


Bad

by Lizzerone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angels vs. Demons, BDSM, BTS Are Also Badass, Based Off Of Kihyun Performing "Bad", Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Changkyun Is A Human, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Just A Lot Of Kinky Demon Sex Too, Kihyun Is A Demon, Kihyun Is Frustrated And Confused, Kihyun Is Possessive, Kihyun Wants To Figure Out If He Is Truly Good Or Bad, M/M, Power Play, Spooky, There Is Plot Too Guys Dont Worry, Top Yoo Kihyun, War, bts cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzerone/pseuds/Lizzerone
Summary: Kihyun is sent to the human world to stop a war from breaking out between the Angels and the Demons. He is sent by the demon lords to kill the rogue demons that escaped, and he spends his time working at a security company, using the security footage at his job to monitor the streets and houses for problematic demons. Kihyun hates humans, but the new hire for his department drives his instincts insane, and Kihyun can't fight the will inside of him to get his hands on this new boy. But something is lurking in the dark, and Kihyun's right in the middle of it all, putting himself, and this new boy in danger. Kihyun will need to decide is he is truly good or bad, and just how far he will go to protect one human.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 31
Kudos: 147





	1. The New Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry I haven't posted in so long. I did write a quick note though on everything and where I've been, and if you want to read it, just find it posted on my profile.  
> But a new story! I haven't really written in so long, so I can't guarantee how this will go. Maybe a slow burn if anything. Tags will change as I go, but get ready to see a new possessive side to Kihyun that I've never written before! I hope you all enjoy, and also watch his performance of "Bad" by Christopher, he was amazing!

Kihyun stood in line at the café, his blue suit clean and smooth, and his dark brown hair swept to the side, pretending he didn’t notice the glances the others in the café were giving him. He was late to a meeting, but he was always late, a trait that his subordinates learned very early on in their work careers. Kihyun tapped his foot as he checked his watch, and a sigh left his lips, the time passing by too quick for even his liking, his lips falling into a frown as the person in front of him finished their order, and finally Kihyun was next in line to place his.

A girl stood at the counter, her eyes wide as she took notice of Kihyun, her eyes sweeping his attire and how well it fit his body. And Kihyun only raised an eyebrow to this, hoping that she would collect herself soon so he could place his order. He knew humans were naturally attracted to things like him, but he never understood why any of them thought they were even in his league. Someone like Kihyun could never love a human, and when her customer service smile turned sultry, Kihyun rolled his eyes, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket before handing the girl his money.

“An iced americano,” Kihyun said in a bored tone, and the girl looked confused, unknowingly reaching for the money before looking up at Kihyun and pouting.

“Wha-what?” she asked, and Kihyun leaned forward, a smirk set on his lips as he stared the girl in the eyes, watching as her face blushed and a small squeak left her lips.

“You should stop drooling before another customer sees,” Kihyun whispered, and the girl looked taken aback, her eyebrows furrowing as her face turned even redder. But Kihyun didn’t have the time to play games with a human girl, and so he walked away, still smirking as he sat and waited for his coffee. He checked his phone and sighed when he saw the consistent stream of messages about his late appearance, but it was all trivial, just a façade to pass his time in this world.

Kihyun checked his wrist cuffs as he stared out the window, a bored expression on his face as he watched the busy street pass by. He could smell the food stands that were placed down the street, and he could smell the human underneath all of their makeup and perfumes, his nose wrinkling as he tried to ignore the foul smell. Humans were creatures of greed, and Kihyun had no desire to become attached to one, his eyes gazing up at the sky and the sun that shone down from it. If there was one thing Kihyun enjoyed about the human world, it would be the sun, always bright and warm on his thick skin, the only thing brilliant enough to earn the sincere smile on his lips.

A few minutes later a new barista stopped by to hand Kihyun his drink, the person giving him a small bow and apology on behalf of his coworker, and Kihyun was already out the door before he could give the human a second more. His time was wasted on stupid interactions, and he felt like he was in a foul mood already, the heals of his leather shoes clicking against the sidewalk loud as he traveled to his place of work. Kihyun had been sent to the human world a few years back, and he took up a human job as he went undercover for his underworld lords, his face now recognizable to most business men of this world. He was smart too, and he rose the ladder quickly, until he was announced partner of the human CEO he worked for, Kihyun turning things around quickly at the company, the hard matters only childs play for Kihyun.

The company where Kihyun worked focused on security, meaning fencing, camera, sensors, etc. They mainly worked with home security measures, but a few local businesses sought after their security systems after they were raved highly through homeowner humans. While the CEO focused on installation and pricing, Kihyun spent his time watching the systems, making sure there were no glitches or bugs placed in them. It was all too easy, almost boring, and Kihyun despised his underworld lords for forcing him here, his lips pulling into a sneer once more as he stepped inside the entrance to his place of work, walking by the reception without a glance, and taking the elevator up to his office.

There was one benefit to working security for homes: the security footage. Kihyun had access to every camera placed inside every home, and he could watch them even from his own apartment, to keep an eye out for suspicious behavior that occurred in the night. His real mission was to target the rogue demons that made their way to the human world, to kill them and return to his lords with their hearts. Three years ago before Kihyun came here, there had been a rip in the void between their world and the human’s, and the untamed starved beasts took the chance to run away and cause havoc in the human world. And while demons like Kihyun didn’t necessarily care about the lives of greedy humans, there were laws in place that maintained the balance between light and dark. And if the angels heard about the rogue demons and how nobody was trying to stop them, there would be war between the two worlds. Kihyun was the one in charge of making sure that never happened, and he spent his days here keeping an eye out for demons, avoiding humans, and making materialistic money to live as comfortably as he could in his own personal hell.

Kihyun was a demon prince, born under the son of a demon lord, still highly respected, and highly powerful. He could maintain his human figure longer than any other demon, and he was stronger than the rest too, his teeth sharper, and his fangs longer, perfect to tear the hearts out of demons. As a prince, he lived to serve the lords, to listen to their commands and obey their laws. And while Kihyun thought this was bullshit, he still obeyed, happy that he didn’t have to see their faces as much as he thought he would have to. Here in the human world Kihyun suffered amongst the ungly creatures, but he also experienced a freedom he hadn’t felt before, and every day he spent here, he grew more addicted to it.

The building stunk of humans, and Kihyun stuffed his nose, hoping that the day would pass by quickly and he could return home to his lavish apartment, to spend a night of human watching in peace. But first he needed to attend his meeting, and then check the security systems for any failures, his eyes rolling as he made his way to his office. They should have been waiting for him already, and Kihyun wasn’t looking forward to their chatter and smiles while their smell permeated the room.

Kihyun took a deep breath before opening the large oak door, and his eyes immediately landed on the two sitting in the chairs in front of his desk, the boys turning around and smiling at the demon the moment he entered. Kihyun ignored their smiles as he made his way to his desk, and he sat down with a huff, placing his drink down besides him as he crossed his hands on the desk. The boys in front of him looked anxious, and Kihyun felt himself internally groan, already more annoyed today by these two than the girl that tried an attempt at flirting with him this morning.

“Good morning!” one boy cheered, and Kihyun felt his eye twitch, his frown only falling more as he grunted at the loud voice of the boy. “Glad you could make it,” the boy continued and Kihyun blinked, glancing at his name tag before giving him a curt nod.

“I did call this meeting… Minhyuk. We need to discuss the new hires for our department,” Kihyun said, squinting at the boy's name before glancing up at his eyes. Minhyuk seemed upset that the other couldn’t remember his name after working so long together, but Kihyun didn’t care, and he rather the humans be upset with him than happy.

“Okay, Mr. Yoo, I have the applications in order right here,” the other boy, Jooheon it looked by the name of his nametag, said. He handed Kihyun a bright yellow folder, and Kihyun let it fall onto his desk, opening it lazily as he spread out the pictures and resumes. He hated this part more than anything, because they all looked worthless to him, so he usually had the others come to give him their opinions, and basically choose for him.

“Explain,” Kihyun ordered as he sat back, and Jooheon’s smile fell for only a moment, not quite expecting Kihyun’s tone to be as cold as it was. But Kihyun was known for being uncaring and rude, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Ah, well, first we have Moon Bin. He’s 22, and graduated from a middle class cyber security and coding school a year ago. He applied to multiple companies, but put ours down as his top place to work,” Jooheon said, picking up the paper with the boy on it to show Kihyun. Kihyun glanced at his credentials before the boys face, and sigh left his lips, shaking his head as he commented on the boy's face.

“He looks like a pop star, he’d just be a distraction,” Kihyun said, and the two boys glanced at each other, silently speaking through their expressions before Minhyuk grabbed a new paper, handing that one to Kihyun and speaking.

“Okay, then here’s Mark Tuan. He’s older and doesn’t have as much education as Moon Bin, but he’s known for his multilingual skills. He’d be useful for expanding our business across seas,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun didn’t even have anything to say about this one, wondering why a boy without trained skills would even be considered for hire.

“Next,” Kihyun boredly said, and the boy’s faces faltered once more, Jooheon grabbing the last paper and pushing it in front of Kihyun to see.

“Lastly we have Im Changkyun, who only applied a few days ago. He surpassed the first round of our wait list due to his coding skills, but he doesn’t talk much, nor did he give any information about his family or his education. He’s smart, but we don’t know where he came from,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun raised an eyebrow, slowly looking down at the picture of the boy and examining his features.

It was confusion and curiosity at once more Kihyun, his eyes taking their time as they glanced around the boy’s face, trying to pull the boy apart and understand him. Just looking at the picture of the boy left a strange pull in his chest, and it disturbed him, the idea that he could find interest in any human at all. But Kihyun’s lips spoke for him, and his mind caught up only after, shock evident on his face as he stared at the boy’s picture for a few moments more.

“This one,” Kihyun said, and he waited a few moments, glancing up at the two in their seats as they looked at Kihyun in confusion.

“I’m sorry sir, but we really think Moon Bin would be the most qualified for the job,” Minhyuk tried, but Kihyun stood up, taking the resumes of the other two and throwing them away, his face steely as he placed his palms on the desk, Changkyun’s picture sitting right between them.

“This is my department, and I decide who we hire. Please contact Im Changkyun in the next hour to give him the good news,” Kihyun ordered, and the boys faltered, slowly nodding their heads as they stood up. The two looked sulky, but Kihyun didn’t care, already ready to forget about this entire interaction and finish his work for the day.

The hours flew by as Kihyun worked alone, and only when it was five did he pull back from his computer, his body aching for food and rest. Kihyun threw his arms into the air as he stretched, and he let his eyes travel around the room, stopping at the picture that still laid on his desk after all this time. Kihyun frowned when he saw the face, and he let his hands fall, gently picking up the picture and holding it in front of him to observe again. 

The boy had something about him that attracted Kihyun’s gaze, something he had yet to experience with any human before. And while this was odd, it was also exciting, Kihyun finding himself bored the longer he spent his time in this world. Kihyun pulled the picture even closer and took notice of the boy’s light brown eyes, his dirty blond hair, and his long nose, Kihyun feeling the urge to run his finger down the length of it on the paper. He wondered what he smelled like, what he sounded like, what he tasted like. It was like something took over Kihyun all at once, and he found himself attached to the boy already, a frown on his face forming from concern to this unhealthy attachment. Kihyun was a demon, and this person was human, the bane of Kihyun’s very existence. But still, this person had peaked an interest in Kihyun, and Kihyun had always been the type to chase excitement.

Kihyun decided to stash the photo away in the draw of his desk before he became too attached, his mind running quickly in his head as his thoughts stayed focused on the boy. He wanted to see him already, and he wanted to understand why he would apply to such a place without the proper credentials. It seemed risky, and bad, and Kihyun wanted to reprimand him for it, to install fear in his heart as he bent him over and punished him.

Kihyun felt his face flush at his own thoughts, his very demonic thoughts that he had never felt in the human world before. And he decided that he had had enough, and it was time to go home, Kihyun packing his things up as he briskly made his way out of the building and into the street under the night sky, the air crisp and the world dark. The cold air helped to cool the fever inside Kihyun, and a sigh left his lips, his footsteps heavy as he traveled down the sidewalk. He didn’t live that far from where he worked, but he did need to walk down a few side streets, his nose sniffing the air for any sort of trouble he could smell in the darkness. The smell of humans was dull at this time of the day, and Kihyun felt relief flush through him, hoping to get home soon so he could check the security footage as he made himself a meal to eat.

Kihyun turned down a few streets, the light growing dimmer as darkness surrounded him. But Kihyun never feared the darkness, in fact he embraced it, his eyes being able to see through the blackest nights as clear as day. And when Kihyun glanced down the small alley next to his house and saw the two figures lurking in the dark, he felt the thrill of a chase rip through his soul, pulling at his heart and eating up his mind. In only a moment did Kihyun’s eyes shift to black, and his claws grew from his fingertips, and his teeth lengthened in his mouth, his body posturing as he turned towards the rogue beasts devouring a carcass in the darkness.

The demons were covered in thick blood, the body too mangled to tell if it was animal or human. Kihyun felt his fangs dig into his lip, and he felt hungrier himself, the growl leaving his lips as he stared down his prey. The sound made the others take notice of him, and they stood still, their back arched as they bared their teeth at Kihyun. It only took the small movement of one for Kihyun to act, and he charged the first demon, jumping on top of him and pinning him to the ground as his claws pierced through the shoulders he grabbed onto. The demon screamed, the sound like a screech in the night, and Kihyun bent forward, ready to snap its neck with his teeth, to taste the blood of his enemy as it ran free onto his tongue. But the other demon acted quicker, and it jumped next, pushing Kihyun off of the first demon and throwing him into the wall of the alleyway.

Kihyun punched the demon as it charged his body as it fell against the wall, and he sent the rogue tumbling to the ground, the first demon drooling as it growled and snapped at Kihyun. Kihyun quickly stood up and attacked again, and in only a moment was the first demon's neck in his grasp, his fingers closing around it, and the demon’s neck caving in with a sickening crack. Kihyun smirked as his black eyes fell on the second demon, and he charged it again, kicking it in its stomach and sending it towards the opposite wall, not giving it even a moment to collect itself before he was on top of it again, his hand pushing forward and tearing through its chest before ripping its heart out. The demon gasped and screamed, but it took only a few moments for it to fall limp, its body sliding down the wall, and it's heart still beating in Kihyun’s hand, his own body covered in black blood that was both his own and theirs.

Kihyun stood still as the adrenaline burst through him, his teeth itching in his mouth to bite into anything, the idea of warm flesh intoxicating his senses. He sniffed the air as he smelled the demonic blood, and he let out a shivering sigh, holding the heart tighter in his fist as he let his hand fall to his side. He glanced at the mess he had made, the dead demonic forms on the ground, black blood splattered across the walls and the road, and the carcass from before in the middle of it all, flesh hanging loosely off of bones as Kihyun titled his head in curiosity at it. The longer Kihyun spent observing, the less his adrenaline rushed, until finally he couldn’t feel his own fangs digging into him anymore, and he could feel his eyes dilating back to normal, or as normal as his human appearance could be. He did feel a few scratches and bruises on his body, but he knew those would easily mend themselves within the next few days. All Kihyun had to do now was clean up, and store the hearts away for later.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun rubbed his eyes as he sat in the office again the next day, his suit black and his shoes suede. His hair was pulled forward today, and he wore an expensive watch on his wrist, Kihyun checking it once in a while to see if the time had passed by any quicker. Today it was raining outside, and Kihyun had taken the bus instead of walking, a headache already forming from how close he had to be to the humans on the bus, and how much their scents filled his senses so quickly. It was unpleasant, but it was bearable, Kihyun was still in a better mood after his two kills the night before.

The sound of his keyboard filled the room as he typed on his laptop, and the blinds in his office were down, the space around him dark, just the way he always liked it. Nobody had yet to disturb his work, and Kihyun vaguely remembered the new hire they had set to invite to the office today, Kihyun lost in his work as his mind drifted to the two demons the night before. It was odd to see them out in the open during the night, and it was even stranger to see two of them together at once, most demons preferring to work alone. They were too prideful to share their kills, and Kihyun had a strange feeling in the pit of his chest, as if something was lurking in the corners and waiting for him to realize just what was going on.

Kihyun was shocked out of his thoughts by a heavy knock on his door, and he slowly shut his computer, fixing his tie before flipping on the lamp on his desk. Even if his co workers knew he preferred the dark, it would be too extreme even for them if they caught him working in no light at all. Kihyun sat back in his chair as he let the warm glow from the lamp mix with the darkness of the room, and he glanced at the door, his lips falling into a frown as he lazily called out to whoever was behind it.

“Come in,” Kihyun said, and the door slowly opened, only creaking for a short moment as Kihyun frowned harder. He’d have to get that fixed.

In walked Minhyuk, his bright artificial blond hair the first hint at who it was, and his black and white striped suit the next, the boy always going above and beyond to stand out amongst the rest of the humans. Then came Jooheon, the other adorning a grey suit, his own hair a dull brown as he smiled shyly at Kihyun, Kihyun’s lips falling into a straight line due to the friendly gesture. And lastly came a boy Kihyun had only seen in pictures, as attractive as he had been behind a frame, and wearing black skinny jeans, and a navy blue hoodie, the boy soaked from top to bottom from the rain falling from the sky.

Kihyun felt concern wash over him for the soaked boy, before he felt the frustration from his human-like emotion, biting his bottom lip as he set his heavy gaze on the boy. And unknowingly he sniffed the air, and felt the fire return to his lower stomach when he smelt the sweet scent in the air, mixed with the smell of rain, immediately becoming Kihyun’s new obsession the moment it hit his nose. His nostrils flared as he tried to control him, but the sweet smell stuck to his skin like a paste, coating his nose and his lips, and his hands balled into tight fists, his body barely trembling as he tried to figure out just who this boy was, and why he smelled so much better than any other human he had yet to smell.

“Mr. Yoo, this is Im Changkyun, the new hire for our department,” Minhyuk announced, and he smiled at Kihyun, the other never straying his eyes away from the boy in the middle of the room. Changkyun glanced up Kihyun with red, light brown eyes, and Kihyun wanted to dive into them, to feel Changkyun from the inside out, to ruin him.

“Please, take a seat,” Kihyun said, his voice lower and huskier than usual, and he motioned to the chair in front of his desk, watching how easily the boy slid into the spot, how delicately he moved. He looked like a doll, so easily breakable, and Kihyun suppressed the growl from rising, clearing his throat as he eyed the boy from across from him.

“Good evening…” Changkyun mumbled, and Kihyun felt a shiver roll down his spine, the boy’s voice so deep and wet, and Kihyun felt like jumping over the table, grabbing the boy and seeing if his screams were as lovely as his voice. But Kihyun stayed where he was, slowly nodding as he let out a content hum, the other two boys confused by the interaction and the interest Kihyun was taking in the new worker.

“You’re resume was unimpressive,” Kihyun announced, and the boy looked shocked from the words, his head tipping up even further, and his lips parting, a pink tongue dipping out to lick his bottom lip before the boy replied.

“Then why did you hire me?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun felt himself genuinely smile, the boy feeling like another prey to a hunt. Changkyun stared into Kihyun’s stern eyes without looking away, and Kihyun felt himself slowly being pulled in deeper, curious as to why this boy didn’t look away, when all other humans did.

“I was told that you have impressive coding skills, better than any other candidate for the position. I’m looking for someone to get the job done, and not how or where they learned it,” Kihyun said, sitting back further into his chair as he crossed one leg over the other. He wished the other two would leave the room so he could have Changkyun all to himself, but the attention on him from the boy was enough, Kihyun smirking as he licked his own bottom lip in lust.

“Yes, I can code,” Changkyun replied, and Kihyun slowly nodded, raising an eyebrow as he took another sniff of the air, his eyes almost rolling from how delightful the scent was. 

“Good. We’ll start you this week. What’s the earliest day you can start?” Kihyun asked, and he saw one of the other two standing behind taking out their phone, looking down at the boy expectantly to create a schedule for him.

“Tomorrow,” Changkyun softly spoke, and Kihyun nodded, more thrilled than ever in the last three years he had spent among the humans. His demon side was flaring to attack, and the human side was excited and curious, the two mixing together to create only one thought in his mind. Possession.

“Minhyuk will create a schedule for you, and I expect to see you at work on time. If I hear anything about you being late or not finishing your tasks, you will be fired,” Kihyun announced sternly, and he loved the way Changkyun simply nodded, accepting his rules and power he had over the human. Kihyun wanted to use his power on him further, but instead he nodded to Minhyuk, motioning them towards the door before speaking once more. “Come to me if you have any questions,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk and Jooheon looked more shocked than ever, an open invitation to Kihyun’s office almost impossible. Kihyun ignored them as he smiled towards Changkyun, and he felt his heart quicken when he saw the way the boy looked at him, slowly nodding all the while frowning. Kihyun felt obsessed, and when they were gone from his office, Kihyun let go, his eyes filling black as his teeth sharpened and grew from his mouth again. 

This human had come from nowhere and disturbed the peace, and Kihyun wanted to ruin him badly, to show the human just how weak he was, how pathetically cute he could be. But something else inside told him to wait, that if he played his cards right, Changkyun would come to him first. And he wanted the boy, no matter what, even if he was only human.


	2. A Hack In the System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yeet.

A few days passed where Kihyun spent his days at work and monitoring the streets, nothing showing up in his radar for his search for rogue demons. He did however see Changkyun once or twice at the office, just through quick glances across the room, or watching the boy from his office window as he left for the day. He felt drawn to Changkyun like a moth to a flame, and he felt his desires grow each day the boy wasn’t near him, Kihyun taking out his frustration on his coworkers instead. What Kihyun needed more than anything, besides the human boy, was a hunt. So when the world was asleep one night, and Kihyun finally found something wrong in the footage he watched, he shifted out of his human form, turning into the dog-like beast that came with his demon form, his nostrils flaring, and his adrenaline pumping.

Kihyun walked the shadows of the night as he avoided the eyes of any human out at this time, heading for a house a couple streets down where he had seen a demon stalking earlier. It was larger than the two he had fought last time, but Kihyun was also big for a demon, and his body held more power behind it than average. Kihyun sauntered over to the house, his black eyes scanning the surrounding area, and he sniffed the air, a growl leaving his lips as he smelled the scent of the beast, so close he could almost taste it. It had gotten inside, and Kihyun only had so much time to stop it from eating what resided there.

Kihyun ran up the steps, the door already cracked open from the previous intrusion. He could smell the fear permeating inside, and he scrunched his nose, feeling his stomach turn over at the disgusting scent. The apartment was dark, and it was silent, Kihyun slowly turning the corners as he tried to find where either the beast was hiding, or the humans. Kihyun came to a stop when he reached the living room, and he glanced at the glass shattered on the ground, a cup having fallen only moments ago. Kihyun knew they were close, and he knew that there were eyes on him.

But he was too late, and before he knew it the beast was pouncing on him from where it was hidden before, pushing Kihyun to the ground and shoving his face in the glass, Kihyun’s demon screaming as it tried to push himself over to face his foe. The beast on top of him roared as it bit his shoulder, and Kihyun could feel the warmth of his blood as it spread across his blackened skin, oozing into the floor, and letting the rogue demon on top of him get a good taste of him. It only spurred the demon on, the taste of royal blood, but when they went to bite again, Kihyun threw his head back, smashing it into the face of the beast, and forcing it off his body.

Kihyun scrambled to jump up the moment the weight left his body, and he growled threateningly, feeling the glass as it was stuck in the cheek of his demon form, cutting at his skin and allowing the black blood to flow. The rogue demon pushed forward as it bit at his ankle, and Kihyun fell to the floor again, a pained cry escaping his lips as he whimpered to catch himself. A scream could be heard, and he knew the humans in the apartment were watching him, counting on him to save them, and the demons of his realm begging him to stop the war from starting. Kihyun could only do so much without fully giving into his beast, and he scurried forward again, this time jumping around so he was facing his foe, the two circling each other as they bared their teeth.

“Why do you fight for the humans?!” the rogue screamed, the sound like a roar to the humans, but Kihyun was able to understand it perfectly, his own teeth snapping and drooling as he warned the demon to stay back.

“I fight for peace, not for humans,” Kihyun spat, and the rogue laughed, lowering its body to the ground as it got ready to attack once more.

“Then you are no better than human,” the rogue declared, and it charged, Kihyun quicker this time as it tried to puncture his neck with its teeth. Kihyun took ahold of one of its legs in his mouth, and with all his power he clamped down, tugging at the limb and pulling it off, black blood spraying across his face and the room. Kihyun spit the limb to the ground as the rogue fell and screamed, but Kihyun wasn’t done, his anger surging from his own wounds given to him by this enemy. Kihyun bit into the rogue’s face and pulled away with an eye and a ear, a large chunk now missing from its face, and it was Kihyun’s turn to laugh, driven insane by his win and his power, loving the gurgles and screams his enemy released as it was tortured to death.

Kihyun bit into the demon’s chest and pulled out it’s heart, and at last the demon fell dead, blood covering the entire interior of the apartment, Kihyun’s own wounds still bleeding from how deep they were. And he could still smell the humans, even if he didn’t care if they were alive or not. To him they were only getting in the way, and he snarled at them as he turned to see their fearful faces, heart sitting in his jaw as he barked for them to run. The humans scattered, and Kihyun felt his adrenaline drain along with his energy, his body falling to the floor as the heart laid limp in his mouth.

He had overdone it. He felt weak and tired, and he knew he needed to get up, to leave the house before the humans came back looking for him, and finding the other. In an attempt to find the energy to continue, Kihyun shifted back into his human form, gasping for air as he glanced down at his own wounds, blood caked on his chest and stomach. He felt his eyes shift from their black appearance, and he slowly stood up, grabbing the couch next to him for help, his legs weak and his head dizzy. But still he managed to stand, and he stumbled out of the house, shoving the heart in his pockets as he stumbled into the main streets, hoping that nobody would recognize him.

Kihyun had never fought against a demon that strong before, and he was worried that the next time he might lose, that the rogue's powers were growing the more they feasted on humans. And he knew the angels wouldn’t help if they figured out what was going on, that they would only take this as a chance to eliminate the demons completely. So Kihyun had one choice, and that was to survive, to be the hope for his underworld leaders as they thought of what else they could do to help. Three years, and Kihyun only watched as things turned worse.

Kihyun panted as he held his chest, the pain worse in his human form. But it was the only way he knew he would be able to get back home safe, his eyes wide and his lips trembling as he limped down the street. And just like fate, his eyes came across a familiar face in the distance, his body pushed against a wall, and Kihyun’s feet stopping in their tracks. The world went cold around Kihyun as he watched the boy try to fight the hands off of him, and Kihyun felt his demon rip through him like claws on his heart, his body lurching forward and his feet hitting the ground hard as time seemed to stop around the boy.

Kihyun knew humans were fragile, but he had no control over his strength, the punch he gave to the strangers face harder than it needed to be. In only a moment the man was knocked out cold, and in the next Changkyun seemed to realize he was free, his feet moving on their own as the boy ran away from the scene. Kihyun was left standing there in confusion, without the boy even looking back to see who had saved him, and Kihyun felt frustrated all over again, his teeth gritted as he looked down at the stranger who was passed out, wishing he could wake him and ask him why he was talking to Changkyun and threatening him like that. But it was over all too quick, and Kihyun slowly turned to return home once more, his body barely making it past the threshold to his apartment before he fell to the ground and passed out.

~~~~~~

Kihyun winced as he stared into the mirror the next morning, his usual handsome face littered with cuts and bruises from the fight the night before. The glass had done more damage than he hoped, (nothing permanent, thankfully) but he was still a sight for sore eyes, Kihyun trying to strategically place bandages around his face so the humans wouldn’t ask too many questions. He was still confused and frustrated, but his anger had simmered after sleeping through the entire night, even if it was on his floor. Demons didn’t need sleep often, but that was a flaw of Kihyun’s, forgetting to allow himself rest after long periods of going without it. Hopefully with the energy he gained back from sleep, the cuts would heal quicker, and he would be able to handle the larger rogue demons easier from this point on.

Kihyun put the bandages away before returning to his room, changing into a grey suit this day, and pulling his hair to the side with gel, his mind too preoccupied to care if a few hairs were off. Since the moment he woke up, he had been thinking about the human Changkyun, the way he smelled and sounded, and also the way he had found him pinned to the brick wall as his life was threatened. And just that thought alone made Kihyun angry, knowing that someone dared to touch his human. And Kihyun had no clue why.

A loud sigh left his mouth as he moved to swiftly put on his leather shoes, glancing at the time and rolling his eyes when he realized he was already late. He threw a coat on before opening the door and taking the elevator downstairs, and he walked outside, the chill taking him by surprise as he started his walk to work. It wasn’t the season for this cold of weather yet, but he was glad he had taken his coat, imagining Changkyun and his flimsy sweatshirt that he always wore to work. Kihyun gritted his teeth in frustration at even the thought of Changkyun walking around cold, but he shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets as he kept his eye level low so people couldn’t see his beat up face. Changkyun was only a human, he shouldn’t be feeling the way he does about him, and especially not caring for him. It was a sin for a demon to become attached to a human, and Kihyun didn’t know if he was ready to face the wrath of the angels just for feeling certain things for the boy already.

The walk was quick, but cold, and he headed inside, ignoring the receptionist as always, and heading into the elevator, making quick time as he headed into his office. What he didn’t expect when he got there was for his large oak door to be slightly ajar, and a boy in a navy blue sweatshirt to be sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk, his hands folded in his lap, and his head held low as if he was scared to be there. Kihyun felt his breath catch in his throat when he smelled the sweet scent of the human, and he took a moment to calm his demon side before entering, his eyes flashing black as his fangs poked at his lip.

Kihyun entered quietly, pretending to ignore the boy as he took his jacket off and set it aside, before sitting in his chair and crossing his legs, his gaze now heavy on the boy who had yet to look up. His posture was cute and obedient, and it only riled Kihyun up more, the demon inhaling loudly as he tried to hide the moan he felt from the smell. Changkyun slowly looked up, and his eyes met Kihyun’s, Kihyun wishing more than anything he could see what they looked like when they were delirious with pleasure.

“Yes?” Kihyun casually said, seeing as Changkyun’s gaze moved across his face, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in the multiple bandages and bruises he saw. Kihyun silently cursed when he realized that he had allowed the boy to see his face, but it was too late, and if he tried to hide now, he would seem like a fool.

“I had a question…” Changkyun mumbled, his voice low as his eyes stopped on the darkest bruise by Kihyun’s cheek. Kihyun gritted his teeth as he wished to scream at the boy to look him in the eyes, but all he did was curtly nod, sinking back further into his chair as he stayed silent. “You said I could come here if I needed help with anything… and I think I found something,” Changkyun said as his eyes moved back to Kihyun’s. Kihyun felt his eyes furrow as he slowly sat up, and he folded his hands on his desk, observing the boy quietly for a moment before speaking.

“You found something?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun nodded, biting his bottom lip as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing something on it quickly before moving it to Kihyun’s desk. Kihyun stared at Changkyun before glancing at the phone, and he felt even more confused at what he saw, his hands tightening as his eye twitched in annoyance. “I see…” Kihyun mumbled, and Changkyun’s hand raised to scratch the back of his neck, seemingly nervous as he glanced at Kihyun’s bruise again.

“Someone hacked into our system last night, around 2am. They specifically opened up the camera footage from an apartment a few streets down, and I managed to see it when I came into work today, so I shut it down. But the break in the system was so specific, as if someone knew how to access that one place only, and it seemed different than the usual geek just trying to see if they could get past our security blocks. I wanted to show you before anyone else,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun closed his eyes, biting his bottom as he tried to think things through. It was true, someone had hacked into their system, but they picked the apartment Kihyun had been in that night, during the time he had been fighting another demon. Someone had seen him, and even if Changkyun stopped them, there was no telling if they would access the footage again, or if they knew about Kihyun and were following him.

Kihyun let out a frustrated sigh as he opened his eyes, and his gaze caught Changkyun’s, his light brown eyes helping to soothe his frustration. The human was smart, and Kihyun was suspicious of why he had come to him first before anyone else, but for now he would count that as a blessing, his lips pulling up into a smile as he nodded at the boy. “Thank you for all you’ve done. But, I’d like to keep this between just us two this time… I want to investigate it before I have the others look into it as well,” Kihyun told the boy, and it was like he already understood, the boy slowly nodding as he grabbed his phone off the desk, stuffing it into his pocket before glancing up at Kihyun.

“I’ll get back to work…” Changkyun mumbled, and he stood from his seat, Kihyun watching him curiously as the boy stuffed his hands into his sweatshirt pockets, giving Kihyun a small bow before turning. And Kihyun had already had enough watching from where he sat, and he stood himself, giving into the demon inside of him for only a moment, catching the boy before he could open the door. Kihyun’s hand pushed forward as he slammed the door shut, and he kept his palm flat on it, his body suddenly so close to Changkyun’s, his chest slotting perfectly with the humans backside. He felt the boy freeze beneath him, and Kihyun took the chance to lean forward, inhaling the boys sent once more before hovering his lips over the human’s ear, hearing how his heart raced at how close Kihyun was.

“Be sure to come back if you need… anything,” Kihyun whispered in a sultry tone in his ear, and he felt the boy shiver beneath him, Kihyun ecstatic by their proximity and the way Changkyun reacted to him. Kihyun continued to smirk even as the boy slowly turned around, and soon his eyes were connecting with Kihyun’s own, their lips so close as the human’s own opened the smallest bit. Changkyun let out a shuddering breath, and Kihyun watched the confusion cross his face, as if something was holding him back. Kihyun was tempted to taste the boy there and now, but he had already teased him enough, the demon pulling his hand away from the door as he took a step back from the boy, noticing the way his body laid limp against the door and how messy his hair already looked. His smell was starting to drive Kihyun mad, and he knew he needed to help the boy leave soon, or he would pounce him and take everything he wanted then and there.

Kihyun grabbed the doorknob for the boy, and Changkyun jolted awake from his daze, the human nervously playing with his fingers as he watched Kihyun closely. With the door now open, Kihyun took a step back, motioning to it and smiling as he watched the boy take a step out of it, glancing behind his shoulder with furrowed eyes as he took in the demon once more. And the gaze felt like all too much, and Kihyun had to shut the door as fast as he could, blackness swallowing his eyes as his fangs bit into his lip, Kihyun panting as he tried to calm the demon inside of him. The sweet smell of the human lingered in his office, and he felt the heat build up inside of him, swirling and arousing him as the demon tried to force him to open the door and pull Changkyun back in, to terrorize him to tears. But Kihyun was supposed to be human, and for now he would act like it until he knew Changkyun wanted to see a nightmare.

Kihyun went back to his desk, closing his eyes as he tried to shake the demon out of him, his mind moving between Changkyun and the night before, so much happening at once, while Kihyun had spent the past three years in boredom. It was like the arrival of Changkyun was leading to something Kihyun didn’t know if he could handle on his own, and he wondered who was even watching him, and who had the footage of him fighting a demon the night before. The worst part was, the person saw his face and knew who he was, because Kihyun had changed into his human form in the house, while the stranger was watching the feed.

A groan left Kihyun’s lips as he held his head, and he opened up his computer, checking the security himself to make sure there were no more leaks in footage for at least the moment. He would need to trace where the disturbance in feed came from the night before, but that could take days, and if the person already knew what he looked like, they could already be making their move to find him and out him. Kihyun felt worried and confused, and above all pissed off, knowing that now he had to not only worry about demons, but some freak who liked to spy on him while he was hunting.

Hours spent trying to clean the system and trace where the hack came from, and Kihyun eventually gave up, night falling and the building empty. He could feel his face swelling further as it tried to heal himself, and he eventually shut his computer, standing up and throwing his jacket on before leaving the office. He would spend more time tomorrow trying to figure it out, but now he needed to go home and watch the streets once more, to make sure no other demon was trying their luck to attack tonight now that they were being watched.

Kihyun headed down to the first floor before stepping outside into the cold air, and he glanced up at the night sky, the stars twinkling and the moon bright. The underworld never had beautiful things like this, and Kihyun felt an appreciation for it, his worries slipping away the smallest bit as he watched the sky sparkle. He stared until something hit him in his back, and he stumbled forward with a grunt, his head whipping behind him to see who had hit him, and to yell at them to watch where they were going. But the fire in his eyes subsided the moment he saw it was Changkyun, the boy leaving the building just as late as Kihyun, looking frazzled himself for not looking ahead of himself and for bumping into Kihyun.

“Shit, sorry!” Changkyun said, his voice higher than usual from his worry. Kihyun could hear his heart racing once more, but now wasn’t the time to tease him, the demon straightening up as he eyed the human, slowly nodding his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Why are you still here? Work was supposed to end hours ago,” Kihyun commented, and Changkyun turned bashful, Kihyun tilting his head in amusement when he saw the blush on the others cheek, the boy sniffing as he stared down at the ground instead.

“I was just trying to check a few things from earlier… I’ll let you know if I find something,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun let out a small hum, staring at the boy's sweatshirt before letting his lips fall into a thin line.

“I appreciate the help, thank you. But if you plan to stay this late next time, I’d rather you wear something… warmer,” Kihyun commented, and Changkyun sniffed again, glancing down at his own sweatshirt before looking up at Kihyun in confusion. Kihyun felt his lip twitch at the glance, and he let out a heavy sigh, slowly moving to full off his own jacket before taking a few steps towards the boy. Changkyun jumped when Kihyun threw his coat over him, but Kihyun nodded shortly after, ignoring the feelings inside of him that begged him to not interfere with the human and to not get too attached. But Changkyun was different, Kihyun’s demon could already tell, and while he was human, he smelled sweat like death. And Kihyun just couldn’t ignore it even if he wanted to.

“You d-don’t have to-” Changkyun tried, but Kihyun grabbed the corners of the coat, pulling the boy forward until his chest was pressing into Kihyun's own, surprising the human by the sudden proximity.

“I do what I want, and I don’t need you to tell me otherwise,” Kihyun growled into the boy’s ear, and the human shivered at the tone, slowly nodding his head as he let Kihyun hold him close. And while he wouldn’t admit it, he was only trying to warm the boy back up, the closeness just an added bonus to his actions. Kihyun eventually let go of the coat and took a step back from the boy, and he stared at him, thinking hard about what he should do next. He didn’t need to think forever though, because suddenly Changkyun took a step away, giving Kihyun a little bow before turning towards the street.

“I’ll return it tomorrow!” Changkyun yelled back, and before Kihyun could even think to offer to walk him home, he was gone into the darkness of the night, too far for even Kihyun to see with his demon eyes. Kihyun frowned as he let out a sigh, and then he shivered, a curse leaving his lips at his own stupidity. While demons had thicker skin than humans, they weren’t impervious to the cold, and Kihyun could feel it attacking his body now that he had given his coat away, the thought of Changkyun being warm at least aiding him through his own journey home. Kihyun would have to try harder to find the source of the hack on the system tomorrow, but tonight he would return home, rest, ponder about the human boy, and keep an eye out for any rogue demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting tsundere vibes lol


	3. Stalker

Kihyun’s day was already difficult for him, and he hadn’t even made it to his office yet to talk to his two subordinates about Changkyun’s progress. No, instead Kihyun had left on time, froze to death from not having a second coat to wear if he had ever happened to just, give away the first one, and now he was stuck in the elevator at his work, his eyes closed and his arms crossed as the light flickered in the small enclosed space. Normally, Kihyun would be able to stand something like this, and he could just rest and wait for rescue, but of course the day was already starting off bad, so why not make it worse. Now Kihyun was stuck in the elevator, in addition to the human boy he was obsessed with, the other sitting on the floor as he tried to look anywhere besides the fuming demon against the wall.

Kihyun had found it cute coming into work and seeing Changkyun instantly, the other wrapped tightly in the coat he had given him just the night before. And Kihyun couldn’t wait to be alone with him for a few moments, only for the two to part ways when their ride was done. But a power surge attacked the building at the same time, and the elevator had stopped suddenly between two floors, trapping Kihyun in a box that was permeated with Changkyun’s scent, and if he thought he would go crazy before, he was sure this would be it, he would pounce the boy and show him his worst nightmares.

Kihyun tisked as he pulled out his phone, placing it to his ear as he called Minhyuk. While he annoyed him, he knew that the human would be the quickest to figure things out for him, and he sighed when he answered on the second ring, panic seeping through as he answered the call. “Mr. Yoo? Are you okay?!” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun sighed again, feeling the tension only worsen in his head as his jaw tightened.

“Yes, I’m fine. The elevator has stopped, and I’m trapped with Changkyun from our department. I need someone to help us out soon,” Kihyun ordered, and he felt Changkyun’s gaze on him, making it even harder to stay cool and not attack the boy only a few feet away.

“Changkyun? Oh, alright, I’ll be down there soon with someone to help!” Minhyuk said, and he hung up, Kihyun letting his phone fall to his side as he glanced at the ceiling. Kihyun took in an accidental whiff of Changkyun’s scent, and the growl that left his lips was impossible to hide, Changkyun staring at him even more intensely as something akin to fear spiked the edges of his scent. Kihyun didn’t know how much longer he could control his own demon.

The next few moments rolled over into a few more, and when Kihyun realized that help would take even longer than he hoped, he let out a frustrated groan, falling down to the floor as he pulled his knees to his chest. He tried to avoid the boy in front of him, but it was becoming impossible, his eyes glazing at the human beauty for only a moment before looking away. He could smell the fear on him, and to his surprise adrenaline, his lips slitting into a thin line as he glanced at the boy once more. “I never imagined getting stuck in an elevator would be so complicated,” Kihyun suddenly spoke into the silence, and the lights flickered once more, Changkyun lifting his head as he stared wide eyed at Kihyun. Kihyun stared at the boy with slightly lidded eyes, and he let his head fall to the side, the lights finally giving in and the world around them falling into darkness.

And while Kihyun had an advantage, Changkyun was only human, and his fear spiked once more, Kihyun watching how his eyes darted around, as if he was looking for Kihyun in the darkness. And it was pathetically adorable how Changkyun couldn’t see anything, which made Kihyun give in to his demon a little more, the smirk spreading on his lips as he slowly got up. “M-Mr. Yoo?” Changkyun called out, and Kihyun shivered from the name, his footsteps light as he traveled the darkness, quietly falling onto his knees in front of the boy as he observed his face. He could smell him even better this close, and Kihyun licked his lips, his eyes filling with black as his fangs stuck out and pricked his lip.

“Hmm? Scared of the dark?” Kihyun whispered, and Changkyun’s eyes darted everywhere even faster, Kihyun reveling in the fear from the boy. He finally gave in when he lifted one hand and reached forward, and he gently cupped the boy’s cheek, chuckling when the human jumped at the sudden touch in the darkness. Kihyun could feel the blood rushing underneath the human flesh, and Kihyun felt the odd urge to dig his fangs into it, to taste the other and devour him whole.

“N-No… I just can’t s-see you,” Changkyun quietly stuttered, and Kihyun gently angled the boy’s head, exposing his neck as Changkyun allowed him to move him as he pleased, Kihyun delighted with the pliant behavior. And when he leaned in and rubbed his nose against the sensitive skin of the boy’s neck, Changkyun shivered at the weird sense of pleasure, the boy holding Kihyun’s coat tighter to his body as he suppressed the sounds Kihyun knew he was dying to make.

“Would it be more fun if you could see me? I think the darkness makes things more exciting sometimes,” Kihyun spoke in a sultry voice, and he let his fangs gently glide down the boy’s skin, allowing him to feel how sharp they were, but never piercing the skin, Kihyun letting out a small growl as his tongue dip down to taste the skin under his fangs. And the human seemed to relax completely, and Kihyun was forced to move his other arm around his waist, holding him up as he gave the skin another small lick with the wet muscle. 

“Why do I feel so strange…” Changkyun mumbled, and Kihyun pulled back, looking over the boy with a smirk, pliant like a prey waiting to be eaten. And if the circumstances were different, Kihyun would have completely devoured him at this point, locking him in as he took what was his. Instead Kihyun was stuck inside an elevator with a ticking time bomb stuck to the side, and he had yet to learn of Changkyun’s intentions, the other not having fully shown his own desire to become close to Kihyun as well. And while with anybody else Kihyun would have done whatever he wanted without asking, Changkyun was different, his scent too sweet to corrupt. He wanted the human to want him too, to feel the same obsession he felt anytime he was around the other boy.

Kihyun let out a small hum as he just held the boy, waiting for the arousal to seep away as he watched Changkyun dazedly blink, the demon too much for Changkyun to handle for the first times. Demons and humans were never meant to mate, as demons gave off a small aphrodisiac with their own unknown scent, and Changkyun was getting high off of it too quickly, Kihyun realizing that next time he should try calming down his scent as well. Changkyun had no idea why he felt this way, and while it was setting him up for pleasure, it wasn’t his own choice, and so for Kihyun, that seemed entirely worthless.

A bang on the elevator door and the two jumped, Kihyun unknowingly holding Changkyun closer to him as he glared at the door, his eyes still black at the idea of a potential threat only right outside. The thought to protect crossed his mind, and his body was too stiff to ignore it, the human held close to his side as he bared his teeth at the metal door. He was thankful the other couldn’t see, but he was quick to calm down when he heard the familiar voice yelling out to him, the doors slowly being pulled apart as a light and a tuft of blonde hair came streaming in.

“Oh my god, you guys are alive!” Minhyuk yelled as he pushed his way through it, and Kihyun quickly let go of Changkyun, standing up off the ground and smoothing his suit as he gave Minhyuk a small nod.

“It’s not like there was anything in there that could kill them,” Jooheon called from outside the elevator, and Kihyun let out a hum, knowingly looking back at the boy on the floor as he gave him a small smirk.

“Yeah, I don’t bite,” Kihyun playfully said, and Changkyun’s eyes widened, the boy blinking as he tried to get used to the light now around him. Kihyun chuckled as he turned away from the boy, and Minhyuk gave him a strange look, his lips set in a straight line as he glanced over the two.

“Okay… I say we postpone our meeting until tomorrow,” Minhyuk suggested, and Kihyun sighed, agreeing with the other as he stepped out of the elevator and onto a floor he had never really been to before. Kihyun glanced around before giving Jooheon a small nod, and he looked back at the elevator, his eyes hardening when he watched Minhyuk help his human up, Changkyun’s legs still wobbly even after he had calmed down a bit. Kihyun wished he could be the one to help him, but to the other humans that would look odd, and so he only watched closely, making sure Changkyun could feel his eyes on him as he stepped out of the elevator himself.

“I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me. Make sure they put signs up about the elevator,” Kihyun ordered, and with one final glance at Changkyun, he started to walk away, his dress shoes loud as they hit the shiny white floor beneath them. Kihyun decided that from this moment on, he wouldn’t be the one to chase the human. He would wait for the human to come to him.

~~~~~~~~

A few more days went by and nothing came up on their side about who had hacked into their system, Kihyun growing more impatient as the days went on. He was deprived of answers, and he was deprived of the smell he wanted so much, every day just hoping the human would knock on his door and beg him to take him right then and there. But while Kihyun was hopeful, he was sure that the human had felt his teeth on his skin, and he knew that the human feared him as well, his hope wishing the fear would turn into lust instead. Kihyun sighed as he checked the time, and he wondered if Changkyun was still at the office, the rest of the building closed as Kihyun spent a few extra hours at work.

Kihyun collected his things as he got ready to leave, closing his laptop and putting away the papers he had thrown around his desk. It was dark out once more, but the air was warmer than it had been a few days prior, Changkyun having yet to return his jacket even after promises to bring it back the next day. Not that Kihyun minded, there was something about the idea of his scent wrapped around the human boy that aided the possessive hunger inside of him.

Quickly leaving the office and using the stairs to get to the first floor, Kihyun left the building, the sky blanketed with clouds, and the stars hidden from view. Kihyun was too frustrated with his own desires to even care, and he started the walk towards his apartment, his footsteps heavy as the sound filled the silence of the streets. All there was around Kihyun was the warmer air, a small gust of wind, and the set of eyes he could feel watching him from the distant, Kihyun’s jaw set tight as he tried to ignore the gaze.

Kihyun walked faster, hoping to lead the stranger away from him, but the gaze stayed where it was, sitting on the back of his head as Kihyun had yet to turn around. He wondered who it could be, and his demon inside of him was itching to turn around and attack, the smell of human giving away that it wasn’t a demon watching him. The person wasn’t necessarily a threat, more like an annoyance, and after figuring out that he was already being watched through cameras, it pissed him off to think that he was now being stalked on a simple walk home from work.

Kihyun turned around as he glared into the darkness, hoping to easily make out whatever set of eyes had been watching him. But he didn’t see anything, and his frustration only grew further, his hands balling by his sides as his jaw clenched in anger. He knew someone was watching him, and he thought that they were a coward for not showing themselves, for hiding away and being sneaky. Kihyun wasn’t the type of demon to just sit and wait for the person to expose himself, and so he sniffed the air, trying to find a scent trail that led to the human and their disgusting scent.

Kihyun caught onto one quickly, his feet moving on their own as he headed back down the streets he had just walked. And he could smell the human getting closer and closer, and he knew he was so close to seeing their face, for exposing them for their actions. Yet right before he turned the corner and saw the human there, a scream was heard a block down, and the scent of blood and demon spiked instead, Kihyun cursing as he turned on his heels and ran towards the rogue instead, choosing it as more important than the one human that thought it would be a good idea to stalk a demon during the night.

Kihyun followed the scream down a few narrow side streets, and he came upon a small playground that was stationed between a few apartment complexes, the area too open for a normal rogue to attack. But there was the rogue, snapping its jaw at the human who clung to the highest part of the playground, a child no less. And Kihyun took it upon himself to run as fast as he could towards the beast, the child already bleeding after being bit by the rogue once.

Kihyun’s eyes changed to black as his fangs and claws grew, and his footsteps allerted the beast, the monster turning around and snarling at Kihyun as it snapped its jaw viciously once more. Kihyun wasn’t in his demon form, and the demon was big, but he knew it would be too late to change, and that fighting it like this would be his only option. He could get away with only a child's story of seeing him change, but he decided he’d rather not risk it, his body lowering as he got into an offensive position.

Kihyun bared his large fangs at the demon, and the child screamed once more, Kihyun cursing internally as he knew he needed to hurry before he alerted any more humans. Kihyun lunged at the beast, and it attacked at the same time, the two colliding onto the ground, and the rogue on top. Kihyun grabbed the demon’s head as it tried to lean down and bite Kihyun’s face off, but Kihyun kicked his foot up, aiming it right for the beast’s stomach and pushing the rogue off of him. The two flipped, and Kihyun was the one on top, showing his teeth once more as his eyes grew even darker. The rogue thrashed underneath him, and Kihyun drew one hand forward, thrusting his claws into the beast’s neck, piercing right through the center of it as it howled and screamed.

The sound began gurgled as blood oozed from the wound, and Kihyun used his claws to keep the other down, his free hand reaching back and pushing into the demon’s chest, pulling out the heart from within as blood splattered even further. And the demon beneath him went limp, a fight easier than he thought it would be. Kihyun panted as he slowly slid his claws out from the neck of the rogue, and he fell back onto his knees, staring at the dead demon as he licked the blood off of his claws.

The human child screamed once more, and Kihyun was shaken out of his adrenaline high, his head whipping towards the small being as he pushed himself onto his feet. And then he ran. He ran home, heart in hand, until he was inside his apartment, and he collapsed on the couch, his chest rising and falling heavily as the smile took over his lips. Another successful hunt, another success at keeping the war at bay. Yet, Kihyun still felt the burn of the previous gaze on his back, and he knew that there were threats all around him. He was being watched.

~~~~~~~~

“Ah, good morning Mr. Yoo,” Minhyuk said the moment Kihyun entered the door to his office, Kihyun rolling his eyes as he sat down at his desk chair. Jooheon wasn’t with him this morning, which was odd, but Kihyun knew if they could get this talk over quickly then he could get back to work.

“I know it took so long to reschedule this meeting, but let's make it quick,” Kihyun announced, and Minhyuk pouted, nodding slowly as he pulled a folder out from his work bag.

“Okay, we just need to discuss if Changkyun is the right fit for the job for us after his trial period,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun felt his body stiffen at the name of his new obsession, his eyes always threatening to flash black just at the name.

“Has he been on time? Are his task performances up to standard?” Kihyun asked as he folded his hands in front of him on the desk, and Minhyuk hummed lightly, nodding his head as he handed Kihyun a file from the folder he was holding.

“Here’s his clock in records, as well as the tasks he has completed over the trial period. His work ethic is above standard,” Minhyuk commented, and Kihyun felt pride surge through him at the praise to his human, Kihyun accepting no less for something he claimed. Kihyun grabbed the paper as he gazed over the information, and he noticed how the boy always punched out on time too. He must have been using his own personal time to find information about the hackers, and Kihyun wanted to praise him for his hard work, for the way he was already serving Kihyun for his needs.

“So there should be no question about hiring him full time?” Kihyun asked, and he glanced up, seeing Minhyuk look a little more nervous than he did only moments ago.

“Well… we aren’t certain, but we think he is withholding information,” Minhyuk slowly said, and Kihyun’s gaze hardened into a glare, finding himself angry at the accusation towards his human, even if it was actually correct. 

“If it was something serious he would have told someone. Don’t mind it,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk looked at him suspiciously, nodding his head slowly as a sigh left his mouth.

“You’re right, he’s smart, he’d tell someone at least,” Minhyuk agreed, and Kihyun handed the paper back to the human, Minhyuk storing it away as he glanced at the clock on Kihyun’s wall. “So is this the final decision?” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips, shocking Minhyuk as he nodded his head.

“I’ll have you see to it that the hiring department puts him in as full time. If he has any questions about anything, have him sent my way,” Kihyun decided, and Minhyuk bit his bottom lip, looking like he had more to say before slowly nodding. Kihyun had had enough of the human already, and he motioned him towards his door, silently asking him to leave, a cue Minhyuk knew very well.

“Have a good day, sir,” Minhyuk said with a small bow, and soon he was out the door, shutting it softly behind him as Kihyun was left alone once more.

It excited Kihyun to know the beautiful human would be working here now for a long while, his entertainment now elongated as the days in the human realm passed by slowly. He could call Changkyun to his office whenever he wanted, and he could pick out his smell from amongst the disgusting scents that resided in the workplace, even if it would only peak his desire more. The boy was intoxicating, and Kihyun was excited for the future and what was to come, already thinking about the different ways he could toy and play with his new favorite doll.

A knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts, and he called for the person to come in, his nose taking in the sweet scent in surprise before he had even seen the beautiful face. His human had come to him on his own, and Kihyun grabbed onto his chair in excitement, his lower stomach boiling with flames as he licked his lips in delight. Changkyun slowly entered the room, and Kihyun thought he would pounce the boy right then and there when their eyes met, the boy’s eyes shining with fear and curiosity as he glanced at the demon.

“Hello Changkyun,” Kihyun said, and his voice shocked the human, Changkyun jumping in his spot before giving Kihyun a small bow, slowly shutting the door and moving to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Kihyun would have rather he had taken the seat available to him on his lap, but he kept his mouth shut, sniffing the air and drooling from how good the human smelled to him.

“There’s been another hack… I found it last night,” Changkyun said, getting right to the point, and Kihyun stilled, his gaze hardening as the boy shivered from it.

“Where and when?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun pulled out his phone, biting his lips as he pulled up the information and showing it to Kihyun.

“The camera surrounding an apartment complex a few streets down, around 11pm last night. I fixed the hole, but I think we should figure out where they are coming from, in case they try again. With two successful attempts, we can combine the information we have from both, and it’ll be easier to track them,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun closed his eyes, his lips slitting into a thin line as he let out a frustrated sigh.

“I just don’t understand…” Kihyun said, more to himself than the human, but Changkyun hummed, nodding in agreement anyways. “Let’s make quick work of this. I don’t need anyone else to figure out about what’s been going on,” Kihyun declared, and he opened his eyes, piercing his gaze into Changkyun’s light brown eyes as the other boy nodded and bit his lip.

“Right… I’ll get started on that,” Changkyun said, and he moved to stand, but Kihyun was quicker, standing up and reaching for Changkyun as he grabbed onto the front of his sweatshirt and pulled him forward. Changkyun gasped as he lost his balance, but he placed his hands flat on the desk, bent over it just slightly as he stared up at Kihyun, and the demon standing tall above him with a smirk.

Kihyun reached forward again as he took Changkyun’s chin between his fingers and angled the human’s head up further, and Changkyun gulped, his lips parting as he panted through them. Kihyun watched as the boy’s eyes lidded, and he felt the demon inside of him almost burst with excitement, his eyes closing for only a brief moment as he willed the blackness back. Instead when he opened his eyes again, he leaned down, his lips only a few inches away from the human’s, and the boy's scent clinging to his skin, Kihyun smiling widely as he pinched the boy’s chin tighter, keeping him still.

“Please keep this information to yourself. I’d hate to… punish you… if word about the recents hacks got out,” Kihyun said in a sultry tone, and Changkyun gasped again, trying to nod his head even as Kihyun held him so tightly. Kihyun let his eyes roam across the boy’s beautiful face before landing on his lips, and he smirked, licking his own before pulling away slowly.

Changkyun stayed where he was, staring up at Kihyun in a strange sort of adoration even as Kihyun pulled away, and Kihyun made a show of himself, enticing the boy further as he moved a hand to push his hair back, showing off the veins in his hands and his neck. He wondered just how much they would pop if he held Changkyun’s neck in his grasp, choking him while fucking him, but instead he only smirked, letting his hand drop to his side before motioning to the door. And this seemed to help Changkyun out of his daze, the boy blinking for a few moments before standing upright again, swallowing harshly on the lump in his throat as he nodded once more. And in the next moment he was out the door again, his scent trailing behind him, and Kihyun let himself fall into his seat, his pants tight, and his appetite for the boy only growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put in that elevator scene, it just popped in my head from nowhere and I just had to do it, no questions asked. We'll have one more chapter, and then the smut will begin!


	4. A Chance Meeting

Kihyun should have realized how stupid he had been, his ignorant side proving more aggressive than he had hoped after being in the human world for so long. One simple mistake, one new obsessive attachment, and now here was his favorite human boy, sitting in his living room in his apartment, drinking his tea, and wearing his clothes, Kihyun kneeling on the ground as he patched up a cut on his leg. And the worst part was, Kihyun loved it.

~~~~~~~~

It was finally a day off for Kihyun after so much work, the demon still changing into his regular attire as he aimed to do a bit of materialistic shopping today. He needed to buy a few food items for the apartment, as well as a new coat, either for him or for Changkyun, as the boy had yet to give him his original one back. Somehow that didn’t bother Kihyun as much as he figured it would though, the idea of him holding onto something that reminded him of Kihyun. It was like he was able to mark what was his while not always being by his side. 

Kihyun stepped out of the house and walked to the nearby bus stop, rolling his eyes when he saw the amount of people taking public transportation. He could feel the gazes on him, but he ignored each of them, pulling out his phone and scrolling through the recent news. Human matters never affected Kihyun, but he always looked to see if there was anything that looked suspiciously like a rogue demon attack, in case he missed it. And today there happened to be an article about a young human boy who had been bit by a ravage dog while playing on the playground. Kihyun smiled as he read the article.

The bus came and Kihyun took his seat inside of it, sitting next to a sweaty human who looked like they had been out running. Kihyun himself never needed to exercise, but he did have a little admiration for the humans who did, because it seemed like the most lackluster thing to accomplish. Next to him were a group of young girls who fluttered their eyelashes at him, and he ignored them as much as he could, his jaw tight as he willed himself to stay as calm as possible, Changkyun slipping into his mind eventually to help ease him around all the humans.

When the bus came to his stop on the busy street, Kihyun had never been more relieved to step onto the sidewalk of the main city, still earning glances, but now able to walk right past him. He wondered if next time he should just bring a hat and a mask, but it was too late for that, and after three years he had found ways to stay calm next to so many humans. Usually that started with a cup of coffee, and music, another one of Kihyun’s favorite inventions in this world. He often played music through these things called speakers when he was at home watching the live feed footage on his laptop, and for times like this, he carried headphones to plug into his ears and drown everything out. When he finally was summoned to return to the underworld, the stars, the sun, and music would be the things he missed the most.

Two coffees later, and Kihyun was shopping for his groceries, amused at himself for blending into the human way of life so easily. It all seemed so much more boring than the life of a demon, a life filled with thrills, desires, and pleasure, but he was slowly getting used to it. Besides, the food always tasted better here than in the underworld, and while he didn’t necessarily need to eat, he could still get cravings and small bouts of hunger, usually easily sufficed with a quick bite with food. The real challenge was learning to cook and use the devices created by humans, and after putting out several fires, Kihyun was proud to say he had figured out how to at least boil pasta.

Kihyun scanned the aisles for his favorite junk foods, throwing bags of sweets into his cart while other customers watched him shop. A few tried to speak to them, but Kihyun would only give them a glance and a frown, pushing past them as he minded his own business. He finished his shopping quickly, and was already cashing out, placing his things on the belt as the cashier started to swipe them through her register. Only when she looked up did she see the handsome demon in front of her, and her entire posture changed, the human girl sweeping her hair behind her ear and giving Kihyun a flirty smile. Kihyun frowned harder as he let out an annoyed sigh, and he placed something else on the belt, the girl “accidentally” reaching for it at the same time and letting her hand touch his.

“Oops! I’m sooo sorry!” The girl said with a small giggle, and Kihyun felt the anger burn inside of him once more, his jaw locking in his mouth as he quickly pulled his hand away. He glanced at the cashier, and she smiled once more, batting her eyelashes as she tried to flirt with him once more.

“Please be sure this doesn’t happen again,” Kihyun said in a strict tone, and the girl's smile fell, confusion taking over her face before a small amount of anger. The human girl huffed before scanning the rest of the items, and she bagged them haphazardly for Kihyun, the demon paying as quickly as he could before rolling his eyes and leaving the store.

The interaction with the cashier only seemed to spoil his mood more, and so he placed his bags down for a moment, stuffing his ear buds into his ear as he turned his favorite music on. Grabbing the bags once more, Kihyun walked through the crowded sidewalk to reach the small clothing store he often visited, the demon not having a particular style he enjoyed, but often listening to the suggestions of the older human male that worked there. Kihyun stepped inside and the doorbell rang, and the old man peeked over a large tote he was unpacking, a smile lifting on his face when he saw his usual customer. Kihyun wasn’t nice to this man either, but he was bearable, and to the human Kihyun’s mean qualities were charming.

“Welcome!” the man greeted, and Kihyun looked around, holding the few bags in his hands tighter as he motioned with his head towards the coats.

“I need a new coat, I gave my other one away,” Kihyun declared, and the man tilted his head in confusion, but still smiled and nodded, walking over to the coats and sifting through them. Kihyun took the moment to glance around, and he looked back out at the street, noticing the sun setting already at an earlier time. He learned quickly that the colder weather brought more darkness, and he was excited to go through the seasons once more.

“This one here looks good!” the man said, shaking Kihyun out of his thoughts, and he glanced back at the other, eyeing the tan suede peacoat the man held, nodding in agreement with its style. Kihyun set his bags down once more as he reached for the coat, and he threw it over his body, content with the fit and the feel of it.

“How much?” Kihyun asked, and the man chuckled, walking over to his older register as he typed in a few numbers. After giving Kihyun the price, Kihyun promptly paid, and soon he was leaving the store wrapped in a new coat and carrying his bags, the coat withstanding the cold that came with the early setting sun.

Kihyun felt content with the few things he had done on his day off, hiking up the bags in his hands as he looked around for the closest bus stop. He would have to walk a few blocks over to make it, but the moon was slowly appearing in the sky, and Kihyun decided a few more moments outside in the fresh air wouldn’t hurt. Besides, the humans were starting to head indoors, and Kihyun couldn’t smell them as much, his nose sniffing the air and taking in the different scents of food that flew past. 

Kihyun started to walk, lazily staring in front of him as he ignored the humans once more, his lips set in a frown as some tried to smile and coo at him. But he wasn’t interested at all, only in one specific human, one he was strangely wishing he could share this moment with, too see how red his cheeks got from the cold, and how it compared to the blush when Kihyun would give him pleasure, Kihyun now smirking as he thought about the boy naked on his bed. And though his thoughts were answered with a reality of some sorts, it wasn’t the one he wanted at all, his heart leaping into his throat as the air was knocked out of him, one small step into a small alley the moment his own personal nightmares came to life.

It was only supposed to be a shortcut home, but it was the right and wrong move at the same time, bringing and end to his pleasant evening (as pleasant as it could be in this world,) but also bringing him to his little doll, the human’s face filled with tears as he held Kihyun’s coat close to his body. It was a scene Kihyun wouldn’t admit that terrifies him, seeing the blood soaking through the tight blue jeans the boy wore, and smelling so much fear in the air, Kihyun taking in the moment in slow motion, his jaw setting tight, and a rage like no other burning inside of him. 

It must have been the jacket Changkyun wore, the one that smelled like Kihyun and alerted any nearby demon of his presence that called out to the rogue in front of him, his teeth bared up in a wide snarl as the human’s blood coated the dark brown demon’s muzzle. Kihyun had been a fool, blind to his own demonic customs, and he should have known this would happen sooner or later, the royal scent a marker for anybody who adorned it. And his poor human happened to just be a victim to it, with no way of protecting himself, his tears salty and his lips trembling, and his light brown eyes raising in a moment to meet Kihyun’s own.

The human didn’t even need to beg for Kihyun’s help, the demon’s instincts already kicking in as his eyes turned black, his fangs and claws growing, and it must have been too much for his human body to handle, his veins growing black as they bulked out of his skin, his rage flowing through him as he roared into the evening sky. The bags in his hand fell to the ground, and he watched the horror on Changkyun’s face only deepen, Kihyun’s own heart beating heavily in his chest as only the instinct to protect took over, Kihyun running as fast as he could towards the rogue that dared to hurt the boy.

Changkyun screamed as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide as he watched the two otherworldly nightmares challenge each other in front of him, his blood soaking further into his jeans and the scent slipping into Kihyun’s nose, aiding him further in his own fury. Kihyun snapped his teeth as he let out a growl, and he took his coat off, throwing it towards the boy on the ground, surprising the boy who slowly used it to cover himself up, only realizing after the act how bad he was shaking. Kihyun felt his veins bulge to the point where his shirt was too tight, but he didn’t care, his eyes widening as black overtook his soul, his demon inside roaring to be released and kill the rogue in front of him.

It was the sight of the blood on the rogue’s teeth that sent Kihyun over the edge, and he was merciless, charging the beast and grabbing him by the neck, lifting him up into the air and pinning him to the wall next to the human boy. And with non human speed he clawed at the demon’s chest, black blood splashing and oozing as black tears ran from Kihyun’s eyes, his teeth gritted as he grunted and panted in anger. Soon the damage was enough to allow the rogue’s guts to start falling to the ground, and next Kihyun was reaching inside, pulling out its spine and heart, taking out whatever he could as the black tears fell even harder, his vision blinded by hate and madness, everything his inner demon wanted him to be. Kihyun was truly a monster.

Kihyun screamed as he let the limp body of the demon fall to the cement below, and his hands reached up to grab his head, a pain bursting through him as the veins threatened to break and explode, his demon pulsing through him, like it was banging on the bars of his cage to come out. Kihyun could feel the blood of his enemy on him, burning his skin like acid, and only did the pain stop when he smelled his favorite sweet scent, the boy moving ever so slowly next to him as he grabbed onto the jacket tighter. And with a shaky hand, Changkyun touched Kihyun’s cheek gently, even with his teeth bared and his veins bulging under his skin, even with his black eyes as they stared at him with a never ending darkness, his touch so soft and gentle, that Kihyun could only crumble inside.

While he had protected Changkyun, there was a price of madness to pay, and to that Changkyun saved him too, breaking away the binds of his demon inside of him and willing it back to sleep, Kihyun gasping as his tears slowly slipped to a clear color, the black in his veins slinking back and falling, and his claws and teeth retracting, all that remained after was his black eyes. Kihyun watch the scared boy fight through his own fears to comfort Kihyun, and he realized that the boy was truly a gem amongst worthless stones, Kihyun slowly reaching his own shaking hand up to cover Changkyun’s on his cheek, the boy warm and comforting, the feeling of being human.

It took a while for Kihyun to fully collect himself, his black eyes peering into Changkyun’s own light brown ones, the boy's gaze never faltering as he pretended to smile just for Kihyun’s satisfaction. But Kihyun knew the human was hurting inside too, his usually sweet scent bitter at its edges, but still perfect, and eventually Kihyun sighed and faltered, closing his eyes as he bit his bottom lip, and successfully willed the rest of his demon away. Kihyun opened his eyes, and Changkyun’s smile turned a little more genuine at the successful human appearance of Kihyun, and instead Kihyun pulled the human’s hand off his cheek, intertwining his fingers with the boy’s tightly, and dragging him out of the bloody alley, not saying a word as Changkyun obediently followed silently.

And here they were now, sitting in Kihyun’s living room in his apartment, Changkyun changed into a pair of Kihyun’s sweatpants without question, the pants leg rolled up as Kihyun tended to the wound, and a cup of tea in his hands, Kihyun thankful he had kept it after being given it as a moving in present. Kihyun hated tea, but it seemed to work for Changkyun, his small slurping sound admittedly cute, so cute that it made Kihyun yearn to ruin him all over again.

The two hadn’t said a word as Kihyun led the human around his place, giving him the things he needed and situating him to help him out. And surprisingly enough, Changkyun seemed calm, fear no longer present in the edges of his sweet delicious scent, just curiosity and adoration, Kihyun keeping his jaw clenched to stop the smile from bubbling on his face. Kihyun still was a demon after all.

Kihyun finished cleaning the bite mark before putting the bandage on, and he rolled the sweatpants leg back down, letting out a sigh as his hands stopped at the boy’s ankle. Changkyun was watching him, but it was comfortable, like he could do anything and the boy would simply watch and take, like he trusted his life in Kihyun’s own hands. And while Kihyun knew he could never do anything to lose the boy’s trust, it was a little embarrassing not to be feared, his own demon instincts pissed at the human-like behavior he had been admitting to this one human in particular.

Kihyun suddenly stood up, and Changkyun watched him, taking another sip from his cup as he held it between his hands and close to his mouth, Kihyun wondering if tea would taste better if he drank it from Changkyun himself. And then Kihyun groaned from his thoughts once more, turning away from the boy as he started to shake his head, and he was sure if Changkyun didn’t think he was crazy before, he definitely did now, the weird demon boy embarrassed by his own perverted thoughts.

“Please sit with me…” Changkyun suddenly said, and suddenly Kihyun felt light, all worry leaving him as he turned to look at the boy, the human suddenly looking so soft and pitiful, and Kihyun wanted to eat him and take him there, his cheeks red as all he did was nod and slowly move to sit by his side. What he didn’t expect was the way Changkyun leaned into him, and Kihyun had to hold his own sweatpants with a tight grip, the boy so close and smelling so good, Kihyun’s insanity not taking a single break as the boy’s soft hair gently tickled his chin.

“W-what are you doing?” Kihyun asked, and he didn’t expect his voice to sound as deep and rough as it did, his own demon heart leaping inside of him at the close proximity. It would have been unfair for Kihyun to admit he wanted to be even closer, but god dammit, Kihyun wanted to be so close he was inside the boy.

“I don’t know…” Changkyun softly spoke, and he took another sip of his tea, Kihyun cursing internally at the dilemma he was in. Kihyun knew what he wanted, he was more than sure what the fire in his stomach meant, and while the human seemed so calm and sure too, his words contradicted his actions, Kihyun biting his bottom lip as he wondered if it would be okay to smell the boy's hair.

“Well, it’s weird,” Kihyun said, and he felt the demon inside of him stab him at his rude comment, Kihyun internally kneeling on the ground in front of it and begging for him to be spared by it and Changkyun.

“I don’t think anything can be as weird as what I saw in that alley,” Changkyun said, and there it was, the subject finally being broached, and Kihyun’s human panic returning, even though it was a lie that it had left him in the first place.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kihyun harshly spoke, but he was disarmed by the soft chuckle passing by Changkyun’s lip, the boy bring the cup of tea to his lips one more time before setting it on his lap, his hand reaching over as he intertwined his fingers with Kihyun’s once more. It was an odd reaction at his denial, but maybe that was just how humans were, stupid and touchy. But Changkyun wasn’t stupid, Kihyun knew that from the first moment he met him.

“Is this the part where I ask you what you are and if you’re going to kill me?” Changkyun suddenly asked, and Kihyun bit his lip, nuzzling his head in closer to Changkyun’s even as he frowned.

“I’d rather not kill humans,” Kihyun answered, and Changkyun leaned in even more, his legs pushing closer to Kihyun’s own, and his chest against his arm, his warmth enveloping Kihyun and making his own heat rise further.

“So you’re not human?” Changkyun said, and Kihyun let the chuckle leave his lips, forcing them into a straight line after as he pointed them into a frown. Demons weren’t meant to feel happy.

“Now you’re just being stupid,” Kihyun spat, but Changkyun was a smart human, and he could tell the lies from the truths, his head turning as he placed his lips against Kihyun’s neck, Kihyun automatically tilting his head to allow Changkyun more access to the skin there.

“Well you aren’t giving me any answers, so I decided to find them on my own. Now unless you tell me and explain what’s going on, I’ll just keep on asking, and annoy you with my ‘stupid’ questions,” Changkyun hotly spoke against the sensitive skin, and Kihyun huffed, smelling the sweet scent of the boy so close, tempting him to rip the boy away and turn him onto his stomach, to find all the places he enjoyed as he tore into him.

Kihyun knew that if things were ever going to work out in favor for him, he would need to be honest. But honesty wasn’t a demonic trait, and Kihyun automatically went straight to avoiding the topic, his words more bitter than he truly meant them to be. It would be hard to override his instincts, but if he could do it for anyone, that person would be Changkyun, his sweet porcelain doll who he could shatter at the grip of his hand.

“Fine. I’m not human, and neither was that ‘thing’ in the alley,” Kihyun sternly said, the words burning his tongue as his demon panicked inside of him. But the sweet scent of Changkyun wafted through the air again, and the demon calmed down, Kihyun sighing as he enjoyed the feeling of Changkyun’s lips adorning his neck like a prized accessory.

“Then what are you?” Changkyun quietly asked, and Kihyun knew he had seen it all, seen him at his worst with his own demon taking full control of him, yet it was hard to tell the human what he was. He lived in secrecy and solitude for three years, and while he didn’t know what he felt was, he would say it was similar to the smell of fear he smelled on Changkyun only a little earlier.

“A demon…” Kihyun slowly said after a few moments of silence, and the boy against him only loosened further, his full weight on Kihyun as he lulled himself into comfort, his breath hot on Kihyun’s neck and stubbornly pulling Kihyun along with him. It was like the truth was all Changkyun asked for, and while Kihyun didn’t understand how that could suffice anyone, he was secretly pleased with the fact that Changkyun didn’t need all the answers, just one once on a while.

He expected the boy to ask more, but nothing ever came, the boy’s breathing slowing down along with his heart, his tea cup slipping out of his hands as Kihyun had to find a way to catch it without disturbing the boy. The human had fallen asleep on a demon, even while knowing of the horrors that he carried. Yet there was enough comfort felt to allow him to let his guard down, and Kihyun didn’t know if he could ever let go of this human now, his obsession with him developed too far to simply break off. No, the two were tied to one another, and the rest could wait. All Kihyun could do now was simply put the boy to bed as he laid next to him, his laptop out, as he watched the streets like he always did, but with a little more comfort in his life than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, displaying the internal conflict Kihyun has with himself and his own desires. He tells himself to conform to society, but his actions always speak differently, and he is confused, his words coming out bitter and mean. It was seriously fun writing a wishy-washy Kihyun, so get ready for more of that shitttttt. Also, smut staring now!


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Just a warning before you read, as I have had people comment on how rough my smut can be sometimes. This story relies on heavy BDSM themes, as well as what maybe considered dubious consent. Their relationship is strange, and for now almost toxic, but they are starting off strong, and will soften up sooner. This will be kinky as all hell, even if this smut scene is on the shorter side. Please be warned it might trigger some things for some people, and I'd rather have readers turn away now then read and be upset. Just a fair warning though, I'm sure you all knew this was coming by the way I started to set things up. Alright! Enjoy 😊

Kihyun had gotten up from his bed a little while earlier, glancing at the sleeping boy next to him as his chest squeezed from how content he looked. But instead of touching the boy and waking him up the way he wanted, Kihyun headed to the bathroom instead, taking a shower and changing into a new suit for the day, getting ready for work as always. His mind had gone through circles last night, but one thing was clear above everything else: Changkyun knew what he was, and he wasn’t scared.

Normally Kihyun would have loved for a human to be terrified of him, but something sat differently this time inside of him, the faint smell of Changkyun now sticking to his bed and his sheets, his hands itching to greet the boy and touch him. He didn’t seek fear from Changkyun like the rest, only his warmth and his pleasure, and maybe more that he had yet to discover, Kihyun jumping when he suddenly saw the boy sitting at his dining room table with a new cup of tea in his hands.

He was still wearing Kihyun’s clothes, and Kihyun almost let a small groan out from how good he looked in them, Kihyun deciding to pretend to ignore the boy as he walked past him and went to make some toast. He could feel the boy’s eyes on him, and it made his skin tingle, his stomach growing hot, and the scent too strong in this one room, slowly driving Kihyun further into insanity. The situation was too right, the boy was in his own house, and Kihyun could jump him at any moment. The most delicious part was, Changkyun would just take it.

Their relationship seemed to change over night, not a normal human one, but the type between a sex hungry demon and a pliant human who wanted Kihyun’s touch, Kihyun just needing to find the right time to pin the boy and take what was his. And no time seemed better than when the boy was already in his house, wearing his clothes, Kihyun sure he wouldn’t be upset if he tore them right off the boy, using them to tie him to his bed as he fucked him. And yet Kihyun was also unsure if he wanted to break the situation currently, the boy cutely drinking his tea while he watched Kihyun silently, as if his eyes had no other option to look at. Kihyun felt torn on what to do.

Kihyun made his toast and moved to sit at the table, his chair just a few inches too close as his leg bumped into Changkyun’s own, but he couldn’t be bothered to move it, telling himself if Changkyun didn’t like it, he could move himself. But the two stayed where they were, and Changkyun lifted his cup on again, tipping it to his lips as he stared at Kihyun over the rim of it, and Kihyun couldn’t help the growl that rippled up his throat, Kihyun hotly taking a bite of his toast as he stared at the table. The tension was too much, and Kihyun needed to do something soon to stop himself from exploding.

Kihyun finished his meal and moved to stand, Changkyun placing his cup on the table as he glanced at Kihyun once more, licking his lips as he took in the last few drops of the warm beverage. And Kihyun finally felt like he had enough, quickly moving to put his plate away before returning to his boy, his eyes flashing black the only warning Changkyun had before Kihyun grabbed his arm, forcefully pulling Changkyun out of his chair and throwing the boy down onto the table, Changkyun’s chest against it as Kihyun pinned his hands behind his back. Changkyun gasped loudly as his cheek dug into the wood, and during the sudden commotion the tea cup was shaken off the table, falling to the ground and breaking into small shards, Kihyun not giving a single fuck as he finally held the boy down the way he wanted to for so long. Changkyun looked so desirable underneath him this way.

Kihyun leaned down as he put his weight on the boy’s pinned hands, and Changkyun winced, biting his lip as his eyes shut tight, Kihyun smelling the anxiety and excitement on the boy’s scent as his lips gently rested on his ear, the human’s heart speeding up as he started to gently squirm beneath Kihyun. Kihyun felt powerful over the human, and he was already becoming addicted to the feeling, kissing the boy’s ear gently before chuckling huskily into it. Changkyun let out another small gasp as he tugged his hands on reflex, and Kihyun tisked, holding them even tighter, just tight enough that he knew they wouldn’t break. Kihyun could snap Changkyun at any moment, and Changkyun knew this too well himself.

“Aren’t you scared?” Kihyun cooed, and Changkyun let out a small whimper, Kihyun feeling his own pants tighten at the delicious sound, his tongue dipping out to lick the boy’s ear as he felt him shiver underneath him.

“T-terrified…” Changkyun whispered, and Kihyun knew he was lying by the smell of his scent, Kihyun chuckling again as he grabbed the boy’s hands into one of his own, his body laying down further on the boy’s backside as he reached under the table. Changkyun jumped when he felt the warm hand gently start to palm at his crotch, and Kihyun wasn’t surprised by the bulge he felt, Changkyun’s arousal so pathetically human about him.

“That’s not what your body is saying,” Kihyun whispered, and he gently nibbled at the boy’s ear, Changkyun moaning when he felt the sharp fangs dig into his skin, Kihyun losing himself slowly to his inner demon from how intoxicating the boy was. He could feel Changkyun giving away as he arched into the touch, and Kihyun growled, palming the boy harder as Changkyun let out another small whine of pleasure. The boy was too much, his sound, his taste, his smell, and Kihyun couldn’t understand how such an imperfect, perfect human could exist, Kihyun’s demon taking a liking to the boy almost instantly as he tried to claim him as his own. Changkyun’s pleasure was his, and Kihyun would give it to the boy as much as he wanted, his lips molding into a smirk as he heard the boy let out another pathetic moan.

“W-Why would a demon want m-me?” Changkyun managed to stutter out, small cute gasps leaving his lips, and a loud moan being milked right after as Kihyun moved to pull the boy’s waistband aside, his hand now holding the length in his hand while giving it small, teasing strokes. Kihyun could feel his own length harden, and he was sure Changkyun could as well, the boy’s squirming only aiding to push Kihyun further into his own pleasure.

“I’ve never met a human so… intoxicating. I wanted to take you the moment we met, but I willed myself to wait. Now you know what I am, and you’re here, all alone and trapped in my house. What better timing could there be?” Kihyun huskily said, and he thumbed at the tip, feeling the boy’s precum as it oozed out of the boy, Changkyun jerking at the sensitive touch but still being pinned down by Kihyun. Kihyun chuckled as he slowly moved away from the tip, and he started to stroke the boy again, listening to his needy moans and whimpers as he tried to thrust his own hips forward, to speed up his own pleasure even as his hips were pinned to the table beneath him. The human boy was just too perfect.

In any other situation, Kihyun would have taken his time, pulling the boy apart as slowly as he could until he was delirious, but they both had work in less than an hour, and while Kihyun didn’t mind being late, he knew Changkyun had to be on time. And his sexual desires were so pent up, that he needed to end this now and as quickly as he could, deciding to fuck the boy’s brains out another time, perferably over his desk as he tied his hands down to the legs of the table. No, today they had to be quick, and his hand started to move faster, Changkyun’s eyes finally shooting open as he gasped and panted, squirming and begging Kihyun to slow down, that he was close and couldn’t hold it much longer. His begging was an adorable attempt admittedly, but Kihyun didn’t care, and he started to pump Changkyun even faster, forcing the air out of him as he felt the waves crash over him all at once, crying out as he came from Kihyun’s hand alone, thick ropes of cum creating a mess on his floor as Changkyun thrashed beneath him.

Kihyun’s sick mind imagined Changkyun acting like a dog, Kihyun forcing him to clean up his own mess as he licked the floor on all fours, but his own pleasure took priority right after, Kihyun moving to stand up straight, letting go of Changkyun’s hands as the boy stayed pliant against the table. Kihyun reached forward and pulled the boy’s shirt up, exposing his unblemished backside to the open air, and Kihyun pulled his own length out of his pants, stroking it in his hand as he watched the boy pathetically tremble against his dining room table, his pleasure sucking the energy out of him as all he could do was pant and catch up to what was going on. Kihyun watched Changkyun during his post orgasm bliss, and he let out a small grunt when he was close himself, Changkyun’s eyes fluttering open as he peered back at him, his lidded gaze pushing Kihyun over the edge as he came onto the boy’s back, his own cum shooting onto the exposed skin and dirtying the boy further, Changkyun gasping from the sticky heat he could feel on his own skin.

Admittedly, Kihyun had gone pretty easy on him, usually wanting to wait to see the boy in tears before letting him cum, but he knew they needed to act quick now, Kihyun letting his own orgasm run over him as he stuffed his length back into his pants, walking through his kitchen and grabbing some paper towel before returning to the boy. Changkyun sighed as his cheek dug further into the table, and Kihyun cleaned the boy off in silence, his lips set into a straight line as he tried to not expose how overjoyed he felt on the inside. He had done it, he had made Changkyun his, and this human was now his toy to play and please, Changkyun gazing back at him with lust still as he watched Kihyun clean him.

Kihyun cleaned up Changkyun quickly before pulling his shirt back down, and he threw away the paper towels, his eyes slowly changing back to their human appearance as his fangs withdrew from his mouth. He grabbed gently onto one of the boy’s arms, and he helped Changkyun up, pulling his own sweatpants back into place before picking the boy off the ground, a small peep leaving Changkyun’s mouth as he clung onto Kihyun. Kihyun didn’t understand why he was treating the boy so softly after he had gotten all he needed, only wanting to have Changkyun as his cute little sex doll, but something inside of him forced him to treat the boy like the porcelain doll he was, holding him close as he layed him down onto his bed, glancing into his eyes before moving to find Changkyun more clothes to wear for the day. And then he took it even a step further and helped the boy dress, the human obviously tired after their small sexual excurian together. Kihyun would have rather excused Changkyun from work and had him rest in his own bed as he waited for Kihyun to come home himself, but for now things were set this way, and Changkyun was being dressed by a demon, his gaze never leaving Kihyun as Kihyun only frowned harder in frustration at his own actions.

There was no discussion before they left for work, just small glances and sighs, and Kihyun felt like the boy was close to him, but not close enough. So for the time where they could just be themselves, Kihyun took the boy’s hand into his own, surprising the human as he dragged him through the busy streets, their hands warm as their cheeks flushed. And Kihyun only let go when they finally made it to work, the two putting space between themselves once more, and riding the newly fixed elevators to their respective floors, words stuck on the tips of their tongues, but unspoken as they gave each other a final glance before starting their busy work day.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun couldn’t get him out of his head. Now that he had him, he wanted to see him constantly, to always be reminded that the other would be there and Kihyun could taste and tease him as much as he wanted. And his demon side was frustrated because in any other world he would do just that, but here he was meant to be human, the boy knowing he was still a demon, but not fully understanding what it meant to be one. Kihyun would show him in time, but for now he would need to keep his cool, do his work diligently, and continue to fight off rogue demons. They were still very much a threat, and even if Kihyun was infatuated with one human, his main goal above all was to stop a war that was a thread away from snapping and breaking out. 

Kihyun also needed to remember that there were people watching him now, the human in the streets and the viewers through the security footage, making it even harder for Kihyun to succeed in his duties. He had Changkyun’s help with the footage, but neither of them had been able to successfully track where they were coming from. While demons weren’t meant to feel anxious, Kihyun was feeling it more than ever as it hit him like a train, sitting in his office alone and typing fast on his computer, his mind in work mode and miles away from the human he yearned more of. No, right now Kihyun could only focus on having to save the humans and his world, and the people that decided at this moment, they wanted to interfere with that.

Unbeknownst to him, another was working just as hard, Changkyun taking any moment to track down the suspicious activity to be able to help Kihyun any way he could. The demon was rude, but his touches could be soft, and Changkyun was drawn to him undeniably, a strange connection forming between those who should have never been allowed near each other in the first place. The two worked until late past their work, side by side but in separate rooms on separate floors, until one finally got through, and found the information they needed. And that person was Changkyun.

Kihyun sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair, his fingers tapping the wooden desk in front of him in frustration, his eyes closing and his lips pulling into a thin line. It was more obnoxious than anything to not succeed, and his demon side was angry at him for it, Kihyun trying to well the rage down as he took a few deep breaths, his eyes turning black and his claws itching to dig into something to release the tension inside of him. With his eyes closed he could still hear the door to his office open, and the sweet scent immediately waft through, Kihyun letting down his guard as he opened his black eyes to peer at the boy, Changkyun frowning as he pulled his phone out and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Kihyun was confused why the boy was here this late, but he was glad that he came to his office, his skin cooling and his anxiety slowly slipping away the longer he stared at the beautiful boy, Changkyun as good looking now as he was pinned to his table earlier while Kihyun played with him.

“I found something,” Changkyun suddenly said, and Kihyun raised an eyebrow, sitting forward in his seat as he stared at the boy in silence more. Changkyun took out his phone, and like deja vu, the same scene repeated for the third time, Changkyun opening up a small file as he slid in front of Kihyun and showed it to him. “I was able to successfully track down the IP address of where the hacks were coming from. They had a lot of barriers to get through, but I’ve been working at them for a while, and just got through about an hour ago,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun grabbed the phone, staring at it with wide eyes as his lips turned into a small smile, his favorite human never failing him in his time of need.

“This is amazing! Now if I can just get to them to see why they are following me-” Kihyun accidentally let slip out, and his eyes whipped to the boy, Changkyun turning his head as he licked his bottom lip, obviously hoping Kihyun would give away any secrets he was holding by this revelation in the first place.

“Following you? Why would a demon be followed?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun wanted to punch himself in his face, his smile falling as his eyes hardened, letting the phone drop from his hands as it hit the table with a small clatter.

“I think it’s time for you to go,” Kihyun harshly said, and while he didn’t mean to be so harsh to his human, he just couldn’t let the boy know why he was doing all of this. He already knew he was a demon, which was as bad as it was, but their relationship was tainted and unethical, Kihyun glaring at the boy as he stood from his seat, Changkyun only frowning as he stayed where he was.

“I found where they were, you should at least tell me why it has be a secret,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun slowly moved from his side of the desk, walking in front of Changkyun like a predator stalking its prey, neither demon nor human giving into the sudden tension in the room.

“I don’t have to tell a human anything,” Kihyun spat, and Changkyun seemed to react to that, his eyes lidding as he licked his lips, Kihyun now smirking as the tension in the room changed to something else.

“That’s all I am? Just a human?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun slowly nodded, finally standing in front of Changkyun as he let his hand move forward and wrap around the boy’s throat, the sound of his breath catching like music to his ears. And Kihyun pushed his head back as he squeezed harder, the veins in his hands popping at the stress to them, before he was leaning over the boy, his lips hovering about the human’s so closely, and his breath hot on his face.

“A pathetic, little human,” Kihyun whispered, and he squeezed even tighter when he heard the whimper from the boy, Changkyun going lax as he grabbed the armrests on the chair he sat in. “Really, you’re practically worthless to me,” Kihyun lied, knowing the boy wouldn’t be able to pick on the complicated feelings he was really having, and he heard Changkyun let out a small grunt, small gasps leaving his mouth as his breath was stolen from him, Kihyun squeezing harder as his smirk widened. “I could kill you right now, and it would mean nothing,” Kihyun finished, and he suddenly let go of the boy, Changkyun coughing as he let in hoarse gasps, and instead Kihyun’s hand moved to grab his hair, taking into a fist as he pulled his head back, exposing the boy’s neck and the new ring around it, as well as forcing his eyes on him, Changkyun tearing up as he continued to cough and sputter.

But Kihyun didn’t give him the time to catch his breath as he took his lips into his own, kissing him roughly as their teeth clashed, Kihyun’s fangs stabbing at the boy as he tore through his lips. And Changkyun groaned as his eyes fluttered shut, trying to keep up with the demon as best he could, the tension between them almost like insanity, Kihyun’s kiss hot and rough as he tasted the boy fully. Kihyun’s tongue slid in when he decided just Changkyun’s lips weren’t enough, and he tightened his grip on the boy’s hair, pushing father into him as he was completely surrounded by the demon, and all Kihyun could smell was the boy’s sweet scent mixed with his taste, Kihyun pushing his tongue further and further into the boy’s mouth, suddenly surprising Changkyun as he let out a surprised grunt, Kihyun’s demon tongue never ending as it pushed into the back of his throat.

Changkyun gagged as Kihyun licked the roof of his mouth, keeping his lips locked tight with the others as he forced his tongue down even further, Changkyun gagging and squirming as his face turned flush, Kihyun imagining how the boy would sound and feel if he used his tongue on different parts of his body too. Spit and drool started to slide from Changkyun’s chin, and Kihyun started to pull his tongue back into his own mouth, swirling around the walls until dancing along the boy’s lips, cleaning up the mess before licking his own. Kihyun pulled away as he smirked once more, and he stared down at the flushed boy, the human’s face bright red and shiny with tears and spit, the perfect appearance for a human befitting a demon.

Kihyun let go of the boy’s hair as he took a step back, crossing his arms across his chest as all he did was stare, admiring the afterwork of his own fun with his human. And Changkyun seemed exhausted, not only from now but from this morning earlier, Kihyun almost cooing at how the boy was handling it all. But Kihyun was far from finished, and Chankgyun had made the choice himself to dance with the demon, Kihyun news obsession fueling his hunger for the boy the longer he stayed by his side. Kihyun wouldn’t stop until the boy was ruined completely, and this game of chase would continue until the end, Kihyun licking his own lips before rolling his eyes.

“Never challenge a demon, you won’t win,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun let his own eyes open once more, tears still sitting on the corners of them as he slowly shook his head, surprising the demon as he stood a little straighter.

“You might be a demon, but I’m not like every other human. I’ve made my decision, a-and I’m not running away,” Changkyun spoke harshly, and while his tone didn’t match his words of loyalty, Kihyun felt it like a stab to his heart, his smirk falling for only a split second as he realized just how genuine of a human Changkyun was. And he felt guilty for making him feel lower than he was, because really, Kihyun was the low one, falling for the appeal of a simple minded human. Changkyun was as brave as beautiful, and the more Kihyun tried to push him away, even if it was only his instincts kicking in, he knew the threat of the other denying him could appear, fear building in the back of Kihyun’s mind as he let out a small sigh. He didn’t want to lose the boy because of his lies and harsh words.

“I can’t tell you… it could be detrimental to the both of us,” Kihyun spoke, his words surprisingly softer as he stared at the boy, his face softening along with his words and surprising Changkyun. It was a side he had yet to see, and it made his heart race, the idea of a demon lowering himself to stand side by side with a human. Kihyun bit his lips as he shook his head, and he let his hands fall, his stance completely crumbling in on itself as he glanced at the ground. “I can’t stand the idea of someone else but me hurting you,” Kihyun said, and while the words were strange, they made sense to Changkyun, Kihyun just speaking as honest as he could as the demon he was. Kihyun was a threat, but his pain was pleasure, never meaning to truly hurt him like any other demon could try to do.

“Then don’t tell me. I’ll find out on my own,” Changkyun said with a smirk, and Kihyun glanced back up at the boy, a small scoff leaving his lips even as his smile betrayed him. And once again the chase was repeating, Changkyun getting up from his chair and giving Kihyun a small smile before leaving the office, Kihyun wondering just how much one human could figure out. Changkyun was smart, and that was what terrified Kihyun the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens next chapter, so get ready! New characters introduced as well (hmm, wonder who they could be??....)


	6. The Warehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big plot development guysssss

Kihyun waited until his next day off from work to track down the location of the IP address, the demon dressing in black skinny jeans and a black hoodie to cover his appearance better. He knew that whoever had seen the footage knew what he looked like, so he wanted to be discreet, dressing in accordance to the darkness that would already be around him. The place he needed to go was about two bus rides away, just right outside the big city and near the older rural neighborhoods. Kihyun had pinpointed the exact location to a small warehouse built between the neighborhoods, and he started his journey when the day grew dark, using the cover of night as a blanket to his appearance.

Changkyun hadn’t bothered him for the past few days, and while that aggravated him, he decided it was better to settle this matter before calling Changkyun forth again, only to pry into his business and earn his wrath. Kihyun was hotheaded, and Changkyun was the flame that he always felt in his stomach, his whole body hot and filled with fire. Unnecessary words had already been said, but Kihyun had no time to feel guilty about them, only time to think about the future and how he could make it up to the human. Preferably on his own bed as he fucked him into unconsciousness.

Kihyun stuffed his hands into his sweatshirt pocket as he left his house, the action reminding him of Changkyun and all the times he had seen him in his one sweatshirt. Kihyun wondered if the boy owned any other clothes than that, but then realized he didn’t know much about the boy at all. He had hired him only because of his scent, beauty, and skills, his own resume missing out on the crucial information most would need for a hire. He didn’t even know where he lived and if he had any family, and Kihyun already started to feel annoyed with the night, a small tisk leaving his lips as he glared at the streets in front of him. He’d have to tie the boy up and force the facts out of him, denying him until he got everything he needed. Changkyun was a closed book, but Kihyun was prepared to rip the pages open if he had to.

Kihyun settled into a seat on the back on the first bus, keeping his head low as he stared at the seat in front of him. The night was unusually warm for the change in season, and Kihyun licked his lips as his mind went through the motions of anger, frustration, worry, and annoyance, expecting the best and the worst from the warehouse. He hadn’t had to track down humans in the three years he had been living in this world, only rogue demons, and this chase left a bitter taste in his mouth, as if he was the unprepared one stepping right into a trap. And Kihyun was just daring enough to close his eyes and do so.

After transferring over to the next bus and getting dropped off at the rural neighborhood area right outside the city, Kihyun kept to the dark corners and close to the walls, his head bowed even more than before as he glanced at everything around him. He felt like he was being watched, but the scent of human was faint, most indoors at this time of night. Yet that feeling wasn’t enough to stop him and send him back, and so he made his way further into the maze of streets, seeing the warehouse ahead after a few minutes of walking in the dark of night. It wasn’t small, but it also wasn’t big, the outside around it rusted from the wear and tear of weather. Grass and weeds poked around the edges of it on the ground, and the few broken windows showed no light coming from the inside of it, the perfect allusion of an abandoned warehouse. But Kihyun wasn’t a stupid human, and he could see the small signs that others couldn’t, Kihyun stepping closer to it as a small gust of wind blew past him. It was ominous, but Kihyun knew he needed to go inside and investigate, his eyes sweeping the area once more quickly before moving to the sliding door. He gave it a small tug and the door slid open, Kihyun slowly walking in and shutting it before looking around.

Upon entrance, Kihyun noticed the glass and debris sitting around on the ground, the entire place as if it had been out of use for a long while. The light of the moon shone in through one of the broken windows, but Kihyun could see everything fine without it, his feet slowly taking him forward as his boots crunched against the ground. It was so quiet that Kihyun felt the need to hold his breath, but made it even further inside, stopping in the middle as he looked around once more, frowning when he saw nothing of note. 

That was until he saw a loose panel in the floor, Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowing before walking over to it as quietly as he could, pulling it to the side and smirking when he saw the ladder underneath it. It was poorly hidden for a demon, but it would work for any other human, most looking past it as they journey through the warehouse. Besides, most people probably didn’t give the warehouse a second glance in the first place. It was old and broken down, and only people who needed to hide or were demons seemed to take notice of this place.

Kihyun took another glance around him before slowly turning and lowering himself down on the ladder, trying to be as quiet as possible as he went down into the next layer of flooring. It didn’t take long before he hit the bottom, and a light sparked on at his motion, Kihyun whipping his head around him to see if anybody noticed him. Instead all he saw was clean grey walls and floors, a major contrast to the floor above him, and he knew he had stumbled onto the right place, the sound of his shoes echoing down the hall as he made his way deeper into the secret passage beneath the warehouse.

The walk down the hallway was short, and Kihyun made it to a secured iron door at the end of it, Kihyun biting his lips as he tried to find a way to open it. There was a passcode panel on the side, but Kihyun wasn’t as prepared as he had hoped he was, staring at the panel for a few minutes before sighing. Instead he let his eyes shift into blackness, and he grabbed the edges of the door, forcefully pulling them apart in the blink of an eye. A demon’s strength was like none other, and the doors creaked loudly as they were pulled apart, wires sparking and lights flashing. Going in as quietly as he could seemed useless now with his aggravated attempt at breaking in, and he pulled even harder, tearing one side of the sliding door right off its hinges as it fell to the floor with a loud pang, sparks falling with it as a small cloud of smoke formed around the newly broken wires.

It wasn’t the most discreet way of breaking in, but Kihyun had already had enough, grunting as he walked past the sparks and the broken, bent door on the ground, his lips in a large frown as he headed into the next room. The lights were off here as well, but he could see a few computers and monitors flashing from the opposite wall, Kihyun’s eyes staying dark black as he walked inside. They already knew what he looked like and the terror he could bring, so he didn’t care if he was morphing into his demon appearance, his eyes scanning the room once more as he sniffed the air. He couldn’t smell any humans around, and he felt confused, wondering how anybody could be down here but smell like nothing at all.

And then it all happened at once. Three silhouettes jumping out from nowhere, blind siding him as one of them pointed a gun in his direction, Kihyun only taking a moment to jump out of the way as a small dart was shot at him. Kihyun barely missed the dart, and he lowered his body, his eyes sweeping quickly across the floor to see if there was anymore, each person dressed in full black as well as they advanced on him. The one with the gun was reloading another dart, and Kihyun started his attack there, jumping towards the person as he grew out his fangs and claws, letting out a loud growl as he aimed to take the person down and rip their heart out of their chest.

Instead fate had other plans, and Kihyun realized just how unprepared his was, another figure jumping forward and throwing a chain at Kihyun, the strange metal it was made of wrapping around his neck and jolting him backwards, Kihyun coughing and sputtering as he made to grab at the chain. The person holding it pulled him closer, and Kihyun clawed both the ground and his neck, roaring in anger at whoever was holding him captive, his claw finding leverage on a nearby desk and holding onto it, still feeling the pulls to his neck as he was continuously yanked. Kihyun whipped his head in the direction of where the person was holding the chain, and he grabbed his side of it, seeing the person’s eyes widen as he yanked it himself, his own strength much stronger compared to the person on the other side. Instead the person fell forward as they lost their grasp, and Kihyun pulled the chain off his neck, wrapping it around his hand as he turned back to the person with the gun.

During the chain fight the gun had successfully been reloaded, and at the moment Kihyun turned around, a new dart was shot at him, the person too frantic to keep it steady as he shot it towards Kihyun’s leg. But this time Kihyun wasn’t quick enough, and he felt the prick of it forcing its way through his skin, the effect immediate as a small numbing agent made its way upwards, turning his leg to jelly as he stumbled to stay up while using the desk as support. Thankfully the dart had hit the wrong target, and only his leg was numb besides his whole body, Kihyun baring his teeth as the person decided to give up on the gun, throwing it to the side before reaching into their back pocket for a small black blade.

This fight was taking longer than Kihyun intended, and he was getting frustrated, his own leg useless to him as the blade wielder charger him, Kihyun now using the chains in his hand to send the person to the floor, throwing it forward and latching it onto their ankle before giving it a strong tug. The person fell as their head snapped backwards, and in an instant they were defeated, a groan passing by their lips as they reached back to hold onto their head in pain. Kihyun snapped his jaw once more when he could see the other person from before getting up off the ground, but the third figure who had yet to attack jumped forward, pulling the person back before stepping in themselves. Kihyun expected a fight, but what he didn’t expect was the person to pull away the black mask from their face, showing Kihyun their very human appearance, and the large frown that came with it.

“Stop!” the figure yelled, and Kihyun growled again, not sure what this person had planned or why they were ordering the other two to cease their fighting. But it seemed to do the trick, and the person behind them lowered their guard, moving to take off their own mask before glancing at their fallen comrade on the floor. Kihyun snarled when they moved to help the person up, so they froze, staying where they were as a sigh left their mouth.

“You attacked first!” Kihyun roared, and he winced when he felt a small shock of pain run through his neck, Kihyun glaring even harder at the person for the damage they had done to him.

“Yeah, and honestly, not our smartest move. Because obviously you’re like, way stronger than we thought,” the stranger said, glancing up at the ceiling before smiling back at Kihyun. It was disarming and confusing, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow, biting his bottom lip as he glanced at the three figures.

“O-Okay?” Kihyun said, and the human chuckled, taking a step forward and ignoring the way Kihyun tensed, as if they weren’t afraid of him at all in the first place. No, they definitely weren’t afraid, because as soon as the person was close enough, they raised their hand, offering it to Kihyun to shake while smiling even wider.

“The name’s Hyungwon, I’m in charge of hacking and database security. I make the plans, and I get us the stuff we need. The one on the floor is Hyunwoo, and the other one is Wonho, both the brawns of our small team,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun glanced at the hand, not willing to give the person his own as he tried to sniff the air and see what they were.

“A team? A team of what?” Kihyun harshly said, and Hyungwon sighed, still smiling even as he drew his hand back in defeat.

“Of demon hunters, of course,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun grew frustrated again, a small growl leaving his lips as Hyungwon threw his hands in the air, his smile falling as he nervously looked at the demon prince. “Woah! Our mission isn’t to kill you, in fact it's the opposite,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun growled again, shakily taking a step back as his leg was still numb.

“I should just kill you all now,” Kihyun snapped, and Hyungwon was starting to look worried, biting his bottom lip as he slowly shook his head, trying to find a bargain piece to help Kihyun calm down.

“No need to kill us, we’re only here to help! We’ve been watching you for a while, seeing the way you attack your own during the night. You’re practically one of us,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps and the smell of sweets, Kihyun’s eyes widening only a fraction of a second later as he knew who was standing right behind him. And the worst part was, Hyungwon could see him too.

Hyungwon jumped past Kihyun as he reached out for the boy, and it was too late, Changkyun yelping as he was put in a headlock by the demon hunter. Kihyun whipped his body around as he roared once more, and he could see the fear in Changkyun’s eyes, the boy dressed in his usual dark blue hoodie and jeans, obviously not meaning to interrupt in a situation like this. But of course he had come at the same night as Kihyun, and of course Hyungwon knew who he was too, after watching Kihyun for so long. He knew that the boy was a valuable piece in earning Kihyun’s help, and Kihyun felt the rage flow inside of him for his attachment to the human, seeing where it led him in this situation. Because that was his human. And if he needed to go along with whatever plan the demon hunters wanted to save Changkyun, he would.

“Wow, I did expect the citizen to just waltz right in here too… you guys must really have a strong connection, huh?” Hyungwon joked, and he loosened his grip on Changkyun, the boy gasping as he reached for the arm around his neck, trying to pull it off as he glanced at Kihyun. 

“Let him go!” Kihyun roared, and he tried to take a step forward, forgetting about the numb leg he currently had and stumbling to the ground, resting on his good knee as he stared up at the two with black, furious eyes. He felt more useless than he had in the past three years, and if the demon hunter made one wrong move he would tear him apart, small sparks of worry shooting through his heart for his human trapped in the others grasp.

“Calm down, calm down! It’d be stupid of me to hurt him right in front of you! We are actual trained demon hunters, you know?” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun growled, listening to Changkyun let out a small gasp as he walked him closer to the demon on the floor, Changkyun’s eyes wide as he stared at the demon.

“Dammit Changkyun, I told you to stay out of all of this,” Kihyun growled, and Changkyun gulped, suddenly looking sheepish even as he was held captive in the hands of a potential threat.

“And I told you I’d figure out on my own,” Changkyun replied, and Kihyun scoffed, wishing he could take the boy home to safety, even if it would only be to punish him.

“As cute as the bickering is, let’s put an end to it for now. We have a few things I need to discuss,” Hyungwon said, and suddenly Wonho was at the demon hunters side, taking Changkyun out of his grasp and holding onto his arm with a tight grasp of his own, Changkyun struggling against it before huffing and giving up. Kihyun felt himself calm down now that the boy was no longer in a threatening hold, but he felt anxious to have him here in the first place, danger lurking in the shadows and threatening the two at all times.

“Why were you following me?” Kihyun growled out, and Hyungwon actually smiled at that, a small hum leaving his lips as he glanced at the demon on the floor.

“We needed to figure out what else was killing the demons besides us. It was pure luck that it just happened to be another demon themselves. Tell me, why do you do it?” Hyungwon asked, and Kihyun could feel the numbness in his leg slowly fade away, the demon slowly standing back onto two feet and finding relief when nobody moved to stop him. He glanced at his human as the boy stared right back at Kihyun, and it looked like he wanted the same answers to Hyungwon’s question, Kihyun frowning as a tisk left his lips.

“Demon hunter or human, I don’t need to tell either of you anything,” Kihyun spat, and Hyungwon hummed, nodding his head in agreement as he moved to sit in a chair nearby. The tension in the air was thick, even as the demon hunter tried to pretend it wasn’t there. But Kihyun felt not only worried for himself, but for Changkyun as well, the boy biting his lips as he glanced worriedly around the room. Kihyun wanted to tear him away from the other and throw him over his shoulder as he ran away from the group, but there was nothing he could do now but wait for the right moment, his eyes slowly changing back to their human appearance as the blackness slipped away.

“That’s true. So let me give you an incentive to help loosen those words from your lips,” Hyungwon said, and he pointed at Changkyun, the boy’s eyes widening from the sudden attention aimed at him. “If you don’t speak, we hurt him. Easy as that,” Hyunwon said, and Kihyun felt his heart stutter at the words, images of a hurt Changkyun passing in his mind as he stared at the boy. He was only human, and he should mean nothing to Kihyun. Yet he was everything at once, and Kihyun didn’t want to see him hurt by others hands. It would kill him inside.

“Fine,” Kihyun growled, and he moved closer to Hyungwon, the demon hunter now smiling gently as he nodded for Kihyun to continue. Kihyun sighed as he licked his lips, and he knew that this was it, that his favorite human would figure out everything about him, and it would only taint their relationship further. But Kihyun had no choice, and he told that to himself over and over as he finally spoke up, the words like poison on his lips as he coldly glared at the sitting demon hunter.

“I was sent here from the underworld from my lord's orders. All I need to do is stop the rogues from attacking humans, to stop a war from breaking out before it has the chance to even begin,” Kihyun said, and Hyungwon’s eyes widened, the boy sitting forward in his chair as he folded his hands on his lap.

“A war?” Hyungwon asked, and Kihyun glanced over at Changkyun, the boy seemingly just as curious as he watched Kihyun with a sense of awe. Kihyun slowly nodded as his jaw tightened in anger, but he didn’t have any other choice, his priority the boy who disobeyed him and put them both in danger.

“Between the angels and the demons. My lords sent me to stop the rogues from going so far that the angels would have to get involved, and instead take the opportunity to kill us as a whole. That is my mission,” Kihyun said, and Hyungwon hummed, nodding his head slowly as he smiled at Kihyun. Kihyun already knew that the demon hunter was more annoying than good, but he was forced to listen to what the boy had to say, Hyungwon slowly standing from his seat as he motioned for Wonho to let the boy go.

Kihyun jumped the moment Changkyun was free, grabbing onto his arm roughly and thrusting him into his side, the boy letting out a small peep as he slammed into Kihyun. Kihyun held his waist tightly as Changkyun easily clung to him, and Kihyun glanced down at the boy, his eyes burning with anger, but relief as well, the feeling of the human in his arms a sense of normality to his situation. He would need to teach Changkyun a lesson later for disobeying him, but for now he was safe, and Kihyun wouldn’t let go of him for as long as they were down here and forced to converse with the demon hunters.

“So usually I wouldn’t be making a proposition to a demon, seeing as I’d rather be out there killing them instead. But we both have a similar goal, and we can help you,” Hyungwon started, taking a small step towards Kihyun while smirking. Kihyun sneered at the boy, but he listened to what he was saying, Changkyun’s warmth the only thing that was stopping him from ripping the demon hunters to shreds in front of them. “These ‘rogues’ have been killing too many demons lately, and we need to put an end to that before our own council tries to step in. We have more than enough supplies, and our technology goes even farther than your own. I’d say we would make a great team, the demon hunters and the demon,” Hyungwon proudly said, and Kihyun scoffed, rolling his eyes before speaking himself.

“As far as I know, this could be an elaborate scheme from the council themselves to trap and steal information out of me. Why would I ever want to work with demon hunters anyways?” Kihyun snapped, but Hyungwon shook his head, turning to the table next to him and grabbing the small tablet off of it. Kihyun’s eyes narrowed as he watched the boy, and he tapped on the screen a few times, pulling something up before moving to hand it to Kihyun. Kihyun took it with unease, and he could feel Changkyun’s eyes on him, the gaze slowly moving from his face to the tablet as well.

“Take it as you will, but I’ve made a map of all the most recent hunting grounds as well as how often they are visited and at what times. The graph will give us an advantage when deciding on what areas we need to cover each night,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun bit his lip, secretly impressed with the gathered data. It showed Kihyun more information than his own security cameras could, and it was a better off plan than his own, his eyes skimming the information before glancing back up at Hyungwon.

“I don’t understand why you would want to work with a demon if you hate them so much,” Kihyun said, and Hyungwon chuckled, taking the tablet back into his own hands before handing it to Wonho. Kihyun saw in the corner of his eyes the hunter Hyunwoo finding sitting up, and Wonho moved to help him, the two watching the tall skinny hunter as he bargained with the demon and his human boy.

“Take it like it is with you and your human: we need you. You’re our best bet at successfully getting rid of all the rogues, and we are your best bet at stopping a war from breaking out. It’s a win-win,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun knew he was right, his hatred for demon hunters blurring his vision as he tried to make a decision between his choices.

“And what will happen when we’re done? Are you just going to kill me like the rest?” Kihyun asked, and Hyungwon hummed, seemingly thinking his answer through before shaking his head.

“No… but we will ask that you return to your realm and never return,” Hyungwon said, his voice suddenly more dark and sharp than before. And Kihyun knew it was the logical answer, knowing he’d have to return to his lords once it was all over. Yet, there was the voice in the back of his mind that sounded human, and a face that resembled a doll, and a sweet, sweet scent bringing it all together. And Kihyun found it easier to lie than it ever had been before.

“Alright,” Kihyun said, and he felt Changkyun shift next to him, his scent sending a small shiver down Kihyun’s spine as he readjusted his hand on his hip. “We can work together, just this once,” Kihyun continued, and Hyungwon smiled brightly, nodding his head as he childishly clapped his hands together.

“You’ve made the right choice, demon,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun scoffed, rolling his eyes once more before motioning to the boy next to him with his head.

“This is Changkyun, and you can call me Kihyun,” Kihyun said, and Hyungwon nodded, the two broader men taking his side as they held proud smiles on their faces, seemingly not upset by how Kihyun managed to defeat them so easily.

“Nice to meet you. Now, we have a few things I think we should discuss,” Hyungwon said, and soon the room changed to the group of five sitting together and discussing their next step, a team of demon hunters, a demon, and a single human. And Kihyun kept the human to his side for all of it, wary of leaving him alone with the others for even a moment. But wary of himself and how he would react when the two finally found themselves alone once more. Because Kihyun wouldn’t be kind, or happy, or forgiving. No, he was going to punish Changkyun, until his screams dried with his tears, and his pleasure left nothing else to desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I LOVE HYUNGWON, WONHO, AND HYUNWOO AS DEMON HUNTERS. SORRY IM ONLY INTRODUCING THEM NOW! I'll be sure to add in more dialogue for Hyuwnoo and Wonho too, but Hyungwon took the lead this time as the brains of their small group. Thank you for the kudos and support on this story so far, and please let me know if you are enjoying it in the comments!


	7. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a long smut chapter, I had a few things to do this weekend so that's why it's two days late. But here it is, get ready!

Kihyun sat in a chair, staring at his favorite human as he talked to the one shadow hunter called Wonho, the boy smiling and nodding along to whatever the other had to say. And to say that Kihyun was pissed would be an understatement, because he was just about ready to bring back the fiery pits of the underworld to consume each and every person of this world with, Kihyun’s jaw locked tight as he felt his eye twitch in annoyance. First the human had not listened to him and went to find out what was happening on his own, and now he was talking and laughing like he belonged in all of this. A simple human with no knowledge of demons besides what Kihyun had already shown him. And his ignorance was as annoying as his ability to chat it up with any random stranger, and all Kihyun wanted to do was drag the boy across the room, lift him up and pin him to the wall as he fucked him into unconsciousness. But he was sure the demon hunters would not approve of this way of thinking, and so he sat there, waiting for the boy to see how unpleased he was, and come over to him as soon as possible.

“Seriously? That’s so cool!” Wonho suddenly yelled, and Kihyun felt the twitch of anger again, listening to Changkyun’s cute human laugh as he smiled and nodded, Kihyun wishing he could wipe it off his face and replace it with something else instead. But something inside of him told him that he enjoyed that type of face as well, and while he tried his hardest to bury that feeling, he secretly told himself it would be nice if he could see Changkyun that way more often. It brought a warmth that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Kihyun wondered what they were talking about to make the shadow hunter exclaim so loudly, but it was at that moment that Changkyun looked over, his smile as bright as always, and Kihyun felt something in his chest flutter, Kihyun ignoring the strange flush he felt on the cheeks of his face. And to make things worse, Changkyun ended his conversation with Wonho, slowly turning to Kihyun before bouncing over, seemingly happy with whatever the two had been talking about. Kihyun would have expected the boy to be a little frightened after everything he had heard, but it was if he was numb to things like this already, only excited at the prospect of being included in the team. And that scared Kihyun, because it would kill him to see Changkyun hurt in the end.

Kihyun expected the boy to stop right in front of him, but to his surprise and pleasure Changkyun slid onto his lap, Kihyun’s hand immediately wrapping around his waist before holding onto him tightly. Kihyun stared at the boy with wide eyes as Changkyun smiled down at him, and soon he snuggled in closer, resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder as Kihyun let out a small growl from how pleased he was at the action, finally reveling in the fact that the other was so close to him, his warmth relighting the fire in his stomach, and his smell blanketing the air around him. And surprisingly enough, the anger and annoyance Kihyun had felt before dwindled, and he was left with appreciation instead, his thumb on the boy's waist drawing smooth circles as he let out a content sigh.

“Don’t think I’m going to let you go that easily for what you did. You disobeyed my words,” Kihyun spoke in a low tone, and he felt the boy shiver on top of him, his lips pressing harder into his neck as he breathed hotly against it.

“If I didn’t come, then I would have never known what actually was going on. I want to help,” Changkyun softly whispered, and the words vibrated against Kihyun’s skin, relaxing him further as he tried to pretend to still be angry, finding it nearly impossible with the boy clinging onto him like this.

“But how? You can’t fight, and Hyungwon’s skills already match your own. Where do you expect to fit in?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun hummed, kissing the skin of Kihyun’s neck softly as Kihyun let out a small pleased growl on reflex.

“I can learn. Wonho said he would teach me, and I could come along for back up if I’m ever needed. You’re only one demon, you shouldn’t have to do everything,” Changkyun said, and it hit Kihyun for the first time that the human was right. The amount of rogues was far too much for the demon to handle himself, but the lords had only sent him to fend them off. There were other demon princes, but Kihyun was the only one that was stuck on the human world, the only demon that had outwardly spoken against the lords before too. Maybe this truly was his punishment. 

But after three years of being in this world, seeing the sun rise and fall, watching the moon at night while lazily listening to music, and never having to worry if he was doing right or wrong, Kihyun felt a small sense of appreciation for it all. And when things started to change, fate swept a human boy in his direction, the two connecting almost instantly as he rekindled Kihyun’s desires and passions. In the end Kihyun felt like he wasn’t being punished, in fact rewarded with freedom and the touch of something he considered so highly of, and he wanted to keep it this way, to stay like this for as long as he could. And he knew if he handled everything on his own, his luck would eventually run out, and he would leave the world and Changkyun alone, something that he could not accept. He could protect Changkyun, as well as accept his help. He just needed to convince his inner demon this as well.

Kihyun was about to respond when Hyungwon suddenly appeared in front of the two, the same smirk on his face that he held since the beginning, and a tablet in his hands, pushing it towards Kihyun as he motioned for him to take it. “This has the same map I showed you earlier, as well as the plans we had discussed before all drawn out. We’ll see you in two nights to test everything out,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun cautiously took the tablet, eyeing the boy as he still didn’t trust him fully. Changkyun sat up as he glanced at the tablet, and he smiled at Hyungwon, the other giving him a small nod as he smiled back.

“Don’t go out hunting until we know this plan will work. I want to see with my own eyes if I can trust you,” Kihyun warned, and Hyungwon nodded again, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he took a small step back from the two.

“Of course, we’re not stupid. We’ll stay here, and we’ll wait,” Hyungwon promised, and Kihyun slowly stood up, helping Changkyun to slide off his lap before holding him close to his side. Changkyun gave the demon hunter a small bow as Kihyun scoffed at the action, and then he turned them to leave, not caring to give them a goodbye as he made his way past the door he had broken down earlier, and back up into the warehouse, the sun outside slowly rising as dawn greeted them on the outside.

From the warehouse to Kihyun’s place the two were silent, sitting as close together as possible on the bus rides, holding hands when walking down the streets. Kihyun refused to let the boy out of his sight, and Changkyun seemed to understand that easily, taking it as it was, Kihyun’s demon instincts pushing the two closer together as needed. Kihyun felt anxious about everything, and he felt anger that he was being drawn further into human-like whims, Changkyun’s hand warm against his own as he used it to guide him through his feelings. Only when they returned to Kihyun’s place did they let go of the other, but the silence had yet to break, even with the threat of the tension between them pushing down on it.

Kihyun stared at the boy as Changkyun moved to Kihyun’s couch, laying down on it before resting his arm over his forehead. Kihyun let his eyes slowly roam the boy’s body, the way his shirt rose up and exposed his stomach, the way his skin looked so soft underneath the light of the morning. And it was like the perfect piece of art, and Kihyun suddenly felt the need to leave it as it was, biting his bottom lip as he slowly turned around, heading into the kitchen and making Changkyun a cup of tea without really realizing what he was doing. He was upset with how easily his emotions seemed to change, and he wanted to be bad, to be the mean demon he was supposed to be and hurt the humans heart as he took what he wanted. But there was something in him that begged him to be good, to let the boy rest, that he must be so tired after following Kihyun to make sure he would be okay in the end. And Kihyun really didn’t know which side to choose.

Kihyun finished up the tea as he made his way back into the living room, placing the hot beverage on the table before glancing down at the boy. Changkyun didn’t even move as his chest rose and fell heavily, and Kihyun realized he must have fallen asleep, Kihyun biting his lip nervously again as he tried to think of what to do. He didn’t want to disturb the boy, but something about letting him sleep on the couch irked him, his arms already gathering the boy gently into them as he moved him to his bed instead, his silk sheets soft against the boy’s skin as he nuzzled closer into them, his lips raised into a pleasant smile. Kihyun felt his chest tighten as he sat on the bed next to the sleeping boy, observing the human as he gently reached forward and covered him with the sheets, Kihyun somehow willing his inner demon aside that asked him to take the boy now, to wake him up and give him pain and pleasure as he so deserved. But this time the human in Kihyun won, and Kihyun let the boy sleep, moving to change into a new pair of clothes before slipping into bed next to him, and falling asleep himself for once.

~~~~~~~

Kihyun woke up the next day, slowly sitting up as he glanced at the sleeping human next to him, so defenseless as his shirt rode up during the night, and one leg curled over the top of the blanket, Kihyun staring at the boy’s smooth skin before letting out a small sigh. He was tired, which was strange for a demon, but he needed time to himself today, time he could use as he wished, and preferably on the boy currently sleeping soundly next to him. So he did the one thing he hadn’t done in the three years he had been in the human world, and called out, getting some tea ready for when Changkyun woke up, before moving to the bathroom, taking a long shower as he let the warm water relax his sore muscles from yesterday's fight.

He had told Minhyuk that he wouldn’t be coming in, and the other had sounded worried, asking question upon question as Kihyun tried not to crush his phone in his hand from the aggravation of it all. He was slightly thankful for Jooheon though, because he heard the other calm Minhyuk down, softly apologizing before hanging up the phone. And just like that, Kihyun was given another day off, changing into a loose dark grey shirt before throwing on a pair of black sweatpants, getting as comfortable as possible as he loosely brushed his hair back.

Kihyun stepped out of the bathroom, and like a familiar scene Changkyun was already sitting and waiting for him in the kitchen, his cup of tea sitting on his lips as he glanced at Kihyun over the rim. And all Kihyun could remember was how he had pinned the boy to the table, drawn the pleasure out of him as he dominated his body. But instead he looked away, his jaw tightening as he turned towards his room again, gathering comfy clothes for the other to borrow before moving to set them on the table right next to where the boy was sitting. Changkyun glanced up and smiled as he put his tea down, and Kihyun scoffed, moving to make himself a hot cup of coffee before speaking to the boy without looking at him.

“Go shower, bathroom’s right down the hall on the right. You can use whatever you want,” Kihyun lazily said, pretending he didn’t care as much about the boy as he actually did. And when he heard the slide of the chair on the floor, and heard the quiet footsteps as they padded down his hair, Kihyun let out a sigh, his palms flat on his countertop as he willed himself not to look the boy’s way. He wanted to be angry at Changkyun, but his anger was falsified with feelings of lust instead, Kihyun never truly finding rath deep down for the boy. All he found were intense feelings of want and desire, and it disturbed him that he could think so highly of a human, Kihyun closing his eyes before taking a deep breath.

Kihyun moved from the kitchen to his living room with his cup of coffee, sitting down on the couch before placing the cup on the table, stealing a few sips of it between the two rooms. Instead now he stared out the window and towards the rising sun, listening to the shower as it ran a few rooms down, confusion sweeping his body like an endless storm. Nothing made sense to him, and the only thing he knew through it all was that he was meant to be by the boy’s side, to keep him close and to figure out what their purpose was together, whether it be only sex, or more, like the warmth he only felt when the other was around.

The shower stopped, and he heard the sound of feet padding down the hall again, Kihyun turning his head to see a wet haired boy looking his way, Kihyun following his gaze as it roamed over Kihyun’s body. Kihyun felt a shiver from the heated look, but instead he only cocked his head, the boy blushing as he came further into the room, taking the seat next to Kihyun and folding his legs up onto the couch. Kihyun didn’t know how much longer they could play this game of tension and silence, but it was obvious they both had something they wanted to say, and something to do.

“Where do you live?” Kihyun suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them as Changkyun looked over at him in surprise. But he quickly gathered himself, not wanting to look stupid in front of the demon, and he smiled, finally answering some of the mysteries behind himself and the questions of ‘who is Changkyun?’

“I live in an old apartment by myself right next to the company,” Changkyun answered, and Kihyun slowly nodded, staring at the boy intensely as he continued. “I’ve lived alone since I was young,” he continued, and Kihyun licked his bottom lip, slowly moving closer to the boy on the couch before resting his hand on top of his calve that was on the couch.

“Don’t humans usually live with their family until they are of age? Why did you leave yours so early?” Kihyun asked, and he watched Changkyun’s face twist, the demon obviously hitting a sore spot in the boy's memories as he bit his lip and sighed.

“I ran away. They were… intense, and I wanted to do things my own way,” Changkyun said, easily beating around the bush and not exactly giving Kihyun the answers he wanted. But what it did do was give him the segway he needed to get the boy in the right spot, Kihyun smirking as Changkyun’s eyes furrowed in confusion.

“Oh? You do tend to do whatever you want sometimes, don’t you?” Kihyun drawled, and he could see Changkyun visibly gulp, slowly sitting up in his seat as his heart sped faster in his chest, anxiety sparking at the edge of his scent.

“W-What?” Chankgyun asked, and Kihyun pushed himself onto the couch, bringing his hand up as he pushed down on Changkyun’s shoulder, forcing the boy to lay down on the couch as he stared at Kihyun with wide eyes.

“You’ve done it to me before too, just yesterday. I gave you orders to forget everything you had learned and to stay out of it, but you disobeyed me and did whatever you felt like, getting in my way and making it harder for my life here as a demon. You really pissed me off,” Kihyun said, his words turning more bitter as they went, and the boy cowering more below him as well, Kihyun’s legs on each side of the boy’s hips as he placed his palms next to his head. Changkyun’s breath caught in his throat when Kihyun stared down at him, his eyes suddenly growing black as he smirked, and Changkyun could see the fire hidden behind the darkness, his body already squirming while Kihyun could now smell the excitement inside of him blossom.

Kihyun pulled one hand away from the couch as he slowly moved to wrap it around the boy’s neck as well, and a small hum left his lips as he started to squeeze, Changkyun gasping as he immediately felt the pressure to the delicate skin. And Kihyun held it for almost too long before releasing, Changkyun gasping and sputtering as he took the couch below him into his tight fists, trying to stay still as Kihyun toyed with him, teaching him a lesson for how he had disobeyed him the other night. Kihyun started to squeeze again, and he stayed there even longer this time, until he heard Changkyun’s heart slow down, and watched as his eyes started to roll, the boy fighting against himself to push the demon away, even if he knew it wouldn’t work. Kihyun wouldn’t kill him, not while he felt so attached to the human. Instead he would give him misery and pain, show him a true hell and what it was like to mess with a demon. And then maybe the boy would finally understand that he needed to listen and obey.

“I think you need to be punished,” Kihyun huskily said, and Changkyun gasped and coughed when his throat was released again, Kihyun’s hand moving up to softly push his hair out of his face, the action contradicting his words and how hard he had been on Changkyun only moments ago. “I want you to want it,” Kihyun continued, the growl leaving his throat right after as he bared his fangs at the other, Changkyun panting as he caught his breath, his heart beating even faster and his eyes slowly lidding as arousal took over his body.

“Why should I want it?” Changkyun softly spoke, biting his lip as Kihyun bent down closer to him, his breath hot against his face as the boy shivered in excitement. Kihyun snarled as he grabbed the boy’s hair into his fist, and he pulled it back, watching the human wince as he exposed his neck, Kihyun’s eyes grazing the unblemished skin like a flame as he stared down at the boy. He wasn’t used to anybody talking back at him, especially not a human, but he should have known that for Changkyun it would be different, Changkyun always adding excitement into his life since the moment he had met him.

“You’re MINE. My human to corrupt and punish, to follow me to the end of this pathetic world as we both burn in our own fate. Mine to please and mine to fuck, mine, and mine only,” Kihyun harshly said, his tongue passing through his lips and licking along the edges of Chankgyun’s own. The human underneath him gasped and moaned when Kihyun suddenly bent down, and he started to kiss and suck the boy’s neck, taking his time to taste him as he tried to find all of his favorite spots. Kihyun nibbled along Changkyun’s jaw, and then dipped farther down his neck, pulling his hair even more as he could feel the strain beneath his lips, Kihyun finally finding a spot underneath Changkyun’s ear as the boy moaned loudly, his back arching as Kihyun sucked harshly on it.

“P-punish me then… I’m y-yours,” Changkyun breathily said, and Kihyun growled again, sucking the skin hard one more time before pushing away, surprising the boy as he got off the couch and moved to take his shirt off. Kihyun threw the shirt to the side as he stared at the boy with his black eyes, the human’s own eyes wide as he stared at the muscular chest and arms, so well sculpted and so perfect. Kihyun smirked as he let the human stare, before growing impatient and moving to act again, to take all the time he needed to truly punish Changkyun like he deserved. The boy had given him his consent, and Kihyun would run away with it, give him everything he needed and more, until nothing was left, and everything came to a final end. His fate with Changkyun was corrupted and unnatural, and the consequences would be great in the end, either ripping the two apart as one or more was meant to suffer. But to Kihyun this was more than enough, to only spend these few moments with Changkyun if it meant eternal damnation. This was his new passion, his new motivation for living.

Kihyun picked the boy up off the couch, throwing him over his shoulder roughly as Changkyun yelped, falling pliant as Kihyun let his free hand roam down his back to his ass, feeling it in his palm as he let out another growl. Changkyun gasped as he felt the rough touches, and Kihyun gave the boy a slap, listening to the small cry as he rubbed the sore spot, a hidden smirk resting on his lips as he brought the boy down the hall and into his room. Before he knew it he was throwing Changkyun back down onto his bed, and the boy’s body bounced as he closed his eyes, his lips parted as he panted between them in excitement. Kihyun stood in front of the boy as he continued to smirk, and he bent down, suddenly pushing two fingers into the boy's mouth as Changkyun gagged, but immediately tried to suck on them, the motion wet and messy as he eagerly licked the digits in his mouth. Kihyun hummed in contentment as he pulled his wet fingers out from the boy’s mouth, and he wiped them on his chin, Changkyun still panting as his chin and lips were now sheened with spit.

“What a fucking filthy slut, hmm?” Kihyun cooed, and he listened as Changkyun let out a small whimper, his eyes fluttering open as he pushed his tongue out, his mouth open and well trained to accept anything Kihyun gave it. But all Kihyun did was scoff at the action, actually finding humor in the idea that the boy thought he could please Kihyun with a few words and actions. No, he would need to show him how much he could take, and how much he could give, Kihyun tisking as he moved away from the boy and towards his room instead.

Kihyun slowly walked around his room, eyeing the boy every once in a while to tease him, Changkyun laying as still on the bed as he could, his sweatpants tenting in his excitement. It was a delicious sight, and Kihyun felt sparks of insanity pulse through him, his demon yelling at him to flip the boy over and fuck him without any preparation, to hear his screams as he pumped him full with his cum. But Kihyun didn’t want to break the human, no, not yet. And so he moved to his closet, opening the door and showing what was kept inside, a few play things he had brought with him from the demon realm just in case. Most demons were bloodthirsty with lust, and usually they would fight before they found a clear winner, the stronger being able to torment the loser's body as much as they pleased for their reward. But Changkyun was only a human, and so certain toys with certain spikes he would have to keep to himself, Kihyun chuckling as he reached for a few different items before setting them aside and shutting the closet.

Changkyun’s head fell to the side as he watched Kihyun walk back over to the side of the bed, and he shivered when he saw the hints of what Kihyun would do to him in his hand, Kihyun’s muscles flexing with any small movement he made around the room. Instead of using them, Kihyun moved to the bed, suddenly straddling Changkyun as he grabbed the collar of his shirt, ripping it in half with only one easy tug, and hearing the boy gasp, his back arching as the shirt tore down the middle completely. Kihyun licked his lips at the delicious sight of the boy, and he brought his hand down onto the boy’s stomach, gently rubbing into it before moving it higher, feeling the way the human tensed under his heated touch, his hand stopping close to the boy’s nipple before thumbing teasingly at the small bud. 

Changkyun jerked at the touch as he let out a small moan, but Kihyun only wanted to build up the boy so he could break him down again, the demon pulling his hand away the moment he heard the noise of pleasure. Changkyun whined at the loss, but Kihyun gave him a heated glare, the human falling silent almost instantly, wishing to please the demon as much as he could as for. Instead Kihyun pulled the shirt off the boy completely, and then he moved to the sweatpants, shuffling down the bed and grabbing the waistband of it, pulling it down as he slid off himself, until the human was left on the silk sheets in only his boxers, Kihyun staring at the boy harshly as Changkyun shivered from the intense gaze.

With the human now mostly undressed, Kihyun felt his will slowly drifting away, and he pushed his inner demon back with a loud growl, surprising the boy on the bed as he jumped in surprise. But it wasn’t the only thing that jumped, and Kihyun watched as the human’s cock twitched in interest at the noise, Kihyun smirking as he pulled away from him. Changkyun wanted him almost as badly as Kihyun did, and he would give it to the boy any time he asked for it, Kihyun more than ready to eat the boy alive tonight as their time together only spread on.

Kihyun reached onto the nightstand next to him, grabbing the collar he had picked out, a flat leather one with a single ring right in the center of it. He wanted to treat Changkyun like the pet he was, and he knew this would drive the boy crazy as well, Changkyun blushing only further as he stared at the strip of leather. Kihyun moved back to his side before motioning for the boy to sit up, and he secured it tightly around the boy’s neck, reminding the boy of how his hand felt when it was on his neck instead. Changkyun gulped from the strain, but he held his hands in his lap as his cock only grew harder, Kihyun wanting to pull it out and call the boy out for how much of a needy whore he was. But instead he moved back to the nightstand, staying quiet as he grabbed the two bundles of rope he had brought out, Changkyun squirming on the bed as even more as goosebumps of excitement rose on his bare skin.

Kihyun tied one end of the rope to the ring on the collar, and then he tugged on it, forcing Changkyun further back onto the bed as he choked a little from the force, Kihyun ultimately showing him what would happen if he tugged on it himself while Kihyun was giving him his punishment. Before Kihyun decided to secure the other end, he moved to grab the other bundle, glaring at the boy as Changkyun looked up, his eyes misty with lust, and his tongue dipping out to lick his lips, Kihyun letting out another groan as he imagined just how it would feel around his cock. “Hands behind your back,” Kihyun spat, and he admitted that he sounded more harsh than he intended, his inner demon rushing him to dominate the boy and take what was his. But Changkyun didn’t seem to care as he slowly nodded, lifting his hands before putting them behind his back. Kihyun grabbed them roughly before wrapping the rope around them, and Changkyun shivered at the rough touches, his cock twitching once more from the excitement of their scene together.

Kihyun pulled away as he watched the human tug at his bonds, and he smirked when he saw that the other had no chance of escaping, the rope just tight enough to remind him that he was tied up for a reason, to be punished and used like the toy he was. And with his hands taken from him, Kihyun tied the other end of the loose rope from his collar to his headboard, tightening it until there was only enough extra for the boy to move to lay down on his stomach or back, Kihyun taking a step back as he observed his masterpiece, his human all tied up and ready to be played with like a doll. He would have loved to gag his pretty lips too, but for their first time Kihyun wanted to hear his words, and he knew in the future he would always find something fun to shove between the boy’s lips, whether it be his cock, or a gag.

“Do you like being tied up? I can do whatever I want now, and all you can do is take it like the slut you are,” Kihyun cooed, and Changkyun let out a small moan at the words, tugging on the ropes again as he shyly nodded his head.

“Are you going to play with me now?” Changkyun softly asked, and Kihyun wanted to dive right in at the words, his heart leaping in his chest for his cute human.

“How pathetic, thinking with that needy cock of yours,” Kihyun growled, and he moved forward, palming the hard shaft in its boxer confines, Changkyun lurching forward at the touch and feeling the strain of the collar on his throat, choking him as Kihyun gave him small but intense sparks of pleasure. “I thought you wanted me to punish you?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun tried to nod his head, his lips pursed together as he tried to hold back his moans from the demon, knowing it would only humiliate him more. Kihyun smirked when he saw what the boy was doing, and instead he thumbed at the tips through the clothes, a small cry leaving Changkyun’s mouth after all his trouble to hide it, Kihyun proud he could make the other react that way. “Such a stupid human… let me hear those sounds, the sounds of a stupid human that only wants to be milked,” Kihyun ordered, and Changkyun cried out again, lurching once more as he coughed from his collar.

“S’too much…” Changkyun slurred in pleasure, and Kihyun sighed, a tisk leaving his lips right after as he pulled away and saw the wet spot right above the tip, Kihyun licking his lips as he strangely felt like bending down and seeing what it tasted like. But he couldn’t ignore the boy and his warning signs, Kihyun not ready to give into the boy fully. He needed to learn his lesson, and he needed to know that the last person he should fuck with was Kihyun, the demon prince.

“I want you to lay on your stomach, pet. Ass in the air,” Kihyun harshly ordered, and Changkyun shivered, panting a few more times before slowly nodding his head. Kihyun watched as Changkyun tried to move himself into position best he could, first sliding down onto the bed before rolling on his stomach. But he was taking too long for Kihyun, and so he grabbed his hips and pulled them into the air, Changkyun letting out a gasp at the motion, his body weighing practically nothing compared to a demon's strength. It somehow made it even hotter knowing Kihyun could break him in half if he just tried, and Kihyun saw as the boy shivered again, realizing the boy liked how he manhandled him as much as the humiliating words. With one last motion Kihyun removed the boxers, and the human was fully exposed, Changkyun biting his lip as he closed his eyes.

Kihyun gazed down at the beautiful boy, his cheek pushed into the sheets, his hands tied behind his back as he gave them small tugs, and his ass high up and perfect for Kihyun to see and touch, the mounds too unblemished and perfect for Kihyun. No, he wanted Changkyun red and glowing, for his skin to feel on fire, and he lifted his hands, rubbing it soothingly down the boy’s back, leaning in just enough so his lips were close to Changkyun’s ear. “I’m going to give pet their punishment now. Take it like the good whore you are, and maybe I’ll be nicer on you later,” Kihyun sweetly spoke, and he saw the blush creep up Changkyun’s neck, the boy trying to nod with his cheek in the sheets as his lips pursed once more.

Kihyun let out a small hum as he pulled away, and he moved to the backside of the boy once more, getting an even better view of his ass as it sat in the air. He could see everything so easily and it made him more thirstier for the boy than ever, his hand moving down his back to take one of his cheeks into his hand, giving it a small squeeze as he heard the boy moan from the other end of the bed, Kihyun smirking as he licked his lips. He knew what he wanted to do to the boy ever since he had seen him, and this punishment was long waited, Kihyun’s hands itching to rain down and deliver pain on the boy as he screamed in pleasure.

“I think 10 will be good enough. But disobey me again, and there will be more, and I’ll make sure they hurt so much they bleed,” Kihyun warned, not even sure if he would actually take it that far. But the threat was fun and hot, and Changkyun seemed to enjoy it too, eagerly trying to nod as he let out another moan, anticipating when he would feel the hand on his ass once more.

Kihyun slowly raised his palm as he made another picture in his mind of the unblemished skin, and then he sent it down, lighter than he wanted, but enough to ease Changkyun in, the spank turning the skin a light pink instantly as the boy’s breath caught in his throat. Instead of giving him a second though he raised his hand again and gave him another, this time harsher than the first, and Changkyun let out a small whimper at the sting, his hands pulling on the bonds as he tried to move his ass away from Kihyun. But he didn’t care if he moved, and he would follow him wherever he went, Kihyun giving the human another harsh spank as he smirked, Changkyun now letting out a cry as he shook beneath Kihyun.

“Aw, poor little slut. Does it hurt?” Kihyun teasingly asked, and Changkyun trembled as he nodded, biting his lip as he dug his head more into the sheets. “If my whore doesn’t like it, then maybe they should learn to be good next time,” Kihyun said, his tone switching to harsh as he rained his hand down again, watching Changkyun cry out as he jumped, Kihyun’s eyes pitch black with darkness as he felt his fangs itch to sink into the warm skin. Changkyun’s ass was a bright pink now, and it looked juicier than ever, Kihyun letting out a small groan himself as he watched the flames erupt across the smooth skin.

But soon something else caught his eyes, and he glanced down, a small scoff leaving his lips when he saw Changkyun’s cock twitching between his legs, red and angry from how hard he was, just from Kihyuns small touches and the punishment alone. And then he saw the mess below it, a puddle of precum building onto the sheets, and Kihyun felt himself go wild as he spanked the boy the hardest yet, listening as he screamed into the sheets and arched his back, more precum oozing from his dick like Kihyun was spanking it right out of him. Kihyun wanted to see the reaction more, and so he spanked him two more times in quick succession, with only three more to go, and Changkyun lurched in the bed, yanking at the collar on his neck and the rope around his wrists, trying to escape the pain even though it made him feel better than before. 

“Can you make the last three? Every punishment comes with a reward pet, and I know you’ll love it,” Kihyun whispered huskily, and Changkyun nodded, trying to calm himself down as he took in heavy, but even breaths, Kihyun giving him a few more moments before acting again. The eighth spank was what made the boy start to cry, and the ninth he saw sobbing, his body trembling and his ass so red and inviting. And by his last one, Changkyun was on the verge of cumming, his dick twitching wildly, and his hands tugging desperately at his binds to touch himself, Kihyun moving away as he let the boy struggle to push himself over the edge knowing that Kihyun would be the only one to do it, the one who held the power.

Changkyun whined and whimpered as Kihyun moved back, moving slowly as he gazed upon Changkyun, his eyes catching Changkyun’s as he tried to look back at Kihyun. He had finally been able to punish the boy, and now he wanted to dive into the rest, to find pleasure for the both of them and make Changkyun’s body tremble until the boy couldn’t even hold himself up anymore. Kihyun slowly slid out of his sweatpants before slipping out of his own boxers, and Changkyun practically screamed with joy, shaking his ass back and forwards on the bed as he tried to entice Kihyun further. The attempt was cute, but unneeded, because he already had plans to devour Changkyun, Kihyun sitting on the edge of his bed before reaching forward, letting only a single finger glide down the back of the boy’s hard cock as he gasped and moaned, being pulled right back to the edge as Kihyun only cooed from how desperate he sounded.

“Are you going to cum just from this, human? Or will you hold it for your prince?” Kihyun sweetly asked, and Changkyun shook his head, trying to pull his cock away from Kihyun’s finger before he finally tipped and exploded early into the night.

“P-Please my prince… I-I c-can’t,” Changkyun begged, but Kihyun only hummed, lazily watching the boy as he rubbed his cock with one finger. He could feel how close the other was, and he decided that he wasn’t going to stop. And Changkyun thrashed and tried his hardest, but soon his pathetic cock leaked as his orgasm rushed over him, ruined the moment Kihyun pulled away as he watched the sticky white substance leak out. Changkyun cried as his cock stayed hard, and Kihyun smirked, glancing back to see the boy’s eyes shut and the tears rolling down his cheeks, Kihyun smiling as he sat further onto the bed, ready to ruin the boy even further.

“How pathetic, making a mess all over my bed. You’ll pay for that,” Kihyun warned, and he pushed himself onto the bed, his legs straddling Changkyun’s calves as he pushed three fingers into his mouth, licking around them before they were fully coated in a sticky substance. Demon’s always came prepared with natural lubricants, and he could use his own saliva as it as well, using one hand to open the boy up so he exposed himself more. Changkyun was still crying, and Kihyun took the moment of the boy being distracted by his ruined orgasm to place a finger on his rim, feeling it tense beneath him as he licked his lips. He could imagine seeing it try to squeeze around his own cock, and he let out a small groan, wasting no more time as he pushed a single finger in slowly, Changkyun freezing beneath him as he let out a loud gasp.

“This hole is mine as well. Say it,” Kihyun growled, and he pushed his finger in deeper, feeling Changkyun tense again as he let out a full body shiver at the sensation. Kihyun could feel his fangs digging into his lips in excitement, and he felt Changkyun loosen around him easily, the boy letting out small moans as he tried to push himself back onto Kihyun’s finger, his collar digging into his neck at the motion, and his cheek pushing in further into the silk sheets.

“Y-yours… my holes are yours o-only…” Changkyun slurred out, and Kihyun groaned in pleasure, pulling out of the tight muscle to only push back in with a second finger, the human arching his back as he felt even more full than before, Kihyun feeling around him as the boy moaned and his lips parted.

Kihyun looked over to see the boy drooling on his bed, and he scoffed, secretly loving just how messy the boy was, and how easy it was for him to let himself go in front of Kihyun. Kihyun loved the way the boy sounded, smelled, and tasted, and he realized just how perfect this one human was compared to the rest, his flaws only making it more exciting for Kihyun in the end. Kihyun fastened his own pace at his excitement, and Changkyun moaned louder, tugging at the bonds on his wrist as he arched more, his ass going higher into the air, and his body trembling with pleasure even more than before.

Kihyun pulled his two fingers out and watched as Changkyun’s hole clenched around nothing, the boy letting out a small sob as his pleasure came to an abruptive end once again. Instead Kihyun leaned forward and licked the boy’s hole, Changkyun gasping at the wet sensation, and he let his tongue take over for his fingers, pushing in deep inside, and filling Changkun more full than before, the pleasure from Kihyun’s tongue alone making Changkyun’s cock twitch wildly as precum oozed onto the sheets below. Kihyun moaned at the taste of the boy, and he pushed his tongue in and out, feeling the boy try to chase the sensations as he thrashed on the bed, a moaning and drooling mess for Kihyun’s eyes to see only. Kihyun smirked when he started to search the boy for the spot that would make him see stars, and after a few moments he felt the bundle on his tongue, lightly stroking it with his wet muscle as he felt Changkyun pant and thrash beneath him, the boy sobbing as his body convulsed in pleasure.

Kihyun pulled out his tongue and immediately replaced it with three fingers instead, thrusting in fast and hard as he made sure to hit Changkyun’s prostate with each thrust. Changkyun screamed into the sheets as he arched away from the pleasure, but Kihyun didn’t give up, wanting to bring the boy close to the edge before ruining it for him one more time, Changkyun fluttering around his fingers as he felt his second orgasm start to build up again. Changkyun sputtered and moaned when he was close, and Kihyun took it as a sign to pull out, pulling out at the moment the boy was about to cum, Changkyun screaming and crying loudly at the loss as he pulled at his binds harshly, Kihyun feeling elated at he watched Changkyun struggle to finish his own pleasure.

Kihyun grabbed the boy by his hips and turned him over onto his back harshly, the collar now digging into his neck and choking him as he gasped and panted. And Kihyun grabbed his thighs and pulled them apart, before bringing his own hips to line up with the boy, Changkyun’s eyes wide as he took in the demon’s cock and just how big it was. “I-It won’t fit,” Changkyun tried, but Kihyun only chuckled, grabbing onto his own cock and lining it up with the boy’s whole as he rubbed his tip against the rim.

“I’ll fucking make it fit, so take it like the good whore you are,” Kihyun growled, and he pushed inside the boy, Changkyun screaming again as he arched on the bed, gasping as the collar dug harsher against his neck. Kihyun slowly slid inside until he felt his cock completely surrounded by Changkyun’s warmth, and he felt pleasure burst through him at the sensation, finally able to fuck the boy like he had always dreamed of. Changkyun was drooling and sputtering, and Kihyun cooed at the dumb cum slut, slowly pulling out before harshly thrusting back in, and he stole the breath from the human, his eyes rolling behind his head as his jaw fell slack, Kihyun fucking his doll at a steady pace as the boy cried and moaned. It was too much at once, and the feeling of Changkyun around him felt so good that his demon got carried away, taking it at the pace it wanted as Kihyun ripped the boy in two. But Changkyun seemed to feel so good himself, and he arched his back off of the bed as he gritted his teeth, his face growing red from the lack of oxygen, and his cock spurting cum high up onto his own chest, going as far as hitting his cheek as he fell back onto the bed with a loud scream.

Kihyun felt the contractions around his own cock, and he groaned as he grabbed the boy’s hips, easily using the boy as a fleshlight as he pulled him forward to meet his own thrusts, Changkyun now shaking his head as his orgasm washed over him, and oversensitivity took its place. But Kihyun would not finish until he pumped the boy full of his own cum, and so he continued to fastly fuck the boy, feeling the walls around him clentch as he was slowly pushed to his own edge. A few thrusts later and Kihyun began sporadic, and he started to grow sloppy as he clenched his own teeth, his eyes wide and black as they glared down at his human, and he came inside him, the warmth shooting up the boy as he gasped from the feeling, moaning from knowing just how good Kihyun was using him, like a sick cum doll that needed to be filled completely.

Kihyun continued to fuck him through his orgasm, and he let out harsh breaths as he pulled out, his lust dwindling as he stared at the boy, so beautifully ruined in front of him. Changkyun was a mess, and his face was flushed along with his body, cum sticking to his skin and sliding out from his hole, drool drying on his cheek as his collar continued to choke him. Kihyun sighed as he felt his body shiver in pleasure at the sight, and he knew he could fuck the boy all over again, until he didn’t even know where he was, or even passed out, the boy too delicious to deny a second meal. But it was the first time Kihyun had fully given himself away to the boy, and he knew he must be exhausted, Kihyun slowly getting off the bed as he licked his lips, his eyes hazy and directed towards the boy.

Kihyun first unclasped the collar on the boy’s neck, the boy gasping when it was taken off, but smiling right after, his own eyes lidded with exhaustion as he stared at Kihyun. And the demon helped him to sit up, untying his hands from behind his back before rubbing his sore wrists gently, the boy sighing as he flexed them, bringing them forward and seeing the small burns left behind. Changkyun smiled as he rubbed his own wrists, and Kihyun watched him closely, bringing his hand up to the boy’s hair as he started to card his fingers through it unknowingly, his human side content on comforting the boy after his demon side was finally full with the pleasure it had wanted.

“You did well,” Kihyun softly said, and Changkyun looked up, nodding slowly as he stared at Kihyun, his smile turning into a grin as he let his hands fall to his side.

“You truly are a demon,” Changkyun joked, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, suddenly scooping the boy up from the bed and holding him in his arms, both boys naked and dirty as he walked them towards his bathroom. Changkyun clung to him immediately as he wrapped his arms around him, and Kihyun kept it to himself how much he enjoyed the warmth of the human, his soft side spiking through after the moments they had spent together.

Kihyun set him down on the toilet as he started the bathtub, and he filled it with warm, soapy water, the smell mixing with Changkyun’s own as he let out a pleasant sigh. He helped Changkyun into the water before slipping in behind him, and Changkyun leaned back, Kihyun wrapping his arms around the boy’s stomach and holding him close as they sat in comfort and silence, just enjoying each other's presence and warmth. 

Tomorrow would be the night that things would change, for the both of them. But for now they could spend the rest of their time together, Kihyun comforted by the fact that the boy was so close to him now. As human as he was, he knew about Kihyun and accepted him, and the idea that amongst all the hate in this world, something like Changkyun could exist, made Kihyun’s chest tighten in happiness, a very human feeling that for once he wasn’t upset with. Tomorrow Kihyun would fight with allies. And maybe the next he would be betrayed. And he could die, or kill, or fail, but through it all, he would have Changkyun. And that was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for the next few chapters, y'all heads might start spinning


	8. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo, two chapters in one day!  
> I had the day off from work today, and it was perfect. I cleaned my room, did my laundry and cleaned my sheets, cleaned the house, cleaned out my car, and dusted everything. And still had time to sit down and bang out two chapters. What a great day!   
> Small warning, graphic imagery and descriptions in this chapter.

Kihyun’s first reaction when getting to work the next day was to slam the door before he even stepped inside his office, red burning through him as his anger slowly built up. His next was to break his code where he would not kill any humans on his own, his legs managing to take him to his desk as he ignored the loud human crying and complaining in front of him. Minhyuk was upset that he hadn’t been at work the day before, and he had all kinds of questions for him, trying to pry into every single detail of Kihyun’s demonic life and find the answers. But Kihyun owed him nothing, and he tried to stay calm when Jooheon walked in himself, seeing the frazzled human and the very aggravated demon, and he tried to calm the other down, telling him to quit before the situation took a turn for the worse.

“I just don’t understand! You’ve never called out before, so what changed, what made you do it this time?! I’ve never seen you sick, or even get into any type of relationship, so what happened?!” Minyhuk yelled, and Kihyun felt his ears pound with pain, the whiny sound of the human’s voice making him want to stab him ten times over as he watched him bleed to death.

“Minhyuk, you have ten seconds to leave this office, or I’ll give you so much work you’ll be here every hour of the day, until you don’t know night from morning. Get. OUT,” Kihyun yelled, and he stared at the other with fiery eyes, the boy in his bright pink suit frowning as he pushed his blond hair out of his face.

“Why can’t you just answer me?” Minhyuk asked, and Jooheon moved in front of him, grabbing onto his shoulders as he looked him dead in the eye.

“Minhyuk, obviously this is not the right time, so maybe we should leave,” Jooheon slowly spoke, and Minhyuk glanced at him, his lips falling into a further pout as he tried to read the expression behind Jooheon’s eyes. And it must have worked when the human sighed and nodded, and he let Jooheon gently push him out of the room, the human turning around to give him a small bow before shutting the door behind him.

“What the fuck…” Kihyun mumbled as he tried to calm his anger, happy enough to finally be on his own. His work would be doubled since he called out the day before, but he would be able to get it done, Changkyun offering to secretly help Kihyun to finish. What was on his mind more than anything was later that night, the hunt that he would be doing with the demon hunters themselves. The plan was for Wonho, Hyunwoo, and Kihyun to find and attack several demons that night, while Hyungwon and Changkyun stayed back and talked to them through earpieces, giving them small tips on where to go and what to aim for. Kihyun didn’t need much help, but it was the way that demon hunters usually worked, following the orders of someone in their ears. Not Kihyun though, he would kill and work aside the hunters, but follow his own orders.

Several hours of work went by until Kihyun took a small break, leaning back in his chair as he frowned towards the ceiling. Everything seemed to be going alright between him and his human, but something was nagging at him, the feeling that he wanted to see the boy, to know what he was doing and how he was feeling. Just the idea that Changkyun wanted to put himself in danger to help them irked him, and Kihyun bit his lip, his claws slowly sharpening as they scratched the armrest of his desk chair. For now Changkyun would be safe besides Hyungwon. But in the future he would be fighting too, and Kihyun knew demons and their strength and power better than anyone. And currently, they’d be able to tear his human in half.

Kihyun sighed as he shook his head, trying his hardest not to think about something like that happening in a situation where things took a bad turn. Instead he wanted to get himself excited for the hunt later, to let out any pent up aggression inside of him and sink his teeth into warm flesh for the first time in a while, Kihyun feeling his fangs protrude suddenly at the thought of them and nick his lip. He could taste the irony taste of blood in his mouth, but he was used to it, smiling as he licked his lips and looked back down at his desk. Kihyun would finally be able to use his strength again tonight, to feel the adrenaline rush he loved feeling in the human world so much. And he would be doing it knowing Changkyun would be watching every second of it.

Kihyun got back to work when he heard a knock on his door, and he glanced up, still typing on his computer as he grunted for the person to come inside. He was too preoccupied to take notice of who it was beforehand, and so when his favorite human slipped in, dressed his his usual jeans and blue sweatshirt and two coffees in his hand, Kihyun felt his heart flutter, his eyes glancing up from the computer only to get stuck on the boy. Changkyun smiled widely as he sat in the seat in front of the desk, and Kihyun slowly shut his computer, taking his attention off his work and giving it to the boy instead, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to concentrate anyways with such a beautiful doll in his presence.

“I uh, brought you coffee,” Changkyun said, smiling as he held up the coffee cup in his hand, and Kihyun glanced at it, slowly nodding as he raised his own hand to take it from Changkyun. But the other pulled away the moment Kihyun reached for it, and he frowned, Changkyun smirking as he held the cup close to his chest. “But you need to give me something first,” Changkyun slyly said, and the heat started to build up inside Kihyun already, Changkyun learning easily how much his inner demon loved a challenge.

“Then come here,” Kihyun huskily whispered, and Changkyun eagerly set the cups down, jumping up from his seat as he made his way around the table to Kihyun. But before he could climb up, Kihyun stopped him and raised an eyebrow, pointing at the floor as he smirked at the confusion on the boy's face. “On your knees, pet,” Kihyun roughly said, and the boy easily slid to the ground on his knees, his hands resting on his thighs as he stared up at Kihyun with wide eyes. Kihyun wanted to growl at the look of adoration alone, but he held his composure, reaching forward to gently cup the boy’s chin as he angled his head higher. “So you can be good sometimes…” Kihyun lazily said, and he let his thumb stroke the corner of Changkyun’s lips, feeling them rise slowly as a pleased smile took over his face.

“Only if it’s you,” Changkyun jokingly said, and Kihyun chuckled at it, his own eyes lidding as he pushed his thumb into Changkyun’s mouth, the boy closing his lips against them as he let out a small hum. Kihyun felt the boy’s tongue as it twirled around his finger, and he pulled it out as he rubbed it onto Changkyun’s lips, shining them up with his own spit as Changkyun let his tongue lick at the thumb once more.

“What do you want pet?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun glanced up at him, licking his thumb once more as he tried to look as tempting as possible.

“A kiss,” Changkyun whispered, and Kihyun smirked, leaning down in his chair as he tipped Changkyun’s chin, his lips now only centimeters apart from the human’s as he felt his hot breath fan against his face.

“Anything for you, doll,” Kihyun whispered, and he closed the space between them, his lips touching Changkyun’s own as he kissed the boys passionately, in a way he had never kissed before. It was slow, and gentle, and he could feel every movement the other made, everytime he breathed and kissed back, and it was something Kihyun knew he could only give to Changkyun. This side of him, his human side, was for Changkyun’s eyes only. And if it made him happy to see it, then Kihyun would give it to him as much as his inner demon, the boy letting out a small moan as Kihyun deepened the kiss.

Kihyun pushed his tongue in and twirled it around the boy’s own, Changkyun fighting to taste Kihyun back as his hands squeezed his thighs. Kihyun smirked into the kiss as he licked the open cavern, but he didn’t push deep like the last time, just wanting to enjoy the moment and the feeling of Changkyun being so close. He could smell the boy and his enjoyment for the moment, so for once, this soft kiss was enough for Kihyun, the boy pulling his tongue back as he ended the kiss with a few small, soft pecks to the boy’s lips.

“Was that good enough for you, pet?” Kihyun whispered as he pulled away, and he sat up and looked down at the boy, his lips red and swollen, and his eyes lidded as he smiled, the boy nodding his head in elation. 

“Perfect,” Changkyun softly answered back, and Kihyun chuckled, raising his hand as he gently pet the boy’s hair, Changkyun sighing from the pleasant feeling as he moved to lean into Kihyun, resting his cheek on the demon’s inner thigh as he closed his eyes in comfort.

“Changkyun, I want to learn more about you,” Kihyun suddenly said, and Changkyun’s eyes furrowed even as he stayed where he was, the words hitting just as hard as the kiss had, but in a different way.

“I don’t have much to tell… my life before here was the worst thing that could have happened to me. I’m trying to start anew, and being here, being with you, it’s already more perfect than I could have asked for,” Changkyun said, and the memory of seeing Changkyun pinned in an alleyway passed through his mind, Kihyun frowning as his hand stilled in his hair. Changkyun wasn’t happy, he was only trying to run away. And he ran straight into Kihyun’s arms, the worst option he could have turned to. But it was too late, and their fate had been set, a life of disappointment and tragedy now promised to the boy for making the wrong choice twice now.

“Does your old life still haunt you?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun hummed, feeling the demon start to pet his head again, Changkyun nuzzling in closer to his thigh as he answered his question.

“Sometimes. It was easy to run away, but the others had a hard time letting go. I think someday things will be different, and I’ll be my own person,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun only had so many more questions, about who the “others” were, and where Changkyun had ran from, but the other was keen to keep those answers to himself, even after everything he had learned about the demon. And Kihyun respected him for this, but he was just so curious, that it frustrated him that he couldn’t help the human successfully run away from his past.

“If you ever need anything, just ask,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun chuckled, nodding his head as he slowly sat up. Changkyun stood up from the ground, and Kihyun grabbed his waist, holding him still as he stared up at him, mesmerized by his beauty and smell, all things that made his demon and heart go wild alike. Changkyun reached a hand forward as he cupped Kihyun’s cheek, and he leaned in, giving him a small, chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away.

“The coffee’s yours, you’ve earned it. I have a few things to do after work, so don’t wait up. I’ll meet you at the base,” Changkyun promised, and Kihyun frowned at the prospect of the boy heading there alone. But instead of saying something, he gave the boy a bit of space and nodded, letting go of him reluctantly as Changkyun turned to leave. He watched the boy’s back as he walked out of the door, and as he turned to glance at him once more, their eyes connecting just before the door shut all the way.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun sat in the passenger seat of a large SUV, Hyunwoo in the driver seat, and the three other boys sitting in the back, Changkyun squeezed between Hyungwon and Wonho as he stared out the front window. Hyungwon was typing away on his computer, and Wonho was humming some human pop songs he had heard on the radio earlier, Kihyun rolling his eyes as he was stuck inside a car with these three idiots. It was fine being with Changkyun, but he refused to sit anywhere but the front, and now he was trapped in this moving metal vehicle to wherever Hyungwon decided they needed to start off at. The drive was mostly quiet besides the humming, and Kihyun felt his annoyance slowly creep up in the back of his head, his jaw set tight as he stared out at the dark road in front of them.

They were doing their trial run tonight in a well known part of town, where Kihyun had caught many rogues before. But their plan was to split up and go around, to check every side street until they met in the middle. Kihyun could already smell the demons with his scent, but he figured Hyungwon was smart enough to find the demons, and Hyuwnoo and Wonho were strong enough to kill them, even if they had been unsuccessfully in stopping Kihyun.

Hyunwoo drove down one more side street before parking the car, and Kihyun couldn’t wait to escape it, throwing the door open before hopping out, the demon rolling his shoulders as he glared towards the dark streets. The rest got out slower than Kihyun, and Kihyun moved to help Changkyun, the boy smiling reassuringly as he took his hand, easing away the small amounts of annoyance Kihyun felt with a single touch. Kihyun grunted as he pretended to not be affected by it, and instead he stood by the boy’s side, keeping his hand in the human’s as he stared over at Hyungwon who was just finishing something on his computer. 

“Alright. Changkyun and I will stay here and talk to you guys through these earpieces. Don't lose them or disconnect them, and follow our lead if you want to stay alive,” Hyungwon said, handing each person a small black device to put in their ear. Kihyun rolled his eyes even as he took his own, and he pushed it in, frowning as he itched to get out and start hunting. He could smell rogues all over the place, and his inner demon was becoming excited, Kihyun’s eyes already growing black as the demon hunters easily took notice of this.

“You can get a head start if you want, we’ll join up soon,” Wonho reassured, and Kihyun didn’t need to be told twice, his frown twisting into a smile as he glanced at Changkyun, the boy suddenly bearing worry on his face as he squeezed Kihyun’s hand tightly.

“Be careful…” Changkyun whispered, and Kihyun nodded, leaning in to give the human a quick peck on his cheek before breaking into a sprint, his claws and fangs growing as his eyes became a darker black. He already had a good idea on where the first one was, and after a minute or two of hunting, he came upon it, the rogue scouring the streets as it tried to find a meal to feast on.

“Great, you already found one,” Kihyun suddenly heard in his ear, and he felt the annoyance punch him in his chest, wishing he could reach up and yank the device from his ear. But he didn’t want to hear the demon hunter bicker at him for what he had done, so he ignored him instead, smirking towards the beast as he slowly crawled towards it, like a predator hunting its prey.

Kihyun focused in on the rogue, his lips raising in a snarl as he lowered his body, trying to stay low and out of sight. He was sure that any closer and the beast would be able to smell him, but the best he could do was catch it by surprise, the rogue stopping suddenly as it sniffed the air. Kihyun held his breath as his claws twitched to kill, and he waited until the right moment, slowing down his heart beat, and trying to stay as calm as he could, even with adrenaline now shooting through his veins as he grew excited by each second that passed. It took only a few more moments for the beast to look the opposite way, and Kihyun took that moment to attack, charging the rogue out of the darkness and pushing into it, the rogue letting out a sharp shriek as it was caught off guard and was sent tumbling to the ground with Kihyun.

Kihyun didn’t even waste another moment as he took the beast's head into his hand, his claws piercing through the side of it as he lifted it up and off the ground. The rogue was weak, probably after nights of unsuccessful hunts, so Kihyun knew he could kill him easily, starting off the night with a confidence boost to his person as he thrusted it’s head into the ground with unnatural strength, cement underneath it cracking as he lifted the head and repeated the process. The beast struggled underneath him as he continued to bash its head into the ground, and the more black blood that splattered, the weaker it grew, eventually giving up its fight as it fell limp, Kihyun giving it a last few smacks into the ground before throwing its body to the side.

Kihyun stared at the newly formed hole in the ground with wide eyes, his smile almost reaching his ears from the thrill of the kill. His hand was coated in blood, and all his demon wanted was more, more screams, more blood, and more death. And Kihyun didn’t waste the next moment as he decided to shift into his demon form, earpiece still in as he ran through the streets at the speed of a beast, black fog emanating from around as he stole the night. He picked up on the trail of another demon even quicker than the first, and he charged towards it, not waiting to catch it off guard as he pounced right in front of it.

The demon turned around with half a dead body laying in its mouth, some human torn in half with its legs mangled in the streets, and its torso spilling guts as it sat in the jaw of the rogue. It’s head hung in misery, and Kihyun could smell the human blood of the fresh kill, his veins pulsing with excitement as he growled and snarled at the beast, the rogue letting the dead body fall from its mouth before baring its bloody teeth at Kihyun. Kihyun and the demon circled each other, and he could already tell that this one was different, its body larger than the rest, and its senses peaked, Kihyun snapping at the beast as it growled back. 

This time the beast was the first to attack, snapping at Kihyun’s throat as he jumped back, instead reaching up and clawing at the nose of the rogue. The demon screamed in pain, but this only made it more aggressive, charging at Kihyun once again as he wasn’t able to dodge the second time, taking them both to the ground as they battled to find the position on top. Kihyun yelped when he felt the claws of the other drag across his torso, but he forgot it almost instantly, flipping the two until he was the one on top, his claws digging into the beasts shoulders as it snapped and viciously snarled at him. He could see the panic in the beast’s eyes, and to that he felt a child like excitement flow through him, biting through the beast’s neck in the next moment as he held the chunk in his mouth, blood spurting out like a fountain as it hit Kihyun in the face and fell to the ground. 

Kihyun spit the part of the neck out of his mouth as he tasted the blood on his demon lips, and he felt himself only grow stronger, his confidence boosting as he slid off the dead demon, its head barely hanging on as it fell to the side. Kihyun started to saunter away from it as he felt a small stab to his chest, but he ignored it, shaking his coat of the blood that soaked it before breaking out into a run again. He felt his demon slowly grab a hold of his soul, but he thought nothing of it, charging into the night like a fearless warrior, ready to kill and earn his reward in the end. 

“Kihyun? Slow down, if you keep going like this you’ll get hurt,” he heard Hyungwon shout from his head set, but he shook his head as he couldn’t respond in his demon form, his feet taking him forward as he sought out a new prey. “Hyunwoo and Wonho just finished off a pack of them also, about five. I thought they weren’t supposed to run in packs?” Hyungwon said, but Kihyun only caught the part where the demon hunters had killed more than him, and he felt the flames of anger and rage erupt inside of him, blinding him as he took this on as a challenge. The demon hunters were winning, but Kihyun wanted to come out as king.

Kihyun ignored the last comment as he sniffed the air, and his eyes dilated at the new scent, one of beast and blood alike. It was so potent that Kihyun almost fell to the ground, power and strength spiking at its edges, a real foe for Kihyun. It was unlike anything he had smelt in the human world so far, and he knew it would be his greatest feat yet, the demon hunters only killing off the smaller ones as Kihyun handled the stronger ones. No, this was a kill for him, to take the victory of the night. And he felt his viens harden underneath his skin as his eyes grew wider, and his own demented beast started to show through, drool building in his mouth and falling to the ground like the demon he was.

Kihyun sprinted to the new scent, his footsteps heavy and easily heard, taking it corner after corner as he wished to find this new foe to feast on. And the closer he got, the more foul the smell of it became, the smell of a rogue completely lost to the insanity of death and rotting flesh, succumbing to its inner demon that plagued its mind. Kihyun had never felt adrenaline like this before, and he chased it all the same, turning a corner to see the largest beast he had seen yet, three times his size, roaring at a family as it scooped the mother and father into its mouth, closing its teeth down on them as their own blood rained on their kids like a shower.

Kihyun watched as the children cried and vomited, and he could smell how strong the blood was from here, the beast finishing the parents in one bite as it huffed through its nose, smoke rising as the children didn’t know where to go. Kihyun felt himself shiver at the sheer maniac auro the beast gave, and he felt his stomach stab with pain again, Kihyun tripping in his step as he watched the kids and smelled their fear running through their bodies. And Kihyun knew that he was their only chance at survival, at a fulfilling life, even if it would be plagued by the death of their parents. And he thought about how much it could hurt him to defeat this foe, but how proud of him Changkyun would be in the end, even if he ended up dying. Kihyun had to make a decision quickly, to run or fight. And he chose to fight.

Kihyun roared himself as he used his princely power to alert the rogue enemy, the beast turning its massive head as it stared at Kihyun with insanity in its eyes. It was like it didn’t even recognize what a demon looked like anymore, but it could tell Kihyun was a threat to its meal, and it flared its nostrils again, taking a step away from the children and towards Kihyun as its paw alone shook the ground. Kihyun snarled at the beast, and he tried to think about how to kill it, knowing that its sheer size would make it slow. But one hit could be enough to kill Kihyun, and so he had to be quick himself, his own feet pushing him forward as he stayed low to the ground to attack.

The beast was even larger up close, towering above him off the ground as it looked down at him with black, hollow eyes. Kihyun felt fear for the first time in a while, but he had already made his decision, and his demon side chose to fight, to do what he was sent here to do and stop the demons that attacked humans. Yet, he knew that this wasn’t what his lords had meant or sent him to kill. This monster was something completely different and so unexpected and rare, and Kihyun feared for this world if more of these rogues existed, the ones who lost themselves to their inner demon. Kihyun could only imagine how much death must have been created for something so sinister to be born.

The rogue lowered its head as it tried to sniff out Kihyun, and Kihyun slowly circled it, eyeing the children as they ran away, covered in blood and vomit from the gruesomeness of their parents death. He could see limbs on the ground along with the puddle of blood, and he hoped that that wouldn’t be him in a few moments, the rogue itself glancing to see if its original prey was still there. But the children had fled, and the rogue quickly took notice of that, time seeming to still as it flared its nostrils once more, and roared into the night.

Kihyun didn’t even have half a chance to realize what was happening when the beast threw its head to the side, colliding right into Kihyun and sending him flying from his spot on the ground, his body colliding into the wall as it let out a sickening crunch. He fell to the cement below as he coughed up black blood, and he looked up in time to see the mammoth of a demon charging at him, Kihyun’s own demon eyes widening before he scrambled to get up and out of the wall. Kihyun just managed to tumble to the side as the body of the beast collided with the wall, and it was enough to shake the building to collapse, debris and dust rising in clouds into the air, completely covering the beast as Kihyun tried to see where it was. Kihyun could see through darkness just fine, but at the moment he knew what it was like to be blind during a fight, the smoke and dust shrouding his enemy as he heard the crunch of its body on the cement.

Kihyun held his breath as he tried to imagine where the beast would come from him next, but once again he was too late, a demon paw thrusting down on top of him as he tried to catch it with his back, the paw slamming into his body and his own feet breaking into the ground below him, trying to keep himself up straight instead of being squashed straight into the earth. Even though his body was smaller, his princely demon blood gave him more strength than he could ever need, and he managed to tip the paw to the side, letting it slam into the cement right next to him as he jumped out of the way. Instead of waiting for it to attack again, Kihyun charged into the direction where the paw came from, and he slowly saw the beast take form in the dust cloud, Kihyun jumping into the air from his hind legs as he aimed to claw at its face.

Kihyun’s first successful hit, and he managed to sink his claws right through one of its eyes, turning it to mush as foul smelling black blood oozed at it, as if the beast was dead itself. It roared in pain as it thrashed backwards, and then it stared right at Kihyun with fury, kicking its hind leg before breaking into a sprint. Kihyun gasped as he ran away from it, and he knew now what it felt like to be the prey, his demon inside not giving up even if it meant death in the end. Instead Kihyun led the demon out of the dust cloud and back into the darkness off the night, sprinting between two narrow cement buildings as the beast slammed right into them, falling to the ground as it couldn’t make its way through like Kihyun could.

Kihyun circled around as he saw the beast on the ground, and he saw his chance, his teeth bared as he charged as fast as he could, snapping at the air and seeing the exposed neck of the rogue. Just one bite, and the monster would bleed out, allowing Kihyun the victory of this tremendous fight. But fate was strange, and always came with a warning, the previous slash to his stomach pulsing as he charged, forgetting about his injury and his weak points. Fate was cruel, and fate had no sympathy for demons, Kihyun’s moment stolen from him at the blink of an eye.

In one moment Kihyun was charging, and in the next he was being stabbed by the claw of the demon, the claw as thick as a tree stump as it pierced underneath his already softened belly, stopping him in his tracks as it tore a hole right through him to his back. Kihyun felt like everything had been stolen from him at once, and he grew cold, gasping for air as he felt his blood bleed from his body, oozing from his wound and his mouth, his vision growing blurry as the death bells towed around him. Kihyun had been defeated. He would die, and the world would burn in hell as a war raged, and he would be marked as the failure of the underworld. But worst of all, Changkyun would be alone. His human would see his dead body, and he would shed tears of sadness, words of pleading, and emotions of misery, his own freedom stolen from him the moment he tried to create it. Kihyun had failed not only his people, but Changkyun. And somehow, that hurt worse than death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c-c-c-c-cliffhanger!


	9. The Taste of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for EMOTIONS.

Kihyun fell still on the claw that pierced through his body, his head hanging and his chest rippling with pain, a coldness taking over his body that could only mean one thing: death. Kihyun would die in a matter of moments, the hole too big to mend or heal without the cure of a miracle, and he would fail humanity and his people, the rogue staying still as it huffed out a foul smelling breath, watching Kihyun with a sick interest as he slowly died on top of his claw. Kihyun imagined his death to be much greater than this, a sacrifice to either his people or his human, but instead all he managed to do was wound the beast, the creature still able to walk the earth afterwards as Kihyun fell deaf to it.

Kihyun could taste the iron in his mouth, and he let out small gasps as he tried to stay awake, his eyes trying to close on their own as the rogue turned the boy on its claw, letting him fall hard onto the cement ground in a pile of his own black blood, the rogue standing up and shaking its coat as it took a step towards Kihyun’s dying body. He couldn’t move, and the hole in his chest endlessly drained him of his blood, a small shiver wracking his body as he stared blurry eyed at the beast. He had been stupid, and he had been too cocky, and now he would die in vain, his own ego getting the best of him just because he had managed to kill a few easy foe. No, this one was too great, and it required more than just Kihyun. But he hadn’t heeded the other’s words, and he would die a fool, his memory living on only in his human as he shed his tears for him.

The earpiece was still in his ear, and he could faintly hear screaming, muffled by his incoming eternal sleep. He imagined that the others had already realized what had happened, and that Changkyun was already panicking, begging the others to save Kihyun, to see him one last time before he passed. But Kihyun was a coward, and he wanted Changkyun to stay where he was, so he didn’t have to see Kihyun like this, in his demon form, defeated. He didn’t want to lie and tell him he’d be okay without him, that his life will live on even without Kihyun in it. Because Kihyun felt it too, their connection, and he knew that if he left, he would be taking a piece of Changkyun’s heart with him.

Kihyun gasped loudly when he felt the stab of pain shock through him, like ice freezing him slowly from the inside out, his chest heaving as he felt he couldn’t breathe anymore. And the rogue continued to just wait and watch, finding a sickening amusement in death alone, whether it be human or demon. It could have been seconds or minutes, but Kihyun’s wait for death felt almost eternal, the moment pushing longer as Kihyun couldn’t let himself die just yet. He was waiting for something, but he just didn’t know what. Maybe hope. Maybe the smell of sweets.

A flash of light thundered through the sky, and Kihyun glanced up, his eyebrows furrowing as he allowed the light to blind him, watching the rogue get caught off guard as well as it huffed, taking a step back from Kihyun as it pawed the ground. And then just like a miracle, two blessed beings fell from the heavens, landing in front of Kihyun’s limp body, their wings protecting him from the blinding light they emitted, and from the death they were about to create. And Kihyun felt tears roll down his cheeks as he gasped once more, his vision still blurry even though he knew what was happening. A miracle. 

The wings spread out in front of them were pure white, hosting thousands of feathers as they fluttered from the soft breeze around them, a light of their own being emitted along with the others' natural one. It was a sight he hadn’t been privy to see before, but he had heard stories of its beauty, something demons always envied when it came to their own eternal life sulking in the darkness. These were creatures of holiness and happiness, and with them they carried blessings, something unspoken to be used on a demon. Yet here these two figures stood, guarding Kihyun as they finished what he had started, their wings fallings slowly as their light dimmed, and there was the dead body of the rogue now in front of him, black blood pooling out of its ears, its mouth, and its nose, as if the light bursted the demon’s organs from the inside out, Kihyun’s eyes slipping shut more as serenity fell over him.

The beast was dead, and his own death now meant something, the two holy creatures turning to face Kihyun as their wings folded behind them. And of course Kihyun should have realized sooner who they were and what they meant, but he had been blinded by his own darkness, his mind confused that out of everything, why they chose to protect him. A pair of guardian angels, and both of them standing proud as they watched over Kihyun and protected him, Kihyun coughing blood as his eyes finally slid shut, blocking the image from his vision as he heard cries and whispers all around him.

As his final moment on earth, Kihyun slipped into his human form, the wound even larger when seen this way, his whole chest torn out and hollowed by a single claw. Yet he wanted it to be this way, for Changkyun to see his face and recognize who he was, not for the demon he was, but as the person on this planet who held adoration and appreciation for a human. Kihyun would die human if it was to make the other accept their fate any better, and he could hear the angels around him gasp at his decision to shift, the two taking him into their arms and giving him a warmth that was already slowly slipping away. 

Kihyun could feel the air around him shift, and he knew that the angels were taking him away from this place, away from the death and the memory of his own defeat. And he felt his consciousness trying to stay on by a thread, the moment where he would lose everything so close, lingering like a kiss on the cheek. And Kihyun didn’t know where he was, or even who he was, but he could feel the warmth around him change as he was passed over to a new pair of arms, a warm wetness hitting his face as he was held close. Kihyun could smell sweets, and while he didn’t know what it came from anymore, he knew that he was safe, and where he was meant to be. And finally, he let go.

~~~~~~~~

A blinding light and a muffled voice, and Kihyun felt a pain shiver through his body, warm hands holding him down as he thrashed in their hold. He hadn’t died, but at the moment he wished he had, the pain all consuming and piercing as he felt his fangs dig into his lips, screams passing through as they became demented with his inner demon. He hadn’t died, but he wasn’t sure if this still wasn’t the end, smells of fear and anxiety surrounding him as well as hot searing flesh. He could see the light through his eyelids, and he could feel it through his skin, and he knew something or someone was trying to save him. The pain was immense, but if someone cared enough to try, Kihyun would hold on even longer than he had, waking up hours later to the attempts to mend the hole in his chest.

He had lost consciousness, and the group of boys had brought him back to their base, Changkyun holding him in his arms as his tears wet his skin, the two angels from before following in the skies as they all ended up at the same place. Kihyun was ran inside, and then began the process of healing him, hours of concentration and steady hands. But eventually Kihyun had woken up, and the pain had been more than he could bear, his saviors screaming for helping hands to hold him still as they finished their process. It was a nightmare of pain, but he could feel the cold leaving his body slowly, until only a strange buzz of warmth remained. And then the pain stopped.

The murmurs in the room continued as Kihyun was let go, and he panted harshly as he tried to open his eyes, feeling as if they were glued shut to his cheeks. He couldn’t see where he was or what was happening, but he could smell the distant scent of sweets, and so he knew he was okay, that if Changkyun trusted these people, Kihyun could too. And that was the right choice to make as something tipped onto his lips and into his mouth, and he eagerly drank it, feeling himself slowly come back to as his eyes fluttered behind their lids, the liquid leaving his lips, and the world going black around Kihyun. Kihyun knew it was up to him at this point, and if he had been given this second chance, he would make his all of it, trying to fall asleep in the darkness as he let his body finish up the rest of the mending it needed.

What started as minutes turned into hours, and then hours into day, and then finally at a week, Kihyun was able to open his eyes, the room bright and blinding as he blinked the remaining death from inside him. He had survived, and he had been healed, and while he didn’t know how long it took, he was ready to wake up and see his human again, to take in his smiling face as if it was the last moment between them. And as Kihyun sat up in his makeshift hospital bed, the door opened, and he held his breath, hoping for it to be the one person he wanted to see the most.

“Y-Your awake!” the person yelled, and Kihyun frowned, his heart sinking in his chest when he realized that the first person he saw after his near death experience wasn’t Changkyun, but the cause of all annoyance in his work life. There stood Minhyuk, and Kihyun couldn’t be more pissed.

“Fuck…” Kihyun growled to himself, and he closed his eyes, huffing out of his nose as he tried to contain his annoyance. He had remembered his face in his final moments, and while Kihyun didn’t want to believe it, the facts were all there.

“Seriously, you almost died there! Jooheon and I had to take turns keeping you alive, it was exhausting,” Minhyuk babbled, and he walked further into the room, Kihyun wincing at the loud sound of his rubber shoes as he stood by Kihyun’s bed, the demon dipping his head as Minhyuk tried to reach out for it.

“Don’t touch me,” Kihyun growled, and Minhyuk pouted, placing a hand on his hip as he tried to touch Kihyun’s forehead once more.

“Aw, but Kihyun, I just want to make sure you’re feeling better!” Minhyuk whined, and his voice drew another to the room, the door opening and a wide eyed Jooheon walking through. While he could deal with Jooheon better than Minhyuk, it still was annoying to have two of the wrong people in his room, and Kihyun groaned loudly, falling back onto the bed as he threw the white sheets covering him over his head.

“I’d be careful how you move, the wound is still healing and could reopen at any moment,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun gritted his teeth, trying to not get made because he knew the other was right. His demon just hated them too much to care.

“Joohoney, he won’t let me check his temperature,” Minhyuk whined, and he grabbed at the sheets, trying to pull them out of Kihyun’s hands as the demon held on as tightly as he could.

“Minhyuk leave him alone, he’s been through a lot,” Jooheon said with a sigh, and Kihyun could practically hear Minhyuk’s pout, the demon slowly lowering the sheets as the boy took a step back, wrapping his arm around Jooheon’s as he stared back at Kihyun. 

“You guys have a lot of explaining to do,” Kihyun sharply said, and Jooheon winced, slowly nodding his head as Minhyuk smiled, pointing between him and Jooheon as he held him tighter.

“We’re angels!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and Kihyun bit his tongue as he rolled his eyes, to show just how obnoxious Kihyun thought the stupid angel really was to his face.

“No fucking shit,” Kihyun snapped, and Minhyuk chuckled, letting go of Jooheon as he turned his back towards Kihyun, showing his white wings as they shook in excitement. 

“Pretty, right?” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun snapped his eyes to Jooheon’s, the other’s widening at the glare he saw as he grabbed his angel friend to turn him around and face the demon once more.

“We didn’t mean to deceive you all these human years, it’s just, we weren’t allowed to tell you,” Jooheon tried, but Kihyun shook his head, sitting up in his bed once more as he pointed accusingly between the two.

“So first you make me deal with you for three years as annoying humans, and now I have to deal with you as stupid angels as well? You know, a demon's worst enemy?” Kihyun bitterly said, and Jooheon slowly nodded as he bit his lip, Minhyuk smiling widely as he took a step forward.

“It won’t be that bad! Since you know everything, it’ll make it easier for us to protect you!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and Kihyun groaned loudly, letting his head fall in his hands as he closed his eyes. His head was starting to hurt from the confusion and annoyance he felt, and he could see the memory of them saving him a week ago like a replaying film, the angels unusually saving his life even though they were never meant to interfere with one another.

It was hard to believe that these two had been angels this whole time, the one thing he feared in this world. The holy beings were a demon’s enemy, the root of war and death that Kihyun was told to try to prevent. Yet, these two were trying to protect him. They watched over him after all this time, and they suffered on the earth the same as him, for reasons Kihyun could not comprehend. And he knew he wanted those answers quick, or his demon might just take over and kill everything and everyone, the demon glancing up at the angels once more as they suddenly seemed brighter than ever before.

“Maybe we should take it slow, and talk things through with you… I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun sighed, leaning back in his bed as he tried to calm down once more. The demon nodded his head for the angel to continue, and the other seemed relieved to see Kihyun more willing to listen, the other boy stepping forward as he took Minhyuk’s hand into his own. “We had been watching the demons for a while, even before you came to the human world. Minhyuk and I were told to keep a close eye on the rogues, and eventually we heard plans of a demon prince getting sent to the human world by a voice on the inside. Instead Minhyuk and I were given the mission to follow you instead, to become a demon’s first guardian angel. It’s unethical and unheard of, but essential amongst all things,” Jooheon explained, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the angel's words as he asked his own.

“But why would I need guardian angels if the angels themselves want me to fail?” Kihyun asked, and Jooheon actually looked surprised, a sadness taking over Minhyuk’s face as he gazed towards Kihyun.

“That’s just not true. We as angels value life and peace, and are trying to do whatever we can to stop the war which is on the brink of starting. You demon, are a chess piece, a pawn sent into the middle of the playing board by your kind. And they have set you up to fail,” Minhyuk sadly said, and Kihyun felt his chest tighten as anger pulsed through him, his eyes turning black as he glared at the two saddened angels.

“But why would they want me to fail?! They want me to stop the war, to stop you from killing all of us!” Kihyun screamed, and Jooheon and Minhyuk stood still, their gazed falling to the ground as their heads bowed, and Kihyun felt the anger shift into desperate tears, the two showing their honesty and loyalty as their light shone a little brighter.

“Your kind have lied and deceived you. They want you to fail, they want this war to begin with your death. You are their scapegoat, and if you die, war will break out, and not only will thousands of angels and demons die in vain, but humanity will be wiped out in the middle of it. Earth will stop existing,” Jooheon whispered, and it hit Kihyun like a blow to his heart, that the two were telling the truth. Kihyun had been lied to, had been chosen for this mission for a reason. He was the one who didn’t listen, he was the one who listened to his humanity more than his demon, he was the only demon that was different amongst the rest. And he was the easiest to get rid of.

“The angels don’t want war, it’s the demons who do. The underworld lords are power hungry and want the worlds to themselves. We have been chosen to be the ones to make sure you survive. Your death will spark a revolution,” Minhyuk sadly said as the two slowly raised their heads, pitying the demon who was crying in his own sorrow, the truth finally revealed to him at last.

And it hurt, more than the mortal wound, or when he first came to the human world, the loneliness he suffered through as he was forced to think and act like a human. He wasn’t loved there nor here, and he didn’t belong. He wasn’t the strong demon prince who would save his people, he was the one they knew they could sacrifice, the one they wouldn’t miss. Just because he had always been a little different. And while he was thankful that the angels managed to shed their light on him, it hurt. It hurt so fucking much to know he was nothing but a disappointment. It hurt to know that his own kind wanted him dead, and it hurt that in the end he wouldn’t be remembered. And through it all, he had suffered so much for lies and deceit, and his demon didn’t know if it should be angry or heartbroken at this moment. But his humanity fell into the pits of sadness, and for Kihyun, it was the easiest choice yet to fall with it.

Kihyun pulled his knees up as he softly sobbed into them, wishing he could be alone at the moment, for the angels to not see the evil demon drowning in his own vulnerability. And while he hurt from his wound, his heart ached even more, and the angels knew that their time was done, the boy’s slowly shuffling out of the room in sadness. They couldn’t do anything more than provide the boy with the truth, and now it was up to Kihyun to figure the rest out, to die in vain like his demon underworld lords wanted him to, or to protect the world, to go against everything he had been taught since he was a child. It was up to him to make a choice, but he couldn’t. Kihyun was a coward, and a failure.

The door to his room opened again, and Kihyun lifted his teary eyes to see beauty and clarity at once, the human slowly moving inside as he sank onto the bed with Kihyun, his body shaking in relief to see the boy alive and awake. And while it wasn’t the perfect scene he wished to have been privy to, Kihyun could smell his sweet scent and the relief it held. Someone was happy to see him alive. Someone wanted him to live, to fight, to protect the people close to him at any cost. And suddenly the presence of the boy made Kihyun's choice much clearer. Kihyun would forever be a demon, but he didn’t need to be bad. He could fight, and now he could love. And Kihyun loved the life he had.

Kihyun wrapped his arms around the boy as he laid on top of him, careful of the healing wound as his legs laid between Kihyun’s own. Changkyun was warm, and it made Kihyun sigh as he willed his tears to end, his hand coming up to stroke the boy’s hair gently as he took in his presence and scent. Things between them wouldn’t change, and Kihyun knew his demon would always show through at times, and it would forever be a cycle of domination and tenderness alike. It was just the way Kihyun was, and while it wasn’t ideal for human’s, it was for Changkyun, the only human who understood and held as many emotions as he did for one demon alone. Changkyun would give and take, and Kihyun would present and receive, both in different ways, but meaning the same thing in the end.

Changkyun glanced up from where he held his head in Kihyun’s chest, and Kihyun felt his eyes grow even blacker in want and need, the boy feeling the same way as he crawled closer. He stopped when his hands were gently grabbing onto Kihyun’s shoulders, and Kihyun’s hands were holding the boy up by his waist, their foreheads resting on one another as they closed their eyes and just breathed. Breathed in relief and breathed in comfort, until Kihyun felt the string between their chests become too taught, and he leaned forward, connecting their lips as Changkyun eagerly kissed back, sparks of pleasure and happiness sparking in Kihyun’s closed eyes as all he focused on was the boy and his taste.

Kihyun didn’t feel the need to be rough with his human, and while he knew after today he might act the same as before, something inside him had still changed. And while he didn’t know what he felt meant, he knew what it wanted him to do, his internal demon taking a seat as his humanity took the spot next to him. From this moment forward, it was no longer Kihyun and them, but it would be “us,” the seven boys working together to stop the world from erupting in flames. Kihyun would be working for the good as he tried to rid himself of the bad. And he knew it would be hard, but not impossible. Because if someone could help Kihyun to become a better person, it would be Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so obviously a big turning point in events here. Kihyun realizes he's been lied to, and now he has decided to work against the demons, and would work along side not only angels, but humans and demon hunters. Yikes. It'll take a lot for him to get used to seeing them as people he can depend on and trust, but Changkyun will be by his side cheering him on. The next few chapters will be laid back as Kihyun obvs needs to heal, I mean, he literally survived from a hole in his chest. But, more questions will be answered, and more smut will be written, and some fun scenes introducing the other boy's better as well. Don't forget about Changkyun, he want's to be involved, and for that, he needs to be trained.  
> Also, my fingers keep slipping and I keep writing Chankgyun instead of Changkyun. Sorry if I miss that when I reread my chapters 😂


	10. The Loneliness of Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> My wifi died the moment I finished typing this chapter, so I'm using a hotspot from my phone to post this. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow, I wanted to get it out at my usual 2am or 3am time, when I post after getting home from work.

Kihyun sat in his makeshift hospital bed, his lips sulking into a frown as he watched some human television show on a laptop Hyungwon had given him to borrow. He had been here for a fews days now, and the angels had not allowed him to leave his bed besides for a few trivial things, and now Changkyun was visiting less and less. Kihyun had asked him a few times why he always seemed so busy suddenly, but the boy would always just shrug and avoid the question, Kihyun not being able to pry it out of him like he would normally do in his working state. Instead his frown only sank lower as the days went by, and now Changkyun had been gone for so long Kihyun was just about to rip the door open and walk the halls to find him, regardless if his wound reopened or not.

Kihyun sighed as he shut the laptop, and he let his hands ball around the blanket in his lap, his fists shaking as he slowly applied strength to his grasp. He was angry, and he was feeling lonely, his aggravation only bubbling more the longer Changkyun was away. Before the attachment seemed strange, but since his revelation, the will to see Changkyun had grown, and now it felt like an empty pit in his chest when the other was away for too long, Kihyun growing upset with himself because there was nothing he could do about it. He was stuck here in this bed, and he was healing, his hands loosening as he let out another loud sigh and fell back further into the bed.

The door to his room opened, but the smells of sweets wasn’t there like he hoped, instead a new smell wafted through, Kihyun scrunching his nose as he glanced at his least favorite angel. Minhyuk had been less annoying than the first day, but he visited Kihyun the most, eager to tend to his wounds and make sure that he was healing properly. Kihyun would have liked to think it was because someone other than Changkyun cared for him, but he knew it was only because the other was trying his hardest to not let him die and spark a war between worlds. And that only left an unsettling bitterness for the other boy inside of him.

“You must be bored,” Minhyuk said as he shut the door behind him, and Kihyun grunted in reply, glancing away from the other as he stared blankly at the wall. “How do you feel today?” Minhyuk asked instead, and while Kihyun appreciated his non annoying tone of excitement at the moment, he still would rather sit in silence than talk to the other.

“Fine,” Kihyun grunted, and he could feel Minhyuk’s eyes on him, as if he could see through the boy easily, knowing exactly how he felt and what he wanted. He was lonely, and all he wanted was Changkyun by his side.

“Changkyun’s busy at the moment, but I think he should be able to visit later. He mentions your name about every other word, so I’m sure he misses you just as much,” Minhyuk said with a small chuckle, and Kihyun felt his lips turn up at the thought of the other boy, the pressure in his chest easing as he glanced back at Minhyuk. “I think you will be healed enough to leave your bed soon. You won’t be able to fight, but at least you won’t be stuck in this room anymore,” Minhyuk said trying to sound hopeful, and it worked slightly, Kihyun feeling a small shock of excitement roll through him at the thought of finally joining the others in their endeavours to save the world.

“I can’t take this room much longer…” Kihyun drawled, his voice surprisingly calm towards the boy he hated the most. Minhyuk smiled when Kihyun finally decided to talk, and for now they were civil, Kihyun realizing that maybe needed to let the other be once in a while. He wasn’t the human he thought he was, and he had spent three years in this wretched world himself, not fighting demons, but following Kihyun to try to save him. He was sure that had to come with an annoyance of its own.

“You won’t,” Minhyuk said, and he lifted the blanket, removing the bandage on Kihyun’s chest before humming, the wound fully closed but still raw. “I’d say you can leave tomorrow, but with the help of someone,” Minhyuk added, and Kihyun smiled to himself, nodding his head as Minhyuk changed the bandage and let the blanket fall back onto Kihyun’s lap.

“Minhyuk… if you and Jooheon were angels, how come you smelled like humans the whole time?” Kihyun suddenly asked, the question sitting in his mind for the past few days. Minhyuk chuckled as he pulled away, and Kihyun could see the boy’s wings shiver behind him, the other stretching them unknowingly while being in the room.

“It’s something angels created to make it harder for demons to detect us, sort of like a human perfume,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun sniffed the air, scrunching his nose at the smell of dew and grass, the scent not unpleasant, just strong and different.

“But won’t demons be able to smell you know that you aren’t wearing it?” Kihyun wearily asked, and Minhyuk shook his head, glancing around the room as Kihyun’s gaze suddenly became more intense on the angel.

“Well, I don’t think so? We are pretty far underground, and Jooheon and I will put it back on when we need to go to the surface again. You’re here, so there isn’t a need to leave at the moment. We go where you go,” Minhyuk answered, and Kihyun glanced away, frowning as he nodded his head. “Maybe try to rest a little more, and later we will send Changkyun your way. Tomorrow one of us will help you out of bed and show you around the place,” Minhyuk said, and without waiting for Kihyun to answer, he dipped out of the room, the door shutting softly behind him, and leaving Kihyun alone to himself and his thoughts once more.

Minhyuk wasn’t really a bad person, or as annoying as Kihyun was making him out to be. The problem was Kihyun and his inner demon, the other telling him to push any creature other than a demon away, especially angels. He didn’t like humans, but angles were his natural enemy, and so inside he was conflicted, always trying to push past his demon and see things in a different light. But his demon was a big part of who he was, and it was harder to ignore it than to listen to it, Kihyun sighing as he laid back in his bed once more. Kihyun didn’t want to hate Minhyuk. He was just too good for him.

Kihyun laid in his bed for the next few hours as he thought about the things around him, and his own change of heart, how hard it was to actually see things differently now that he told himself he would. His inner demon was a beast to ignore, but he knew that he could do it, that he had done it before. His demon had wanted him to take his favorite human, devour and kill him, and yet he had pushed it aside easily as he did what he wanted. And while his demon influenced some of his choices, ultimately Kihyun had the last word in the end.

Eventually Kihyun decided to close his eyes and rest, falling to sleep even though he found himself sleeping more these days. A demon didn’t need much rest, but with his wound he found himself more exhausted at times than not, and he took his lonesome time to sleep instead, to bring back the energy that he needed to help the others. And this time his sleep lasted longer than others, and he missed the way the room smelled like sweets when a certain someone walked in, Kihyun’s body relaxing further into his bed and his dreams turning just as sweet at the presence of the boy alone. Changkyun didn’t wake him as he stood by his side, but he gazed at his peaceful features, his heart aching for the demon, wishing he could heal and feel better after receiving a wound so terrible.

Kihyun felt the bed shift after a few minutes of the boy being in the room, and his eyes fluttered open as his nostrils flared, the smell of sweets hitting him at the same time as the warmth of the boy, the growl leaving Kihyun’s mouth the moment he realized who was slipping in his bed. He had missed the other so much that his demon was feeling protective and selfish, and he could feel a lust for the boy settling into his lower stomach, like Chankgyun was a match to his internal flame. And so when he wrapped his arms around him, he might have held on too tight, and when he heard Changkyun gasp at the hold, he felt his fire only grow, Kihyun keeping him close as another pleased growl left his mouth.

Changkyun had his body tucked into Kihyun’s side, but Kihyun wanted something different from him at the moment, his lips yearning to taste the other, and his heat wishing to feel him. Changkyun squeaked when Kihyun grabbed onto his hips and moved him to straddle him instead, and Changkyun stared down at him with wide eyes at the sudden movement, Kihyun’s hand moving to rest at the boy’s waist as he sat heavily on top of Kihyun’s hips. The position was all too perfect for more, and Kihyun’s demon seemed to agree when his eyes suddenly changed black, Changkyun gasping before his own eyes fluttered and lidded, understanding the situation clearly as tension built up in the room.

“You’ve been gone for a while,” Kihyun growled, and Changkyun gulped, sliding forward in his position as his hands moved to cling to Kihyun’s shoulder, his body slotting perfectly with Kihyun’s own as his lips drew closer to Kihyun’s.

“I thought about you the whole time,” Changkyun whispered, and yet it wasn’t enough for Kihyun, his grip on the boy’s waist becoming tighter as he bruised the skin, Changkyun wincing as a small whine left his mouth at the roughness. Kihyun felt like was starved, starved of Changkyun’s touch, of his sounds and his scent, and he wanted to consume everything he saw in front of him, the boy as tempting as ever as he held him in his grasp.

“I bet you spent your time fucking the others,” Kihyun suddenly accused, realizing he was lying, but only to rile the other up, the boy’s eyes whipping up to his own as his cheeks blushed a bright red.

“N-No!” Changkyun said, and then he gasped when he felt Kihyun’s hand move slowly up to his ass, taking it into his hand as he gave it a small squeeze.

“A dumb cum slut like you needs to be fucked daily, and I know that I wasn’t the one doing it,” Kihyun growled, and Changkyun let out a small moan when Kihyun’s hand moved to the waist band of his sweatpants, his fingers dipping past as he continued to palm the smooth skin of Changkyun’s ass. Changkyun shook his head at Kihyun’s words, but his mouth parted as he let out small pants, his arousal seeping into his scent as Kihyun felt his inner demon beg him to take the boy now. “You surely didn’t wait this long just for me?” Kihyun continued, his hand moving lower as he spread the boy’s cheeks, and he felt his finger reach his rim, gently rubbing small, teasing circles around it as Changkyun let out a small whiny moan again, falling further into Kihyun as he arched his back and tried to push himself back on the finger.

“O-Only you…” Changkyun panted, and he looked more high strung than usual, Kihyun realizing the other had wanted him as much as he wanted the boy. They both had waited, and while before it was difficult because he was still healing, now was different, and they knew it would be okay to let themselves go and explore each other's pleasures and bodies once more.

“Oh? So you really only saved yourself for me, pet?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun eagerly nodded, his lower half unknowingly grinding down on Kihyun as he felt the boy harden on top of him, Kihyun’s own cock hard and aching from just the sight of the needy boy alone. “Did you touch yourself?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun whined, bringing his head up as he moved to kiss Kihyun’s jaw, the demon beneath growling as he felt his dolls delicate lips on his skin.

“Y-Yes…” Changkyun moaned, and Kihyun huffed in satisfaction, smirking as he felt Changkyun eagerly try to find his lips, Kihyun pulling away teasingly when the boy got too close.

“And did you think of me while doing it?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun whined loudly at the loss, the boy being made to focus on Kihyun’s voice rather than his body, a cruel game that only seemed to edge him on more.

“I couldn’t stop thinking o-of you,” Changkyun said, and he decided to move to Kihyun’s neck instead, licking down the side as Kihyun turned to give him better access, a groan leaving his lips at the feelings of pleasure sparking along the skin of his neck.

“Show me…” Kihyun groaned, and Changkyun’s breath hitched as he pulled away, still grinding down on Kihyun as he brought his hand away from the boy’s ass, instead reaching up and grabbing onto one of the boy’s wrists before bringing his hand close to his lips. “I want you to show me how you touched yourself,” Kihyun growled, and he pushed three of Changkyun’s fingers past his lips, sucking on the digits as he made them sticky with his spit, perfect to use as he prepared himself for Kihyun. Changkyun gasped as his face flushed further, and he bit his lip as he nodded, his gaze heavy on Kihyun as he watched the other suck on his fingers.

Kihyun slowly pulled the boy's fingers from his mouth as he let go of him, and Changkyun sat up as best he could, trying not to hurt the demon beneath him, using one hand to pull off all his clothes before laying naked right on top of Kihyun once more. The blanket had fallen to the floor, and Changkyun arched so perfectly that Kihyun could see past him and how curvy the boy was, a growl leaving Kihyun’s lips as the boy rested his cheek on Kihyun’s chest, looking backwards as he brought his hand to his own rim and teased himself. Kihyun could feel himself harden even more at the delicious sight, and he brought his hand to the boy’s hair, carding his fingers through it as he whispered to the boy.

“Show me how you felt when you fucked yourself on your fingers while thinking of me,” Kihyun growled, and Changkyun moaned, pushing one finger past his rim as his breath caught in his throat, his eyes shut tight and his lips parting as small pants pushed through. Kihyun could feel the boy ground down on him as he tried to push back on his finger, and he pushed his hips up into it, a groan leaving his lips at the small amount of friction he felt from his body grinding into Changkyun’s own. His clothes were still on, and all he wanted to do was rip them off and throw the boy onto the bed as he fucked him as hard as he could, but he was still injured, and for now this was the best he could manage.

Moans started streaming past Changkyun’s lips as he loosened around his own finger, trying to push his digit in as far as he could as he pushed back on it, pleasure lighting up his whole body as he panted Kihyun’s name, Kihyun hand stalling in Changkyun’s hair at the breathy sounds of the boy. He looked like he was eager for more, and Kihyun could tell when he put in another finger, his moans rising higher as his body shivered in pleasure. The boy on top of him was so hard and ready, and yet he could only push himself further as he stretched himself out, getting himself ready to take the demon and his giant cock. It was a moment both had been eager to feel again, and Kihyun tightened his hand in Changkyun’s hair, grabbing it into a fist before pulling the boy’s head up forcefully to look at him.

Changkyun’s eyes fluttered open as he stared at Kihyun with misty eyes, his jaw slack as he moaned from the pleasure of his own finger. And Kihyun had had enough when he surged forward, surprising the boy as he captured his lips, kissing them roughly as he swallowed the boy’s needed moans, Changkyun keening from the extra pleasure he was given. Kihyun easily pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth, and he wondered how full the other felt, both holes filled as his body was consumed in sensations, Changkyun barely able to kiss back as he focused on fingering himself deeper, hoping that he could reach his own prostate and feel shivers of ecstasy through his body.

Kihyun pulled back as a line of spit fell between the two’s lips, and Changkyun had his eyes closed again, his head straining as Kihyun held it up, the boy gripping his shoulder tightly as he started to tremble on top of the demon. And Kihyun could smell how close the other was, how ready he was to be fucked and consumed, the human thrusting his last finger in as his eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled, his jaw falling all the way open as a loud moan passed his lips. He looked like the most delicious meal in all the worlds, and Kihyun had just about had enough waiting, his cock hard and aching to be inside Changkyun and feel as he clenched and squirmed on top of him.

“Get up,” Kihyun growled, and Changkyun was too gone to listen, moans still playing as he continued to fuck himself. Kihyun tugged his hair harder as the boy gasped, and he reached back, grabbing the boy’s wrist and pulling his hand away from his hole, Changkyun whining loudly as his lips trembled in need. “Let me fuck you, pretty boy. I can’t wait any longer,” Kihyun whispered, and Changkyun blinked as his vision cleared, the boy slowly sitting up as he accidentally grinded down on Kihyun. Kihyun moaned loudly at the pressure, and Changkyun flushed at the sound, moving to help Kihyun out of his close before straddling him once more.

“C-Can I please?” Changkyun asked, his hand trembling as he reached for Kihyun’s cock, and Kihyun smirked as he nodded his head, biting his lip harshly when he felt the boy take him into his hand and slowly stroke his length. Kihyun tried to thrust his hips at the pace Changkyun was going, but it was too slow and teasing, and Kihyun felt himself get aggravated for how long he was waiting, a growl passing his lips as Changkyun whined at the sound.

“Turn around,” Kihyun snapped, and Changkyun’s eyes widened as he slowly nodded, turning around in his seat until his ass and back were facing Kihyun, his body like a perfectly sculpted doll that his demon wanted to destroy. Kihyun reached up as he gently ran his nails down the back of Changkyun’s backside, and the boy shivered as he arched at the touch, Kihyun letting his hand move to rest at the other’s hip as he spoke again. “Hands behind your back, wrists together,” Kihyun spoke, and Changkyun easily listened, putting his wrists together as he put them behind his back. Kihyun smirked as he grabbed onto them with a single hand as held them tightly, keeping them in place as Changkyun shivered in eagerness once more.

“Please…” Changkyun whined, and Kihyun chuckled, using his free hand to push the boy up as he positioned his cock against the rim of the boy’s tight hole, Changkyun moaning from the thought alone of Kihyun being inside of him. And he couldn’t wait any longer to give the boy the pleasure he wanted as he helped lower him back down, Changkyun gasping as Kihyun’s cock slid inside, filling him fully and touching all the right places.

“You feel so fucking good, pet,” Kihyun groaned, and thrusted the rest of the way in on his own, listening as Changkyun gasped and cursed at the feeling, his hands straining in Kihyun’s hold as his body trembled on top of him. Kihyun let the moment pass in stillness as he got used to the heat surrounding him, and Changkyun to the length inside him, until he spoke again, and Changkyun could do nothing but listen. “Start moving, doll. Show me how good I make you feel,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun moaned as he tried to pull himself up, the action difficult with his hands behind his back, but Kihyun helped steady the boy all the same, a groan passing his lips as he felt his cock slide through the heat slowly. Kihyun tried to stay as still as possible as Changkyun fucked him, but the boy was already growing delirious once again, panting and moaning loudly as his legs shook in pleasure, the strain too much to handle on his own.

“M-More…” Changkyun cried, and Kihyun could hear the sob in his voice, the demon cooing from how pathetic the boy was acting. Yet it was everything Kihyun adored about the boy, and he shuffled to move into position on the bed, waiting for Changkyun to lift himself once more before thrusting his hips up and meeting Changkyun on the way down, the boy practically screaming as Kihyun made direct contact onto his prostate.

“Fucking scream like you mean it, slut,” Kihyun growled, and he started to thrust upwards without constraint, Changkyun sobbing and screaming as he thrashed in Kihyun’s hold, his wrists trying their hardest to break free and touch himself even though he knew the demon’s strength, and that the only way he would be able to was if Kihyun decided on his own to let go. He had the perfect view as he watched his own cock slide in and out of Changkyun, and he could see the boy arching as his pleasure took over his body, goosebumps and sweat on his back as his jaw fell open in ecstasy.

Kihyun used his free hand to grab the boy’s hair into his hand again, and he tugged the boy’s head backwards, forcing him to stare up into the ceiling as he was railed underneath, the strain making small sparks of pain erupt down his body that only added to the feelings of pleasure. Kihyun was in control, and he dominated Changkyun completely, the boy being slowly driven to insanity as he moaned and screamed, drool spilling past his lips as tears fell from his eyes. And all at once the pleasure inside Changkyun exploded as he finally was forced into his release, his cock hard between his legs as it came onto the bed beneath him, and full bodies shudders racking his body as Kihyun fucked him through his orgasm.

Kihyun felt the boy flutter around him, and he knew that the boy had come on his own, Kihyun feeling just as close as he bit his lip and grunted, the tensing of Changkyun’s hole helping to tip him over the edge as he came inside the boy. His thrusts became fast and sloppy as he fucked his cum further inside Changkyun, and the boy gasped as he felt the sticky warmth flow inside of him, his body now trembling more than ever as he was only held up by the hand on his wrists, Kihyun keeping him in place to finish his own pleasure. Kihyun fucked him until he felt like he had nothing left, and he easily slid out, watching the delicious scene of his cum spilling out of Changkyun, the boy a mess as he was covered in tears, sweat, and cum. Yet it was still too perfect for Kihyun, and all he wanted to do was collect the boy into his arms as he held him close, his chest beating fast as he felt a strange separation anxiety flow over him.

Kihyun let go of the boy’s hair and wrists as Changkyun almost fell over, but Kihyun caught him by his waist before easily moving to lay him back down, Changkyun falling to his side as his lips panted close to his ears, Kihyun shivering from the hot breath he felt so close. He knew the boy was tired, as was he, and he knew that while he couldn’t help them out like he did last time, he could be there for the other, to comfort him and show him that Kihyun wasn’t only dictated by the demon inside of him. He carried a humanity of his own, and for some reason, he wanted Changkyun to see that too, to find good qualities in both his demonic and humanic sides. 

Neither shared any more words, but their bodies being close spoke of their need for one another, Changkyun naked and impossibly warm as he clung onto Kihyun. And Kihyun felt tired all over again as he felt the pain in his chest return. But it was worth it if he could have the other in his space with him. Tomorrow Kihyun would be able to walk again, and discover the secrets the others had been hiding from him, but for now, he would enjoy this moment with Changkyun, pretending there was nobody else in this world but him and the human. Kihyun closed his eyes as he heard the human snore next to him, and he smiled before drifting off himself, his arm wrapped tight around his human, and his thought drifting to his beautiful smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying my smut scenes, as some of you might know I feel a little self conscious about them since writing my last story. But that's why I added warnings, and I suppose if you guys are still reading there has to be a charm to them. Let me know what you guys think, feedback always makes me smile with everyone's nice comments. Thank you for the kudos as well, and get ready for a fun next chapter!


	11. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue, and a little bit of lore.

“I can do it on my own…” Kihyun grumbled as he was held securely between two demon hunters, Hyunwoo on his left and Wonho on his right. The hunters were abnormally large and strong, but Kihyun knew that came with the genes of being a demon hunter. They were human as well, but more of an evolved species, and they had found ways over time to cloak their human-like scents to hide their presence around demons. 

“Sure you can, but that doesn’t mean we’ll let you,” Wonho said with a bright smile, and Kihyun scoffed at the words, turning his head away from the hunter as he bit his tongue. He had more to say, but that morning Changkyun and him had woken up, the human had told him how fond he was growing of the group as a whole, and Kihyun decided he would try to act more civil for his sake, the words of annoyance bubbling underneath his skin as he tried to hold them down.

“You’re still healing,” Jooheon reminded him, the two angels walking ahead of the three as Jooheon turned his head, and Kihyun shot him a glare and a frown, grumbling under his breath his hate of everyone and how he wishes they would just leave him alone. 

It was just the five of them at the moment, the two angels walking in front while the hunters held Kihyun up between them, giving him the balance he needed to walk away from the room he had been imprisoned in. They were heading to a small cafeteria underground, the base much larger than Kihyun originally though, and were attempting to let Kihyun eat some food, the demon not having eaten since his time of rest. He didn’t need food, but he was admittedly excited for it once more, his feet dragging as his head grew dizzy, Hyunwoo stopping for only a short moment as he held the boy up more and gave him a small smile.

“Thanks…” Kihyun unwillingly grumbled, and he avoided the hunter’s eye contact, his own gaze falling to the floor as he frowned harder. He felt useless and weak, but he knew that in time he would be back to where he was again, the others telling him to take this time to rest while they figured a few things out. While Kihyun wouldn’t admit it, it was a nice experience to have others dote on him for a little bit.

Changkyun had gotten changed and cleaned this morning before helping to clean Kihyun himself, the two ending up in a heated make out session as Kihyun held the boy close once more. He knew that their time was ending, and he knew the other would leave, but he felt his heart break all the same when Hyungwon eventually came to grab the other, smirking at the two boys before pulling them away. His scent clung to the room, and that was the only reason Kihyun could think to return there, his chest tight as he watched the floor move past him, his thoughts drifting to the heavy feeling of need inside of him. It had only been a few hours, and Kihyun already missed the boy.

“What do you want to eat?” Wonho suddenly asked, and Kihyun glanced at him for only a moment, deciding to spare the boy the wrath of kicking him out of his own thoughts as he replied.

“I don’t know. I usually eat just about anything,” Kihyun answered, the words coming out softer than he intended. And he hated the way Wonho seemed to appreciate his change of tone, his own smile turning fond as he nodded his head. “Why does this place have a cafeteria anyways?” Kihyun blurted out, and he heard Hyunwoo chuckle, his arm around his shoulder a strange feeling, but a needed one.

“I didn’t know demons could be so curious,” Hyunwoo joked, and Kihyun knew that he would usually feel bitter at those words, but the bickering was refreshing, and he snorted as he lifted his head higher, smirking as he gave it right back to the other. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what made me think demon hunters were even smart enough to answer as simple a question as that,” Kihyun retorted, and he expected the other to be angry, but both Hyunwoo and Wonho laughed loudly at that, their laughter full bodied and jostling him around as he let out a small wince of pain.

“Stop moving him so much! Look, he’s in pain,” Minhyuk said as he glared back at the two shadow hunters, the boy’s stilling immediately as they looked back. Kihyun couldn’t help but think Minhyuk looked like a doting parent, and he rolled his eyes, pushing the two demon hunters back into motion as they stumbled and started to walk Kihyun forward again.

“Sorry about that…” Wonho gently said, and Kihyun sighed as he shook his head, finding himself not as upset with the other as he thought he would be.

“About the cafeteria, this base is a subbase to the main one. Sort of like the alternative one if something was to happen to the first, like getting found by civilians, or overrun by demons. We also use this one to hold national meetings every few months, so while it only has the three of us in it now, at times there will be hundreds,” Hyunwoo explained, and Kihyun hummed as he nodded his head, agreeing that the place looked like it was built for bigger company than there was.

“There won’t be one while I’m here, right? Because I’m pretty sure the last thing they would want is a demon in their base,” Kihyun joked, and Wonho looked nervous as he glanced over at Kihyun, still holding him tight as he helped him down the hall.

“Kihyun… you’re kind of an abnormality amongst the demons we have seen. Until you, I’ve never met one that joked around like you, or even talked to us like normal people. And the connection you have with Changkyun… admittedly, that’s strange,” Wonho said as he reached his free hand up to rub the back of his head, Kihyun frowning at the words he had heard.

“Maybe that’s because you’ve only met the rogue ones before,” Kihyun thought, but Hyunwoo shook his head, Kihyun frowning more as the conversation took a strange turn.

“No, our families go back thousands of years, and we’ve met many different types of demons. Our origin and history books have yet to mention a demon with a human-like personality, or rational thoughts. Forgot having one as an ally,” Hyuwnoo explained, and Kihyun bit his lips, a small sigh leaving his mouth as he tried to think the other’s words through.

“Do you know how demons are created?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk and Jooheon turned their heads as they tried to listen to their conversation, just as curious and invested as the hunters were.

“We don’t know much, but isn’t it like a bit of reincarnation?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun glanced up at him, his lips lifting as a small chuckle left his mouth.

“Sort of. All souls when people die basically go through this cycle, they are cleansed of their sins, and then put into a lottery almost. But even if sins are cleansed, they still can leave a scar on that soul, and more often than not the lottery is rigged to take those souls with the most sins to be reincarnated into demons. Those with the least can be angels, and the rest are sent to the human world to be reborn as humans. But, the system itself is faulty, and more often than not the best souls can become demons, while the worst ones become angels. And in the most rare occasion, a soul can be split and sent two different ways,” Kihyun explained, the boy’s wide eyes as they heard about the process in surprise.

“Usually the worst souls that become angels eventually fall. But fallen angels are a worst story,” Minhyuk pitched in, and Kihyun, Jooheon, and Minhyuk shivered at the thought, fallen angels said to be the most destructive creatures in all the three worlds.  
“So, a person in their previous life can be the kindest, most honest person, and still could end up in the underworld as a demon?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded, a sad smile on his face as he glanced back at the ground.

“I’ve heard my lords speak behind my back many times, the records of my previous life hidden in the archives and locked away. They knew who I was, but I have no clue, I am only Kihyun the Demon Prince when I look into a mirror. I don’t know if I was good or bad, but I don’t think I was meant to become a demon,” Kihyun said, and he shrugged, trying to smile as he felt the sadness radiate around him from the others. “Yet, there is nothing I can do, and my demon lives inside of me. I tell myself I need to live up to the demon standard, to keep my hate as close to my soul as my own demon. But, I’m starting to think that maybe I’m wrong…” Kihyun said with a sigh, glancing up at the four boys around him as they stared at him with sad eyes, the gazes not as annoying as Kihyun would have thought they would be.

“I don’t think you were meant to be a demon either, Kihyun,” Jooheon suddenly said, and Kihyun bit his lip, feeling his demon inside bark at the words while he only felt a lightness at them instead, Kihyun knowing that deep down he agreed with it as well. “I don’t think you’re as bad as you think you are. We’ve watched you for three years, and while you can be a prick-” Jooheon said, Kihyun whipping his gaze to the other as he glared, “I’ve seen you do small kind deeds as well. You don’t ignore humanity as much as you think you do, and even now you put yourself into harm's way, a battle you knew in your current state was impossible, to save the lives of thousands,” Jooheon said, Kihyun feeling his annoyance for the other slipping away at his kind words.

It was an odd feeling for someone to look at Kihyun and truly be able to see past the demon in him, something he had an almost impossible time doing himself. Yet these boys were here, telling Kihyun how good he actually was, and Kihyun felt the will to believe them, his heart heavy as his demon shivered in fear. Without the demon inside of him, Kihyun knew he would have made better choices, been a nicer person, and maybe felt happiness for more things than music, the sun, and the stars. He was chained to the demon inside of him, and he felt the will to break loose, to kill the negative feelings it brought as he trained himself to be better, to do better deeds. And he knew he could start by being a little kinder to the people by his side, those who already were forgiving towards his aggressions and his sins, and looked deep inside of him to see past the demon as well.

“Thank you,” Kihyun softly said as his chest tightened, but he knew it would be okay, because there were two angels looking at him with soft smiles, and two hunters holding onto him with strong wills. And soon there would be another with a beautiful face and soul, someone who could appreciate Kihyun for everything and more. 

The group walked in a pleased silence as they finished their journey down the hall and entered the cafeteria, the room as large as Kihyun thought it would be. And Kihyun could see in a far away table Hyungwon speaking and sitting with Changkyun, Kihyun’s lips curling into a smile as he stared at the other. And when Changkyun took notice of him, his eyes widened and shined like a thousand stars at the sight of Kihyun moving again, the boy jumping out of his seat and running to the arriving group as he kept his eyes on Kihyun. Changkyun stopped right in front of Kihyun as the demon hunters let him go, and instead Kihyun wrapped his arms around Changkyun for support, standing on the tips of his feet as he eagerly gave the boy’s head a chaste kiss, Changkyun smiling widely at the action as a small blush flushed his cheeks.

“I missed you,” Changkyun said, and while Kihyun felt the same way, he acted indifferent, a snort leaving his lips as Changkyun easily read past his lies.

“You just saw me this morning,” Kihyun joked, and Changkyun laughed as he pulled slightly away from Kihyun, turning to help him to the table as the rest of the boys were already moving into their own seats.

“Yet it isn’t enough,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun felt his heart race when he realized that Changkyun felt the same, a sigh leaving his lips as he held Changkyun even closer.

“No, it isn’t,” Kihyun said in agreement, and the two glanced at each other, fond smiles pulling at their lips as they both let out small chuckles, the two making their way towards their seats before Changkyun helped Kihyun to sit down.

The table was large and round, and Kihyun sat next to Minhyuk, the other smiling brightly at him as Kihyun arched an eyebrow at the expression. Changkyun moved into the seat next to him, and from there it was Hyunwoo, Wonho, and then Hyungwon directly across from him, a smirk on his lips as he stared directly at Kihyun. Jooheon was next to Minhyuk, and Kihyun felt anxious under the scrutiny of the demon hunter, his own head tilting as he curiously wondered why the other was looking at him that way.

“So Kihyun, how are you?” Hyungwon asked, and Kihyun sat higher in his seat, staring at the other suspiciously as the rest of the boys glanced between them.

“Alright… I guess,” Kihyun spoke with unease, Hyungwon smiling brighter as he nodded his head. Kihyun waited for the other to say something else, but instead Minhyuk jumped out of his seat, running into the back before grabbing a plate of food, placing it in front of Kihyun as the other stared at it hungrily.

“We already ate, but we saved this for you from earlier in case,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun rolled his eyes even as he smiled, thinking about just how much Minhyuk reminded him of a doting parent once more. Kihyun reached forward to grab the fork next to him, and he stabbed a piece of meat on his plate, bringing it to his mouth before chewing on it, his stomach flipping at the taste of food once more.

“We have a few things we need to discuss,” Hyungwon suddenly said, and Kihyun glanced up, still chewing his food as he furrowed his eyebrows, feeling like the boy was trying to butter him up for something he wouldn't be happy about. 

“Okay?” Kihyun asked in an annoyed tone when he finished his bite, the boy’s around him wincing from the demon's sudden shift in tone.

“So I feel like at this point I know you enough to just be blunt, because no matter what I say, you won’t be happy. We have started training Changkyun for the field,” Hyungwon said as he smirked, and Kihyun felt the fork in his hand fall to the plate below him, the room becoming eerily still as the rage flowed freely from Kihyun’s body at the words. Nobody had told him, and nobody had asked, instead they did what they wanted as they kept him out of it all. And that pissed him off more than anything.

“Hyungwon…” Kihyun said as he slowly stood up, and the rest of the boys started to panic as Hyungwon stayed calm, still smirking as he crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m going to fucking kill you,” Kihyun finished, and he lunged for the boy across the table, seats and plates clattering as his hand grabbed onto the boy’s collar, pulling Hyungwon forward in his seat even as his smile never fell. Kihyun didn’t really want to kill him, but he was pissed enough to hurt him, and he felt the hands suddenly grab at his midsection, trying to pull him back as he shoved his face close to the annoying smiling one. “How dare you start all this shit and not fucking tell me any of it!” Kihyun spat, and Hyuwngon sighed as he stayed calm, almost as if he was having the most fun right now being face to face with a demon themselves.

“You were still sick, why should I have to tell you and disturb your rest? Changkyun wanted to learn, and you are not his guardian, so I said ‘fuck it, let’s teach the kid,’” Hyungwon easily said, and the boys were able to pull Kihyun off of Hyungwon, the shirt slipping from his grasp as he was sat back in his seat, hands holding him down by his shoulders as he glared at the only slightly ruffled boy across from him.

“Why should I trust you?! You’re going to train him, and then what? He’ll magically be ready to take on any demon that tries to bite through his throat?!” Kihyun screamed, and his eyes shifted black, Hyungwon sighing as he sat back in his seat and let his smirk fall into a frown.

“I don’t know, but it’s worth a shot. He’s not that bad, maybe if you took the time to watch him practice, you wouldn’t be as pissed as you are now,” Hyungwon suggested, but Kihyun could feel his anger flowing through him like a river, his anger seeping off of something else Kihyun wouldn’t admit. He was just scared.

“I want to do this,” Changkyun suddenly said, and Kihyun closed his eyes as he flared his nostrils, not wanting to be angry with his human even though he was making it difficult for him to concentrate on his anger for the other.

“I-I know!” Kihyun yelled, and he suddenly stood up from his seat, pushing the two easily off his shoulders as he glared at Hyungwon with his black eyes, the other sitting forward and preparing himself in case Kihyun became a real threat. “If he gets hurt, it’ll be on you. I’ll make you pay, and I’ll make sure it’ll be ten times worse than what happens to Changkyun,” Kihyun said, his voice a low growl as he bared his teeth. Hyungwon gulped as he nodded, the demon hunter too stubborn to compromise with Kihyun, and even with his injury Kihyun turned to leave, easily tripping over his feet as he limped away from the shocked group at the table.

“Wait! You’re not healed-” Minhyuk tried to yell after him as he stood to help, but Kihyun turned his head to glare harshly at the boy, stopping the angel in his tracts as he stared in horror at the enraged demon.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Kihyun growled, and he moved to walk away again, wincing and hoping the others didn’t see as he managed to make it past the door of the cafeteria.

The day had started bad, gotten better, and ended horrible, Kihyun’s anger seeping into fear and sadness as his lips fell into a frown, the boy willing himself to take a few more steps as he went down a couple different hallways. He didn’t know where he was, but he did know that the pain he felt was very much annoying, and he forced himself to stop, his body falling into a wall as he slid to the floor, his hand holding his chest as he gasped through the pain. He could feel his fingers grow sticky as blood seeped through his shirt, and he knew he had over done himself by jumping over the table so suddenly, the movement causing him to reopen a small part of his wound. Minhyuk wouldn’t be happy with him, but at the moment, Kihyun found he couldn’t care less.

Kihyun took a few deep breaths as he let his head fall against the wall, a small thud echoing through the hallway as he closed his eyes and imagined beauty through his pain. He imagined Changkyun and his smile, and while it helped ease his bleeding wound, it brought a new sadness to him that he hadn’t felt before. The others had gone out of their way to train Changkyun without telling Kihyun, but now it felt like Kihyun was the one responsible for the human, bringing him into this life and allowing him to see the true horrors of the world. Kihyun felt like he would die if he had to continue without Changkyun now, and he knew that his own fear was showing through as anger, his inner demon twisting his emotions into lies as he took it out on the others. Really, Kihyun was angry at himself.

Kihyun bit his lip as he tried to calm down, but his eyes shot open when he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way, the tall, skinny boy standing in front of him with a frown at the image of the demon he had found. Kihyun was weak and foolish, and yet the boy didn’t care as he moved to his side, sighing as he lifted his shirt to see his wound. And Kihyun felt his eyes shift as his demon faded away inside of him, leaving only the scared boy left behind, Kihyun frowning harder as he let out small pants. The reopening of his wound was worse than he thought, and Hyungwon sighed again, dropping his shirt before glancing back up and into his eyes.

“We both fucked up,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun stayed quiet as he eyed the other, not quite sure of his intentions, but understanding the calm demeanor surrounding his posture. “And I think we should start over,” Hyungwon added, moving to sit besides Kihyun as he let his arm rest on top of his knee, Kihyun shifting his gaze to the ground as he felt the other’s eyes piercing the side of his face.

“I just can’t let him get hurt,” Kihyun softly said, and Hyungwon hummed, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling as his lips slitted into thin line.

“It’s not your fault, not entirely. You may have met due to fate, but he chose to follow you, to watch over you and see how you work. He cares just as much, and really I think he’s training not for himself, or for the world, but for you. Because instead of screaming into the microphone and being helpless, he wants to be there next time, ready to save you instead of not doing anything at all,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun felt the weight in his chest loosen as he took in steady breaths, the blood finally stopping as Kihyun glanced at the boy next to him. He had never thought of things this way, and something inside of him knew that the other was right. Because if their roles were switched, Kihyun would be doing the exact same thing as Changkyun.

“It must have been so hard on him…” Kihyun whispered sadly, and Hyungwon nodded, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh.

“We wouldn’t let him near you, not at first. It took you a week to wake up, and he wasn’t the same all seven of those days, crying and screaming at times that he needs you, that you need to wake up. Things only got better for him when he saw you healing, and soon he changed that deep internal sadness into motivation instead. So now, you can count on him like he counts on you,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun felt like he could laugh, finding humor in how Hyungwon now had a lot to say after acting so snobby earlier. He wasn’t a bad person, just cocky, and Kihyun felt a small appreciation inside of him for the fact that out of everyone who could have found him, it was Hyungwon, and he was trying his hardest to set things right.

“I think he needs this then. And as much as I want to rip your heart out for not telling me in the first place, I’m glad he’s learning in the end,” Kihyun said, and he glanced up at Hyungwon, his lips lifting as the other looked up at him as well. “But next time you want to concern yourself with him, you better find me first, regardless if I’m on the brink of death or not. You don’t do anything more to that boy unless I say so,” Kihyun growled, but he was only trying to show the other that he cared too much about Changkyun to lose him, and Hyungwon seemed to respect him for this, chuckling as he nodded his head towards the words.

“Of course, we’re a team. No more hiding,” Hyungwon promised, and Kihyun sighed in relief, wincing when he felt another stab of pain to his chest. “Maybe we should get you back before Minhyuk breaks down each and every wall in this place to find you,” Hyungwon wearily said, and Kihyun chuckled at the words, nodding his head as he moved to stand up. Hyungwon was quick to help him, and the two returned to the cafeteria together, Hyungwon’s arm around Kihyun, and Kihyun’s chest bloodied from a freshly reopened wound. And despite the screaming he had to endure from Minhyuk, and the adorable doting from Changkyun, he felt happy. He felt like for once, he belonged. And really, that made things seem so much better than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's getting softer! But I promise, that his demon still exists, and nothing could ever take away that fire inside of him. He might grow soft for the people close to him, but he still is a badass, and always make sure his opinion is known.


	12. Patience Makes Good Practice

A few days later and Kihyun was able to walk on his own, the boy limping down the hallways of the underground base as he tried to find at least one boy to talk to. It seemed only hours ago when he had been surrounded by the members of this new team, each one doting on him and trying to joke around and test the waters with a demon. Yet suddenly things changed when Hyungwon received a report about the migration of rogues coming their way, and the group was trying to prepare themselves as fast as they could, Hyunwoo, Wonho, and Changkyun training while Hyungwon locked himself in his room and strategized. Kihyun hadn’t seen the angels either, which was even more strange, but he figured that they were planning themselves, the angels agreeing to fight as well even if it wasn’t only to protect Kihyun.

Kihyun came to the end of the new hallway he had found, the white iron doors in front of him sliding forward as he typed the code into the password lock. The same code worked for most doors, yet there were a few that Hyungwon hadn’t allowed him to get into yet. As irrational as Kihyun could be at times, he realized that he would have done the same, just meeting these people for the first time and handing them his trust with open arms. But there had to be limits set as well, so Kihyun decided he would follow the rules and definitely not hack into them. No. Well, maybe.

But not yet, and so he took his time exploring the many rooms he had been allowed into, Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowing as he took in the scene in front of him. The room was circular, with a dim neon blue glow painting the walls, the middle of the room taken up by a small garden, and a pathway all around it, Kihyun cautiously stepping inside as he took in the strange plants in the garden. The human world had different plants in it than the underworld, yet these ones he hadn’t seen before in either, the plants emitting the blue glow that he could see on the walls. They probably weren’t dangerous, if Hyungwon allowed him to go into a room such as this, but they were just so odd, and Kihyun felt too curious, taking a few steps forward as he glanced down at them.

The garden was full of small flowers, all of their pedals glowing, and long blades of grass shot up from the ground as well, their own outsides glowing a dim green. In the middle was a stone slab with nothing written on it, and he wondered what the purpose of this room was, his eyes glancing around until he took notice of the bench facing the garden. Kihyun slowly pulled away from the flowers as he moved to the bench, and he sat down, stuffing his hands inside of the front pocket of the hoodie he was wearing, the size too big to fit correctly as it was Wonho’s. The group said that they would take a trip to his apartment when he was healed enough to travel, and then they would stop at Changkyun’s too, something that Kihyun was excited to see.

It was the small things about Changkyun that excited him, like seeing how he decorated, seeing if he owned more than just one navy blue hoodie. Maybe he would find the coat he had given him lying around, or kept neat and tidy like it was cherished. And most of all, Kihyun was excited to enter the rooms where the sweet scent of Changkyun stuck to the furniture and the walls, surrounded Kihyun completely as he lost himself in the scent. He wanted to know everything and anything about the mysterious doll he had gotten, and his lips lifted into a smile as he continued to think about him, a warmth spreading through his chest as he stared at the flowers.

The door to the room opened, and Kihyun glanced up to see who had entered, the demon growing content with just his own company as he made himself cozy on the bench. He hadn’t expected to see anyone for a little while, but Jooheon slowly entered as he caught sight of the demon, a smile playing at his lips as he waved at him. Jooheon glanced at the flowers before stepping around them, and he didn’t ask for permission before taking the seat besides Kihyun, the angel staying quiet for a few moments to not interrupt Kihyun’s thoughts. Yet Kihyun was curious about what was going on with the others, and so he let out a small sigh, side glancing at Jooheon in hopes he would speak up first.

“I’m surprised that the demon hunters have such a large garden of these,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow, following Jooheon’s gaze until he realized what he was talking about.

“I’ve never seen them before,” Kihyun said, and Jooheon looked surprised, his eyes widening as his gaze moved to the boy instead.

“Really? We have them in the heavens as well, but I’ve never really seen them in the wild of the human world. Something must have brought these back for the demon hunters a long time ago,” Jooheon explained, and Kihyun hummed, leaning forward in his seat as he examined the flowers once more.

“What are they used for?” Kihyun asked, and Jooheon chuckled, Kihyun turning his head and staring back at the other in confusion.

“Minhyuk and I mentioned something that angels use to cloak their scent from demons. We use the pedals and turn them into a spray, or a perfume almost, and that creates a canceling effect. Add a little bit of human, and instead we smell like them. I’m assuming that the human’s just use them for the original canceling effect,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun nodded in interest, leaning back in his seat as he smiled at the flowers.  
“Can demon’s use them too?” Kihyun asked, and Jooheon chuckled again, shaking his head as Kihyun frowned.

“No, to demons it's poisonous. If you ingest it, you’ll die within minutes,” Jooheon warned, and Kihyun scowled, suddenly less impressed with the strange plants than before.

“Well then, fuck you too plant,” Kihyun mumbled, and he stood up, suddenly wanting to leave the room as Jooheon glanced up at him.

“I can take you to Changkyun if you want? Hyunwoo and Wonho are just showing him a few moves, but I know you’re interested to see his progress,” Jooheon asked, and Kihyun already felt his mood lighten, his lips smiling once more as he nodded his head. Jooheon looked at him as if he had just seen an excited puppy, but he was just as happy as he stood up, taking the lead in front of Kihyun as he led him out of the room and to another.

Jooheon walked slowly for Kihyun, which he appreciated, and the room wasn’t that far away as Kihyun thought it would be, the door to this new one opening and small grunts and pants bouncing off the walls as Kihyun slowly limped inside. This room was much brighter than the garden one, and was set up like a gym, the equipment to one side of the room while the mats for fighting were on the other. Kihyun glanced around before spotting Changkyun on one of the mats, and he almost choked on his spit from the appearance of the other boy, his human shirtless and sweaty, his muscles strained as his eyes held a hardened, determined glare. This new side to him almost had Kihyun running to tackle him to pin him down and ravage him, but instead he let the fire burn in his stomach as he watched Changkyun like a predator hunting its prey, Jooheon glancing between the two while looking a little terrified himself.

Jooheon led him to the side of the room where a long flat bench was, and Kihyun sat down, his eyes never leaving the boy as he watched the way different muscles would pop when he moved a certain way. Changkyun had yet to notice him, and that made things feel even more thrilling, as if Kihyun could jump him at any moment and the other wouldn’t be able to escape. It was the adrenaline in the air that riled his own demon up, and he wanted to fight to, to act the way the demons worked in the underworld, finding the victor and allowing them to do whatever they wanted to the others body. But Kihyun knew that this wasn’t the right moment, no matter how much he yearned to feel the other inside and out. Changkyun was focused and working hard, and so Kihyun would stay quiet and watch, pushing through his foggy thoughts as he tried to focus on how good of a job Changkyun was actually doing when it came to fighting.

“Kihyun… you’re eyes are black,” Jooheon whispered into Kihyun’s ear, and he found he could only smirk at the comment, his body as tuned into his demon’s thoughts as he wanted.

Wonho was in front of Changkyun, his fists in the air as he motioned the other forward, Changkyun getting low as he charged the other. Kihyun felt his smirk widen at watching his human fight, and when he dipped around Wonho and kicked him straight into his back, sending the other onto his knees, Kihyun felt the need to jump up and challenge the other back, licking his lips as the black in his eyes only grew darker. The demon loved a challenge, and more than anything, a fight.

“Kihyun, I can literally see your thoughts written all over your face, and you better not get up from this bench and join them,” Jooheon scolded, and Kihyun turned to him as he scowled, his fangs showing through before he glanced back at his human.

Kihyun knew the other made a mistake when he went to reach for Wonho’s back, the demon hunter grabbing onto the hand on his shoulder and giving it a tug, sending Changkyun over his own body as the boy fell onto the mat with a harsh thud. Changkyun let out a gasp as his eyes widened, and he rolled out of the way when Wonho sent his fist down into the mat where the boy’s head was, Kihyun finding himself letting out a small growl as Wonho only glanced at the human and smirked. Changkyun jumped back onto his feet before putting his fists in front of him again, and he waited for Wonho to rise again, the other slowly getting onto his feet and in the position to charge.

“You need to be more careful than this, Changkyun. If you keep this up, you’re already dead,” Wonho mocked, and Changkyun frowned as Kihyun growled again, almost rising from his seat as Jooheon grabbed his shoulder to keep him still.

Wonho charged and Changkyun took action, jumping out off the way and slamming his elbow into the side of Wonho’s face, the boy taken out of surprise at the attack as he easily fell to the ground, a groan of pain instantly passing his lips as he held his face in his palm. And Changkyun stood still in surprise at his own attack, his lips parted and his eyes wide, Wonho slowly glancing up at him as the room stood still. Yet while to them it was surprising and brute, to Kihyun it was the funniest thing he had seen in a while, and he couldn’t help the loud burst of laughter that erupted from his lips, the two finally taking notice of him as their wide eyes whipped to the laughing demon boy.

Kihyun pushed Jooheon’s hand off his shoulder as he rose, and without giving it much thought he sped across the room, throwing himself into the human boy as Wonho tried to scurry away as fast he could. Changkyun looked more surprised than ever as his body fell backwards onto the mat, and Kihyun took his wrists into his hands, pinning them behind his head as he smirked down at the human. Changkyun sputtered as he tried to kick the demon off of him, but his squirming only riled Kihyun up more, his grip growing tighter as he waited for the boy to finally give up and grow pliant under him.

“You’re good, but when it comes to a demon prince, you’ll only be a weak human,” Kihyun spat, and Changkyun gasped as he looked up, Kihyun leaning down as he licked his lips in lust for the boy.

“Maybe I just wanted to be pinned by you,” Changkyun tried to cheekily say, but Kihyun knew he was lying, and the attempt was even cuter than he could have imagined, the chuckled leaving his lips as he used his thighs to pin the boy’s hips to the ground.

“Um… we’re still here?” Jooheon announced, walking over to Wonho before helping him up and off the ground, and Kihyun glanced at the two, seeing as Jooheon held Wonho who was still clutching onto the side of his face.

“Then maybe you should leave before you see something you don’t want to see. Let’s just say, I don’t stop until there are screams,” Kihyun roughly said, and Jooheon’s eyes widened as a blush rose to his cheeks, his eyes avoiding Kihyun’s own as he turned the two of them to walk out of the room.

“You have ten minutes to calm down or I’ll be back, light blazing,” Jooheon warned, and Kihyun rolled his eyes as the two walked out of the room, the door slamming behind them and a still silence falling over the two on the floor.

Kihyun turned to look back down at his human, falling in deeper for the boy and his flustered face, his beautiful hair as it fanned out behind him, and how good his body felt under Kihyun’s own, the boy groaning as he felt his fangs dig into his lips once again. Changkyun smelt so strong, and he was so tempting, shirtless and sweaty, yet Kihyun knew that now wasn’t the right time. He knew that he could have the boy whenever he wanted, yet they weren’t entirely private, and Kihyun wasn’t privy to sharing. So he settled for a kiss instead, Kihyun lowering his lips until they met Changkyun’s own, the boy greedily raising his head to meet the demon’s lips as they perfectly slotted together.

Kihyun felt the boy tug on his hands as he tried to touch Kihyun, but instead the demon let out a low growl as he pushed in harder, Changkyun easily listening as he grew still again. Yet his own lips moved fast and heated, and Kihyun couldn’t help it when his own hips grinded down on the boy teasingly, Changkyun tensing beneath him for a moment before letting out a low moan, Kihyun taking the chance to explore the boy’s mouth with his tongue when he made the noise. Changkyun let out a small whimper when he felt the tongue go deep into his mouth, and Kihyun felt as his fangs bit into the boy’s lips, the kiss messy and bloody as he tasted Changkyun completely. Changkyun moaned when he felt Kihyun’s tongue try to wrap around his own, and his eyes fluttered open in time to see the demon pull away, his eyes black and his lips red, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he smirked and sucked it back in.

Changkyun’s own lips were plump and bruised, and it only made Kihyun want to go in for seconds, but the sudden knock on the door reminded him that they had company, and Kihyun groaned as he let go of the boy, Changkyun smiling as he reached up to wrap his arms around Kihyun’s neck. Changkyun pulled up as he gave Kihyun a small chaste kiss on his lips, and the act was so tender that Kihyun forgot about his aggressions, his face softening as his eyes shifted back to normal, Kihyun helping to pull the boy off the floor as he held him into his side. Changkyun sighed as he rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, and Kihyun took his hand into his own, holding it tight as the door to the room opened once more, and this time Jooheon entered with Minhyuk, the other probably curious to see what Kihyun was up to.

“Wha- how do you go from, that- to this?” Jooheon asked as his face expressed how confused he was, and Kihyun chuckled as Changkyun shrugged, Minhyuk skipping into the room behind Jooheon as he pointed at the two across from him.

“Hyungwon wants to talk to the both of you!” Minhyuk yelled in a sing-song voice, and Kihyun sighed as Changkyun leaned his head off of him, their hands still intertwined as they moved to leave the room.

“Do you know what he wants to talk about?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun hummed, glad that the other asked the questions Kihyun wanted to know as well.

“No clue. But it’s nothing bad, in fact he’s in a pretty good mood today,” Minhyuk said, and the door shut behind them as they once again reentered the winding hallways, Kihyun still limping as he held onto Changkyun, but less than it had been earlier, the movement helping to loosen him up. Changkyun stayed quiet next to him, but he could feel his eyes of adoration on him every few seconds, and eventually Kihyun stopped as he sighed, letting go of Changkyun’s hand for only a moment as he moved to remove the sweatshirt over his head. Kihyun handed it to Changkyun as the boy smiled thankfully, and he moved to put it on, Kihyun seeing how the boy smelled it quickly and smiled to himself before putting it on fully and reaching for Kihyun’s hand once more.

A few more minutes of walking, and the group made it to the room that Kihyun had seen the first day he had found the base, the area already clean and put back together since their previous fight. Kihyun moved to sit in the first seat he saw, a cushioned chair with two armrests, and Changkyun moved to sit on one arm rest, his legs hanging off the side as his arms curled around Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun smiled as he envisioned himself like a King on his throne and his queen clinging to him like an expensive piece of jewelry, something Kihyun was the most proud of. And Changkyun seemed content where he was as his hand started to lightly scratch at the nape of Kihyun’s neck, the boy almost letting out a small growl from the pleasant action, looking around the room as he took notice of Hyungwon walking towards them, and smiling.

“Kihyun, Changkyun! It’s getting a bit stuffy down here, isn’t it?” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun’s lips slitted into a thin line as his tone, Hyungwon still smiling as he stared at the two on the chair.

“What do you mean?” Changkyun asked, and Hyungwon gasped happily as if he was hoping one of the two would ask that question.

“I mean, it’s time for you to start wearing your own clothes, and give back mine,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun rolled his eyes as he realized what he meant, his own lips twitching up into a smile as he relaxed further into his seat.

“You’re just selfish,” Kihyun said, and Hyungwon pretended to be shocked, Kihyun appreciating how sassy he was, instead of being annoyed any further.

“Me? Selfish? Never! I just want to make sure you guys are as comfortable as possible here, and that means bringing some of your stuff over to the base as well,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun sighed as Changkyun chuckle, his human looking as cute as ever as he nodded towards the other boy in agreement.

“When are we going?” Changkyun asked, and Hyungwon hummed, tapping his chin with his pointer finger as he thought things through.

“I suppose now could work. But only if Kihyun is feeling up to it,” Hyungwon said, and he glanced at Kihyun, silently asking him the question as the demon sighed again.  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Kihyun agreed, and Hyungwon smiled brightly as he clapped his hands together, pointing them at the two angels who still stood a few feet behind the demon and his human.

“Great!” Hyungwon said, and he started to walk past the two, heading towards the angels as he spoke again. “Grab Hyunwoo and Wonho and let’s all meet at the warehouse above,” Hyungwon easily said, and he slipped out the door without another word, Kihyun rolling his eyes as he felt Changkyun’s soothing fingers push up further into his hair. Minhyuk and Jooheon stepped forward as they glanced at the two, and Kihyun lifted an eyebrow at them, Changkyun not moving from his seat either as he stayed by the demon’s side.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? I know you were feeling better earlier, but if you’re still limping, that means you still have a little ways to go,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun waved them off, nuzzling closer to Changkyun as a small shiver of comfort surged through him. 

“I’ll be fine. Besides, the rogues aren’t out yet, what could possibly go wrong?” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk and Jooheon glanced at each other worriedly before shrugging, and Kihyun slowly got out of his seat with Changkyun by his side, holding the boy close as he led the group out of the room. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing?????


	13. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀

Kihyun stayed quiet on the trip to Changkyun’s house, deciding to stop at his place first before Kihyun’s own. They had passed the company on the way there, and Kihyun had glanced up at the tall building with disinterest, never understanding why humans fooled themselves into taking boring jobs that required one to sit at a desk all day. Minhyuk and Jooheon didn’t even look at the building themselves, and it was strange seeing the people he considered coworkers for the past three years as his allies now, angels who were completely different from who he thought they were. While Kihyun still felt some kind of connection to this building, Jooheon and Minhyuk acted like they had none, and Kihyun felt scared by how easily people could forget something that consumed their time for so long. Scared that some day they would think about him the same way.

Kihyun shivered as he looked away, and the group kept walking under the bright sun, humans stopping to stare at the group of beautiful men. Yet there was an oddity to them, Kihyun and his limp, the demon hunters in their all black and black long coats, the angels who walked almost synchronized in step, smiles on their faces, and the boy with a long one, his head down as he stared at the ground below him. Kihyun felt a strange ache in his heart for the boy, even though he didn’t know what was going through his mind, and he stepped next to him, taking his hand while staring ahead. Each person in the group was strange and had a story to tell, but up until now they hadn’t stuck out on their own. Being all together like this, it was almost easy to tell they weren’t a group of average humans.

The group turned a corner, and a rundown apartment complex came into view, Kihyun biting his lip at the thought of Changkyun living in conditions like this. But it only turned worse when his nightmares became reality, the boy leading them up the chipped stone steps and inside to the first floor, the walls and floor smelling of mold and dirt. Kihyun scrunched his nose as he kept his gaze on Changkyun, and Changkyun turned back to give him a soft glance, his hand tightening in his own as they walked past the broken elevator to climb the stairs as well. Kihyun did the best his could as he struggled to walk correctly, but not only was Changkyun there to help, the angels were right behind him with helping hands of their own, and it became a successful 10 flights later when the group reached Changkyun’s room, each looking as if they were scared to go inside.

Changkyun pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, and Kihyun inched closer, sniffing the air and smelling the sweet scent of Changkyun running from inside the room. Kihyun knew that even if it wasn’t the best place to live, it would still have that hint of Changkyun to it, and that made Kihyun curious all the same, his eyes dipping away from the boy as they glanced into the now open room, the walls a light brown, and the ground a tan dirty rug. Changkyun was the first to step inside as Kihyun followed, and the rest of the group seemed reluctant to enter, Jooheon glancing at the rest before tiptoeing inside as well, and convincing the others to enter. Kihyun glanced around as he eyed the broken shade on one of the windows in Changkyun’s living room, and he could see the way the dust in the air was highlighted by the small beams of light peeking through, the light stopping at the floor right before a dusty green couch. The place was small, with the usual kitchen, living area, bedroom, and bathroom, yet each room was three times smaller than Kihyun’s own apartment, and he wished he had met Changkyun sooner, to have offered him the side of the bed he didn’t use for his nights of rest, and whatever else he wanted for his days.

Changkyun turned and smiled at Kihyun, and Kihyun couldn’t find it in himself to smile back, his lips staying a frown as his demon became aggravated with itself, Changkyun’s own lips falling when he noticed the look. Yet Kihyun pushed farther into the apartment, making his way to Changkyun’s bedroom and where he kept his clothes, stopping short of the door when the scent of the boy overpowered him. He felt a deep desire within himself to hope for his own bed and room to smell this good later in life, to keep Changkyun by his side no matter where he ended up, but he pushed past the feeling, stepping through the door cautiously as he looked around once more. There wasn’t much to note besides the messy bed sheets and open drawers, but Kihyun felt himself smile when he finally saw his jacket sitting neatly folded on a chair, Changkyun running past him to grab it, making sure it was the first piece of clothing he would bring back to the base with him.

“You really like that jacket, huh?” Kihyun chuckled, and Changkyun blushed, holding it close as he smiled.

“It’s important to me. I’ve had people worry about me all my life, worried for what I would do later, worried for how I treated the people around me. But I’ve never had anyone genuinely worried about if I was too cold on a chilly night. It was… different. I felt good,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun felt his smile fall into a concerned frown once more, wondering where Changkyun came from and why he had been treated so coldy, like people were trying to keep him at an arm's length constantly. Changkyun was sad, and yet Kihyun couldn’t have imagined one simple jacket could have been what made the boy forget his worries and feel warmth for the first time.

“If I worry too much, would it scare you away?” Kihyun asked, taking a step forward as he took the jacket from the boy’s hands, setting it onto the bed next to them before taking his hands into his own. Kihyun held them close to his chest as he felt how cold they were, and he gazed intensely at Changkyun, his human’s lips parting in awe as he stared wide eyed back at the demon.

“I think even if you tried to kill me I’d still be okay… what we have, it’s dangerous,” Changkyun softly said, and Kihyun brought each hand up slowly, leaving a small kiss on Changkyun’s knuckles before holding them close to his face, his hot breath warming the cold skin.

“I’ll protect you… I’ll worry, and I’ll be irrational often, and maybe every once in a while, I’ll get too angry for my own good. But I won’t hurt you, and I’ll make sure nobody else ever does either. And when it’s too cold out to be on your own, I’ll be there to warm you up,” Kihyun whispered, and Changkyun’s breath caught in his throat at the sincere words, Kihyun’s heart fluttering from the sound alone. He was being honest, as honest as a demon ever could be, yet he knew it wasn’t his demon talking. It was him, just Kihyun, no demon plotting around his words, and he meant them, that he would go to the ends of the earth for this one human alone. Because while time for them was different, these few moments would last forever with Kihyun even when Changkyun was gone. Because Changkyun would grow old, and Kihyun would live eternally, and Kihyun would make sure that there was no moment with Changkyun that would go to waste. This one human’s life, he would make sure it was extraordinary, and worth every breath of air.

“I couldn’t ask for any less,” Changkyun said with a small chuckle, and Kihyun smiled as he let Changkyun’s hands fall, bringing them to wrap around his waist as Changkyun’s chest moved in to rest against Kihyun’s own, the embrace warm as Kihyun gently cradled his cheek in his palm. Changkyun’s eyes were wet, and Kihyun could feel the sadness and gratitude rolling off his scent, as well as a smell he had yet to recognize. And maybe he never would, but he found it was his favorite one of them all, and he would keep being the best he could be to smell it often, to feel it from Changkyun and see as it lit up his expression with a pure light. Kihyun leaned forward as he let his lips gently fall into Changkyun’s own, and the two shared a short moment of a passionate kiss, something Kihyun’s demon would have never allowed. Yet something had recently broken within him, and a river of new emotions had flowed freely through him, Kihyun seeing his life and the others in a new light as he treated his human with the gentle touch of warmth, and soft kiss of his lips.

Changkyun pulled away, and Kihyun let his thumb gently caress the skin under his eye, the human’s eyelids fluttering shut as he let out a content sigh. Kihyun stared at his human in wonder and awe, and when Changkyun opened his eyes again, he mirrored the way Kihyun felt, the two chuckling as they released their embrace. Kihyun kept his hand on Changkyun’s hip as the two stared at one another in silence, and only did the tense moment break when there was a knock on the already open door of Changkyun’s room, Hyungwon quickly sticking his head in as he smiled at the two standing in the middle of the bedroom.

“Hurry up! We still need to stop at Kihyun’s before it gets too dark, so grab everything you need and let’s go!” Hyungwon yelled, and suddenly he was gone again, the two boys turning to look back at each other with wide smiles. Kihyun finally stepped away from Changkyun as he sat on the other’s bed, and Changkyun started to move around the room, picking up clothes off his floor and from his dressers, Kihyun leaning back as he watched the other boy’s swift movements. Changkyun worked fast, and eventually pulled out a medium sized suitcase, stuffing his clothes inside before zipping it up. Kihyun only stood when the boy was done, and he took the suitcase from his hands, pulling its weight along even as he slightly limped out of the room, leaving just the jacket he had given the other to carry.

The rest of the boys were still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, and Kihyun rolled his eyes as he walked past them, opening the front door before glancing behind him at the others. Changkyun took one last look at the place before turning to smile at Kihyun once again, and Kihyun returned it with one just as soft, motioning his head towards the hallway and waiting for Changkyun to follow. The group shuffled out quickly before making their way back out to the fresh air, and the sun had set a little more, Kihyun and Changkyun now leading the way as they headed towards Kihyun’s apartment in the opposite direction.

It took less time to get to Kihyun’s than to Changkyun’s, the demon hunters' expressions changing the moment they saw the lavish apartment Kihyun had lived in. Changkyun had been in it a few times, and he already knew where the bedroom was, making himself at home as he walked straight to it. The angels did a small glance around, but after watching Kihyun for three years they had managed to see the inside of the apartment quite a few time, (which in a way pissed Kihyun off,) but to the demon hunters this was their first time, and the rich colors and plush seats had them drooling. Kihyun had been content to the place, and it had served its purpose in the human realm, but the only regret he had about leaving this place so soon would be not fucking Changkyun on every flat surface he could find. That dream would have to wait for a little while longer.

Kihyun left the group of boys as he headed to his bedroom, opening up the door and seeing Changkyun laying on his side on the bed, his eyebrows furrowed as he played with the silk sheets beneath him. He seemed deep in thought, and Kihyun decided to give the other time to think, quietly moving around him as he packed his things. Eventually Changkyun lifted his gaze to Kihyun instead, and he took up the time watching him move around, his expression glowing even more curious when Kihyun went to open up his infamous closet to grab a few fun things for later. He was sad that he would have to leave things behind, but he could always build up his collection once more, and there wasn’t much use for everything already, seeing as they would do more damage than fun to any human they came in contact to. Kihyun smirked as he glanced back at Changkyun, and he shook his head, slowly closing the closet doors before letting his suitcase hit the ground with a heavy thud.

“I think that’s everything…” Kihyun spoke as he looked around, and Changkyun nodded with a bright smile, getting up off his seat and moving towards Kihyun. Kihyun still couldn’t help the butterflies he felt in his chest whenever Changkyun kissed him, and this moment wasn’t any different, the boy giving him a small kiss before skipping out of the room, leaving a dumbified demon behind with a goofy smile lighting up his face.

Kihyun stayed in his room for another few minutes as he checked everything once more, and the house was silent, Kihyun slowly walking towards his door before shutting it behind him. The suitcase rolled behind him, and his smile stayed on his face as he walked down his hall for the last time, the late evening light flooding into the living room and slowly coming into view. Kihyun felt light, and he couldn’t wait to get back and settle down, to find a room for him and Changkyun to share the cold nights together. It wouldn’t be home, but he would make it a safe place for Changkyun, a place he could return to and know the one person he needed or wanted to see would be there waiting for him. And they could get through their problems together, and spend their loneliest hours as one.

Kihyun finally entered his living room, and in a moment his smile fell as he saw it was empty, none of the boy waiting for him as he said his final goodbyes. Instead the air was stagnant, and the light from outside wasn’t comforting, instead it formed shadows across the room, making Kihyun feel an unsettling pressure in his chest, the demon putting down his suitcase as his eyes flashed black. And that must have been all it took to warn whoever was in there that he knew, because in only a moment several figures were jumping out of the dark, and a wooden bat was aimed at the back of Kihyun’s head, the demon roaring before getting hit, his body weak as it fell onto the floor limp. Kihyun felt dizzy, and he knew that if he wasn’t already hurt, he would have been able to fight back, to protect this place and the people close to him.

Kihyun tried to push his arms forward to get up on his feet once more, but one of the figures slammed their boot on the top of Kihyun’s back, pushing him back down onto the floor as a gasp of pain was forced out of him. His chest felt like pins and needles, and his vision grew dizzy as something grabbed the back of his head, pulling to back before slamming into the ground, the wooden floor chipping beneath him at the force of it. Kihyun felt the warm blood flow from the wound on his head, and he forgot all panic for himself in that moment, his fight gone as he thought about one thing only. Changkyun. He wasn’t here, as were the others, and Kihyun just knew he had been too late, that he had lied so soon after promising to protect him. And there was nothing he could do as his head was slammed once more into the floor, another gasp leaving his lips, and his vision growing dark as he slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun felt the pain roll through his head before reaching his chest, his nose sniffing around on its own as it vaguely made out a scent, but it was too dull to smell. He could feel something cold underneath him, and he slowly opened his eyes as he let out a loud groan, light streaming into his eyes the moment his eyelids opened. It was too bright and too quiet, and Kihyun knew instantly that something was wrong, the demon forcing his limbs to start squirming as his eyes rolled, the demon growing dizzy at his sudden attempts to move. Kihyun felt the cold hard cement beneath him, and he focused enough to see that his body was laying on the ground, something hard wrapped around his ankle as he tried to kick it off. But he only succeeded in jostling it to make a loud clanging noise vibrate through the room, and he cursed as he put his hands underneath him, slowly trying to push himself up to have a better look around the room.

Kihyun blinked and slowly gazed at the ground once more to see the tan cement stained with blood, Kihyun reaching up a hand as he gently tapped the large wound on his forehead. Kihyun groaned as he pulled his hand back to see the black liquid on his fingers, and he moved to wipe them on the ground, his eyes squinting as he glanced around the room. Kihyun was surrounded by four walls of white, and the floor was made of tan cement, the room he was in was small and cold. Kihyun glanced at the pressure on his ankle, and he frowned when he saw the small chain wrapped around it, the other end of it attached to the floor a couple feet back. Kihyun turned his body before giving the chair a small tug with his hands when he reached down to grab it, and he frowned even harder when even his full strength barely made it budge, Kihyun’s eyes growing black in aggravation as a growl left his lips.

Kihyun pulled away from the chains as he looked towards the door to the room, and he tried to stretch his body, to see if he could touch the handle on his side. But the chain barely gave the other enough room to move from his spot on the ground, and Kihyun growled again as he began to get more enraged, his hand folding into a fist before he slammed it into the ground below him. The room shook at the hit, but it didn’t break, and Kihyun roared, his teeth clenched and bared, and hoping someone would find him soon and explain, his demon rampaging inside of him as it screamed for him to panic and attack. But Kihyun had been more human than ever, and he closed his eyes as he huffed, trying to calm down and think things through, to remember what had gotten him here in the first place.

He remembered packing up his things, the rest of the boys staying in his living room as he and Changkyun went to his bedroom. But after a quick kiss, Changkyun had left as well, and Kihyun hadn’t heard anything, no struggle or scream. There wasn’t one sign that they were being attacked, and that terrified Kihyun more than anything. He had no idea who could have done it, or who could have known they would be there. But now they had the demon, and Kihyun knew they had the others as well. He just hoped they weren’t chained to the floor hurt like he was.

Kihyun groaned as he opened his eyes, their color still black as he pushed himself to sit against the wall, feeling defeated and only hoping that the others were safe. He would do whatever he could if it meant Changkyun would be spared, and that meant going against his demon any way he possibly could, allowing them to torture and giving them whatever information they wanted. If Changkyun could survive this without one injury, Kihyun knew he would have done his best, and so he waited for someone to find him, to explain to him what they wanted and what he needed to do. And hopefully they would tell him where the others were as well.

Kihyun stayed as calm as he could for a few hours, and he waited, waited for anything to happen, his ears tuned into the sounds around him as he heard faint footsteps every so often a few meters away. And his ears finally picked up the sound of someone coming closer, their feet turning into three pairs, and the door to his room was pulled open, three figures arriving as one stood in front of the other two. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered open, and he still felt dizzy from the wound on his head, but he tried to seem as calm and nonthreatening as possible, the stranger the closest to him arching an eyebrow as they stared at him curiously. Kihyun let his gaze fall down each person, the two in the back shrouded in black, but younger, and the person in front a older with less covering their face, Kihyun sniffing the air and feeling a shock ride through him when he could smell nothing. Demon hunters.

“Oh? Why don’t you try to attack us?” The voice said, and the voice was sweet, almost like a gentle, doting mother that Kihyun had seen on television. Except this one was older, with fine wrinkles on her face, and she was wearing black along with a smirk, Kihyun’s black eyes glaring at her as he sat up in his spot.

“I have no need,” Kihyun snapped, and the older woman huffed, still smirking as she bent down, squatting in front of Kihyun as if she was amused and unafraid.

“I already assumed so. You’re quite fascinating, demon,” the woman said, and Kihyun blinked away a rush of dizziness to his head, the woman’s smirk falling as she glanced at the injury on his forehead. “They didn’t take any risks…” the woman mumbled to herself, and Kihyun scoffed, the lady looking back into his eyes before smiling sweetly once more.

“Why am I here?” Kihyun asked, and his hand fell to the floor, grabbing at the chain before giving it a small tug. “And why have you tied me to the floor?” Kihyun continued, and the woman slowly stood onto her feet again, raising her hand before making a show of snapping her fingers.

In only a moment did one of the two demon hunters jump forward, their hand wrapping around his neck and pushing him into the wall, and the other came forward quickly as well, a gun pulled out of their pocket as they pressed it straight into Kihyun’s forehead. Kihyun gasped as his eyes widened, and he tried to struggle away, only to be threatened further when he heard the person load the gun, Kihyun falling still as he glared past the two and at the smiling woman. The lady cooed as she took another step forward, and Kihyun felt the hand clench harder around his throat, the demon letting out a small choked sound as he felt the lack of oxygen only make him dizzier.

“Let’s try this instead: You tell me what you were doing with my son, and I’ll decide if I kill you or not,” the woman barked, her face morphing into one of rage as she stepped forward, suddenly kicking Kihyun in the stomach as he choked again, his body trying to lean into the pain as the hand on his throat held him back.

“Y-You’re son?!” Kihyun gasped, and the woman scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest as she raised his nose at Kihyun. Kihyun felt weak and confused, and things were getting out of control fast, the gun against his head cold and biting.

“There would only be one reason a demon would be around our son, and it would be because they wanted to threaten us, our community somehow! Correct me if I’m wrong!” the woman screamed, and Kihyun winced, his face growing red as he continued to try to gasp for air, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as his eyes flashed back to their human state in his confusion. Kihyun just wanted to know what the woman meant, and where she was keeping Changkyun.

The door to the room was kicked open suddenly, and another group of three stepped inside, Kihyun feeling sparks of hope run through him when he noticed it to be Wonho, Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo. Hyungwon connected his eyes with Kihyun and gave him a small nod, and he pointed towards him, Wonho and Hyuwnoo charging forward until Wonho grabbed at the wrist of the hand around his neck, easily pulling the person off of Kihyun as he pressed them into the wall with their hand behind their back, and Hyunwoo grabbing at the person with the gun’s waist, throwing them to the ground before pulling out his own gun and pointing it towards their chest. The room seemed to freeze as the two strangers pinned grunted in pain, and Hyungwon moved to stand in front of Kihyun, blocking him from the woman as he glared at her, the woman looking shocked as if she had been betrayed by someone she trusted dearly.

“Hyungwon!” the woman screamed, and Hyungwon threw his hands out, glaring even harder at the woman as Kihyun stared up with wide eyes and something akin to respect floating through them.

“You wouldn’t let me explain, and now you are forcing me to act this way!” Hyungwon yelled back, and the woman huffed, her posture loosening as she took a step back at his tone.

“Explain what? Why you were letting a demon stay at the base, allowing it to learn all of our secrets to bring back to its filthy mutt friends?!” the woman yelled, and Kihyun growled at the words, tugging on his chains once more as Hyungwon glared back at him for a moment, screaming through his eyes for the demon to shut up.

“He’s not who you think he is!” Hyungwon tried, but the woman laughed without joy at the words, after as she glared at the demon hunter.

“Hyungwon, I’ve had enough of you. I moved you to the other base to clear your head, but instead you brought trash to the place! When will enough be enough?” the woman begged, and Kihyun could see the other start to shake in anger, Hyungwon trying to stay calm as his body trembled.

“I don’t need you, or anyone here to control me! We’ve been doing fine on our own, and with our new plan our results would have been better than any demon hunter has done before. Yes, it was a risk, but I see something in him! He’s not normal, he’s less of a demon than he is human,” Hyungwon said, and he moved to Kihyun’s side, the woman’s eyes growing wide as Hyungwon bent down and grabbed the chain around his ankle, easily uncuffing it with a code before standing up. Kihyun had been freed. And now, it was his turn to prove his innocence.

“You’ve doomed us!” the woman yelled, and she turned to run, Kihyun flashing to the door as fast as he could, blocking the entrance and crossing his arms as the woman screamed in horror, Hyungwon staying calm as he leaned against the wall and watched.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but I can look past all of this. All you need to do, is tell me where Changkyun is,” Kihyun calmly spoke, and the woman’s lip trembled in fear, her gaze asking for help as she glanced back at Hyungwon, the demon hunter only smirking and shrugging. 

“Maybe you should just tell him where the kid is,” Hyungwon suggested, and the woman looked terrified, glancing between the two before sighing, her posture completely falling as she finally was defeated.

“He’s locked in his room…” the woman whispered, and the boy’s each felt their eyes widen slowly, Hyungwon pushing off the wall as he took a step towards the woman, his hand resting on her shoulder as he tried to get her to face him.

“‘His room?’” Hyungwon repeated, and the woman sighed again, looking up at Kihyun before giving him a hardened glare, sending a thousand words through them, but only speaking out loud a few.

“To protect my son from this monster…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many questions and concerns will be addressed next chapter! I like confusing y'all lol But here's a official introduction to the rest of the demon hunters, a crucial part of their quest to save the world!


	14. The Round Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The key to writing 1-2 chapters a day and not getting bored of it? Keeping the plot exciting and leaving less room for filler chapters. Fillers are fun, but they drag. My fingers type so fast when I'm writing something intense, I barely know what I wrote down before I re-read it. But I always worry that the plot is going by too fast because I try to keep things exciting for the both of us. But writing consumes my time, I do it before I leave for work, then I work for eight and a half hours, and then come home and write up until its time to go to bed. But it's a good type of consuming because it's fun, right? YEAH! Anyways, smut.

Somehow, things had gotten out of hand. But Kihyun had managed to fix them, thanks to Hyungwon stepping back in, the three finally coming to a compromise that led them all to be sitting at the same table. It only took a gun pointed at Kihyun the entire walk down to the new room, but when they walked inside it was only the three of them, and the door was locked tight, the room made to only let whoever entered out through a helping hand on the other side. That meant that Kihyun wouldn’t be able to escape, but it was the same as Hyungwon and the older woman from before, the three facing each other as they stayed silent in their seats. Kihyun felt anxious to speak, more curious than anything about the woman’s previous words, but he figured it was time to give the floor to the others, as they knew each other, and for the moment, the woman would not listen to anything else the demon had to offer.

Kihyun didn’t miss the comment about Changkyun, how he was locked in his room and kept safe from Kihyun. But he also didn’t miss the fact that the woman had openly presented herself as his mother, and Kihyun felt dizzy as his fingers nervously played with themselves in his lap. Changkyun had only expressed negative things about his life growing up, and while Kihyun wanted to be upset towards the parent in front of him, he felt like he was still missing too many of the facts to make a judgement himself. And he also wanted to live to see Changkyun again, so he had to stay calm, and try his hardest to earn the woman’s trust, to allow him to see his human that he so desperately missed.

“So…” Hyungwon started, and the woman leaned back, keeping her glare set on Kihyun as she crossed her arms across her chest. “Where should we start?” Hyungwon asked, and Kihyun would have laughed at the comment any other time, the other coming off more sassy and comical as the days went by, then the initial annoying demon hunter he thought he was. Hyungwon was as smart as he was funny, and Kihyun had an appreciation for his humor, even when things felt tense or fearsome. Hyungwon always had a joke or some badass comment to make, and that just made Kihyun like the other even more.

“Let’s start with the demon. Why did you allow him in our base?” the woman snapped, and Hyungwon sighed, leaning back in his chair as he brought his hand up to rub his temples.

“He didn’t force his way in, we kind of led him to us. We had been scanning the streets for rogues for a while, like you told us to do, but then one day we came across Kihyun fighting the rogues himself. Most of the time he stayed in his human form as well, so we kept on watching him, until we decided that we wanted to meet him, to understand why he was killing rogues. We cut a deal, and he said he would help us,” Hyungwon said, and the woman’s glare hardened, her eye twitching as she finally took her eyes off Kihyun and glanced towards Hyungwon instead.

“Hyungwon dear, I just don’t understand how after all your training, you thought this would be a good idea. You are so smart, this isn’t like you,” the woman sadly said, and Hyungwon sat up in his seat as he started to look annoyed, Kihyun feeling a pain of anger in himself at the woman’s sympathetic look.

“We weren’t getting anywhere with the rogues ourselves, and then this demon who was killing his own kind just happened to cross our paths! Honestly, I didn’t want the council on my back anymore about replacing me and my team, so we asked for his help. And the best part is, he agreed. Kihyun’s different from any other demon I had met, he laughs with us, cries with us, and even has a connection like none other to one human, something the demon’s hate more than anything! He was sent to this world to stop a war, but it turns out that really the demons were just trying to kill him and blame it on the angels all along! If you kill Kihyun, the world will come to an end. We need him, he’s on our side,” Hyungwon begged, sitting on the front of his seat as he used his hands to talk. The woman seemed to calm at the words, and she glanced at Kihyun, still weary as she finally addressed the demon in the room.

“And you, demon, what did you get out of this ‘deal?’” the woman asked, and Kihyun felt himself smile, the woman looking even more apprehensive at the demon’s expression.

“Hyungwon had the information I needed, as well as the support. With him I could find more rogues than before and would receive help to clear the streets with them. It was a win-win situation, I never thought about using him to take down the demon hunters. Until Hyungwon, I had never even met one before,” Kihyun admitted, and the woman nodded, letting out a long sigh before asking another question.

“And Changkyun?” the woman nervously asked, and Kihyun felt his eyes dilate at the name alone, the mention of his human driving his instincts insane to find him and make sure he was safe. But he needed to stay calm, and he let out a deep breath as he calmed down, the woman watching his every action with an intense interest that made him uneasy.

“He came to me looking for a job when I was still at the security company. We met there, and he decided to help me when we noticed people hacking into our system to find the video footage of my fights with rogues,” Kihyun answered, avoiding certain things, even as the woman easily caught on.

“So he was an employee? Then why have we spotted him leaving your place multiple times, and even showing up at the base? We knew you were hurt, yet he still stayed with you,” the woman said, and Kihyun huffed as he stared at her, wanting to say more words than time allowed, and so he chose the ones most important, licking his lips before finally admitting to the parent of his human what he felt for the other.

“He’s my human. Everything about him drives me crazy, and even though we are meant to hate humans, this one is different. I could never hate Changkyun. I think he feels the same,” Kihyun said, and Hyungwon hummed, the woman frowning as she glanced over at the younger demon hunter.

“Speaking of, let’s talk about how I’ve been here my whole life and only heard about the boy recently. And if he’s your son, how come he’s not a demon hunter?” Hyungwon asked, and Kihyun sat forward, eager to put in his own question before the woman started answering.

“And who are you anyway? Like, what power do you even hold in this demon hunter club?” Kihyun said, and Hyungwon reached up to cover his mouth as he snorted at the comment, Kihyun smirking as the lady sighed and glared at the two. But it was admittedly softer than before, and Kihyun could tell she was losing her bite, Kihyun feeling more relaxed as he spoke comfortably in front of the two once more.

“First off, I am one of the ten council members, and Hyungwon should know by now the respect he ought to hold to the authority above him. And even though I lead this life, for everything it is worth, I wanted to leave Changkyun out until he was old enough to make his own choices,” the woman said, and Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed, sitting forward in his seat as the woman glanced at him.

“For how long? Because at this point he’s an adult, and he felt the need to run away when he was younger. From what he’s told me, your ‘parenting’ did more harm than good,” Kihyun bitterly said, and the woman frowned sadly as she let her head drop to the table, Kihyun watching as she slowly nodded and listened to his words.

“I might have not been the best parent, but I taught him everything I could without letting him get hurt. He has skills similar to Hyungwon, and I’m assuming that’s why he decided to apply to your workplace, so that makes sense. But what doesn’t is the fact that he has taken so easily to a demon, even after knowing what type of monster you are. It’s confusing,” the woman said, and Kihyun groaned as he felt like they were going in circles, the demon having a hard time explaining to the woman just how he and Changkyun felt towards each other.

“So let me get this straight, you knew that Kihyun was with Changkyun this whole time, and you knew eventually that he was in the base with us as well. But how come it has taken you all this time to finally do something about it?” Hyungwon asked, and Kihyun nodded in agreement, the woman looking nervous as she glanced at the two.

“Okay, maybe I haven’t been as truthful myself… I knew what was going on. But if I told anyone here, then both my son and Hyungwon would have gotten in trouble, and I didn’t want that to happen. But we think the main base is compromised, and there has been word about moving to the secondary base, the one you all were staying at. So I needed to figure this out quickly, and we need to figure out what to do with the demon. The others won’t accept him, and I haven’t even decided myself if I will,” the woman said, and Kihyun wondered how the rogues could have found the other base, Kihyun growing in concern for their recent behavior. Rogues were stupid demons, soley following their inner demon to bring them from meal to meal. Yet recently, they have been traveling in packs, and now they were smart enough to snuff out the base of the demon hunters themselves. There had to be more than Kihyun was catching onto.

“They’ll accept him,” Hyungwon said confidently, but the woman didn’t look too sure, her lips falling as she shook her head. “I have a plan,” Hyungwon continued, and suddenly she seemed more interested than before, Kihyun whipping his head to the younger demon hunter as he stared at the boy with wide eyes. Hyungwon was smart, but terrifying.

“Hyungwon, there’s no way. They won’t ever accept a demon just waltzing into their base like it owns the place. Demon’s are bad, no acceptions. This one will ruin us all,” the woman tried, but her words were unconvincing, Hyungwon shaking his head as he stood up, placing his hands on the table as he continued to smirk.

“Just hear me out! If the rogues have already found our headquarters, then the perfect bait is Kihyun. Rogues are attracted to his scent, and if we lure them inside, we can have a small army ready to attack, along with Kihyun on our side! He’s like a rogue slaying machine!” Hyungwon exclaimed, and the woman sighed, shaking her head as she balled her hands into fists on her lap.

“Hyungwon, you’re not listening! How do we get the demon into the base in the first place! There’s no way he’ll get past the guards, or even survive this ‘army’ you want to create. The moment anyone sees the demon, they will kill him,” the woman assured, and Hyungwon still looked confident, pulling his phone out of his back pocket as he pulled up something on the screen, showing it to the woman as she stared down at it in confusion.

“I found this back entrance when I hacked into our own security system. It's been blocked off for a while, but if I get permission, say from a council member, to go down there, I can reopen it and let Kihyun in! As for the army, I already have the right people in mind. I can talk to them, gain their trust and their word to keep quiet until everything is over,” Hyungwon assured, and the woman paused, her lips slitting into a thin line as she looked over the details, the muscles of her face loosening as Hyungwon’s smirk only grew. When she finally sighed, he knew he had won.

“Fine. I’m willing to try anything if it can save years of hardwork in that base. I know that a large portion of us will still transfer over while the others make sure things are safe, but it’s up to the demon now to save himself from the rest of the council. I’ll give you access to the back entrance, but after that, it’s up to you,” the woman said, and she glanced at Kihyun, the boy having not spoken for a while and feeling put under the spot from the heavy gaze his way. “Return to your crew, Hyungwon. I have a few words to share with this demon,” the woman ordered, and Kihyun looked nervously at Hyungwon, the other seemingly much more content then when they entered the room, the demon hunter giving Kihyun a thumbs up before moving to leave the room. The door opened at his request, and it shut with a loud bang, Kihyun now feeling the bitter cold around him as he was faced with the parent of his human, alone.

“I have a few things I want to say,” the woman started, and Kihyun stayed as still as he was nervous, but not scared. Because he knew in the end her words were for him only, and it wasn’t her decision in the end. How things would end, that would be for him and Changkyun to decide, not this woman.

“I’ll say a few things as well,” Kihyun said as he sat back in his chair, and he raised an eyebrow at the woman, a testing look as he draped one leg over the other, the woman caught off guard by how non-chalant the demon became as her lips thinned into a straight line.

“I don’t like you being around my son. You go against everything I was taught, and everything I know. You are a filthy demon, a nightmare to us all, and I do not think you should have ever even come to this world, mind getting attached to one human. Changkyun doesn’t need you, and I’d appreciate it if you could stop walking over him like you know exactly what he needs,” the woman said, and Kihyun almost laughed at the words, his face lighting up in a smile as the woman frowned harder, her face growing red from the demon’s disrespect. He could find it in himself to be kinder, but really, he thought it was more fun to act like the demon she thought he was.

“Thank you for your words of bullshit, but now I’d like to say mine,” Kihyun said, and he stood from his seat, his eyes flashing black as he slowly made his way around the table to the woman now clutching onto her seat. “Humans are worthless to me. I can’t even find pleasure in killing them, mind saving them. Yet amongst all of you pathetic, weak beings, there was one that caught my eye, and unfortunately, I’m not letting him go. You say you are protecting him, yet you lied to him his whole life, forced him into feeling so alone that he needed to run away in hopes he could finally meet someone with a helping hand, or in my case, a warm coat. While you seem like nothing to me, your son is everything, and I would go to the ends of the earth to be with him for only a few more moments, to explain the way I feel when he’s near, to make him understand just how insane he can make me sometimes. And while you hide behind your barriers, I fight those ‘filthy demons’ you have yet to kill, defending humans and Changkyun from harm. I may have been following orders before, but now I’ve gotten a taste at freedom, at humanity, and I’m the most sentient fucking demon you’ll ever come across. I’ll be taking back the base for you guys, and I’ll be taking Changkyun with me when everything is done. Because he’s mine. And you already lost your chance at ever having him,” Kihyun unnerving spoke softly, slowly coming to a stop in front of the woman as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

Kihyun leaned down until his face was close to the humans, and he watched as she tried to pull back, the demon smirking as he made sure his fangs were noticeable and sharp. “I hope you can understand where I am coming from soon. Because I have a feeling that we might become allies, and really, we could use each other's help,” Kihyun said, lifting his hand and putting in front of him as he pulled back, the woman sputtering as she was caught off guard by the act. Kihyun changed his smirk into a disarming bright smile, and the woman stayed quiet for a few moments, her internal thoughts almost louder than her own breathing. But soon she sighed and reached forward, taking Kihyun’s hand into her own as she strongly shook it, still frowning while the demon smiled wider.

“Allies or not, you’re still a demon. One wrong move, and I’ll send every demon hunter on you until you die,” the woman said, and Kihyun laughed, finding amusement in the demon hunter's pathetic attempt to threaten him. “From now on, you can call me Chul, Im Chul,” the woman said, and Kihyun let go of her hand, waiting for her to stand and walk in front of them before leading them out of the room.

“Then you can call me Kihyun. Although I do have pride for being known as a demon, so either way, I’ll be happy,” Kihyun snarkily said, and the woman scoffed, glancing behind her shoulder at the demon, and for the first time, giving him a brief glance at a genuine smile.

~~~~~~~~

“K-Kihyun?” Changkyun asked when the door to his room opened, the human’s mother entering first, followed quickly by Kihyun. Kihyun gazed at his human and sighed when he noticed he wasn’t hurt, and he changed his expression to one of joy instead, raising his hand as he gave the other a small wave. Changkyun’s face lit up with delight right after, and he kept his eyes on the demon, ignoring his mother as she frowned sadly, Kihyun content with the fact that he had his human’s full attention.

“I’ve decided to see how things will work out with him here… and that it’s time you learned a few secrets about our family. But first, I’ll allow you both some time alone,” Chul said, and Kihyun slid past her, easily coming up to Changkyun before resting his hand on his hip, Changkyun’s lips parted in awe as he stared up in fondness at the demon.

“I’ll play nice,” Kihyun joked, and Chul scoffed, mumbling annoyingly under her breath as she gave Changkyun one last glance, the other not even looking her way as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Finally the two were alone, and Kihyun couldn’t wait as he walked the other backwards, pushing him against the wall and teasingly pushing his thigh in between the other's legs.

“Y-You’re hurt,” Changkyun said with a small gasp, and Kihyun remembered the wound he had on his head, the demon licking his lips as he ignored the small shock of pain, his gaze falling from the other’s eyes to his plump, delicious looking lips.

“Kiss the pain away then, won’t you doll?” Kihyun purred, and Changkyun gasped again, Kihyun surging forward as he leaned his body against Changkyun’s own, pinning him to the wall as their lips connected. The taste of the boy was enough to make Kihyun groan in pleasure, and he pushed his thigh up higher, Changkyun’s arms making their way to wrap around his neck, the sounds of their lips meeting one another filling the silence of the room. Kihyun felt relieved to see the other, and he felt riled up inside too, his demon forced to stay calm when it usually would fight, and to stay quiet when it would usually be the loudest one in the room. Yet Kihyun had managed to stay civilized, and now he could allow his demon to explode in the safety of Changkyun’s arms, the other not judging him for his brash behavior or attitude. Instead Changkyun accepted him all, and that made Kihyun feel more wild than anything.

Kihyun pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, the boy moaning around it as he grabbed his hips harshly in his grip, forcing the boy to ground down on his thigh slowly, his human slowly growing hard from being smothered in sensations. Kihyun knew he was acting quick, but he just couldn’t wait any longer, and he needed to hear and feel the boy, Kihyun pulling back for only a short moment to pull the other’s shirt off, Kihyun grabbing his hips right after as forced them onto his thigh again. Changkyun moaned as his head fell to the side, but Kihyun still wanted to taste him, his craving still not satisfied, and so he let go of the other with on hand, harshly grabbing onto his chin and angling his head back into position, the demon holding Changkyun in place as he kissed him roughly once more.

Kihyun groaned as he felt the spit between the two become messy around their lips, and he moved his other hand away, feeling as Changkyun grinded down on his thigh on his own, a bulge tight in his pants and small whines spilling from his mouth. Changkyun seemed ravenous as Kihyun was, and he knew the other was eager to be fucked once again, Kihyun smirking into the kiss as he collected the boy’s hand, pinning them to the wall above him as he shivered in submissiveness, Kihyun’s hand sliding from his chin to his neck as he wrapped his hand around it, Changkyun letting out small pants as he was choked, but still never stopping the grinding action on Kihyun’s thigh, Kihyun pulling back to watch the boy with his black eyes, and smirk on his lips.

“Feeling needy, doll? How do you want me?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun gasped as his lips parted, the boy shutting his eyes as he tried his hardest to focus on the pleasure beneath, Kihyun pushing his thigh up even higher as he listened to the other moan loudly at the sparks of sensations.

“P-Please f-fuck me…” Changkyun moaned, and Kihyun hummed, leaning in forward to give the boy another small kiss from how cute and desperate he sounded, Changkyun eagerly kissing back when he felt the lips he loved on his own again.

“A slut like you won’t be able to stop at one, right? You’ll want me to fuck you until I make you cum over and over, until you are only as good as your holes, filled with my cum and all lose from my cock,” Kihyun cooed, the boy whining underneath him as he tried to nod, Kihyun pulling his thigh away as he watched the boys eyes flutter open in desperation at their loss of pleasure.”Is that what you want? Do you want me to make you feel good?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun moaned, licking his lips as he tugged on the hand around his wrists, Kihyun keeping his intense gaze on the boy’s face as he waited for a reply.

“Y-Yes… K-Kihyun…” Changkyun moaned, and Kihyun grinned as he pulled the other off the wall, picking him up and throwing him on his bed, Changkyun’s room set up in two layers of flooring, his bed on the higher one, and his desk on the lower. Kihyun glanced around the room while Changkyun sat up, and Kihyun eyed him, trying to plan out the perfect way to fuck his human with the space they were given.

“They… put our suitcases in my closet… I think they didn’t realize whose they were,” Changkyun softly spoke, and Kihyun grinned even wider, opening up the closet on the first floor as he pulled out his suitcase, silently thanking the demon hunters for saving his stuff and having it on hand when he needed it. Kihyun pulled out the items he wanted to use, and then he shut the suitcase, sliding it back into the closet before walking over to the desk. It was big, similar to the one in his original office at work, and all he could think of were his fantasies of how he would tie Changkyun to it from before, the demon testing its durability before smirking and motioning Changkyun over.

“Come here pet, take off your clothes and bend over this desk for me,” Kihyun spoke, and Changkyun slowly pulled himself off the bed, taking off his pants and boxers before moving to stand in front of Kihyun. Kihyun felt the fire heat up inside of him at the sight of the naked boy, and it only made him want to ruin him more when he noticed the blush on his face, his human obediently listening to him as he bent over the desk, glancing behind him at Kihyun as he bit his lip. 

Kihyun hummed as he took a step forward, and he kicked Changkyun’s legs further apart, spreading the boy out as Changkyun gasped, his cock hanging still hard between his legs. Kihyun smirked as he bent to the ground, and he reached to gently wrap his hand around the length, giving it slow, teasing tugs as Changkyun tensed on the desk, a low moan leaving his mouth as his hips tried to follow the motion. Kihyun loved it when Changkyun squirmed, and he played with the tip when he felt the small build up of precum, Changkyun jumping at the touch while letting out a small whine. Kihyun chuckled as he pulled his hand away, and he licked his fingers, a groan leaving his mouth at the other's taste before grabbing a small bundle of rope on the floor next to him.

Kihyun grabbed one of the boy’s ankles, tying it to the desk leg closest, before moving to the other and tying it down as well, keeping Changkyun completely spread as he listened to the boy pant in desperation. Kihyun stood up as he leaned over Changkyun, and next he grabbed his hands, putting them behind the boy’s back, Changkyun turning his cheek to rest of the desk as he looked behind him, his eyes lidded and his body shivering in anticipation, Kihyun glaring back at him with the eyes of a predator hungry for its captured prey. But Kihyun wasn’t done yet, and instead he grabbed the desk with the boy tied to it, using his strength as he lifted it up off the ground, the other gasping as he was brought into the middle of the room, giving Kihyun access to the front and the back of the boy. And then he moved to his front side, grabbing the rest of the rope as he looped it around his neck, bringing the final string to where his tied hands were, Kihyun pulling on the rope and tying it to his hands as it put a strain on his neck, Changkyun gasping as he started to squirm pathetically on the desk again.

“You look so pretty, spread out and ready to be filled… but I think you need one more thing, doll,” Kihyun growled, and Changkyun strained his head as he choked himself, following the other around the room as he grabbed one more thing, moving to the front of Changkyun before showing it to the boy. Changkyun moaned at what he saw, and he eagerly opened his mouth, Kihyun cooing as he pushed the O-Ring gag in, the device built to keep Changkyun’s mouth open and ready to receive Kihyun at any point. And more than anything, he loved the mess that came with it.

Kihyun tied the gag around the boy’s head as he took a step back, and he knew the other was ready to be ruined, Kihyun cooing once more as he gently carded his fingers through the boy’s hair, Changkyun’s eyes closing as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Kihyun wanted to take the boy and ruin him as quickly as possible, his demon insatiable with his human now tied up with nowhere to go in front of him, but he knew humans were delicate, and with Changkyun he would need to take it slow. He didn’t want to hurt his human, not unless it was on purpose.

Kihyun let go of the boy's hair as he moved to the otherside, and he could see the perfect view he had created, the boy’s ass spread and tempting him, his hole fluttering as cold air delicately touched it. Kihyun grabbed the chair for the desk and put it right behind Changkyun, and he pulled off his own shirt, sitting down in the chair and smirking when Changkyun’s spread ass was right in front of him. It was the perfect angle to watch how the boy took his fingers, and Kihyun groaned, Changkyun curiously trying to look back at him as drool pooled in his cheek, seeping onto the table and making a small mess. But that’s how Kihyun loved Changkyun, messy and delirious, and he would be sure to make the boy even dirtier soon, Kihyun pushing three fingers into his mouth as he licked around them.

“You must still be loose from the last time, I fucked you pretty deep,” Kihyun huskily said, and Changkyun groaned around the gag, pulling on his binds as he accidentally tugged harder on the rope around his neck. Changkyun gagged at the motion, but at the same time Kihyun pushed a single finger inside his spread hole, and the boy’s breath caught in his throat from the long finger filling him easily, Changkyun letting out small moans as Kihyun slid the single digit in and out of him slowly. Kihyun hummed as he watched the boy’s hole clench around his finger, and he imagined how his cock would look, the length bulging in his own pants as it waited for its release.

Kihyun slowed down his movements as he felt around Changkyun even better, and he knew he was driving the boy insane, small whimpers leaving his lips as he shivered in pleasure. He could feel the other squirming as he tried to move his hips and force Kihyun in deeper, but the other was tied too tight to the desk, with no slack allowed, and all he could do was whine and take what Kihyun gave him, the other still drooling as his mouth was kept open. Kihyun smirked as he thought it was a shame there wasn’t anything to plug it, but he knew soon he would help the other out, Kihyun’s other hand gently scratching down the boy’s thighs as he easily pushed a second finger in.

Changkyun arched his back as he felt the digit fill him even more, moans spilling past his lips as his cock became unbearably hard. Kihyun could see how swollen it was, and he imagined the torture the other must have felt at the moment, hoping Kihyun would touch it and make him feel good. But Kihyun only cared about his holes for now, and so the boy would stay hard until Kihyun felt generous, the other picking up his pace as Changkyun uselessly squirmed on the table. Kihyun knew he was mean, but he knew Changkyun loved it as well, his teasing touching and his intense gazes. It was all the perfect set up to a beautiful end, and Kihyun wanted to give the boy everything he could have asked for, to leave Changkyun yearning for nothing else when he was done with him. Kihyun groaned as he pushed a third finger in, and Changkyun moaned louder than before, panting and drooling as he got lost further into the sensations, Kihyun now grabbing his hip as he supported himself to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

Changkyun screamed when he felt Kihyun’s fingers collide with his prostate, and Kihyun chuckled when he felt the boy flutter around him, knowing how good he had made the other feel as he aimed to hit it again. And Changkyun tensed when Kihyun continuously rubbed against it, the boy choking himself as his face turned red, his human forgetting how to breath as intense waves of pleasure surged through him. Changkyun thrashed when it all became too much, and Kihyun watched as his eyes rolled, the touch now overstimulated and intense, but still making Changkyun feel good, his cock twitching with each thrust as his orgasm started to be forcefully built up inside of him.

Kihyun knew the other was on his way to getting close, but he still wanted to have more fun with him, and he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his pants as he watched Changkyun clench around nothing, the boy whining as he lost his pleasure all at once. But Kihyun was feeling generous today, his demon alike agreeing, and so he reached for the new toy he had taken out, a small prostate vibrator that he had bought two years back in interest for it. Kihyun licked it as he lubed it up, and he took the boy by surprise when something bigger than his three fingers was pushed into his hole. Changkyun gasped and clenched as he continued to drool on the table. The slide in was easy, and Kihyun smirked when he turned it on, the boy jumping and moaning from the small vibrations that racked his body and stimulated his prostate.

“I got my doll a little treat for being such a good slut. This will keep your mind off things while I play with your mouth,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun moaned as he tried to hump the desk, Kihyun chuckling as he watched Changkyun’s body squirm, the vibrations inside of him teasing and only helping to keep him hard, but not enough to bring him to the edge. Luckily, the device came with a remote, and so Kihyun kept the control as he walked to the front of the desk, Changkyun looking up at him with lidded, teary eyes as his chin and lips shined with drool.

“Such a messy pet... “ Kihyun cooed, and Changkyun moaned again, his body shivering in pleasure at the consistent vibrations against his prostate, the boy panting as he tried to stay calm through his pleasure. Kihyun unzipped his pants and pulled his hard length out, and Changkyun eagerly glanced at it, a small whine leaving his lips as he tried to stick his tongue out further. The attempt was cute, but Kihyun knew the other would regret it when his cock was down his throat gagging him, making the other cry and drool all over himself as he took whatever Kihyun felt like giving him.

Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s hair and pulled his head up as he teased the tip of his cock at the entrance of the boy’s mouth, and Changkyun whined as he tried to lick at the tip, Kihyun chuckling to himself as he let go of his hair and slid his length in further. Kihyun groaned as he felt the side of the boy’s tongue on his cock, and it was so hot, Kihyun not being able to help himself as he pushed farther back, Changkyun already swallowing around it as he tried not to gag. Kihyun knew this was the other’s first time taking his cock, and so went slow as he thrusted into the wet heat, groaning whenever Changkyun moaned around it from his own pleasure he was still feeling against his prostate. Kihyun grabbed the remote as he turned the vibrations up, and Changkyun jumped at the new intense pleasure, Kihyun pushing himself in further and not giving the other a warning as he was attacked from both ends, his human gagging and moaning at the same time as he was used like the slut he was.

Kihyun started to thrust in faster as the other relaxed his throat around him, and there was nothing Changkyun could do but accept the cock in his mouth, his lips forced open by the gag and allowing anything in that felt like abusing his hole. Changkyun tugged on his binds as he started to feel delirious at the teasing vibrations on his prostate, but Kihyun knew it was useless, and he continued to fuck his mouth, groaning loudly as he pushed in harder, loving the sounds the other made as he gagged around his cock, his throat fluttering around it and making him feel even better. Changkyun’s lips looked perfect around his cock, and he wanted to see it always, Changkyun closing his eyes as he gagged harshly, thick gobs of spit dripping past the corners of his lips as he tried to relax even more. Kihyun pressed the remote once more, and Changkyun screamed around the cock in his mouth at the sensations, the vibrations going from teasing to overstimulation in one moment, the boy huffing as he felt himself get pushed close to the edge once more.

Kihyun felt his own orgasm slowly rising as well, and he decided that he had had enough waiting, turning Changkyun’s vibrator up to its highest setting as he fucked his throat as harshly as he wanted, his human tensing beneath him as he thrashed and screamed, Kihyun groaning as he grabbed the sides of his head to hold him still as he gagged and cried, Kihyun watching the boy with a wide grin as the other’s eyes kept rolling behind his head, unable to understand where he was anymore with the intense pleasure running through him. “Go ahead, slut. Cum,” Kihyun ordered, and Changkyun sobbed as he tried to nod his head, the feeling on his prostate too good to ignore, and his body tensing as the feeling of ecstasy rolled through him, another scream leaving his lips as he came from the vibrator alone, shooting thick ropes onto the ground and making more of a mess for Kihyun to love, the demon’s fangs poking into his lip as he buried deep into Changkyun, releasing his own load into the back of his human’s throat as he gagged and tried to swallow it, Kihyun groaning from the feeling of Changkyun’s tongue and throat fluttering around his cock.

Kihyun slowly pulled out of the other’s mouth, and he moved to remove the gag from his lips, Changkyun coughing as he slowly smacked them together, Kihyun gently caressing the red marks on the corners of his lips as he tried to soothe the other’s sore pain. Changkyun looked tired, yet Kihyun himself wasn’t done. He told the other he would make him come more than once, and while the boy rested his head sleepily on the table and shut his eyes, Kihyun moved to the back of him, smirking as he reached for the toy, watching how easily it fell onto the floor and left a gaping hole to replace with his own cock.

Changkyun gasped when he felt Kihyun slide into him once more, this time attacking him from his other end, and he immediately pulled on his binds, the overstimulation almost painful as Kihyun wasted no time roughly fucking into him, knowing the other was loose and ready to receive. Changkyun squirmed and sobbed as he was pounded into, and Kihyun reached below to grab his softened dick in his hands, slowly stroking it until it gained interest once more, Changkyun shaking his head as he started to moan in between his pants once more. “I-It’s too m-ah!” Changkyun screamed, and Kihyun groaned himself as he let go of the boy’s dick, instead grabbing onto his hips as he thrusted in deeper, Changkyun’s eyes rolling once more as he tried to stay conscious through the intense pleasure.

“What’s the matter, pet? I thought my slut wanted to cum more than once tonight?” Kihyun coed, and Changkyun nodded his head even as he sobbed, his hands twisting in their binds as he tried to release himself from the ropes to touch himself. Kihyun knew he had the other right where he wanted him once again, and so he slowed down, turning his pace teasing as Changkyun sobbed even louder, too gone to understand why Kihyun was being so mean to him.

“D-Don’t s-stop!” Changkyun begged, and Kihyun chuckled as he leaned in, kissing down the boy’s backside as he gently thrusted into his hole.

“What? I thought it was too much?” Kihyun teased, and Changkyun shook his head as he moaned, his lips falling open as he tried to lick up the drool before it left his mouth.

“M-more… please K-Kihyun…” Changkyun softly sobbed, and Kihyun groaned as he nibbled on the skin, licking a strip down the boy’s back as he shivered beneath him, tasting his sweat and smelling the sweet scent on his body.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Kihyun growled, and then he grabbed onto the boy’s hips once more, angling his body just right as he slammed into him continuously, even rougher than before, the boy crying as his prostate was attacked once more, but this time by the demon he adored so much.

Kihyun could feel himself growing close once more, and he knew that the other was too, his hole fluttering around him as waves of pleasure rippled through his body. Kihyun reached down as he took the boy’s cock into his hand once more, and Changkyun gasped when he started to stroke in time with his own thrusts, Kihyun’s grunts growing louder the closer he got. Kihyun’s pace was threateningly fast, and the desk rocked with each thrust, Changkyun being able to do nothing as he was pinned and tied down onto it, but he felt pleasure like none other as Kihyun played with him the way he wanted, Changkyun finally cumming for a second time as he body tensed up even more, pushing Kihyun over the edge himself as he filled Changkyun’s other end up with his cum. Changkyun was too overstimulated to be able to handle much more, and soon after coming, he tried to pull his cock away from Kihyun’s hand, the boy not stopping his strokes until his own orgasm was over. It was a few moments of delicious torture, but soon Kihyun slid out of him, letting go of his softening cock, and leaning over the tied boy in exhaustion, Kihyun resting his cheek other Changkyun’ sweaty back as they both took a few moments to breath and relax.

Kihyun felt amazing. He had released all his pent up demon frustration, and his head was finally clear, finally ready to take on whatever scheme Hyungwon had for him. He had finally felt Changkyun the way he yearned to, and his agressions had left him, his softer side showing through as he gently turned his head to leave soft kisses down the boy’s back, like praises to his skin for allowing Kihyun to be so rough with him. Yet he knew they both liked it, and Kihyun could read the other well enough to know he needed this as much as the demon did, Kihyun slowly raising his body before untrying the boy’s hands first, and then the rope around his neck.

Changkyun slowly brought his hands forward as he panted and smiled, and Kihyun understood that the boy needed rest now more than anything, the other exhausted after having all his energy sucked out of him by a demon. Kihyun moved to the boy’s ankles before untying them as well, and then he easily picked Changkyun up off the desk, taking him gently into his arms as he brought him over to the bed, setting the boy down before gently wiping the spit from his lips. Changkyun giggled at the act, and Kihyun flushed at the sound, finding it impossible to help himself as he bent down for a deep kiss, Changkyun eagerly kissing back as he sighed into the kiss. Kihyun left a few more soft pecks before leaning back, and then he moved to clean up the room, wiping the floor before moving the desk back, and finding clothes for the both to change into when they had finally rested up enough for the morning.

Kihyun slid back into bed as he spooned Changkyun, and the other nuzzled closer to his heated body, Kihyun wrapping his arms around him as he kept him close. He was tired, but elated to have the other back in his arms, and he knew he wouldn’t let him go anytime soon. No matter if one mother told him to, or if the whole of the demon hunters tried to put an end to him. Kihyun would go through hell and back to spend one last moment with the boy, and Kihyun knew that even if the whole world was against him, he would still make it through for his human. Changkyun was his motivation, his determination, and with him by his side, Kihyun would do great things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm.... Kihyun's kind of a badass? Like that monologue he gave to Changkyun's mother: golden. He's GOLDEN. BADASS BOI. (can you tell I'm tired) (also I got a fish tank and tomorrow I'm buying two black moor goldfish. They will be my writing mascots)


	15. Debating and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of funny guys having funny guy dialogue.

Kihyun and Changkyun had spent most of their time hidden away in Changkyun’s bedroom, the two resorting to just holding one another as loose words passed by their lips. It was comfortable, but Kihyun knew there were things he still needed to address, the way Changkyun hadn’t looked at his mother at all when she was in the room with him. Kihyun knew how Changkyun felt about his childhood, yet he needed the boy to understand that the chances of them working with his mother were great, and the other would need to make a choice about what they wanted to do. Kihyun would respect whatever decision Changkyun would make, but ultimately, Kihyun would still be forced into conversing with Changkyun’s mother, even if his human asked him not to.

Kihyun laid with Changkyun on the boy’s bed, the other having gotten up at some point to wash up and change, and Changkyun rested his head on Kihyun’s chest, his palm hooked onto one of his shoulders, and one of the boy’s legs wrapped around his own. His human allowed no space between them as he laid on top of the demon, but with Changkyun this close, his scent was abundant and comforting, and Kihyun felt more relaxed than ever, the demon taking in deep breaths as he carded his fingers through his human’s hair.

“Kihyun?” Changkyun suddenly softly asked, and Kihyun hummed to let the other know he was listening, his gaze set on the ceiling as he felt the boy tip his head to look up at the demon. “How was my mother?” Changkyun nervously asked, and Kihyun glanced down at him, licking his lip before replying.

“She was rude and brash. When she saw me she had a gun to my head, and the only reason I’m alive is because Hyungwon got to me on time. She hates demons, so she hates me, but she expressed her love for both you and Hyungwon. She just seems really protective of you,” Kihyun honestly answered, and Changkyun bit his lip as he nodded, resting his head back down as he closed his eyes.

“I hate her…” Changkyun whispered, and Kihyun felt his heart ache for the boy, his hand still petting the boy’s head as he aimed to keep him calm and comfortable.

“You never knew she was a demon hunter?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun sighed, his hand gripping Kihyun’s shoulder tighter as his body started to tremble in small spouts of anger.

“She never told me… but I guess that was her way of keeping me safe. Honestly with everything happening, I’m not surprised by even this,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun chuckled at the words, his hand in the boy’s hair moving down his back as he rubbed soothing circles into his skin.

“Could you imagine how different you could have been if you were born and trained as a demon hunter? You might have tried to kill me instead when we first met,” Kihyun joked, and Changkyun frowned, sitting up in his position as he gazed down at Kihyun.

“Somehow I feel like that’s still not true,” Changkyun softly said, and Kihyun gazed at him fondly, bringing his hand to cup the boy’s cheek as he gently rubbed the skin with his thumb.

“Are you glad you didn’t become a demon hunter then? Do you think your mom did the right thing?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun hummed, his gaze intense as he stared at Kihyun in awe.

“I feel like I regret not learning to fight demons sooner, I could’ve been a better help to you if I did. But I’m learning now, and someday I’ll be ready to fight. My mom… she’s selfish, always has been. I don’t think she did the right thing by lying to me my whole life, but there’s nothing that can be done now,” Changkyun honestly said, and Kihyun nodded, his gaze following the features of his human’s face, beautifully crafted like a doll.

“She’s going to help us, you might see her from now on,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his head tipping to the side as he questioned Kihyun’s words.

“She’s going to help? I thought you said she hates demons, I’m surprised she let you get even close to me,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun hummed, sitting up in his seat and letting his back rest against the wall as Changkyun easily crawled into his lap, his palms resting on his chest as Kihyun’s hands settled on the boy’s hips.

“Hyungwon has a plan. He needs me to help the demon hunters fight off the rogues that are trying to attack the original base, but to do that he needs your mom’s help. She’s giving him permission to reopen a secret entrance to sneak me in, and from there I’ll lead the rogues to me, a small army of demon hunters waiting to attack alongside. Hyungwon thinks that if I succeed, the rest of the council will accept help from a demon, and we’ll be able to go back to the secondary base freely, alongside the demon hunters. The base won’t be filled with just us seven anymore,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun’s eyes widened as he heard the plan, his gaze falling to the demon’s chest and where his wound was still healing up.

“Are you even ready to fight again? I’m scared…” Changkyun softly said, and Kihyun let go of his hip with one hand, gently cupping his human’s chin before angling his head back up to face him, the boy’s eyes wide with worry as he bit his lip.

“I won’t be the only one fighting. And we don’t have a lot of time before the rogues decide to take the base by surprise, so I need to be ready to fight again. I’ll be okay,” Kihyun assured the boy, and he leaned in, supring the boy with a soft kiss, Changkyun melting at the touch as he sighed into Kihyun’s lips.

“I’ll talk to my mother if it makes things easier for you to stay here. Maybe if she hears that I’m not eager to let you go either, she’ll start to change her mind about you. I’ll do the best I can to convince her,” Changkyun promised, and Kihyun smiled, giving the boy another chaste kiss before pulling away.

“Thank you,” Kihyun whispered, and the two boy’s smiled at one another, Changkyun wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s neck as he settled into a hug. Kihyun wrapped his arm around Changkyun’s waist as he held him close as well, and the door to the room opened suddenly after only a single knock, Kihyun’s new favorite demon hunter entering with a large smile as he saw the two boys.

“Hey you two! Wait- what’s that smell?” Hyungwon asked as he sniffed the air playfully, and Kihyun rolled his eyes as he reached over to grab one of Changkyun’s pillows, throwing it at the demon hunter as he easily avoided it. Hyungwon chuckled as he climbed up the second layer and sat on Changkyun’s bed with the two, but Changkyun stayed attached to Kihyun as Kihyun looked over his shoulder at his friend, a wide smile on his face for his savior of the day.

“What a shitty day,” Kihyun grumbled and Hyungwon nodded, smiling at the two as he leaned back onto the bed.

“Seriously. But, it’s not over. I told Hyunwoo and Wonho about our plan, and they have started gathering friends and friends of friends for us to help fight demons with. The idea of a demon helping is slowly spreading amongst them, but quietly. The only thing is we might have to wait a few days until I can figure out exactly where the rogue demons are waiting to attack, if they already have found the base,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun hummed, furrowing his eyebrows as he suddenly thought of something.

“Wait- where’s the angels?” Kihyun asked, and Hyungwon huffed as he frowned, grabbing onto another pillow and resting it in his lap.

“They dipped at the first sign of danger. The five of us got captured, and those two are enjoying their freedom as they fly around on their magical wings, I bet,” Hyungwon answered, and Kihyun sighed as he rolled his eyes again, his hand coming up to rub Changkyun’s back once more.

“They can’t be too far. Apparently they need to like, protect me, or something like that,” Kihyun said, and Hyungwon scoffed as he gently punched the pillow in his lap, glancing at the boy attached to Kihyun’s chest like he was glued onto it.

“Hey Changkyun, are you doing all right?” Hyungwon softly asked, and Changkyun turned his head to look at him, a sigh leaving his lips as he gently pulled away from Kihyun, moving to sit by his side instead as Kihyun took his hand in his own.

“Is there any way we can convince the council without letting Kihyun fight? He’s still hurt,” Changkyun said, and Hyungwon glanced at the demon’s chest, smiling sadly at Changkyun as he shook his head.

“This is all we can do for now. He’ll be surrounded with help, Hyunwoo and Wonho included, and hopefully the angels will be watching him from above. We’ll make sure he doesn’t get hurt this time,” Hyungwon promised, and Changkyun sighed as he nodded, playing with Kihyun’s fingers as he frowned towards his lap.

Kihyun understood what the other was going through, knowing how he himself would be upset if he ever had to let Changkyun fight while he was still hurting. But while Changkyun was human, Kihyun was a demon, and wounds were different for him, healing faster, and able to have one and still fight. He knew that this one wound would not prevent him from succeeding, but Changkyun was only human, and for him things worked differently. And Kihyun needed to keep this in mind often if he wanted things to work out between them. Kihyun was slowly learning how to understand his human, and he hoped that someday Changkyun would be able to understand him just as well. For now, they needed to communicate with one another, and while Changkyun was showing he was scared, Kihyun brought him relief with a small smile and kiss on his cheek, letting the other know that he was okay, and that he was willing to fight.

Another knock on the door, and this time two more demon hunters entered, Hyunwoo and Wonho smiling brightly as they looked towards Hyungwon on the bed. Hyungwon looked scared, but the other two seemed like they had just heard the funniest joke in the world, the two walking towards the group of boy’s with wide smirks, both Changkyun and Kihyun confused by the expressions. “Guess what we just did?” Wonho asked, and Hyungwon leaned back in his spot on the bed as he looked at the two like they were fools, Wonho and Hyunwoo sharing an amused glance before looking back at Hyungwon.

“You did as I asked and found people willing to fight with a demon?” Hyungwon asked, and Wonho started to laugh loudly, Kihyun feeling slightly creeped out by the boy when he suddenly stopped and his eyes widened.

“Not just any demon hunters…” Wonho teasingly said, and Kihyun glanced at Hyungwon in time to see his eyes widen and the color draining from his face, Kihyun utterly lost in whatever the hell was going on.

“Dear god, no…” Hyungwon mumbled, and Wonho laughed again, Hyunwoo putting his hand on his shoulder as he leaned closer to Hyungwon.

“That’s right, they said they would help us,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun let go of Changkyun’s hand, sliding off the bed as the two boys glanced at him, Hyungwon still sporting a face of horror to the boy’s amusement.

“Wait, who’s helping us? Because I don’t know if we should accept, if it's anything based off of the look of terror on Hyungwon’s face,” Kihyun said as he pointed to the boy, his eyes wide and unblinking as Changkyun leaned forward and waved his hand in front of his face.

“No, no, they are the best help we could have gotten. Let’s just say, Hyungwon has a… history with them,” Wonho tried to explain, snorting into his hand after as Hyunwoo smiled towards Kihyun.

“This is perfect for us, but we just think it’s funny how Hyungwon said to ask them as our last resort, but to make our job easier, we asked them first before anyone else,” Hyunwoo explained, and Kihyun hummed, nodding his head as he glanced towards Hyungwon again.

“And just who are these demon hunters?” Kihyun asked, and Hyungwon snapped out of his shock, whipping his gaze towards Kihyun and his lip trembling while he talked, just like the drama queen Hyungwon always was.

“My worst nightmare,” Hyungwon said, and the two demon hunters giggled again, Kihyun arching his eyebrows as Hyungwon gulped visibly. “Demon hunters always work in groups, either assigned by others or formed earlier in age. Hyunwoo, Wonho, and I became friends when we were you, so there was no question when it came to who we were working with. Yet, there was another group, with one, certain person, that made a point to ask me to join there’s every single fucking day, for over a year,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun bit his lip in amusement, suddenly catching on to why this seemed so funny to the others. “The only reason he stopped was because we moved to the secondary base, and I haven’t seen him since,” Hyungwon continued, and he turned to the others, the boys still snorting and cracking up as dread filled Hyungwon’s face. “Please tell me this isn’t happening,” Hyungwon pleaded, and the two shook their heads as they burst again, Kihyun and Changkyun chuckling along as all eyes were on Hyungwon.

“Just because you are scared of one boy with a little crush, doesn’t mean this wasn’t the right choice to make. They are literally one of the strongest teams on base,” Hyunwoo reminded Hyungwon, and the boy jumped off the bed, groaning loudly as he threw his hands in the air.

“It’s not a crush, it’s an obsession!” Hyungwon yelled, and Kihyun was more than ready to meet someone who could annoy Hyungwon, the other like a ball of jokes and jabs that got on the other’s nerves constantly.

“Well, get ready to see him soon, because they said they wanted to meet Kihyun before finalizing their decision. They haven’t been completely sold on the ‘demon who is good,’ bit yet,” Wonho said, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, Changkyun finally getting off the bed himself as he moved to take Kihyun’s hand once more.

“Then fine, you all can go, but I’m not coming,” Hyungwon declared, and the two demon hunters pouted as they took a step closer to their friend, Hyungwon frowning as he glared at the two. “What?”

“But Hyungwon! We need to show them how good we are as a team too, so he’ll stop asking! Wouldn’t you want to be able to work with him without things being weird?” Wonho asked, and Hyungwon seemed to soften, a small scoff leaving his lips as he avoided their gazes.

“Maybe…” Hyungwon muffled, and the two smiled at each other, nodding before resting a hand on either one of Hyungwon’s shoulders.

“Then it’s final! We’re going to meet them in ten minutes, and you are coming with us!” Wonho cheerfully said, and Hyungwon sputtered, Kihyun chuckling at the others reaction as Changkyun smiled at the demon.

“Ten minutes!” Hyungwon exclaimed, and Hyunwoo hummed in acknowledgement, stepping behind the lanky demon hunter before pushing him forward.

“Yup! Too bad you already agreed to come!” Hyunwoo said, and Hyungwon dramatically screamed as he was pushed out of the door, leaving just Kihyun and Changkyun behind in silence as they glanced at one another, and broke out into laughter.

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun nodded, reaching up and wiping his eyes of tears formed from his own laughter.

“I honestly can’t wait to meet this hunter who terrifies Hyungwon, even if they are only more humans,” Kihyun said, and he felt a tug on his hand, Changkyun glancing back at the demon before giving him a smile.

“Let’s go before we miss Hyungwon struggling to escape,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun eagerly nodded, following Changkyun out of his room before looking down the long hallway. The other three were still struggling together, but Hyungwon was mainly only pouting now, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall and waited for the other two to join them.

“How does this place work anyways? His mom said that this was his room, but there’s no way he could have lived in this base and not have known what was going on,” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun glanced at him, giving him a small shrug and smile.

“Mom and I lived somewhere else actually. In a real house, even though it was crowded,” Changkyun said, and Hyungwon kicked himself off the wall, still seemingly upset, but okay enough to clear the confusion from Kihyun’s head.

“This was a room she signed out when Changkyun was older I’m guessing, in case he decided he wanted to join. We all have rooms like this, the only difference is that the rooms at the secondary are a little bigger. You’ll have your own when we return as well,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun nodded, understanding that Changkyun didn’t grow up here and never saw the behind the scenes of the demon hunter world.

Kihyun could hear laughter down the hall, and the boy’s turned to watch as Minhyuk and Jooheon suddenly turned the corner, chip bags in their hands, the angels stuffing their faces as they casually walked the halls of the demon hunter base. Kihyun had no idea where they had come from, or even where they had gotten the chips, but apparently he wasn’t the only one to be upset at their late arrival, the two stopping short as they suddenly noticed the group of familiar boy’s in front of them. “Oh… heeeeeyyyy…” Minhyuk wearily said, and Kihyun frowned, his eyes flashing black as Jooheon glanced at him.

“Where were you guys?!” Kihyun asked, and the two glanced at each other, pointing their fingers accusingly at the other as they yelled back at Kihyun.

“It was his fault!” the two yelled at once, and Kihyun gave them an unimpressed look, Jooheon sighing as he took a step forward to explain. “Okay, so listen. We kind of knew that there were people in your place, but we kind of only had enough time to get ourselves out of there before they attacked. We’re angels, we can’t get caught,” Jooheon said, and Minhyuk shrugged like that was explanation enough, Kihyun huffing as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“You didn’t think to help me when I was getting my head bashed into the floor?” Kihyun asked, and the two looked sheepish again, biting their lips as they glanced at the demon’s new head wound that still had yet to be treated properly.

“Well, no? We knew you’d be fine,” Minhyuk said, and he took a step forward, bringing his palm up to Kihyun’s head before flashing light through it, pulling away and smiling when the wound on his forehead healed up to a small scab.

“Fucking angels…” Kihyun mumbled, and the two pouted as they sadly reached into their chips bags, stuffing their mouths as they looked at Kihyun with wide eyes. Kihyun wasn’t annoyed. He was pissed.

“How’d you get inside the base?” Hyungwon asked, and Jooheon snorted, Minhyuk sharing a comical look at him before speaking to Jooheon.

“I swear they forget we are angels constantly,” Minhyuk said, and Jooheon nodded in agreement, Kihyun flashing forward in his spot as he grabbed the blond haired angels shirt, pulling him up and off the ground and pinning him to the wall next to him. Minhyuk dropped his chip bag as he shrieked, and Kihyun got close, making sure the boy could see the rage in his eyes as they shifted black again.

“Stop playing around, Minhyuk. Fucking answer his question!” Kihyun yelled, and Minhyuk gulped, grabbing onto Kihyun’s hand as he seemed to shrink before him.

“Jooheon, let’s never forget that Kihyun is a demon, and demon’s are scary,” Minhyuk shakily said, and Jooheon nodded, taking a step back from the two as he casually stuck another chip in his mouth. “Okay, but seriously, we snuck in, angel style. Which means we floated through the ceiling, somehow immediately came upon a vending machine, and then decided to just walk the halls to see if we could find you guys. We got lucky and nobody saw us,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun huffed as he put him down, Minhyuk slowly scooting past him as he went to Jooheon’s side once again.

“No, someone definitely did see you. We need to go, now,” Hyungwon said, and the other two demon hunters nodded, grabbing onto Hyungwon as they pushed him off the wall, Kihyun glancing at them as they looked back and smirked at the rest.

“And we have just the place to go,” Wonho said, and he nodded at Hyunwoo, the two taking off and the rest following, Hyunwoo turning his head to speak once more before they made the journey to the other side of the base. “Time to meet BTS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C-A-M-E-O  
> CAMEO  
> You guys have a day to guess who Hyungwon's obsessor is in BTS. Bet y'all have never seen a Monsta X/BTS ship before in a fanfic. Well, beside Kihyun/Yoongi. I've seen that.


	16. Earning Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue packed chapter, I think we might have another one before the action again

Kihyun didn’t know what to expect when he followed the three boy’s down the hall, two practically carrying a begrudged Hyungwon as he dragged his feet behind, the sound of potato chips echoing as the angels continued to happily munch on their food. Kihyun walked beside Changkyun, who he felt glance at him every once in a while, his gaze hot to his skin as he wished he could always feel that same warmth from the boy. Kihyun held his hand in his own, and their fingers intertwined tightly when he took it, the angels behind them snickering and cooing as Kihyun made sure to shoot back the most heated glare he could create, Jooheon stopping himself mid motion of putting a chip in his mouth from how uncomfortable he felt from the demon’s glare.

The walk didn’t take long, but Kihyun did notice how the three in the front were on high alert, even if they were joking around through it. It wasn’t every day the base had a few random strangers seen walking through the halls through security cameras, and they knew that the place already had people heading their way, Hyungwon pulling out his phone as he hacked into a few cameras, snuffing out their feed to give them a time advantage towards getting to their destined room. Kihyun felt anxious, scared to let the whole demon hunter base know there was a demon walking amongst them, and he hoped that they would hurry, the boy’s suddenly stopping in front of a door while Hyungwon frowned harder, Wonho knocking in a specific pattern as the group waited in bated breaths for the door to open.

The door slowly opened an inch, and Kihyun could only make out a squinted eye peeking through the crack, the eye widening when it saw Wonho and the others before opening the door all the way. And really, Kihyun knew he hated humans. He knew that most likely, he wouldn’t enjoy these ones as well, especially human’s of the demon hunter variety. He had seen human’s in all shapes in sizes, and only recently did he find an attachment to one at all, as dangerous as it was. And somehow he was able to push past his internal demon enough to become allies with them, with people he learned that he could trust, and even joke around and be friendly with. Now Kihyun was being forced into working with a new group of demon hunters who all had skills to kill him. And he felt more on alert than even before as one came into view, as disarming as his short stature and pink fluffy hair was.

“Oh, Wonho!” the short demon hunter exclaimed, and he opened the door for the group to enter, Kihyun frowning at the boy’s squishy looking face before noticing the gun holsted on his belt. Kihyun was more than shocked.

Wonho and Hyunwoo easily made their way inside, and then the angels followed, uncaringly giving the small boy bright smiles as they stuffed their faces with chips, the pink haired boy glancing them up and down before nodding. All that was left to enter was Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Changkyun, and out of the three, the pink haired instantly knew that the demon was Kihyun, his hand shooting to his belt as he took an offensive position, Kihyun blinking at the sudden change in demeanor. Hyungwon sighed as he took a step forward, and he took the gun from the boy’s hand, the boy whipping his gaze up in surprise as he pouted at Hyungwon, and Hyungwon carried it inside, Kihyun smirking to himself as he dared to pass the pink haired boy uncaringly himself. The boy glanced at Kihyun’s hand with a glare as it held onto his humans, but Kihyun would be a fool to let go of Changkyun here. Not until he knew it was safe for the both of them.

The short, pink haired boy followed closely as he kept his eyes trained on Kihyun, and he felt his demon awaken inside of him, to squash the small human and show him what it meant to stare at a demon as powerful as himself. And while he felt his claws and fangs itch to be released, his human squeezed his hand, and Kihyun felt the urge go away, glancing at the boy next to him, as if he knew how Kihyun was feeling. Kihyun had declared that Changkyun was what made him human, made him yearn to be good and disobey the bad inside of him. And this moment felt no different when Changkyun felt his gaze and smiled softly, Kihyun’s heart fluttering as he closed any distance that was set between the two, their arms touching and their hands intertwined. Kihyun needed Changkyun’s support more than ever.

“Hey guys,” Wonho greeted, and Kihyun glanced around the room, the room much bigger than Changkyun’s bedroom, with adjacent doors on each wall. In the room they were in was a few couches and a television, along with a connected kitchen, a wall hiding the person who was cooking in it as sounds rang through the room. In front of Kihyun were five boys, the six behind him, and he knew that meant there were seven in total, the last one still in the kitchen cooking. He couldn’t help it when his demon decided that he could still take seven demon hunters on his own.

“Hey,” one boy said, and Kihyun glanced at him with squinted eyes, not able to let go of the cautious glare he painted on his face. The boy stood up and shook Wonho’s hand, and he followed his gaze until it stopped on him, the other seeming to stiffen at the idea of a demon in their room. Kihyun would have laughed if the situation wasn’t as tense as it felt, Kihyun keeping his unblinking glare on the other as he willed his appearance to stay as human as possible.

“So… you’re the demon…” another boy stated, and Kihyun kept his eyes on the boy for a few more moments before taking in the one who had just spoke, slowly nodding his head as he eyed the orange hair on top of his head, Kihyun keeping his thoughts to himself as he wondered why they all seemed to paint their hair in different colors. It only made it easier for demon’s to spot them.

“Kihyun, his name’s Kihyun,” Changkyun spoke up as he smiled, and the orange hair lost some of his posture as he glanced at the disarming boy, Changkyun holding Kihyun close as he made sure the others could easily see their combined hands.

“Why did we decide to help a filthy demon again?” Another boy lazily said as he rested on the couch, an arm thrown over at it as he eyed Kihyun like he was nothing but dirt. Everything felt like it was going good enough before this boy, and just the insult was enough to waken the demon inside of him, his eyes shooting black as his lips pulled up into a sneer. “Oh look, I made the demon angry,” the boy snorted, and Kihyun growled, Changkyun frowning as well as he held the demon’s hand tightly to calm him down.

“Yoongi, what the fuck,” another boy said, and the rude demon hunter shrugged as he leaned foreward in his seat, his hand folded on his lap as he smirked right at the demon.

“What? I could smell death on him the moment he walked through the door,” Yoongi snarkily said, and Kihyun pulled away from Changkyun, Jooheon helping to gently grab Changkyun’s shoulder as he went to grab Kihyun and pull him back. This was his internal fight, and Kihyun needed humanity to come out as the winner, even if the demon hunter was making it incredibly hard.

“I bet you smell like shit, human,” Kihyun growled, and Yoongi chuckled as he pushed himself out of his seat, reaching behind him before flipping a blade in front of Kihyun, the two stepping so close to one another they could feel their breath on their faces.

“Do you bleed black like all the other demons? I’d really hate it if you stained the rug, but I’ll deal with it if it means killing another blood thirsty beast,” the human spat, and Kihyun curled his hands into fists, his claws digging into himself as he willed his demon to not attack, to stay calm. Yet his fangs easily poked through his lips, and it seemed to be the reaction Yoongi wanted, the other bringing up the knife and pushing it lightly against Kihyun’s throat, the demon’s muscles and veins straining in his neck as he stayed as still as he could. “What's the matter, demon? Afraid you’ll lose?” Yoongi taunted, and Kihyun huffed through his nose, his face twitching for a moment as the blade sunk into his skin and cut a small gash into his neck, his black blood bleeding out and coating the knife as Yoongi smirked.

“I don’t want to fight you, human,” Kihyun growled, and the knife pulled back, the other still staying close as he looked at the blood on his knife.

“Yet it’s what you are meant to do. I bet the smell of your own blood only enrages you more,” Yoongi whispered, and he held the knife up for Kihyun to see, the other closing his eyes as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down in front of the human.

Kihyun was smart. He acted on logic rather than impulse, and logic right now was screaming at him to stay calm. Because the demon hunter had brought the knife to his throat, and he could’ve killed Kihyun then and there, sparing the others from having to help him in the end, and from having to work with a demon. But in a way the other was waiting for Kihyun to make the first move, and as much as his demon wished it as well, Kihyun would not. He would stay calm until Yoongi was satisfied, and he would prove to these boys like he had to prove to his own that he was different. The demon inside didn’t define him, as it did for all the others, and his mind was run by his humanity as well as his demon. He could be good. And he would need to show them this.

“I won’t fight you. Lower your blade,” Kihyun shakily ordered, feeling the tip touch his neck before leaving once more. Kihyun opened his eyes as they stayed black, but he could feel his fangs slowly retreating, a good sign that he was winning against his demon, Yoongi watching him carefully as he brought his knife to his side again.

“I’m impressed, I’ve never been in front of a demon that hasn’t tried to attack me before,” Yoongi said, and he took a step back, Kihyun letting out a shaky breath as he felt he could finally breathe, his fists unclentching as the only signed that stayed was his black eyes.

“Yoongi, you’re fucking insane!” the man from before yelled, and he watched as the boy Yoongi rolled his eyes, shoving his knife back into his pocket as he shrugged at the group.

“Hey, Hyunwoo and Wonho both said he was different, and that he wouldn’t attack us. I just wanted to see if it was true under a bit of pressure,” Yoongi said, and Kihyun gulped as he gently shook his head, blinking his eyes a few times until he finally was able to push the black away from them and turn them normal once more. “Seems they weren’t lying,” Yoongi added as he nodded, and Kihyun stayed silent as he watched other fall back into his seat, crossing his arms across his chest as he lazily raised an eyebrow at the other.

“I didn’t know a demon this calm could exist,” the pink hair human said as he curiously stared at Kihyun in wonder, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, reaching his hand up to push his hair away from his forehead before speaking.

“And I didn’t think humans could ever be as small as you, but I guess we learn something new each day,” Kihyun snapped, and the human’s eyes grew wide as their lips parted in surprise, Hyungwon covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the comment. At least someone here understood his humor.

“Did I- was that Hyungwon’s laugh? Oh my god, is Hyungwon here?!” the boy from the kitchen suddenly yelled, and Kihyun saw the chaos erupt all at once, Hyungwon’s eyes growing wide as he made to book it for the door, the dark haired boy sprinting out the kitchen, jumping over the couch and Yoongi at the same time (the other acting as if it happened all the time to him,) and grabbing Hyungwon by the arm before he could grab the handle, twisting him backwards and forcing him to collide into the new boy’s chest. Hyungwon screamed as he was strangled in the boy’s tight embrace, and the boy smiled with pure joy, Kihyun feeling as if he could make out the sounds of Hyungwon’s bones breaking from how tight the other was squeezing him. “Hyungwon!” the boy screamed in joy, and Hyungwon made weird gurgling sounds, Kihyun frowning as he glanced around him to see if anyone else was worried.

“Seokjin get the fuck off me!” Hyungwon screamed, and Seokjin cooed, practically picking the other up off the ground as he swung him around, Kihyun feeling a little impressed that anyone was able to pick up the human version of a spaghetti noodle like that. 

“Why?! Two handsome boys embracing after their time apart in ecstasy! How romantic!” Seokjin yelled, and Hyungwon pretended to gag, Kihyun biting his lip as he pleaded with himself to not give in to the laughter that was bubbling inside of him.

“Who’s that?” Kihyun heard Changkyun ask Hyunwoo, and Kihyun turned to see the other smirking, Kihyun walking over to them before taking Changkyun’s hand again.

“That is the infamous Kim Seokjin of BTS. He’s had a crush on Hyungwon ever since he transferred to this base when he was 17, and proudly likes to declare that one handsome face is meant for another handsome face, and that Hyungwon just happened to be the owner of that face. He wanted Hyungwon to join their group ever since he told him he liked him, but it's been pretty clear since the beginning that Hyungwon wasn’t leaving our three man party. You might think this is over the top, but this is how he always used to treat Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo explained, and Kihyun glanced to see Seokjin let Hyungwon down for only a moment, only to grab him again as he tried to run away, the demon hunter grabbing onto Hyungwon’s face as he planted a big kiss on his lips. Hyungwon froze in horror as Seokjin lovingly held onto him, and he turned to smile at the group before reaching Kihyun, Kihyun shocked by the friendliest greeting he had been given yet.

“Oh, you must be Kihyun! You’re pretty handsome, but not as much as Hyungwon and I are,” Seokjin said, and Kihyun’s lips slotted into a thin line as he almost dared himself to laugh at the comment, Changkyun scoffing from next to him as he grumbled about Kihyun’s beauty under his breath.

“And you must be the obsessed person I’ve only heard so much about,” Kihyun blandly said, and Seokjin looked at him with stars in his eyes, Hyungwon suddenly waking up out of his moment of terror as he tried to push Seokjin off of him.

“Seokjin, how many times do I have to tell you that I do not want you to touch me,” Hyungwon said as he successfully pushed Seokjin off, the lankier demon hunter running to hide behind Hyunwoo as he peaked past his shoulder.

“But couples in love are all over each other! I just thought we should start soon if we are going to spend the rest of our lives together,” Seokjin said with a small shrug and a pout, and Hyungwon groaned as he hid further behind Hyunwoo. “Look at Kihyun and the other one! They’ve been holding hands this whole time, they know how to truly share their feelings,” Seokjin said as he pointed towards the demon and his human, the attention of the entire room suddenly on the two of them as Changkyun stepped closer to his side.

“Well… he’s mine, so I can touch him whenever I want,” Kihyun grumbled as he frowned and looked away, and Changkyun chuckled as the group stayed quiet, eyeing Kihyun up and down cautiously as they were only reminded once more a demon was in the room with them, their greatest enemy.

“Changkyun’s human, right?” Yoongi asked, and Changkyun answered for Kihyun, nodding his head as he smiled at the other. “What makes Kihyun so special you’d risk your life to be with him? He’s still a demon after all, no matter how good he might seem,” Yoongi asked as he arched an eyebrow, and Kihyun sighed at the comment, glaring lightly at the blond haired boy as he glared right back.

“It’s a bond so close that it has been written in the heavens for decades to come,” Minhyuk suddenly answered as he stepped forward, and Kihyun whipped his gaze to the other, confusion flowing through him at words he had never heard before. Minhyuk knew something about him and Changkyun, and he never told them.

“The heavens?” the pink haired boy asked, and Minhyuk nodded with a bright smile, his smile matching the small pink haired boys as he beamed back.

“There were a lot of different ways it could have gone, but each one led to the same thing. Kihyun and Changkyun had always been destined to find each other, and for their bond to be unbreakable,” Minhyuk stated matter of factly, and Jooheon nodded along, their chip bags disappearing after finishing the snacks.

“And who told you this? Because there’s no way a human would know something like this,” a boy from earlier asked, Kihyun noting the dimples he had on his cheeks that poked out whenever he smiled or talked.

“Oh, it’s because we’re angels,” Minhyuk stated without a stutter, and he smiled as he looked at the boy, the room growing silent as each eye was on him now, the new fact more enticing than the demon in the room as well. The silence was full of static, and Kihyun could feel it itch in his skin the longer the boy’s stayed silent, their eyes wide as they stared at Minhyuk in bewilderment. Kihyun could practically see the cogs turning in their heads, and he let out a loud groan, snapping each person out of their thoughts as they turned to him instead.

“Say something already!” Kihyun yelled in frustration, and each boy turned to each other, blanks stares all around until the pink haired boy from earlier finally spoke up.

“A-Angels? We’re? Only the demon hunter saints have met the angels, and the last time that happened was a few hundred years ago!” the boy yelled, and Kihyun rolled his eyes as he pulled on Changkyun’s hand, moving to sit in an empty chair and pulling the other on his lap as he was tired of standing and waiting.

“Yeah, Jooheon is too,” Minhyuk said as he pointed at the other, and Jooheon gave the group a small wave, smiling shyly as the eyes flipped onto him. “And we don’t necessarily like to come down here often, so this is odd. But, we have orders, and we go where he goes,” Minhyuk said as he moved his finger to point at Kihyun instead, the demon glaring at the angel until he felt Changkyun lean into him, his face softening as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

“You’re following the demon? To make sure he doesn’t kill too many people, right?” Yoongi asked, and Jooheon snorted as Kihyun huffed, Changkyun holding onto his hands as he gently caressed them with his thumb.

“Kihyun hasn’t killed anyone since he came here. He watches people die by the hands of rogues, but I don’t think he could ever kill a human,” Jooheon said, and Minhyuk nodded, chuckling as Kihyun only seemed to grow grumpier in his seat, the anger easily canceled out by the beautiful boy and his cute antics on top of him.

“We follow him to make sure he isn’t killed,” Minhyuk added, and the room seemed to grow even more confused as they looked between the two, Kihyun grumbling unhappily under his breath as Changkyun chuckled at the words he heard. It might have contained a lot about hating stupid angels.

“S-So… let me get this straight. There’s a demon in our world fighting off other demons and saving humans, and there are two angels following him to make sure he doesn’t die in the process?” the pink haired boy said, and Minhyuk hummed, happily nodding his head as he looked around the group.

“Yup, sounds about right,” Minhyuk said, and each boy blanched at the demon and his angels, Minhyuk giggling as he moved to stand beside Jooheon.

“Listen, as weird as this all sounds to us, if Hyungwon trusts them, so do I. Plus, Kihyun is helping Hyungwon, and that means he’s already a good person to me. I say we don’t look too far into it, and just help them in the best way we know how,” Seokjin suddenly said as he placed his hands on his hips, and Kihyun could hear Hyungwon sigh, Minhyuk giggling more as he stared at the handsome demon hunter. 

“And tell me, what might that be?” Kihyun lazily said, leaning back further on the seat as he pulled Changkyun with him. Kihyuns stared over his human’s shoulder as he frowned, and Seokjin beamed, a proud smile on his face as he replied to the demon’s question.

“Kicking demon ass,” Seokjin easily replied, and Kihyun couldn’t help but smirk at the comment, Seokjin slowly coming around to him the more he talked. Plus, it was hilarious how much Hyungwon seemed to despise him, and any chance at teasing the other he would take.

“Hey, since some of us don’t know everyone, why don’t you guys say your names?” Wonho suddenly suggested like a school teacher, Kihyun scoffing as he glanced at the other.

“I’ll do it!” the pink haired boy volunteered as he raised his hand, smiling as he glanced at his friends and giggled. “So my name is Jimin, the one with the dimples is Namjoon, you all know Seokjin by now, then the grumpy blond one is Yoongi, the orange haired is Hobi, and the two who haven’t said a word up until now are Taehyung and Jungkook, our youngest members! They also are our deadliest!” Jimin squealed in excitement, Kihyun’s eyes widening at the boy’s child-like enthusiasm towards death.

“Jimin… you disturb me,” Yoongi suddenly said as he sighed, and Kihyun couldn’t help but agree, his own demon put off by the boy’s behavior.

“So Hyungwon, we heard you had a plan including all of us? Where do we start?” Namjoon asked, and Hyungwon slowly came out from behind Hyunwoo, glaring at Seokjin when the other made his way to get closer to him once again.

“The council hasn’t made an official statement yet, but the base has been compromised,” Hyungwon started, and the group looked shocked at the words, the boy’s growing quiet as they leaned in to listen to the other. “They want to move to the secondary base, but that’s where Kihyun and the angels have been staying. I needed to devise a plan that would save not only this base, but earn their trust towards a single demon living amongst them. I need them to see Kihyun the same way we see him,” Hyungwon explained, and Yoongi hummed, nodding his head as he tried to catch on to what the other was saying.

“But why is the demon so important? Why does he need our help, or even the help of angels? Why should we protect him?” Yoongi asked, and Hyungwon sighed, shaking his head as he frowned at his friend.

“I can’t say… but if Kihyun dies, our world will take an ugly turn for the worse. We need him, we need his help, and he needs ours. I know all I can give you is my word, but you have to trust me,” Hyungwon begged, and the room stayed silent, the other’s eyes gazing over to the demon and his human sitting comfortably on top of them, the sight disarming and questionable. Kihyun didn’t look like a blood thirsty demon, but he was as unpredictable as any demon was. And if they did help him, how would they know that in the end he wouldn’t betray them as he slayed them in the night? Kihyun knew what they were all thinking, yet for some reason, he wasn’t afraid.

“We’ll do it,” Namjoon decided, and each boy slowly nodded in agreement after, Hyungwon sighing as his face lit up with a smile. “I can say for the rest of us that while we don’t trust him completely, we know that there is something different about him. Earn our trust, and we’ll help you in any time of need,” Namjoon declared, and Kihyun nodded stiffly as the other’s smiled proudly at their dimpled friend, Kihyun feeling a rush of excitement roll through him at the prospect of these new comrades. “Okay Hyungwon, tell us the plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I don't know why I decided to write Seokjin like that. He jokes about his handsome face a lot, and Hyungwon is like the equivalent in Monsta X, so I thought it would be funny to ship them.  
> But also, BTS are just a cameo. They will pop up once in a while, but the main focus for the story is Monsta X. BTS will show up here for a little bit more, and then we'll see them again around the end.


	17. Doom and Despair

For three more days Kihyun was trapped. He either was kept inside Changkyun’s room or the communal room for the BTS squad, and Kihyun was already starting to feel restless, like a deja vu from his days and nights laying in the makeshift hospital bed. It was hard to believe so much was happening so quickly, compared to his boring day and nights at home or at his office job. Yet before things kept moving, and he wasn’t trapped in one place. Here he was the enemy, and Hyungwon had given him specific order to stay where he was, Changkyun free to roam with the others, but the angels also having to stay out of sight. So from time to time, Kihyun would find himself in one of the rooms by himself without even his human to keep him company, and he was growing restless.

Restlessness was not a good quality to have as a demon, as he could feel the pull inside of him each day longer he was kept inside. It wasn’t like when he was healing, he was okay now and could move or fight, and his demon inside of him itched to feel flesh in its claws, a bleeding heart in its jaws. And even while he was simply sitting on a couch his eyes would turn black at random moments of lust for death, scaring whoever was around into making sure he was alright. Kihyun wouldn’t dream to attack the people helping him, but he needed to hunt soon, before his demon tried to take over him completely.

The only thing that helped soothe the demon inside of him was Changkyun’s touch, his soft kisses reminding the other what it was like to be human, even if he wasn’t one. Kihyun figured he might have been in his previous life, and he felt like he could pull more from that idea alone, his lips always chasing after Changkyun’s when he pulled away. Kihyun felt more starved the longer he stayed bored, and Changkyun was eager to give into the temptations, whether it just be kissing or more. Yet, right now Changkyun wasn’t by his side, and Kihyun was alone again. And his fangs were digging into his lip.

Kihyun laid on the couch in BTS’s communal room as he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes black and his fangs out, the boy frowning as his hands gripped the cushions beneath him. He had spent so long worrying about Changkyun or trying to be better, that he ignored his demon for too long, and now it was nearly impossible to ignore it any more, Kihyun needed to hunt before someone else got hurt. He was testy and short in conversation, and even the others took notice of it, keeping quiet around Kihyun or only asking him simple questions. Kihyun knew that soon he would be able to hunt to his heart's content when he trapped the rogues inside the base, but he needed something to tide the craving over until then, the angels suddenly floating down from the ceiling and appearing before him.

“Fuck off,” Kihyun grumbled as he turned on the couch, his face turned towards the back cushions as he bent his legs close to his chest. The angels stayed quiet, and Kihyun could already tell they were up to something, but he was tired and his body ached, and unless it was about something Kihyun could sink his fangs into, he wasn’t interested.

“Kihyun,” Jooheon said, his voice sounding more stern than ever, and Kihyun couldn’t help but growl at the tone, the angel pushing his rage to its limits as he spoke to him that way. “Tell us what’s wrong,” Jooheon continued, and Kihyun snarled, subconsciously glad the other’s didn’t see the face as he stayed turned towards the cushions.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird, and angier than normal,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun bit his lip, tasting the blood from where his fangs pierced the skin.

“Leave me the fuck alone,” Kihyun growled, and he heard Jooheon sigh, the angel’s lips slotting into a thin line as he stared at the demon.

“The thing is, we are meant to protect you. Which means protecting you from yourself,” Jooheon started, and Kihyun stayed quiet as he listened, his demon still raging internally at their presence. “And you haven’t been acting like the snarky demon from before. In fact it almost feels like your demon is on the verge of running around on a loose leash,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun turned to the angels, his eyes wide as he wondered how they could have figured out the problem spot on. “So, tell us what we need to do. We’re the only ones who can help this mess,” Jooehon finished, and Kihyun grunted as he sat up, his eye twitching as he felt the darkness consume him more.

“I need to hunt,” Kihyun roughly said, like gravel was forced down his throat and was stuck inside. The angels nodded in unison, and Kihyun stared at the ground, frowning as he grabbed onto the couch seats harder in his fists.

“But in a few days you’ll be able to kill as much as you want,” Minhyuk reasoned, and Kihyun quickly shook his head, his claws digging into the couch before ripping open the fabric.

“No! No, I need to hunt, now,” Kihyun urged, and Jooheon sighed, daring to take the seat next to the demon as he took in the way his neck strained and his veins popped, the black blood outlining the veins that showed through his skin.

“We can sneak you out of here, but if you were to hunt, you can’t do it anywhere near this base. If any of the demon hunters find out, they’ll try to kill you,” Jooheon said, talking more about the entirety of the base rather than their few friends.

“A demon needs to hunt. I-It’s like an addiction with its withdrawals, and I don’t w-want Changkyun seeing me this way,” Kihyun stuttered, trying to hold it together as his demon pushed against the walls inside of him, the demon losing himself quicker than ever at the prospect of a hunt. Kihyun didn’t know how much longer he could hold it, and the angels could feel this as well.

“We’ll get you out Kihyun, you’ll be okay,” Minhyuk promised, and Jooheon nodded as he stood up, glancing down at the demon before humming. 

“We’ll need to transport you in a way we haven’t done in a while. It takes a lot of energy out of us, but we’ll still be able to have enough to fly you back and put you back inside this room when it’s done. Just after that we’ll need a few days to rest,” Jooheon explained, and Kihyun knew he could feel the gratitude deep inside of him somewhere, but his demon was taking up most of the space, the demon growling as he eagerly nodded and licked his lips.

Minhyuk moved to stand by one side of Kihyun while Jooheon went for the other, and the angels each grabbed onto his arms, their wings springing from their backs as they fluttered them and rose through the air. Kihyun could feel a weightlessness to himself as they pulled him along with them, and before Kihyun knew it he was being surrounded by a blinding light, the demon gasping as he tried to close his eyes in time. It was warm, but it burned at his skin from the purity of it, the blessed light finding flaws in Kihyun’s demon. Yet the burn only lasted for a few moments before a cool breeze fell over the demon, and Kihyun’s eyes fluttered open to see the darkness of night around him, the moon high above in the air, and the streets dimly lit up as street lights tinkered, the smell of death pungent in the air. Just the way he liked it.

Kihyun closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, and he scrunched his nose at the smell of humans, the scent stronger than he remembered it. He had been kept inside amongst humans without a scent for so long, and had been with Changkyun’s scent by his side, that he forgot how strong the human scent could be, the foul smell stinging his nose as he shook his head. He could feel his demon inside of him loosening up at his ear twitched at any sound, and the angels floated in the air, watching the demon on the ground as he got ready to hunt. 

Kihyun heard the crash, and he was already sprinting, the demon gone in the blink of an eye as he snarled into the night, running down several side streets before seeing the rogue, Kihyun smashing into it as he grabbed at its neck, pinning it against a wall as it roared back at him. The human it had attacked was on the ground, screaming in pain as it tried to stop the blood from running out of their missing limb, their hand torn off and spit out right before Kihyun could step in. Yet the smell of blood only enticed him, and he squeezed the neck in his grasp harder, hearing its bones crunch as the rogue underneath him tried to fight back, its claws clawing at his arm as he only smiled wider in excitement. The pain urged him to kill, and Kihyun finished the rogue off by snapping its neck, letting it fall to the ground as Kihyun snarled at it. For once he didn’t collect its heart, because he knew that everything had been a lie all along to him from the underworld.

Kihyun stopped as he looked at the human on the ground, the veins under his eyes pulsing black as he bit back his snarl, the urge to finish the kill fighting within him as he took a step closer to the terrified figure. The human sobbed as they begged Kihyun to not get any closer, but the pain was evident in their eyes, and Kihyun could hear their heart slowing, death creeping even closer with every step Kihyun took. Yet it wasn’t a death he was the responsible for, and for the first time in his life, he took pity on the human, his demon snarling at him to kill, while his humanity yearned for him to help. He was truly changing, and when he looked at the human, all he could imagine was Changkyun lying on the cold cement, bleeding out without a way to save themselves. And Kihyun couldn’t let that happen.

Kihyun pulled off his shirt before ripping a strip of cloth off the side of it, twisting it in his hands as he let the cut up shirt fall to the ground. Kihyun took a step closer to the human as they screamed, but he didn’t care, the frown permanent on his face as he knelt in front of them, grabbing the arm from their chest to hold it out in front of them. The human smelled of death, but Kihyun knew there still was a chance left to save them, and he took the cloth in his hand and tied it around the open wrist as tight as he could, cutting off the blood flow as he grunted and pulled away. The human was still sobbing, too scared to understand what was going on, but Kihyun knew he had helped the human as much as he could for now, and that the rest was up to them, Kihyun rising from the ground as he wiped the red blood staining his hands on his chest. The demon was sweaty and dirty, but he still ached to hunt, and with one last glance at the human, he ran for his next victim.

Kihyun didn’t think about the importance of the act, but the angels from up above watched in awe as a demon tried to save a human’s life, the act unthinkable to any demon but Kihyun. They knew he was different, but not only was he in tune with his humanity, he was changing, slowly applying more human traits to his persona as he did the best he could to ignore the demon inside of him. Kihyun was good, and the act of valuing human life helped to solidify this idea, the demon only one by name, and not defined by it.

Kihyun ran down the streets as he tried to find his next victim, his fangs digging into his lips once more as he could taste blood on his tongue. And he thought he smelled one a few blocks away, the stench heavy in his nose as he followed it, the demon fast as he made his way down the streets. The scent grew until it spiked, and Kihyun stopped short of turning the corner, his eyes wide as he held himself against the side of the building. It was the scent of a dead rogue. One he hadn’t killed. And alongside it was the scent of an alive demon as well, Kihyun cursing under his breath as he knew it would only be a second before they could smell him and point him out. Usually Kihyun would challenge any demon he came across, yet a shiver went up his spine when he realized that not only was the demon not a rogue, but it was a powerful one as well. A demon prince.

Kihyun tried to run, but he was too late when the demon prince shot from around the corner, grabbing Kihyun by the neck and throwing him onto the cement below, the stone cracking as Kihyun tried to gasp for air. The demon jumped on him in only a moment, and Kihyun’s eyes went wide as he took in their appearance, their human-like body that matched Kihyun’s own, but their eyes red instead of black, the eyes of a killer. Kihyun struggled as he tried to push the other prince off, but they were stronger, and they easily held Kihyun down, the prince smirking as they leaned in, the smell of death suffocating Kihyun as he gasped in panic.

“Oh? Is that you, Kihyun?” the prince snarled, and Kihyun reached up as he grabbed to hold the others neck as well, the prince on top chuckling as they were set in a stalemate.

“Why are you here?!” Kihyun growled, and the demon’s eyes seemed to grow redder as they pouted, Kihyun gasping as the hand clutched his neck tighter.

“I’m disappointed you don’t remember a familiar face, Kihyun. You must have forgotten your own friend after being in the human world for so long,” the demon said, and Kihyun glared at the enemy on top of him, Kihyun baring his teeth as he tried to remember the face. Even if Kihyun did know them from before, they weren’t a friend. Nobody treated Kihyun like a friend.

“Answer me,” Kihyun snarled, and the prince smiled as it leaned harder against Kihyun, the demon feeling his body crush under the weight on top of him.

“I’ve come to give you a warning, my friend,” the demon started, and Kihyun eyed him as he gulped, the demon sitting up as it pulled Kihyun up with it, the demon gasping as he was suddenly thrown into the wall next to him. Kihyun fell to the ground with a loud groan as dust rose around him, and the demon prince was on his feet, staring down at the weakened demon on the ground as he tried to push himself back up. Kihyun knew this was the wrong time to hunt, with not being completely healed and his energy low, but he figured a few rogues would have been fine. But the way he was, he could never defeat another prince.

“Don’t call me friend,” Kihyun groaned, and the demon actually chuckled at this, squatting on the ground as he stared intensely at Kihyun’s weakened form.

“The lords are upset with you, my friend. For many things, but one flaw upsets them the most. Can you guess what it is?” the demon prince asked, and Kihyun felt his blood run cold when he realized his fears had been answered, and fate was finally defeating him.

“Changkyun…” Kihyun whispered, and the demon hummed, reaching forward as it wiped the dust off of Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Oh, is that the boy’s name? Interesting. But I must warn you that the lords are upset with your… attachment to this human. They have sent me to deliver the bad news of your transgressions,” the demon prince said, and Kihyun growled as he sat up, glaring at the other as he spoke ill about his human. Kihyun knew this was coming, and he knew that what he had with Changkyun wouldn’t go unnoticed forever. He just wished he had more time.

“Don’t you fucking touch him, he’s mine,” Kihyun roared, and the demon prince smirked as he tisked, his gaze traveling down the boy’s face to his bare chest before returning to his eyes.

“The hands that will be laid on him won’t be my own, no. But if you continue to seek this human’s touch, then a punishment will be in order. My lords have asked me to acknowledge that it will be painful, and gruesome,” the prince said, and Kihyun shivered as fear attacked his body, not for himself, but for his human. “My name is Hyunjin. We shall meet again, but at a later point. Heed my warning, let go of this human, or they shall get rid of them for you,” Hyunjin said, and Kihyun growled as he bared his teeth at the other, the demon prince rising to his feet as he shook the dirt off of his hands. “Remember that we are only pawns to their game,” Hyunjin warned, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows as he blinked, the demon prince disappearing into the night only a moment later.

Kihyun stayed next to the wall in shock, his chest heavy as he panted, his mind captured by the thoughts of where he had gone wrong, and knowing he had gone wrong. Because Kihyun knew that being with a human was something frowned upon and not allowed, yet at some point, he decided to push those thoughts back as he stayed by his human’s side, Kihyun taking in a deep breath as he felt the tears hit his eyes. He promised to keep Changkyun safe, yet he was the cause of harm towards him, and soon he would be the cause of death as well, the panic taking Kihyun fully as he forgot where he was, a scream leaving his lips as he pulled his legs close to his chest.

The angels appeared at Kihyun’s moment of panic, worry stricken faces taking the boy in as he stayed huddled close to the wall, tears streaming out his eyes, desperation pooling in his heart. Kihyun didn’t want to let Changkyun go. Everything was telling him to give the other up, to sacrifice the feelings inside himself to keep the other safe. But Kihyun was selfish, and he didn’t want to let go. Kihyun only wanted to hold on tighter, to keep the boy so close there would be no chance at stealing him from his side. Kihyun had already decided before that if anything ever came to separate them, he wouldn’t allow it. And Kihyun felt the same way. He just needed to be stronger.

“I-I need to go back,” Kihyun sadly croaked as he looked up at the angels, the two nodding as they understood. They had hidden themselves from the other prince, but they heard the words spoken, and they knew the demon needed his human more than anything right now.

The angels gently took each of his arms as they helped him off the ground, and Kihyun felt the wind slowly shift around him as the sky started to rain, the sky pouring in the few seconds that the demon stayed underneath the clouds. He felt the rain stick to his skin like his regret, and he shivered, silently crying to himself as his angels held him close. The light beamed once more, and Kihyun was brought back to the base, this time in Changkyun’s room, the lights off and the other nowhere to be seen. Kihyun felt wet and dirty, and he felt terrified to see the other once more, scared that even looking his way would hurt him. Yet he knew there was nothing he could do, and that seeing the other would be the only thing to help the two of them, their bond too deep to ignore. Kihyun wouldn’t leave Changkyun, but he would tell him, give him the chance to leave him instead. Kihyun wouldn’t force the other to stay by his side, but he was his second half, and he had the right to make the decision for himself.

The room was empty as the sound of rain pounded on the ceiling, and Kihyun felt cold and wet, the other climbing up the steps to the second level of the room as he sat on the floor, leaning up against the side of the bed, and waited. He waited for Changkyun to return as he cried into his palms, his chest heaving as his demon was nowhere to be seen. All Kihyun was right now was his humanity, and it was more painful than he could have imagined. Yet, he needed to suffer and feel the raw emotions swirling inside of him. If he pushed it away with his demon, then he would never learn. And Kihyun wanted to change.

It took only 15 more minutes before the door to the room was slammed open, and a panting wide eyed boy stood in the frame of it, Kihyun lifting his head to see the other gazing at him across the room, his face sweaty and red from sprinting down the halls. And Kihyun felt the sob rip through him at the sight of his human, the only thing between the three worlds he would live to protect and die for. Changkyun was his heart and soul, and the boy was the only one allowed to see Kihyun this vulnerable, to hear the words from his heart and see the tears from his eyes. Kihyun wanted Changkyun, and Changkyun would never let Kihyun go.

The boy let the door loosely shut behind him as he dragged himself forward, falling to his knees in front of the crying demon on the floor, his hands shaking as his gaze traveled along the demon’s body. Kihyun knew he looked terrible, dirty and shirtless from fighting, yet Changkyun seemed to only think about how he could help as his hand reached forward to gently touch the bruising around Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun gasped as he arched his head at the cooling touch, and Changkyun frowned as his jaw hardened, not knowing how to act when seeing the demon so upset in front of him. Changkyun let his fingers glide down Kihyun’s neck before reaching his chest, and he traced the wounds around it, frowning harder as he became upset himself from the demon’s pain. Kihyun let out a small sob as he let his head fall, and Changkyun finally gave in, wrapping his arms around the demon as he let him sob into his chest.

Without any words the two moved to his human’s bathroom, Kihyun’s eyes slowly shifting back to their human appearance as his body calmed down. And only moments after that the two were standing naked underneath the shower, Kihyun’s head hung as he felt the warm water cascade over his body, Changkyun standing in front of him as he gazed at the demon with sad eyes. Changkyun reached forward and cupped Kihyun’s cheek with his palm, and he stepped closer as he gently lifted his head, the tears in the demon’s eyes mixing with the flow of the water from above, and the demon could feel his heart clench at how close Changkyun was, skin touching skin, yet their fate of forever together unreachable.

“I don’t want this to end…” Kihyun whispered, blinking away his tears and the warm water from his eyes. He watched as the boy’s face broke down with each passing second, and he didn’t know if the other was crying too, his hands twitching by his side to hold the boy in his arms.

“I-I don’t understand,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun gulped back a sob at the way the boy sounded, as if Kihyun had reached deep into him and pulled out his heart, holding it in his hand as he played with it.

“I think our time might be up,” Kihyun whispered, and he could feel the boy’s hand start to tremble as it continued to hold his cheek, along with his lips that Kihyun so desperately wanted to kiss. “Being with me… it’ll only hurt you,” Kihyun continued, and finally he allowed his hands to reach forward, grabbing the boy's hips as he pulled him into his chest, the boy’s slotting together as they both stood under the raining shower above them.

“I can deal with it,” Changkyun whispered, and Kihyun let out a small sob, shaking his head as his tears stung his eyes. Changkyun leaned in on his own as he connected their lips, and Kihyun wondered if he could taste the salty tears on them, Kihyun trying to lean in and pull the boy back even when he moved away a moment after. “Whatever it is, I know we can find a way to get through this,” Changkyun continued, and Kihyun tightened his grasp on the boy’s hip, scared to let go, scared to see Changkyun anymore heartbroken than he already was.

Kihyun didn’t want to tell the boy what he had seen, and what he had heard. He wanted to give him the warning, to have the choice to run away before it was too late, but he didn’t want to let the boy know what their fate could be. Because even if Changkyun decided to leave, Kihyun knew he would be punished. And maybe when it was the boy’s time to leave this world he would be as well. Somehow he knew Changkyun knew the consequences of being with the demon, yet like the angels had said, their fate was already predetermined at the beginning. The two were destined to meet, and from there they were destined to fall for one another. But their fate was undetermined from that point on, and Kihyun felt anxious not knowing how it would end. But he felt the tragedy of their lives, and as much as he wanted to push for a life together in happiness, there were too many variables pointing towards doom.

“Whether I die, or survive, my only option is to stay with you. I’m not leaving,” Changkyun suddenly said, and Kihyun gazed back up at the boy, his gaze intense as he felt the fear inside of him dissipate slowly at the words. “I knew from the beginning that being with a demon could have consequences. When you would fall asleep next to me at night, I would stay awake and watch over you, and I spent the time thinking if things were really worth it. And I decided they are. Nothing will ever be better than this. You are my life, my love, my end,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow at the words, the strange feelings inside of him that swirled at Changkyun’s emotions. Because Kihyun didn’t know what they meant, yet he felt like he could feel it too, sitting silently on top of his heart as it dangled its legs, always staying close to him to remind him of their bond. Kihyun didn’t want to lose Changkyun. And now he knew that Changkyun would never leave him.

“We’ll find a way,” Kihyun whispered, and he leaned forward, gently kissing Changkyun’s cheek as the boy let out a small sigh.

“And if we don’t, there won’t be any regrets,” Changkyun concluded, and Kihyun felt the tears still fall from his cheek, but this time in relief, relief that the boy wouldn’t leave him. That he felt the same way.

Changkyun angled his head as the two connected their lips once more in a slow kiss, the water dripping between them as Kihyun used his hands to roam Changkyun’s body. Changkyun tasted like desperation and eagerness, the boy pushing himself as close to Kihyun as he could as he moved to wrap his arms around the demon’s neck, Kihyun kissing the boy gently before deepening the kiss. Changkyun melted at the feel of Kihyun’s lips against his own, and Kihyun knew that there was no other place he’d rather be right now than with Changkyun. There was no place he’d ever want to be if it didn’t include Changkyun, and he knew that while their time together was short, he would make every moment count. Their ticking time bomb was almost up, but there was still so much that he wanted to do with Changkyun, so much he wanted to see and show the other. Yet for now, they were safe. And from now on, all they could do is take it one day at a time, and feel the blessing of watching the sun rise another morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiness always has its consequences.


	18. Loyalty and Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days since I've posted! I might be like this for a little bit until the holidays are done. Where I work its been crazy busy, and I'm either working now, or too exhausted to leave my bed. But I promise the chapters will keep coming, just maybe a bit slower.  
> Also, fight fight fight fight fight fight! also ft. guns!

“That was the worst thing to happen to me since I was ten years old,” Hyungwon said as he shivered, and Kihyun sat back on the couch with his arms crossed, gazing at the demon hunter who had just entered the room.

“What happened to you when you were ten?” Minhyuk asked, and Hyungwon gave the other a terrified look, Minhyuk taking a step back as he started to feel uneasy.

“You don’t even want to know.”

The group sat inside the communal room for BTS’s squad, the other boys having gone to training for the day, but the rest were there, Hyungwon having just gotten back from a meeting with the council. He had talked to Chul beforehand about gaining access to the secret back door once more, and she had said once again she’d give the okay, Hyungwon making up some bullshit excuse in front of the other council as Changkyun’s mother convinced them to agree. It had gone well, and now all Kihyun would have to do is wait by the exit while Hyungwon opened it up to the main part of the base, the part that was separate from the living quarters. Hyungwon seemed nervous, but Kihyun knew that if anyone was smart enough to have this plan go smoothly, it would be Hyungwon.

“Have you done a recent scan for demon rogues in the area?” Hyunwoo asked Hyungwon, and the other nodded, moving to sit besides Kihyun in the free spot that wasn’t taken up by Changkyun. Kihyun knew the rogues were close, he could already smell them.

“There’s a lot, right on the edge of the base. The council seemed more nervous than usual. I wonder why they haven’t put out an alert for all demon hunters yet,” Hyungwon pondered, and Kihyun snorted, glancing at Hyungwon as he rolled his eyes.

“They probably are just scared to let the people know that they failed them,” Kihyun joked, and Hyungwon sighed, shaking his head as he fell back further into his seat.

“I’m scared you could be right…” Hyungwon mumbled, and Kihyun’s lips fell into a thin line, wondering why the other seemed upset all of the sudden.

“In any case, we’ll fix the problem and then ask the questions. Maybe we can use their answers as a way to convince them to keep Kihyun if killing the problem isn’t enough for them,” Jooheon argued, and Minhyuk snorted, elbowing Jooheon in the side as he sighed.

“In other words, blackmail,” Minhyuk joked, and Kihyun hummed, sitting forward in his seat as he folded his hands on his lap.

“Just tell me what I need to do, and I’ll make sure that blood washes the walls,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk frowned at the words, Changkyun staying silent next to Kihyun as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Right. So, luckily I gained access to the entrance outside. All I need to do is hack into the security cameras and sneak you out of this part of the base. It's easier to do in this part then the main one, trust me, I’ve tried before. Once we can get you inside, Wonho and Hyunwoo will take care of any guards on alert, and then we’ll meet up with BTS and a few others. From there we’ll make our way through to the security room where I’ll be able to send out a warning to the base and open the main doors, and hopefully they demons will come running right to you,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun nodded in response, surprised by how well the plan was put together. Hyungwon was smart, and he had the best ideas.

“How do you know the secondary security team won’t try to shut the place down and put it on lockdown? The teams won’t be able to move freely, and I know you won’t be able to hack every closed door on your own,” Wonho said, and Hyungwon hummed, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to think things through.

“I can help,” Changkyun suddenly said, and Kihyun felt his chest tighten and his face harden, the human feeling the demon tense underneath his hand even as he continued speaking. “I can help with hacking the mainframe, Hyungwon can focus on getting to the doors once we are in,” Changkyun suggested, and while Kihyun knew it was the idea that made the most sense, he couldn’t agree with putting Changkyun in danger. 

“No,” Kihyun sterly said as he shook his head, and Changkyun glanced down at him sadly, Hyungwon sighing as he looked towards the demon as well.

“We need this. There will be too many people there for Changkyun to get hurt, and once we are inside the security room we’ll keep a few people to guard us as well. Plus, Changkyun knows how to fight now, he can protect himself,” Hyungwon argued, but still Kihyun felt uneasy about the idea of finally allowing Changkyun out into the fight, the other only human without having ever dealt with demons before. He knew Hyungwon would do everything to protect the other, but Kihyun still had a hard time accepting it.

“If he goes, and I hear about anything going wrong, I’m leaving wherever I am and heading straight to you,” Kihyun declared, and Hyungwon sighed as he slowly nodded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince the other any other way if he didn’t agree.

“Fine. We’ll keep you updated, but you’ll need to stay focused on what you are doing if nothing on our end goes wrong. Unless we specifically say we are in trouble, you stay with the rogues,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun nodded in agreement, glad that the two could come up with a resolution with the pressure on the group.

“When should Kihyun meet you outside the exit?” Minhyuk asked, and Hyungwon hummed, getting up from his seat as he looked towards the group as a whole.

“I have BTS getting in position in the next two hours. Meet me by the door in an hour, and we’ll get you inside and go from there,” Hyungwon decided, and Kihyun nodded, his face hardening as he stayed serious. He could feel the intensity rolling off of each boy, and he knew that this was their only chance at having the demon hunters accept Kihyun. He knew there was no option for failure. “Just give me a few minutes to hack into the cameras here, and when it’s time I’ll shut them down. You’ll have about five minutes to escape before they bring the cameras back up,” Hyungwon added, and Kihyun looked at the angels and watched as they nodded. They had predetermined that while Hyunwoo and Wonho would join up later, the angels would stay with Kihyun to make sure he successfully gets out of the dormitory.

“When should I join you?” Changkyun suddenly asked from Kihyun’s side, and Kihyun felt himself tense at the idea of his human joining the fight once more, his teeth gritted as he willed himself to stay quiet.

“Now. I might need you to help in case something goes wrong,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun whipped his eyes at the demon hunter, his glare heavy as Hyungwon did his best to ignore it. He felt Changkyun tighten his grip on his shoulder, and while he knew he had just agreed, he thought he would have more time with the other, to say goodbye and good luck. To let him know that he’d do whatever it took to keep him safe.

“O-Oh…” Changkyun stuttered, and Kihyun let out a growl, the group now growing uneasy as they watched the demon and his human.

“We’ll wait outside for you when you’re ready,” Hyungwon said, deciding to give the two a moment alone before they were split up. Normally Kihyun would feel grateful, but at the moment all he could think about was Changkyun and how he was putting himself in the face of danger.

The boys slowly moved out of the room, the angels leaving as well to give them their privacy, and Kihyun felt the seconds tick past slowly as the door finally shut behind them, something in Kihyun snapping the moment he heard the door click. In the next Kihyun was turning his body and grabbing the boy, and after he was pushing him down onto the couch, laying over him as he pinned his wrists by the side of his head. Changkyun looked at the demon with wide eyes and parted lips, and Kihyun let the growl roll through him once more, Changkyun shivering at the feeling of the noise vibrating above him. All Kihyun wanted to do was hold onto the boy and never let him go, but he knew he didn’t have a choice, and he knew there was nothing he could do. Changkyun was needed, and Kihyun had to let him go.

“Kihyun…” Changkyun whispered, and Kihyun felt his interior rage crumble away at the soft voice, the eyes on him now sad and worried, and Kihyun let go of the boy’s wrists as he sat up, running his hands down the side of his face as he gulped harshly. Changkyun stayed where he was, but his gaze only became heavier, and Kihyun felt his stomach drop in agony, wanting so bad to keep the boy safe but knowing now wasn’t the time. 

“It hurts… I don’t want you to go,” Kihyun mumbled, and Changkyun stayed quiet as he eyed the other, the human secretly wishing he could take away the demon’s pain. Changkyun meant so much to Kihyun, and Kihyun would only blame himself if something were to ever happen. A few more moments of silence passed before Changkyun finally moved, and he slowly reached a hand up, dancing his fingers along the edge of Kihyun’s jaw before cupping his cheek, Kihyun sighing into the touch as he turned his lips in to softly kiss the boy’s palm.

“We’ll be okay,” Changkyun whispered, and Kihyun wished he could believe the other. But Kihyun had only seen pain and suffering, and he knew that they wouldn’t be okay, not forever. Any day could be the last for them, and Kihyun wished he could hide Changkyun away to give them a little more time.

“When all this is over, I’m holding onto you and I’m never letting go,” Kihyun said, his words coming out much softer than he meant them. Changkyun chuckled as he slowly sat up, and Kihyun continued to straddle him, his eyes now in line with Changkyun’s own, and their lips only inches apart.

“I couldn’t ask for anything else,” Changkyun softly said with a small smile, and Kihyun leaned in after letting out a sigh, connecting their lips in a warm, soft kiss. It was gentle, as if the boy was a porcelain doll he was too scared to break, and he knew the other was trying to treat the demon gently too, the other’s emotions too delicate to hold. The kiss was short and sweet, yet Kihyun felt better when it was done, his human pulling away as his thumb gently caressed the skin on his cheek.

“I’ll find you as soon as we’re done,” Kihyun promised, and Changkyun nodded as he smiled, leaning in to leave Kihyun with one last small peck before moving to get off the couch. Kihyun stood as well, and he took Changkyun hand into his own, giving him a heavy nod and a smile, the two making their way towards the door and towards the beginning of the end.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun stood outside of the main base, the air chilly as it swept his hair along with the wind. He was waiting to meet up with the others, anxiety pooling through him at what was to become of their future with the demon hunters. Minhyuk and Jooheon were floating with their wings spread out above him, and Kihyun crossed his arms as he glanced up at the frowning, frowning as he saw the sun slowly setting in the distance. He hadn’t been waiting long, but once Hyungwon told him the cameras were disabled, the group of three had been quick to leave, the angels taking Kihyun through the front door before bringing him over to the back entrance Hyungwon had shown them. All he had to do now was wait, but the clanging side on the other side of the entrance told Kihyun that he wouldn’t have to for very much longer.

The door suddenly opened and Kihyun was greeted by a smiling face, the wind swooping past him and attacking the demon hunter instead. Kihyun rolled his eyes as he quickly made his way in, and Jooheon and Minhyuk floated down, creeping in easily themselves as silence fell around the group. Everyone was here, including Changkyun, but he knew soon enough they would need to split up as their plan progressed. 

Eventually Hyungwon and Changkyun would leave their group to hack the system for them, and there on Kihyun would just need to hope that his human would stay safe while he slayed demons with the people Wonho and Hyunwoo had found to help them.

Hyungwon shut the door, and without speaking he turned to lead them back to the hallway, the group trying to stay as quiet as possible to not alert anyone else of their presence. This was the moment where they would head to the security room, and Hyunwoo and Wonho were in charge of taking out any guards they saw, the group climbing a few flights of stairs as they made their way to the main floor. Hyungwon put in a password at a locked steel door, and he grinned when it beeped, the door unhinging and opening as it made a loud sound. Kihyun held his breath, but Hyunwoo took the lead as he made sure the coast was clear in the hallway, the group entering the main hall as their footsteps made a small shuffling noise through the hall. There were too many of them to conceal their presence, and Kihyun knew sooner or later someone would come to find them.

Later came in a few long hallways and turns, the group stopping short as Hyunwoo put his arm out to halt them. Kihyun felt the urge for his demon to break out and kill the threat, but he knew the demon hunters were better suited to handle their own. Kihyun didn’t want to be known as a demon who hurt anybody other than demons unless he had to. The group of boys held their breath as Hyunwoo creeped forward, and Kihyun glanced around the corner, seeing the guard in all black as he leisurely crept down the hallways. Hyunwoo was silent until he was right behind them, and in one swift move he wrapped his arm around their neck, the guard breaking out into a panicked struggle as the muscles in Hyunwoo’s arm bulged, his demon hunter friend easily helping the guard to pass out before letting him fall to the floor with a heavy thud.

Hyunwoo checked the guards pulse before giving the group a thumbs up, and Kihyun hurried along with the rest, the boys on higher alert than before. Minhyuk and Jooheon stayed in the back while Kihyun pushed Changkyun behind him, biting his lip as his eyes tried to stay focused on any small movements. Hyungwon led the others with Hyunwoo and Wonho by his side, and the two stepped forward whenever there was a new guard, Hyungwon watching to make sure they had put them to sleep before continuing. Kihyun felt aggravated that he couldn’t just run ahead and help, but Changkyun reached his hand out to grab Kihyun’s own hand, the demon calming down instantly at the comforting touch.

Kihyun knew Hyungwon knew where BTS was stationed, and Kihyun watched as Wonho grabbed another guard in a similar fashion as Hyunwoo, letting them fall to the ground before checking their pulse. Kihyun sniffed the air and knew that the rogues were already on the base, and they only had so much time until the rest of the demon’s knew as well. Their brisk steps started to break out into a sprint, and after running down a few more hallways, Hyungwon pulled open a door, the boys running inside before having the door shut behind them. Kihyun was panting as he eyed the people around him, and he sighed in relief when he saw BTS standing in the room as well, wearing full demon hunter gear with smirks on their faces.

“‘Bout time you got here,” Yoongi said, and Kihyun rolled his eyes as he pulled Changkyun next to him, eyeing his human for only a short moment before glancing at Hyungwon.

“There were more guards than we thought… maybe the council did have something planned,” Hyungwon wearily said, and Kihyun bit his lip, staying quiet as he wished for the group to hurry up so they could catch the rogues first before the rest of the base realized what was going on.

“Where are the others?” Wonho asked, and Namjoon stepped forward, handing Hyunwoo and Wonho a gun before speaking.

“They’ll be here any minute, they got caught up with the trainer for a few more minutes than us,” Namjoon explained, and the group’s panting slowly died down, Kihyun straightening up as he felt his stomach drop. Something didn’t feel right.

The door to the room suddenly opened as demon hunters in all black shuffled in, their guns aimed as they looked around the room. Kihyun felt his demon shaking him up inside, begging him to take them out before something bad happened, but Kihyun stood still, waiting for the guns to point towards him as the demon hunters finally found the demon. Yet as soon as they did, the angels stepped in front of Kihyun, and Kihyun waited with a bated breath for the others to lower their guns, the angels smiling sweetly as they patiently waited themselves.

“Guys, cut the bullshit. He’s on our side,” Seokjin suddenly spoke up, and the new group of men glanced at each other, each person looking weary as they glanced back at the demon.

“For now he is. We need to be careful of what happens after,” one hunter said, and the rest nodded in agreement as Kihyun forced his growl down, glancing away from the boys as Changkyun tightened his hand in his own. The group said nothing more about the demon, yet Kihyun knew that this wasn’t over.

“We need to make it to the security room so Changkyun and I can open the main door. While we get that started, the rest of you will go to the spot we picked earlier to lead the demons too, and hopefully the rest of the base will start to evacuate at this point,” Hyungwon explained, and the group of about 20 men nodded in unison, Hyungwon smiling to himself as he started to shake his head in disbelief. “We’re so fucked…” Hyungwon joked, and Kihyun snorted, smirking as Seokjin took a step next to his friend and rested his hand on his shoulder.

“If anyone can make this work, it’s you. It’ll be alright,” Seokjin comforted, and Hyungwon actually smiled instead of pushing the other away, glancing at Kihyun and giving him a small nod.

“Alright, let’s move out!” Hyungwon yelled, and the room cheered, taking their positions in formation as they started to slide out the door. Kihyun was in the middle of men as he kept Changkyun close to him once again, but he knew he’d eventually need to let go. Changkyun was as important a key to this operation as Kihyun was.

The group slid down the hall, already close to the security room they needed to get to. Wonho and Hyunwoo continued to take out a few more guards before stopping short of the door labeled “security,” the small army growing quiet as they held their breaths. Kihyun knew there were others inside, and the team needed to catch them off guard, Wonho easily kicking the door in as a few demon hunters charged in to overrun the room, the group too crowded for Kihyun to see the action as shots could be heard. Kihyun stayed back as Changkyun held him, yet he let the growl slip past his lips when he smelled blood, his eyes shifting back as he licked his lips. He was excited to kill and hunt once again.

In only a few moments the security team inside was passed out and tied up, and the hunters dragged them to the edge of the room, Hyungwon sliding inside as he smiled and thanked the others. Kihyun could feel Changkyun trying to follow them, but he pulled the boy back, his human slamming into his arms as he engulfed him in a final hug. He could feel the piercing eyes on him, yet he didn’t care, and he pulled back, kissing Changkyun on the lips one last time before they separated. He wanted to take so much that during the event, there wouldn’t be a moment where he wouldn’t be reminded of his porcelain doll.

Kihyun let go of Changkyun as his human gave him a dazed look, but he quickly shook himself out of it, smiling widely as he waved at the demon, running through the mass of men and getting lost. And Kihyun didn’t see Changkyun again. He knew he was there, but Minhyuk and Jooheon were suddenly grabbing him and dragging him along, the rest of the group following as Hyunwoo and Wonho took the lead. No words were spoken, only a hasteful kiss, and Kihyun felt like his heart was torn from him, the doors to the room shutting as the rest of their team joined them to continue on. Changkyun stayed in the room with random demon hunters, and all Kihyun could hope for was that Hyungwon would do whatever it took to keep his human safe.

The group turned a corner, and Kihyun snapped out of it, turning on his feet as he started to walk on his own. His hand felt cold and his heart felt heavy, but he knew that this was his burden to bear, the consequences he needed to face for help. They walked on for minutes until red lights started flashing, and the group split in two for a moment, Kihyun’s group going ahead while the other one quickly stepped into another room. Kihyun stopped as he stared down the hallway in front of him, and he could see the door and smell the rogues, the beasts so close from attacking. The group that left came back with small barricades as they placed them on the floor, and most of the men crept behind it, their guns aimed at the still closed door. Kihyun knew he wasn’t going to hide. He was going to run and kill.

“Attention! All demon hunter associates will evacuate the base at this time! Code blue! Make your way to the south exit, and await for further instructions at your living quarters!” Hyungwon yelled into the speakers as his voice echoed throughout the halls. Kihyun held his breath as he heard doors all around slam open, until they got closer and closer, the sound like the drum beat of an arriving army. And Kihyun didn’t know if he was ready for the last one to open, but when it did and the drumming stopped, Kihyun felt his demon rip through him as time bled.

The rogues poured in and hell broke loose, guns firing and black blood smearing. And Kihyun didn’t take a moment to realize he was already heading straight into the middle of it, his demon shifting into its beast form as he ran on all four legs. His teeth foamed as he roared, and he was so much bigger than the others, his power making the rogues hungrier for a fresh kill. Kihyun tasted blood when he found his first victim, and without a fight, he snapped his jaw straight through its neck, tearing the beast’s head off with one tug. Kihyun felt the blood coat his fur and skin, and his eyes dilated as the thrill of the kill took over him, his demon rampaging as he went for one demon after the next.

Behind Kihyun he could hear screams past the sounds of growling and gunshots, and he knew that some had made it past the barricades and to the demon hunters, sinking their teeth into the humans as they took their lives. But Kihyun didn’t have a chance to look away. He was in the middle of the mess, and somewhere deep inside of him he hoped it wasn’t the people dying that were close to them. Because Kihyun had spent time with some of these people, and shared emotions with them he had never shown another demon. And he knew he saw them differently by the smile that lit up his face when they were around. Kihyun hoped that the few people he felt an attachment for, were not the ones dying. And even if that was selfish, Kihyun was too consumed by his demon to care. 

Kihyun tumbled to the side as one of the larger rogues charged at him, its nostrils flaring and its mouth foaming with insanity. The demon easily turned around and charged again, and Kihyun gasped as he was thrown into the wall next to him, a shot zooming past only inches from his face as it shot dead a rogue close to him. Kihyun whipped his eyes to the rogue trying to challenge him, and he pushed off the wall, meeting the beast head on as he clawed at its face, his claws piercing through its skin and snout as it howled in rage, Kihyun feeling his demon curl inside of him at the pleasant noise. Kihyun growled as he went in for the kill, and he easily bit down on the rogue's ear, tearing it off and taking too much skin off for the rogue to survive, its howls filling the hall as black blood pooled out of it. The rogue fell limp, and Kihyun roared in victory.

Another shot flew past him, and Kihyun dipped out of the way as he watched another rogue get shot, Kihyun growling at how close the bullets were getting to him. But he was asked to trust in these people, and he knew that Minhyuk and Jooheon were keeping an eye on him, the two standing side by side as they shot beams of light from their palms, burning through the rogues flesh and melting their eyes as they blinded them. Kihyun could smell the scent of burning rogue flesh, and he scrunched his nose, glancing away from the angels to observe what was left of the demons. The group as a whole had taken out most of the rogues, the floor littered with up to fifty dead demons so far, and only a few remained standing, their bodies pulsing in rage as they didn’t know who to attack next. Kihyun roared as he started to chase off another, but he came to a halt when he heard the voice, the noise piercing his ear and sending a shock through his body.

“Help!” a voice rang out, and Kihyun turned in time to see a rogue finally pass the boundaries the hunters had put up, the rogue attacking a random hunter as its teeth went through his arm, their gun falling to the floor and blood gushing out of the wound. Kihyun watched the face of pain paint their skin, and even though he had another target, Kihyun kicked up his feet and pushed himself towards the random hunter, a face he had never really seen before. But he knew that cry of help all too well, and something inside of Kihyun had changed. And he needed to help.

Kihyun jumped over the barrier as he slammed head first into the rogue attached to the man’s arm, catching the beast off guard as it let go of the arm. Kihyun pinned it to the ground as he bit at its neck, but the rogue started to slip out of his grasp as it struggled, the demon prince growling as he tried to perfect his aim to kill the beast. Kihyun didn’t expect for a gun to be placed near his head, and he didn’t expect to look down and watch as the bullet pierced through the middle of the rogues head below him. And more than anything, he didn’t expect the hand holding the gun to belong to the man he had just saved.

When Kihyun glanced up with his black eyes, he saw something in the man’s. Something that told him that things weren’t what they seemed, a fear that rippled through him as his lips started to move. And with the adrenaline bursting through him, he didn’t understand the words until it was too late. “Run! They are coming for you next!”

A new gun slammed into the side of Kihyun’s face, his world tilting black for only a moment as he fell to the side. And he watched as horror erupted across the man’s face who he had saved, his gun shaking in his hand as he glanced up at his new friend who had attacked Kihyun. Kihyun wasn’t stupid. He was smarter than most humans, and he knew what this was, the betrayal that was being created. And when Kihyun saw a few other hunters run to attack him as well, it was easy to spot the good from the bad. Because now it was human fighting human as the angels ran to get him out of there, Kihyun shifting back into his human form as he felt the blood ooze down the side of his head.

Something in him hurt to watch the humans fight, Wonho, Hyunwoo and the members of BTS screaming as they punched and attacked the other men, a rare gun going off as dead rogues laid around them. And Kihyun glanced up in time to see the one man he had saved knock the gun from his attacker's hand, the attacker punching the other in the face as he fell to the ground. And it was all moving so fast for Kihyun to understand, the betrayal and loyalty all at once, that when the hands grabbed at his arms and started to drag him, he let them. He let them until finally his demon smelled the scent of sweets, and his mind kicked back in. And then he smelled the blood.

Kihyun felt his body erupt in fire all at once as his eyes grew with their darkness, his veins popping out of his skin as his black blood soared through him. And when they finally reached the security room, Kihyun kicked down the door, the steel barrier falling off its hinges as it surprised the people inside, eyes turning his way as blood wafted through his senses. If they betrayed him at the scene, they had betrayed them here as well, and the few that they had left as guards were holding Hyungwon and Changkyun up, the two boys bloody as they fought off their assailants. Hyungwon was pinned to the wall with a hand wrapped around his throat, his eye busted and his face bruised with marks of torture. Changkyun stood farther away with his hands in front of him, ready to fight the man in front of him who held a gun up between them. And all Kihyun did was blink, and the chaos ensued.

Hyungwon lifted his knee and aimed it for the man’s crotch that was holding him, the air stolen from the attacker as he let Hyungwon’s neck go. Hyungwon stumbled to the ground before steadying himself, and he brought his hand up in a fist, punching the man in the face so hard that he stumbled backwards, knocking into the man holding the gun aimed at Changkyun. The two fell to the ground, and Changkyun charged as he stomped on the hand holding the gun, a sickening crack and scream bouncing off the walls as the gun slid across the floor. Sliding right in front of Kihyun. Kihyun picked up the gun and held it in front of him, and Changkyun ran to Hyungwon’s side, catching him before he fell, the two glancing at Kihyun, unsure of what he would do. And even though Kihyun felt anger like no other inside of him, he wasn’t a killer of humans.

“Fucking do it,” one of the men growled, and Kihyun held it in front of him, his eyes widening as he felt delirious with power. He could feel the eyes of the people he cared about on him, and while he knew they were safe, he needed to know why they were attacked.

“I’d rather hear what plan you guys created from those twisted lips of yours. I can understand attacking me, but your friends?” Kihyun snarled, and the men froze in fear, one of them frowning as they looked away from Kihyun.

“They aren’t one of us anymore. Not since they decided to side with the demons,” the man spat, and Kihyun felt himself scoff, squatting down on the ground until his eyes leveled with the demon hunters' own.

“Not just any demon, this crazy motherfucker who has a gun in his hand. So maybe you should think twice about what comes out of your mouth before you speak again,” Kihyun challenged, and even though the man scoffed, he stayed quiet, Kihyun smirking as he made to stand again. He held the gun for a few more moments until he heard the footsteps running down the hall, and as soon as he saw Hyunwoo and Wonho run inside the room, he handed the gun to them and went straight for Changkyun.

His human was hurt, his skin bruised and his lip busted. And even though he looked tired and worn, he was still as beautiful as ever, Kihyun feeling a rush roll through him as his eyes connected with Changkyun’s own. He knew now wasn’t the time, not with the other supporting Hyungwon, but he promised through a single gaze that they would talk later, and Kihyun would worship the boy until he had his fill. They were alive. And Kihyun would make sure to celebrate that success alone. Instead for now he took his human’s side and held his hand tightly, and Changkyun smiled proudly for their win, their defeat against the rogues and the people that betrayed them. And when they heard the loud footsteps running towards them once more that told them this was only the first step towards something greater, and when the men ran in with guns aimed all around, Kihyun couldn’t help but smile. They did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	19. The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I bought fish recently? They are too cute!

What followed after the guns was the boy’s being pushed along the hallways until they were forced into a secured room, the door slamming shut behind them and locking. There they waited for a few hours in mostly silence, Hyungwon falling unconscious a few times from the beating he had taken, and Kihyun sitting against the wall as Changkyun rested against his side, the demon staying awake as he allowed his human to sleep. Wonho and Hyunwoo stayed awake as well as they waited by the door, and the angels sat cross legged on the floor, their wings out and flapping as they played with their fingers in their laps. It was a moment of rest and uneasiness, yet Kihyun knew it was setting them up for something greater. So he took the time to calm down, taking in the sweet scent next to him and feeling his human’s warmth, and he let his eyes fade back into their human appearance, his claws and fangs disappearing as he kept his eyes on the door. At some point Changkyun started to fall, and Kihyun gently brought his head to rest in his lap instead, the boy cuddling up to him as Kihyun carded his fingers through his hair.

A bang on the door and it opened, and Hyunwoo and Wonho stood straight as they watched the people with the guns enter again, giving orders for them to stand and follow them to a new room. Hyunwoo moved to shake Hyungwon awake, and the angels kept their wings out as they walked through the doors, the guards watching the two blessed beings with wide eyes before glancing back at the others. Kihyun silently thanked the two for being there and showing their true self, and he gently woke Changkyun up, the boy sleepily blinking away the exhaustion from his eyes as he sat up and yawned. Kihyun wanted to just pull the boy in once more to hold him, but all he could do was stand and help the other when the guns came closer, Kihyun holding his demon down thanks to the human next to him.

With all the boys awake and ready to move, they followed the guards down a few more hallways as the guns stayed close to their backs, and soon a door was opened in front of them, the group being led into a large room that was shrouded in darkness, and on the further back wall, a warm toned light. And while the others didn’t see what was ahead of them, Kihyun could see through the darkness with the eyes of a demon, and he saw the seats laid on a pedestal, and the people sitting on them, their eyes hardening as they watched the people enter. Kihyun let his gaze fall on each one before he saw the familiar face amongst them, the eyes of Chul staying on her son as he held onto Kihyun. And Kihyun knew who these people were, yet, he wasn’t scared. He had done nothing wrong except exist.

“Have a seat,” a voice boomed throughout the room, the guards falling back as they continued to aim their guns. The group saw the chairs waiting in front of them, and they silently slid into each seat, Kihyun grabbing onto Changkyun’s chair and pulling him closer to his side with a small screech. Chul eyed the movement, but she didn’t say anything. “What we just witnessed goes against everything we are as a community, a family of trusting demon hunters. Not only did you hide this plan from us, but you abused your skills in acquiring certain things, allowed a demon to join amongst our ranks, brainwashed others into helping you, and worst of all, allowed the rogues to enter our facilities. These offenses cannot be taken lightly,” the voice continued, and Hyungwon tried to keep himself awake as he blinked, his head falling forward every so often as blackness tried to creep inside his mind. But Kihyun knew that they were holding Hyungwon accountable, and he knew the demon hunter had words he needed to say as well.

“Yet despite everything… we managed to kill… the threat,” Hyungwon mumbled, clutching his chair as he shook his head. The council looked at the boy with mixed expressions, some annoyed while others intrigued, and Kihyun felt a few eyes glued to him as well, taking in the demon who had risked it all to help his enemies. But unbeknownst to them, his true enemy was his own kind. “I didn’t see any of you trying to stop… them…” Hyungwon continued, and Kihyun felt his eyes twitch at the accusing words, wondering how the council would take one of their own baiting them like this.

“This is outrageous-” one man started to scream, but another slammed their fist down, another woman in her younger ages as she stood and glared at the man.

“Let him speak!” the lady said as she ended the man’s outburst, and he sneered at the woman, falling back in his seat as he gazed his heated eyes towards Hyungwon once more. The lady sat back down before she motioned for Hyungwon to continue, and the other seemed to be winning his fight to stay conscious, his words coming out clearer and his eyes now staying open as he watched the others across from him.

“Yes, Kihyun’s a demon! But- has he attacked anyone yet? Has he killed any humans, or run around bloodthirsty looking to destroy our people? All I’ve seen him do so far is kill his own kind, and live amongst us like he is one of us,” Hyungwon explained, and Kihyun really felt an appreciation towards Hyungwon. He had heard his argument many times already, yet no matter how many times he needed to say those words, the other would always say them. And Kihyun knew he could always trust Hyungwon to have his back.

“He could be a spy, given orders to gain our trust and kill us all when we have our backs turned,” the man from before said, and Kihyun sighed, glancing next to him as he saw the angels glance at one another.

“If you don’t trust the word of your own kin, trust the word of ours,” Minhyuk said, and the man glanced at them, his eyes widening when he realized that angels had just spoken to him.

“And tell me, what are the holiest of beings doing here and blessing us with their presence?” the woman asked, and Kihyun eyed the council member, her lips lifted into a smirk like she already knew the answer. Amongst all the others up there, she seemed to be the only one who had decided to already accept the demon. 

“Protecting the demon you have tried to cast out,” Jooheon said, and he slowly rose from his seat, his wings spreading out and flapping as he lifted himself into the air. “He is not an average demon, and the heavens have decided to vouch for him. While in this realm it may seem you versus them, but in ours it is so much more. A war that is only one death away from being created. If this demon dies, then your world will be lost in the middle of a war between us. And rather than cause chaos, this demon goes against his own kind and his own morals to save the lives of your people. He has chosen our side over his own,” Jooheon explained, and the faces of anger and annoyance slowly shifted into curiosity, their gazes dropping from the angel to explore the face of the demon’s.

“A war?” the woman asked, and Hyungwon hummed, sitting up in his seat as he addressed the council.

“Though it wasn’t my first intention to help him because of this war between the worlds, and while I only really asked for his help at the beginning because I wanted to see our demon death rates rising, it is now my duty to help. If not for Kihyun, then for us and the heavens above. But I’ve been through so much already with this one demon, and while he looks the same as them at times, I can say whole heartedly that he is not. He thinks and acts entirely different than any beast we’ve dealt with before, and he refuses to shed blood that belongs to humans. He isn’t the demon we have come to hate,” Hyungwon explained, and Kihyun felt his lips turn up at the words, proud of himself for having his friends think so highly of him. He was truly changing, and it showed.

“This is all very interesting,” Chul suddenly said, and she stood up, stepping down from her seat as she walked down to the main floor, her gaze shifting between the demon and her son. “We’ve seen the reports of the attack, and have been notified about the demons that you helped to kill that were threatening our base. And we also learned of how afterwards some of our own tried to attack you as well,” Chul said, and she raised an eyebrow towards Kihyun, silently questioning the demon into telling her what happened.

“He didn’t touch anyone. In fact, before we were betrayed, he saved the life of one of our soldiers,” Wonho defended, and Chul hummed, gazing up and down Kihyun as she stepped even closer to him.

“Is this true?” Chul asked, and for the first time since sitting in here, Kihyun decided to speak up, getting up from his seat as he moved towards the council member.

“Yes. He asked for help, and I was the first to respond,” Kihyun sharply said, and Chul’s eyes widened for a moment before she chuckled, glancing back at her fellow council members before back at Kihyun.

“And after when the rest of our men decided to attack you, you didn’t feel the need to slice them open and draw out their blood for your own anger and amusement?” Chul asked, and Kihyun knew she was testing, his lips falling into a deep frown as he stared at the woman.

“No. I’m in this world to kill demons only. If there is blood of humans shed around me, it is not by my own hands,” Kihyun explained, and Chul hummed, taking a step back as she smirked at the rest of the group.

“Hyungwon, you have taken this opportunity to not only defend the base, but prove something to us. Please share what you have come to ask,” a new man spoke, the council member staying silent until this moment. Kihyun moved back to sit in his seat, and Changkyun took his hand into his own, their fingers interlocking as Chul eyed them curiously.

“Right. I wanted to show you how Kihyun could be an asset to us, amongst other things. I want him to live at the secondary base, and I want to ask for your help in this war that Kihyun and the angels are trying to prevent,” Hyungwon bluntly stated, and the room fell silent, the wheels in the council members heads turning as they tried to think things through.

“And why should we help the demon with his war?” the lady from before asked, Kihyun glancing at her as she calmly smiled at the group. Kihyun wondered if the question was for her, of if she was just voicing the thoughts of all the other members.

“We believe you can feel it too, the end. That’s why you are scared to let the demon hunters know that you are failing. There are too many demons, and with the way things are going, the bases will be overrun in a short amount of time,” Hyungwon declared, and the council members took in a sharp breath eyeing the smart boy as he stared up at them. “This time we only succeeded because we had Kihyun. Next time, Kihyun might not be enough. We need every resource available to us, in order to not only keep the demon hunters safe, but the world as well,” Hyungwon continued, and his words were convincing, the council slowly nodding their heads as they took in the words.

“I say we allow the demon to live amongst us,” the woman from earlier spoke, standing from her seat once more as she addressed her fellow council members. “We allow him in the secondary base, and allow him to move around freely. But, for now let’s keep the talk about a war between us. I’d rather let the rest know when we have a solid plan,” the woman said, and the others seemed to soften as they agreed with her words as she smiled. Kihyun wondered if she was a secret leader amongst them.

“What shall we tell everyone then who will be living amongst the demon? We are still moving a good portion of our own to that base,” a man asked, and the woman hummed, wrinkling her nose as she thought.

“We’ll tell them that after much consideration we have decided to allow him to stay with us to help with the recent uprise of demons. He has been proven to be loyal, and we will use our own to convince them of this. We will also set a rule that if anyone touches the demon, whether it be bullying or threatening, severe punishments will be implemented,” she said, and the rest nodded, the woman turning to Kihyun as she smiled sweetly at them. “My name is Hyolyn. If you seek any further guidance on our facility or our people, you can come to me at any time. I look forward to seeing what you can do, demon,” the woman stated, and Kihyun smirked as he nodded, Hyungwon sighing as he fell back in his seat in relief. “Have them escorted back to their rooms to grab their things. I want them back at the secondary base before the end of the night before we start sending more people over. We will hold a mandatory meeting later while they are gone for all the demon hunters about what we have discussed today. Afterwards, Chul, Seungmin, and I will head to the secondary base ourselves to live there for the next few months,” Hyolyn declared, and Chul nodded as the grumpier man from before only huffed, Hyolyn smiling as she addressed the boys in their seats once more. “Thank you for all you’ve done today,” she said, and Hyungwon stood up, giving the woman a small bow before speaking.

“We’ll take our leave now, let’s talk more in private when everyone is situated back at the second base,” Hyungwon offered, and the woman smiled and nodded, motioning towards the doors as the guards standing near them opened them up once more. The guns were gone, and the air felt cleaner than before, Kihyun silently following Hyungwon out as they made their way back to the living quarters, this time being guarded and not treated like threats.

The boys silently entered Changkyun’s room, Hyungwon immediately making his way towards his human’s bed as he fell down on it face first and groaned loudly. The demon hunter looked terrible, and he probably felt worse, and Kihyun felt himself sympathize with the other, stepping up towards the bed before sitting down on the edge of it. The door shut as all the boy’s shuffled in, and silence fell as they awkwardly glanced around at each other, each boy beaten and worn, and no one knowing what to say to break the tension. They had done it. They had convinced the others to let Kihyun stay, yet the victory was bittersweet with all the pain they had to endure, and the memories of them being forced to fight their own kind who had betrayed their trust.

Kihyun sighed as Changkyun headed silently to him, and he sat down on the ground against the bed, his body leaning against Kihyun’s leg as Kihyun’s hand went to his hair. He combed his fingers through the soft locks and smelled his sweet scent, and even though he couldn’t see the bruises from where he was, he could still imagine them and feel the ache in his heart that they caused. Changkyun was hurt and tired, yet their day wasn’t done, and they were far from the rest they needed. Hyungwon groaned again as Kihyun glanced at him, and he caught his eye, the other one swollen shut as purple and black bloomed around it. Kihyun frowned at the appearance, but Hyungwon suddenly smirked before chuckling, and just like that, everything already felt a little better.

“We’re so fucking lucky,” Hyungwon mumbled, and Kihyun couldn’t help the smile that formed on his own face, his lips lifting up into a grin as he nodded.

“I don’t know what happened, but I’m glad it's over,” Kihyun added, and Hyungwon flinched as he sat up, Kihyun reaching over to take his hand as he helped him sit up more on the bed.

“Nah, it’s not over. There will still be those people who can’t accept the idea of you living with them. We’ll just have to prove to them who you really are,” Hyungwon said with a small scoff, and Kihyun felt his gaze soften as he heard the uplifting words again, Hyungwon once again defending Kihyun and who he was rather than the demon inside of him.

“Please no more fighting…” Changkyun mumbled from the floor, and Kihyun turned to look at his human, a hum leaving his mouth as his hand continued to card through his locks. His voice sounded heavy with exhaustion, and Kihyun knew the moment the other was allowed, he would easily knock out.

“Who even were those boys who attacked us?” Minhyuk asked as the angels stepped forward, Jooheon sitting in the desk chair as Minhyuk sat on top of the desk. Kihyun bit his lip as he remembered the time he and Changkyun had recently spent in those exact spots.

“Friend of friends, people we were told we could trust. I think we were set up because they didn’t believe a demon could be good,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun frowned as he remembered the boys who tried to attack him, a sigh leaving Changkyun’s lips being the only thing that pulled Kihyun back in from his thoughts.

“There was one though, he tried to warn me, even if it was too late,” Kihyun mentioned, and Hyunwoo glanced at him, moving over to the bed to make sure Hyungwon was still alive and breathing.

“Yeah, that was Jisung. I don’t think he’s friends with any of the others, they just convinced him to join. He helped us fight the demon hunters when you left to help the others in the security room,” Hyunwoo explained, and Kihyun hummed, remembering the face of pain and shock, etching it in his brain to remind himself to talk to the boy again. He needed to thank him, even if his demon thought otherwise.

“I’m so tired…” Changkyun suddenly mumbled, and Kihyun chuckled at the voice, leaning down to whisper gently to the boy to wake him up.

“All we need to do is pack and make it back to the other base. Then you can sleep for years if you want,” Kihyun softly whispered, and he felt the boy nod, Changkyun yawning as he tried to slowly stand up from the ground. Kihyun helped him to his feet as he watched him walk around the room to pack, and the rest slowly got up, Hyunwoo helping Hyungwon as Wonho waited by the door.

“Hopefully they get a SUV ready for us when we’re ready. We can walk a bit more freely now, so I’ll meet you outside,” Hyungwon told the two, and Kihyun nodded as everyone including the angels walked out the door, the room now holding only the demon and his human as Changkyun slowly moved around and packed. Kihyun sighed as he leaned back on the bed, and he kept his eye on his human, watching the way he moved and glancing at the bruises on his skin. He had so much he wanted to say, but the timing had yet to be right, and all he could do was watch and touch, his lips glued as he stared at the boy. Changkyun glanced at him from time to time, and when Kihyun noticed he was almost done, Kihyun stood up to pack up his few things as well, zipping the suitcase shut as he placed it by the door. Kihyun turned around to see how Changkyun was doing, but his eyes widened when he saw the boy right in front of him, Changkyun placing his hands on the door by the side of Kihyun’s head as he stared at him, his eyes glazed over with a touch of lust.

Kihyun knew he had the same look as the other, and he reached up, cupping the boy’s cheeks as he pushed in, his lips meeting his human’s as he kissed him fast and sloppy, Changkyun moving in as he pushed Kihyun against the door. It was a desperate attempt at conveying the fear that they both had felt before, yet Kihyun could taste it all, all the things Changkyun wanted to say but couldn’t. And Kihyun bit the others lip as he thrusted his tongue in, his human gasping as he eagerly fought the tongue with his own, Kihyun gaining dominance as he moved a hand to the back of Changkyun’s head, holding him still as he suddenly spun the two around and swapped their positions. Changkyun slammed against the door loudly as Kihyun pushed a thigh between his legs, and he continued to kiss him roughly, taking the soft locks of his hair into a fist as he held him still. Changkyun whimpered and Kihyun groaned, licking the roof of Changkyun’s mouth before sucking on his tongue, and he could feel the drool spilling past his human’s lips, wetting them both as all Kihyun did was give, and the other take.

Kihyun pulled away as the two panted, and he pushed his forehead against Changkyun’s own, too scared to get too far away from the other. They had been through a lot, yet all they could think about was how they wished they could have stayed together, Kihyun licking his lips as he tasted the hint of Changkyun on them. Changkyun moved his hands as he wrapped them around Kihyun, and he let out a small sob as the tears started to flow, Kihyun being pulled closer to the boy as he gritted his teeth in anger. Changkyun was upset, and Kihyun could only help to comfort him, the things that caused the tears now part of the past, one Kihyun hadn’t been around to see. Kihyun could feel the pain ripple through him, and the wet tears on his neck when Changkyun lowered his head and nuzzled into the demon, and Kihyun held him tightly as he kissed the side of his head, closing his eyes and taking in his scent.

The moments ticked by as Changkyun continued to cry, and Kihyun stayed as still as he could until he felt the other relax, his arms loosening their hold around the demon as the sobs quieted down. And again without words they two pulled away from each other, Kihyun grabbing the boy’s hand before he could get too far. Changkyun stared at their hands before gazing up at Kihyun, and the demon gave his human a small, soft smile as he played with their fingers, Changkyun sniffling as he smiled back. And while things had gone unspoken, and the moment was far from over, the two grabbed their bags and exited the room, walking slowly as they made their way outside to meet the others. The two were given curious glances at Changkyun’s red eyes and their swollen lips, but silence ensued as they all climbed inside the SUV, the doors shutting as the engine started. And when the car started to move, Kihyun let out a sigh, Changkyun leaning into his side as he closed his eyes. Yes, things were far from over. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the moment in small ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some fun things planned out, I'd say we are about half way through the book now. The base isn't their final destination, but some more things will happen there before they move on. And then it will take a small fantasy twist to it. All leading up to a final confrontation between humans, the angels, and demons.  
> Thank you to all the people that have kept up with every chapter I've written, and to any new readers as well. It's developing rather quickly, but my brain works fast so I got to push it out as fast as I can. I haven't had a comment in the past few chapters, so I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as before, and nothing is confusing for anyone.


	20. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more of the feels and character development

The first few days at the secondary base had been quiet, the group returning to the underground base with the halls as empty as before. The only difference was that before Kihyun had spent his time mostly in that one make-shift hospital room, and now he was given the chance to have a real room of his own, to keep his stuff in and hide away when he wanted a few moments to himself. Changkyun had already claimed a room from before, and while Kihyun knew things would not stay this way for long, the two decided on separate rooms for the time being. This gave Kihyun the chance to move around while letting his human rest, and for him to unpack his things and see what he had brought, his room open but small. It was down the hall from Changkyun’s own, and it had a single bed tucked into the corner, with a tall locker like bureau for his things, and an even smaller bathroom connected to the side of it. It was quaint, but it was enough to satisfy his demon.

What didn’t satisfy his demon was the lack of his favorite human. Changkyun was exhausted, and while Kihyun knew that, his demon tried to convince him otherwise, that Changkyun was ignoring him and didn’t want to see him anymore. While Kihyun did a good job of suppressing his demon, it only took a full day for his humanity to kick in and scream loneliness, and Kihyun had given into himself, creeping out of his room in search of Changkyun’s own. He followed his favorite scent right up to the door, and he knocked, biting his lip as he waited to see how the other would react. But when a sleepy, bed headed boy opened the door and his eyes sparkled at what he saw in front of him, Kihyun felt himself melt as he was silently dragged in, the two falling onto his human’s bed as Changkyun nuzzled closer to him. Maybe Changkyun had wanted to see him just as much.

A few more days of anxiously waiting, and the demon hunters slowly started to pour in, loud voices filling the normally quiet base as room after room was filled with occupants. Kihyun decided to stay hidden with Changkyun while they waited, and Kihyun could hear whispers of his presence outside the door, the hunters nervous to meet an alley demon. Kihyun wasn’t sure how they had taken the announcement, but he had already done enough to prove himself to humans, and he hoped that nothing would go wrong, doors slamming and people laughing. The base was lively now that it was home to a few hundred bodies, and amongst them, Kihyun was the only demon, his only security being his few new friends, and Changkyun. Not that Kihyun was scared, his demon wasn’t afraid of demon hunters.

Kihyun waited the entire moving day before leaving the room the next morning, and immediate chaos ensued, Kihyun saunting into the cafeteria as he sought out his comrades at their usual table. But it was as if the entirety of the demon hunters knew just who Kihyun was, and a wave of uneasiness tumbled upon him when every head turned his way, loud yelling shifting into soft whispers as they mumbled about the demon now amongst them. Some gazes were hot, while others were numbing, and while Kihyun took pride in being a demon and was used to being under the eye, this moment seemed to bother the demon inside of him. It screamed at him to assert his dominance, to show them what a real demon was like, not the sad ones they had been privy to killing as of lately. No, Kihyun and his demon could feel that hate and nervousness that saturated the room, and when Hyungwon stood up and waved him over, he knew he could feel it as well.

The table was full with its usual people, the angels included, as Kihyun made his way over, his skin slimy with seering glares and gazes. He slid into the seat next to Changkyun, the other having left earlier than the demon, and he immediately felt the hand slide into his own, the touch comforting and cooling the burning sensation on his back. Kihyun felt embarrassed by his own emotions, confusion mixing with rage, and he wanted to scream to the room to leave him alone, to go back to their business and pretend he wasn’t there. And what confused him more than anything was the fact that he cared so much about what some humans thought of him. He knew something inside of him was changing, but if the change meant emotions like these flooding through his head, then he wished that for once his demon could take over to shut them all out. But that was impossible. Kihyun felt anxious and nervous, and his humanity only enlightened him towards those feelings.

“Are you alright?” Minhyuk asked as he looked over at Kihyun, sitting forward in his seat as he rested his arms on top of the table. Kihyun felt his lips stretch into a thin line before he nodded, and he avoided the other’s eyes, Minhyuk frowning as he witnessed the others' strange reaction.

“It’s a lot for him,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun shifted his gaze towards his friend instead, anger bubbling in his core as he heard the words. He didn’t want to push his confused rage on his friend, but Hyungwon was just the perfect target.

“Don’t act like you fucking know me,” Kihyun growled, and Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he gazed back at them, the table growing still as more whispers filled the room. It felt like the world was taunting him, and he just felt so confused on why he was acting like this, his body hunching as the whispers punched at his head.

“I-I just assumed you weren’t used to the a-attention,” Hyungwon stuttered in shock, and Kihyun scoffed, standing up as his hands slammed down on the table. What only made him angrier was when his eyes turned black, and he knew everyone in the room could see it, his fangs growing as he sneered at his friend. Hyungwon did nothing wrong, yet Kihyun couldn’t stop himself.

“You always act like you fucking know everything about me! Well, you don’t! I’m fine, fucking amazing! So why don’t you go and take that know-it-all attitude and shove it up someone else’s ass for a change!” Kihyun screamed, and the room grew even more silent, Kihyun shaking as rage and adrenaline mixed through him. Hyungwon looked terrified, and Kihyun wasn’t sure if his own expression copied it, Changkyun trying to gently grab his arm again as Kihyun pushed it off. His human’s touch seared like a punishment he knew he deserved, and in his raged panic he took a step back from the table, glaring at the room and the people around them as he gave them the worst first impression on who he was. This wasn’t Kihyun. This wasn’t how he acted, how he treated his friends or even his human. But this was how the human in Kihyun reacted to unwanted eyes and social anxiety. It just hadn’t been seen yet when Kihyun was only guided by his demon.

So, in order to prevent himself from doing any more damage, Kihyun ran. His eyes met with Changkyun’s for only a brief moment, and he saw the confusion and hurt in them, his chest clenched while his mouth turned dry, and he ran. He turned away from the people he knew could help him and turned towards the people who could not, and he ran through them, their hateful gazes like thin cuts to his skin. Kihyun could feel the pressure in his chest rising, and he knew it was only a few moments before he exploded, the door slamming open and closing behind him, Kihyun leaving the cafeteria as he ran blindly down the halls. The people walking around stopped and stared, and Kihyun had had enough, glaring and sneering at any eye that his met. Yet the pressure and panic popped him like a balloon, and then the tears came, blinding him only further as he ran from the people he knew he could trust.

Kihyun slowled when he felt dizzy, his body weakened from its own emotions, and he placed a palm against a wall, wiping the tears away from his eyes as he sniffed. His face was full of the rage from before, his eyes as black as night, and he felt the cuts all over his body as if they were bleeding, taking his tears with it as they bled together. Kihyun wasn’t alright. He had never felt this way before when he lived amongst the humans on his own, and he didn’t know what he was feeling or how to handle it, his own confusion misinterpreted as anger and frustration. He was distracted by his humanity, and he closed his eyes as he tried to block everything out, the stares, the footsteps, the laughter. They were all there, but Kihyun tried to make himself believe that he was alone, his mind flitting to his human and his smile. But in the chaos it changed to the one he had seen of pain, and the sob racked through him, his panic returning at the same time as the hands roughly grabbed him.

Kihyun didn’t even have a moment before he was being thrown into a nearby room, his body falling to the floor as his fangs harshly dug through his lips. He could taste the blood, and he whipped his head to see who had thrown him, his eyes blurry as he tried to blink away the tears in them. When his eyes cleared, Kihyun was able to make the faces out, faces of demon hunters he barely recognized, some he had seen in the cafeteria. There were three of them, and they held a similar rage to their expression as Kihyun, except their’s only held hatred while Kihyun’s held sadness, and Kihyun pushed himself up as he tried to stand, his legs still shaky from his very much human panic.

Kihyun pushed back until he felt the hard wall behind him, and he sneered at the humans, showing his fangs and his bloody mouth, his eyes wide as they seemed to consume him. The humans stepped forward, and while Kihyun tried to warn them with an expression, it was as if they weren’t scared, blades and guns holstered by their sides as they pretended to reach for them. The worst part was, even though they threatened Kihyun, and Kihyun could tell their intentions, Kihyun would do nothing about it. He wouldn’t fight a human, nor kill one. Because that just wasn’t who he was, not anymore.

One human jumped forward, pulling the knife from its holster as he pushed it against Kihyun’s neck, the demon straining as he glared at the demon hunter. The boy pushed his arm against Kihyun’s chest to keep him pinned, and even though Kihyun could easily break away, he knew he needed to show the others that he wasn’t a threat. If Kihyun even tried to defend himself, it would be seen as a demon trying to kill humans. The one in front of him had dark brown hair and a scar through his eyebrow, and he stared at Kihyun with heated eyes, his teeth gritted as he grinned in a sick delight at seeing a demon beneath his knife. And Kihyun knew that the other would cut him if given the chance, and so Kihyun took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he stared unblinking at the other, his tears drying and his eyes a deathly black.

“No matter how many times I see you, I only see a demon. What is the council thinking?” the boy scoffed, and Kihyun gulped as he felt the blade dig into his neck, slicing through the muscle as black blood began to bleed beneath it. “Even if you cry, or kill your own kind, or have a fetish for humans, beneath it all is a demon. A demon that should rot in hell with all the other fucking mutant beasts,” the boy spat, and Kihyun took in a sharp breath as he tried to stay silent, trying his hardest to not aggravate the other and give him any reason to hurt him further.

“We saw you with that one civilian- what’s his name?” another boy from behind said, and Kihyun glared at him with true hatred, listening to the poison that spewed from their mouths as they got off on the demon's anger.

“I think his name was Changkyun,” another said, and Kihyun felt his whole body tense at the name, a growl leaving his throat as all eyes whipped back at him. Kihyun cursed internally, but the growl stayed low and threatening, the knife pushing in further as more pain blossomed in his neck.

“Holding hands, flirting, probably fucking when no ones looking. A demon and his slut,” the boy holding the knife taunted, and Kihyun felt the panic inside of him slowly slip away as something else replaced it, the last thing Kihyun had hoped would show face through it all.

“You know nothing,” Kihyun growled, and the boy in front of him scoffed, pushing his arm harder against Kihyun’s chest as Kihyun tried not to move. In only a moment he could push the other away and have him dead by his hands. Just the thought made his fingers twitch in excitement.

The boy in front of him nudged his head at his friends, and Kihyun could see the signal, the others coming forward to grab his shoulders and pin him to the wall as the one wielding the knife backed away. Black blood dirtied his neck, and his piercing gaze of rage stayed on the other, caused by the mentions of his human. Before it had just been about the demon, which Kihyun knew he could handle, but he didn’t know if he would be able to stand it much longer if these humans spoke ill of Changkyun. Kihyun was a disaster without Changkyun, while Changkyun was perfect whether the demon was with him or not. And to hear the others say such vial things about his human, Kihyun felt the flames burn in his chest as his demon awakened, clawing at his soul and throat as it tried to get out. Kihyun growled again as he swallowed harshly, and the sound snapped the tension in the room like a twig, the boy raising his hand and throwing his fist forward as it collided with Kihyun’s face.

Kihyun’s head fell to the side as he felt the pain erupt, the growl never leaving his throat as it only turned up in volume. He could feel the blood pooling in his mouth, and as soon as he tried to lift his head, a fist met with the other side, the impact even harsher than the first. Kihyun gasped as his world went dizzy, but he felt the punches like a hammer to the brick wall of his soul, the wall breaking and crumbling as his demon threatened to escape. And while his demon tried to get out, his panic returned with it, and he felt the veins under his skin harden as the lines showed on his face and arms, the boy in front of him laughing at his attempt to keep control. They wanted Kihyun to break, they wanted him to make a mistake.

And Kihyun was sure it would happen when the door to the room opened and a favorite familiar face walked in, confusion and horror etched on the perfect features of their porcelain skin. His eyes connected with his humans, and their panic synced together, the boy with the knife turning around as he saw the new human standing there as well. The two by his side pulled out their guns and pressed them against Kihyun’s head as the other went to reach out for his human, and he roughly grabbed his arm, pulling him into his chest as he hugged him from behind, one arm around his waist, and the other against his neck with the same knife Kihyun had been privy to. Changkyun gasped as he tried to pull away, but the knife pressed in harder, Kihyun only seeing red as his veins bulged and he started to huff, like a rabid beast that was only looking to kill. And Kihyun would have if not through it all he could make out Changkyun’s face, the way he shook his head and pleaded with his lips, asking Kihyun to stay calm, that he would be alright. The guns felt cold to his head, but Changkyun felt warm in his heart.

“The demon and his whore, reunited at last,” the boy with the knife spoke, and Kihyun clenched his teeth as he started to claw at the wall behind him, his claws itching to pierce the skin of the demon hunter in front of them. The boys next to Kihyun glanced at one another as they stared at Kihyun, and they gulped as they saw the demon slowly changed from his anger, his demon throwing a fit as it was trapped inside. If Kihyun wouldn’t act, then he would at least give them a visual of how he felt. “The silent type, are we? Maybe hurting this sissy here will convince you to speak,” the boy said, and he held him closer, Changkyun gasping as his head pulled back to avoid the knife at his throat, the boy chuckling at his human’s attempts. The red turned to black in Kihyun’s eyes as it tunnel visioned on the knife, and in only a moment did he push away from the two with the guns, snatching the boy’s wrist into his hand as he pulled it away, the boy growing wide eyed as he stared at Kihyun with horror. Kihyun truly looked like a demon set to kill, his mouth open and snarling as his fangs grew sharper, and he tightened his grasp around the wrist, hearing its sickening crack and finding amusement in it. Kihyun grabbed Changkyun as he pulled him away, and he glared at the demon hunter now in his clutches, his demon begging him to finish him off as Changkyun gently put his hand on his shoulder from behind him.

Kihyun felt torn, the pull between his humanity and his demon even, good and bad an internal battle inside of him. The bad begged to kill, while the good begged for him to let go and follow Changkyun to somewhere safe, and somewhere inside of Kihyun’s mind something screamed at him to make a choice, to walk down the crossroad he had traveled down before. He had taken only one path up until now, and he knew that if he took the other everything would be ruined, all the strides he made to show the world's he wasn’t only a demon, he was Kihyun. And while the new path looked exciting and wondrous, Kihyun knew he would find his way home on the one he had been down many times before. The path held a comfort to it, it held Changkyun waiting at the end with a soft smile and a warm touch, and Kihyun knew his only choice would be to follow that one, taking a deep breath as he let go of the other’s wrist and closed his eyes. There was a brief moment of a yell of pain, but the warm hand on his shoulder slipped into his hand instead, and Kihyun started to run once more, but with his human by his side and showing him the way home. 

It was a blur from there. The warmth in his hand spread through his body, and his demon retreated at the touch, the veins under his skin softening as his eyes faded back to their human appearance. All Kihyun needed was a familiar touch to help him through his emotions, and while he was still confused, he felt the smile tug on his lips as he glanced at his human, Changkyun running in front of him as he pulled him along, pushing past people and running down each and every hallway. And when Changkyun turned to look at Kihyun and laughed, Kihyun felt his chest explode with a joy he had yet to feel in a while, adrenaline of the moment bursting through him as any initial panic left him. This was the reason he was alive, why he lived amongst humans and fought to protect this world, why he was changing every single day to become the better person that he was. The feeling in his chest that brought light and happiness and warmth, the feeling that consumed him completely until he was only a ball of radiant joy, it was all due to Changkyun. And at this moment, Kihyun felt it all at once until he couldn’t stop the beating of his heart, or the smile that spread wide on his face.

The two laughed as they ran, and Kihyun picked up his pace until he was running by Changkyun’s side, their hands held as they heard yelling behind them. They were being chased, but they were having fun, genuine fun that only they could experience if they went through it together. They were too fast for the others to catch up, and they knew that too much had just happened to ignore, but that would be for them to discuss later. Now, they were reveling in their feelings and running towards them as fast as they could, their faces beaming with happiness as they slipped into Changkyun’s room, the door slamming behind them and locking as insistent pounding played on the other side.

Kihyun fell into bed as Changkyun fell on top of him, the two bouncing with their laughter as Kihyun felt the tears build up in the corners of his eyes, their bodies jostling as Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun, and Kihyun rested his hands on his waist. Kihyun’s eyes opened as he smiled widely at Changkyun, and his human’s expression made him feel at a loss for words, his breath stolen by the beauty in front of him. He had been through so much in just a small amount of time, and he had seen so much from the other through it all, but this face, the one with the blinding smile and crinkles on the corners of his human's eyes, this was his favorite.

The bubbles in their throats calmed as the room fell silent, the banging on the door no longer there as the others decided to leave them alone. The problem wasn’t over, but it didn’t need to be discussed any further, not when the two were so close and full of emotions that they wanted to share. Kihyun sighed as he gazed fondly at Changkyun, and the other calmly gazed back, a small grin on his own as his eyes trailed across Kihyun’s face, taking in the newly blooming bruises, the wound on his neck, and his tempting lips, Changkyun’s eyes lingering on them for so long that Kihyun felt the heat. Kihyun slid one hand from the other’s waist, up his body, tickling his neck before cupping his cheek, and he sat up, connecting their lips softly as Changkyun sighed into the kiss, smiling and lazily opening his mouth to give Kihyun everything he wanted. Kihyun was wound up from so many different feelings, yet he felt guided through the familiar taste and smell of his human, and he took his time feeling around him, his tongue pushing in as he licked along the roof of his mouth.

Kihyun was surprised when the other pulled away, his smile falling as time seemed to start up once again, Kihyun’s chest crashing from one look alone. And he knew it was coming, but the kiss made him feel as light as air, Kihyun still craving the lips on his as he licked them in want. But Changkyun held his breath as the words sat on the tip of his tongue, and Kihyun could taste them as well, his thumb caressing the boy’s upper cheek as he sadly nodded, allowing the other to say the words that needed to be said. Kihyun had been brash, rude, angry, and cruel, and Changkyun was going to be there for him, to help him to understand why.

“What happened today?” Changkyun softly whispered, and Kihyun bit his lip, letting out a sigh as he kept his eyes connected with Changkyun’s, as if it was his life line that allowed him to say his own words.

“I… I don’t know. I got angry, and I’m not really sure why,” Kihyun replied, and Kihyun felt Changkyun’s hands curl up behind his head, gently playing with his hair as Kihyun’s eyes fluttered, strangely feeling exhausted after the damage his soul had taken in one day.

“I’ve never seen you like that, even Hyungwon was shaken up. He wanted to run after you, but I wanted to make sure you were really okay before letting you talk to him yourself,” Changkyun explained, and Kihyun silently thanked the boy for that, his heart hurting for the way he had treated someone he considered a close friend, if not his first real friend.

“I wasn’t angry with him, I just messed up and got angry at him. He didn’t do anything wrong,” Kihyun tried to explain, but Changkyun smiled as if he already knew, his fingers kneading behind Kihyun’s head as he gently massaged his skull. Kihyun sighed as he relaxed further, and it was like Chankgyun was pulling it from him with his delicate fingers, the words slipping past Kihyun’s lip without a way to stop them. “It was the attention. Too many eyes and words in one room all directed at me, and I snapped. I-I was confused, because I’m used to the attention, but something inside of me started to panic, and I just felt so angry for feeling this way. I didn’t mean to say those things to Hyungwon, and I didn’t mean to pull away from you, but I knew I had to run. Because if I stayed something worse would have happened, and my anger would be misdirected towards someone else. Those boys caught me, and it only made it so much worse, but I tried so hard to stay calm, to keep in touch with who I am when I’m with you, and not the demon before,” Kihyun rambled, and Changkyun hummed as he listened, his eyes glancing at the way Kihyun’s lips moved with his words like a taunting melody.

“You’re not the same as the person you were before,” Changkyun interrupted, and Kihyun’s breath caught in his throat at the confirmation, something he had always told himself but had waited to hear from the person he adored the most. “I think… this new you didn’t know how to handle a situation like that. Humans face emotions like this all the time, and sometimes they can build up and create an overflow of feelings that can be taken the wrong way. Sometimes we have panic attacks, or we just shut down completely, but it’s all normal. You’re still a demon, but maybe you are just learning what it is like to be human on the inside,” Changkyun explained, and while it still confused Kihyun, the concept that he could live his life in any other way than like the demon he was, he knew that those words held a truth to them. Kihyun was changing, and he would start seeing and handling things differently. And he’d need to learn how to think and talk them through, rather than confusing his confusion as anger in the future.

“I don’t know who I am anymore,” Kihyun whispered, the vulnerability sitting on the edge of his lips as Changkyun leaned in, feeling them against his own as he spoke his words to Kihyun.

“Deep down, you’re still the same. You were never a bad person, time and experience are just the keys needed to unlock the locks on your heart,” Changkyun whispered against Kihyun’s lips, and the words filled Kihyun with hope, hope for the future and to see just how human Kihyun could become. He didn’t want to be a demon if it meant hurting the people he cared about. He didn’t want to be a demon if it meant being hated by the people he wanted to live amongst. And more than anything, he didn’t want to be a demon if it meant he would lose Changkyun. Kihyun realized just how much he truly was starting to hate his demon and the person it had tried to make him before. Yet, it was a part of him, something that could never go away, a part that even if Kihyun tried to push away, Changkyun embraced. Kihyun needed to find the balance between who he wanted to be, and who he was. And Changkyun would help him do it.

Kihyun kissed the boy softly as Changkyun didn’t pull away this time, their conversation coming to a close as they ended it with a kiss. And while Kihyun knew some days would be different than others, this Kihyun was just as good as the other, the soft, gentle demon that let his thoughts spill from his lips and into Changkyun’s own. Kihyun still had times where Changkyun would frustrate him, would compel him to devour him as he spread his legs and showed his beauty to the demon, but Kihyun was learning that there was so much more in enjoying someone for everything they were. And as the words he wanted to say drew closer to his lips as time moved on, he had yet to understand them completely. Kihyun would need to understand himself to understand his feelings, and then he would let Changkyun know just how much he meant to him. All he needed was time and a warm touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So the plot will be moving forward again next chapter, so get ready! Kihyun and the others will stick at the base for a little bit longer, and then we will experience a whole new side to this story that is going to be awesome!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this was even an acceptable first chapter, but it'll only get better from here as I get back into the swing of my writing style :)


End file.
